Exorcists in Earthland
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Allen and the others end up in Earthland while trying to escape from the Noah, but never did they imagine they would land in a world filled with magic or join the Dai Matō Enbu.
1. Fairy Tail!

This came to me when I finished watching D. Gray-Man Hallow, oh and Chaoji's an ass

* * *

"Allen! Where are you?!" Lavi yelled.

Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Bookman, Miranda, Johnny and Krory had been trying to escape from the Noah and the Akuma. Allen and Kanda managed to find Lavi and Bookman freeing them from the Noah's because they were trying to get some information on the 14th's relationship with Road. After that Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda showed up and told them they left the Black Order in London and decided to stay in the one from the Asian Branch because they actually care about Allen, as well as some people in the Order. Komui told them to believe in Allen, which was stupid because they already do, so they didn't need to be told by him.

After running for what felt like an eternity he finally found Allen who was running with Kanda, "Allen! Yuu!"

"Lavi!" Allen smiled with relief, "Your okay!"

"Tch," Kanda clicked his tongue, "Baka-Usagi."

"Nice to see you too Yuu-chan!" Lavi grinned.

Before Kanda could threaten him Lenalee came flying down followed by Miranda and Krory, "You guys alright?"

Miranda nodded, "W-We're okay."

Krory nodded too, "We're unharmed, but I don't see Bookman anywhere."

"I'm right here." Bookman appeared between Lavi and Allen making them both jump.

"How long have you been there?!" Lavi yelled.

"I just got here actually," Bookman looked at him, "We need to escape by using the Ark."

"Wait! Where's Johnny?!" Allen cried out in alarm.

"Over here!" Johnny ran over to them then bent over to catch his breath, "I-I finally found you guys!"

"We have everyone," Kanda gritted through his teeth, "Let's go already!"

Allen nodded and summoned the Ark, luckily the Noah and the rest of the Akuma. As soon as he summoned the Ark they all walked in the door disappearing behind them.

Johnny slumped down on the wall he was leaning on, "Thank goodness…we made it out alive."

Miranda nodded, "D-does anyone need me to check their injuries?"

Krory patted her shoulder, "We're fine Miranda, so there's no need for that."

She blushed and nodded, "O-okay."

Lenalee looked around, "I don't see any of the Noah around, I guess they can't come here. Thank goodness."

"Looks that way," Lavi looked around, "But then again only the 14th can use this Ark, so its only natural the other Noah can't control it."

Allen was leaning against Kanda who surprisingly didn't complain, "Speaking of which, how are you feeling Allen?" Lavi asked.

Allen smiled, "I'm okay, now that Apocryphos got kidnapped by the Noah it doesn't effect my innocence anymore."

"Tch, that monster…" Kanda muttered. Just then a yellow golem appeared taking Kanda by surprise, "You! Timcanpy!" the yellow golem landed on Allen's head making the white haired boy smile.

"Hey there Timcanpy," Allen reached up and rubbed its head, "Nice to see your okay." The golem buried deeper in the boys hair.

Lavi looked around and saw a room, "There's a room! That might be the same room we saw the last time Allen used the Ark! We can rest in there." They all nodded and went inside the room, where Kanda laid Allen down on the couch and Lenalee pulled the covers over him which she found just lying around the room, the same room with a piano. Allen sent them a grateful look before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Lenalee sat down on the couch and rubbed his head, "He looks so tired."

Johnny nodded, "Its because he's been fighting the 14th's memories," he looked down with worry, "He's a fighting a tough battle with himself."

Lavi sighed, "Problem is what do we do now? We can't go back to the Black Order where Komui is in charge, especially with Leverrier there just waiting to lock Allen up and probably experiment on him."

Lenalee got a dark look, "I hate him…"

"Lenalee…" Miranda said.

"I'll deal with that crow the second he tries something." Kanda stated tightening his grip on Mugen.

Krory nodded, "Not to mention the exorcists there will give him the cold shoulder."

Bookman hummed, "It's not surprising, but for now lets focus on our new destination."

Johnny nodded and was about to say something when a door appeared out of nowhere with a strange symbol on it. Kanda's hand on Mugen tightened even more when the door appeared and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is that?" he gestured to the symbol on the door.

Lenalee got up and looked at it carefully, "It looks like…a fairy with a tail."

Miranda looked at it herself, "I-it looks like it doesn't it?"

Krory put a finger to his chin, "Such an interesting design, did Allen make it?"

"I don't think so," Lavi stared at the symbol, "Do you recognize it gramps?"

"No I'm afraid I don't, but it doesn't see harmless." Bookman told them.

Johnny stood up, "Then…we should go through it!"

"Huh?" Kanda looked at him.

"Bookman just said it wasn't dangerous, so we should go through it! Besides I don't the Noah will be able to follow us there or the Black Order!" he pointed out.

They thought about and realized he was right. Where this door leads it couldn't be any worse than the Black Order or god forbid the Noah.

Kanda sighed, "Fine."

Johnny smiled, "Thank you Kanda!"

"Tch."

Lavi had Allen on his back and made sure he was secure and Kanda was standing next to him making sure that if he had accidently dropped Allen he would be there to catch him. The door opened and they all looked at each other one more time wondering if anyone had any second thoughts. Seeing no one did they went through the door as it glowed when they all went through it the moment they did the door closed behind them and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail Guild they were getting ready for the upcoming Dai Matō Enbu, so they can claim their number one title as the number one guild in Fiore. Having been asleep and locked away on Tenrou Island they learned their dead last, but with the Tenrou Team back they have a chance to winning.

Natsu and Gray were currently having another one of their fights and as usual Erza had to be the one to break it up by slamming their heads together.

Lucy sighed, "Do they always have to fight?"

Mira giggled, "Its not so bad."

Makarov gulped the last of his beer, "Remember brats, your going to the beach to train for the Dai Matō Enbu."

Erza nodded, "That's right, we'll go there to train and reclaim our number one spot as the number one guild in Fiore." Just then a white light shined throughout the guild blinding people inside the guild.

Erza got her sword out, Natsu and Gray got ready to deal with the intruders if they decide to try anything. When the smoke cleared they saw seven people who were wearing normal civilian clothing, they also noticed they've seen better days and that their clothes were a mess and a boy with white hair was unconscious on the red head's boy back.

"Who are you?!" Erza demanded.

Miranda shrieked and hid behind Krory shaking a little at the red heads glare prompting Makarov to step in, "Now Erza calm down your scaring the poor woman," he walked over to the group, "Now then you all look awfully tired, so why don't you go to the infirmary and rest for a while?"

Lavi grinned, "Thanks old man," he said going up stairs followed by the others, Miranda refused to make eye contact with anyone seeing as how she's very shy. That and well, Erza kinda of scared the living daylights out of her, so her first impression of the red head didn't go so well.

Everyone watched their retreating backs with cautious eyes, well in Erza and Makarov's case with suspicious eyes wondering where they suddenly came from. Erza wanted to know what their intentions were, and if they planned to do anything to the guild then she wouldn't hold back, "Master, I suggest we keep an eye on them."

Makarov sighed, "If you insist, but go easy on them. Something tells me they've been through a lot."

Erza crossed her arms, "They could be enemies and might try to harm the guild."

"I don't think so," Mira shook her head, "I think their good people, besides you already scared one and made her hide behind the person standing next to her."

Erza flinched knowing she was right when she saw how the one with wavy brown hair shrieked and hid behind the tall one with a white hair strand.

"Mira's right," Makarov agreed, "Let's just see what they do for now. Let them get some rest before you interrogate them."

Natsu was still looking in the direction they took off making his partner look at him, "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Those guys…they smell weird." Natsu said.

Erza quirked a brow at him, "Smell like what?"

"I don't know, but it smells dark." Natsu told her.

Makarov looked in the direction to the infirmary and Erza got even more suspicious of them.

 **Infirmary**

Lenalee was sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room and brought it closer to the bed and watched over him. The look on his face was enough to calm her down because he had such a peaceful look on his face that she couldn't help but smile herself because it put her at ease.

Lavi yawned and stretched his arms above his head, "Well, at least we know the door brought us some place kind of safe."

Kanda was by the door his hand on Mugen in case any of the people downstairs try to bust the door down and try something, "Doubt it."

"Don't be like that Yu." Lavi grinned.

Kanda glared at him murderously, "Say my first name again and I'll slice you to pieces."

Lavi held his hands up in surrender smiling nervously.

"Th-that red haired woman was quite scary." Miranda shivered.

Krory nodded, "I thought only the heard nurse back at the order was the only scary woman we'd encounter."

Johnny nodded profoundly, "She was so scary she had a sword pointed at us just like Kanda would do!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kanda growled.

"Nothing!" Johnny squeaked.

Bookman sighed, "In any case, I'm assuming they'll be asking us questions once Allen wakes up. Remember, we don't tell them anything about the Black Order or about us being exorcists. We're just travellers, and nothing more."

They all nodded.

Allen groaned and opened his eyes getting their attention, "Guys…?"

Lenalee smiled, "Allen-kun! Your awake! How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Are you hungry?"

Allen chuckled at her, "I'm fine Lenalee, but my forehead feels kind of warm."

Lenalee touched his forehead and sure enough it was a little warm, "You might be running a small fever," she stood up from the stool, "I'll go downstairs and ask if we can use their buckets and cloths." She went out the room before anyone could say anything, they all looked at Bookman who nodded.

"I'll follow her." The old man said walking out of the room following after the girl.

"But still," Lavi spoke up looking out the window, "Where did that door bring us?"

"Door?" Allen cocked his head to the side while petting Timcanpy.

"Yeah, while you were passed out a door appeared with a symbol of a fairy with a tail on it. We went through it and ended up here in a different place." Lavi told him.

"Oh…" Allen said.

"I wonder where it brought us." Miranda wondered.

"Maybe Bookman can ask one of them." Krory said.

"Hmph, we're not answering any of their questions so don't answer them." Kanda stated.

Lavi sweat-dropped, _'As expected of Yu.'_

* * *

Mira was busy drying a glass cup thinking about the strangers that appeared out of nowhere. She knew they were good people and wouldn't harm anyone, but she couldn't help feel they were hiding something.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called out to her getting her attention making her look up. It was the girl with green hair that was in two pigtails while the rest was down, the one that was with the strangers. She also noticed that as soon as the girl reached her everyone in the guild had gone quiet and was watching her intently.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" Mira smiled trying not to scare the girl.

"Do you have a bucket and a cloth I could borrow?" Lenalee asked politely, "My friend woke up and his forehead seems a little warm."

"Oh no! That doesn't seem good!" Mira said with worry, "Do you want some help?"

Lenalee smiled and shook her head, "No that's okay, I don't wanna bother you and he'll feel safer if we take care of him. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course!" Mira smiled, "Hold on let me go in the back and get the bucket for you. I think we have a cloth in the back too."

Lenalee bowed politely, "Thank you so very much."

Mira giggled. Yeah, this girl's harmless and so are the rest of them. Their just worried about their friend that's all. She left to go to the back of the room to get the bucket and cloth for her.

Lenalee sighed with relief glad that she was so understanding and didn't ask her any questions or what her name was; she couldn't handle that just yet. No, not for a while anyway. She was too worried about Allen to explain anything to them right now, and just wanted to keep him by her side until he was better and back on his feet again.

She felt something tug her wrist making her jump and turn around only to see no one until she looked down and saw it was a little girl with long blue hair wearing a white dress and next to her was a white cat who had her arms crossed, "Can I help you…?" Lenalee asked.

Wendy let go of her immediately, "Ah I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask if you were okay."

Lenalee blinked down at the little girl and showed a small smile, "I'm…okay."

"Are you sure? You have dark circles under your eyes." Wendy pointed out.

Lenalee looked surprised and touched under eyes, "R-really? I didn't notice." She smiled nervously.

The white cat next to her huffed, "You need to take better care of yourself," she scolded lightly, "Some sleep will do you some good."

Lenalee was surprised that the cat was talking but decided to not ask about it right now and simply kept on smiling, "S-sure, I'll do that."

"I'm back!" Lenalee looked behind her and saw that Mira had brought the bucket and cloth that she asked for. She took the items with a smile, "Thank you…um?"

"I'm Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira." Mira smiled.

"Nice to meet you, my names Lenalee Lee." Lenalee introduced then looked at the little girl waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh! My names Wendy Marvell," Wendy smiled and picked up the white cat, "And this is my friend Carla."

Lenalee smiled down at them, "Its nice to meet you, Wendy. Carla." She saw some other people approach, one was the red head from earlier, the other was a pink haired male, the one next to him was a blonde girl, and next to her was a boy with raven black hair who didn't have a shirt on.

The one with the blonde hair smiled at Lenalee and stuck her hand out, "Hi, my names Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lenalee bowed instead of shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Lucy took no offence and simply smiled at the girl. The pink haired boy had been staring at her making her a little uncomfortable, "Um, is something wrong?"

Natsu still stared at her before he finally spoke, "You…smell weird."

Lenalee sweat-dropped, "Eh…?"

Lucy whacked him upside the head, "Natsu! That's rude!" he grumbled in response.

Erza then spoke up, "Natsu says you have an odd smell on you, not just you but your comrades as well."

Lenalee blinked in confusion not understanding what she was getting at and was about to say something when another voice cut her off, "Miss Lee." She turned to see it was Bookman who called out to her.

"Bookman!" Lenalee exclaimed.

Everyone around her raised a brow. Bookman? What kind of name is that? Unless it's a code name, and if that was the case then is the girl's name really Lenalee Lee like she said it was?

Bookman approached the girl with a frown, which was a first for him, "You should head upstairs and take care of Allen, and when that's done go take a nap, your eyes look horrible."

Lenalee couldn't help but giggle, "Your right, I think I'll do that." She turned to Team Natsu and bowed her head before going up the stairs disappearing from view.

Bookman turned to Team Natsu, "I realize you have questions, but those young ones are not in the best condition to answer any of those questions you might have. They are physically and emotionally drained right now, so I would appreciate it if you don't bother them for a while."

Erza was about to say something until Makarov walked over to the old man, "Our apologies, but you must admit we are curious as to how you all got here."

"That's understandable," Bookman nodded, "And besides I never said you couldn't ask me questions. I may be old but I'm very knowledgeable."

Makarov nodded, "Very well, then I would like to know why you landed in our guild."

"That was unexpected," Bookman answered easily, "We had no way of knowing the door would lead us here into your guild."

Makarov nodded, "Who are those young people with you?"

"They are young people I have now been in charge to look after, the one with the red hair is my grandson and apprentice, while the rest are his friends." Bookman explained.

Makarov nodded in understanding, "You said that they were physically and emotionally drained to answer any questions right now? Could you be more specific?"

Bookman closed his eyes, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. That is their story to tell not mine. We are nothing more but simple travellers that ended up here unexpectedly and as soon as their friend is better we must take our leave."

"Now now, there's no need for that," Makarov told him, "Why not stay for a few days to relax? You can go the beach with my brats who will be attending the Dai Matō Enbu."

Bookman showed no emotion of surprise when he said that, "Dai Matō Enbu?"

Makarov nodded, "It's a magic competition to determine whose the best guild. We're currently getting ready to train for it to reclaim our spot as the number one guild in Fiore."

"Fiore?" Bookman inquired.

Now Erza and the rest were getting even more suspicious. Hasn't he ever heard of Fiore before?

Makarov nodded, "Yes, Fiore is the name of this country we're many guilds lie. We are the guild known as Fairy Tail, a guild we're mages gather together."

Bookman remained stoic as he received all this information. So the door that brought them to a different dimension where innocence doesn't exist but instead magic, and mages dwell here as well as guilds. Interesting. "I see…I will discuss with the young ones on what they want to do. If they choose to leave or stay here I have no authority to stop them because it's their decision."

"That's fine," Makarov grinned, "For now enjoy your stay here in Fairy Tail!"

Bookman bowed, "Thank you." The old man walked away and up the stairs to check on the others.

Erza looked at Makarov, "Master are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," he looked at her, "From what I can tell he's only worried about those kids. If you want to talk to them that's okay, but don't question them, and if their not ready to talk about themselves then don't push them."

They all nodded including Erza, because the master's orders were absolute but that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep an eye on them in case they do something suspicious.

* * *

 **Black Order-Asian Branch**

Bak was walking around the building still thinking about the others that went to find Allen and was silently wishing them luck. Everyone in the Asian Branch loved Allen and were furious at what Leverrier did so when they found out they cut off ties to the European Branch and inly kept in touch with Komui, some exorcists, Jerry, and the research team there because they stuck by Allen's side.

Bak was heading to his room walking in and was surprised at what he saw, "You! Komui!"

Komui stood up and smiled, "Hey there Bak, I brought some other people with me as well." he moved out of the way and Bak recognized them instantly, "Timothy! Marie! What are you doing here?"

Timothy was the first to speak, "I-I want to see Nii-chan!" (He's referring to Allen).

Marie nodded himself, "I'm kind of worried about Kanda myself."

Bak felt touched that they came all the way here because they were worried for Allen it made him smile, "You guys…"

Komui took a deep breath, "Bak, since you're here I'll tell you first that I am no longer the chief officer of the European Branch." He said seriously.

"What?! Why?!" Bak exclaimed.

Komui sighed, "Because I've made my decision very clear when I told off Leverrier and left someone else in charge. Someone who we thought was dead but was alive this whole time."

Bak raised a brow, "Who?"

Komui grinned evilly, "General Cross."

Bak's eyes widened, "CENTRAL ALLOWED THAT?!" he yelled.

"They didn't have a choice," Komui told the man, "And anyway I'm worried about Allen and Lenalee-chan."

Bak looked down, "I know, I am too. I want to go and search for them myself but-" he felt someone kick his back making him fall down comically.

A girl with short reddish-pink hair and pink eyes growled at him, "Hmph, Baka-Bak."

Bak stood up, "What was that for Fon?!"

She gave him a soft look, "Go."

"Huh?"

"Go with them to find Allen Walker," she repeated, "Besides you need be around people other than us for once, not to mention I can finally get some peace and quiet with you gone."

Bak looked at her for a few seconds before bawling and embracing her in a hug, "Fon~" a tick mark appeared on her forehead before she punched him knocking him out and lifting him by the back of the shirt, "Take him and go already."

Komui sweat-dropped and took Bak from her. He was about to say something when a door suddenly appeared with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, "Wh-what is that?"

"So cool!" Timothy said.

"It looks like a door," Marie observed, "It might lead us to Allen and the others."

Timothy's eyes brightened at that, "Really?!"

Marie nodded, "Possibly."

Komui didn't doubt Marie and decided to take a chance and walk towards the door, "Let's go, if Allen and the others are behind this door then we should go there and support them."

They both nodded and walked towards the door that opened and allowed them to go through, as the door shined brightly and disappeared Fon smiled, "Good luck…you idiots."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Visitors From Far Away!**


	2. Visitors From Far Away!

Allen was smiling at the sleeping Lenalee. As soon as she placed the wet cloth on his forehead she had went over by the bed next to his and fell asleep just like that. She was really tired and he couldn't blame her. Hell they were all tired and exhausted and when Bookman told them that the master of the guild suggested they stay and head to the beach with the rest of the people of the guild to relax themselves they immediately took the offer, well Kanda was annoyed by it but that wasn't anything new. Bookman also told them that the door took them to a different dimension where "magic" actually exists and that innocence doesn't exist here and that guilds exist where people with magic gather and work together to go out on jobs and that some go on jobs on their own and get rewarded for it. To say they were surprised was an understatement, never would they imagine that another dimension opposite of their own actually exists and yet here they are. Bookman told all of them not to mention anything about their "innocence" and to keep it to themselves and under no circumstances are they to show it to them. He had already informed their master that none of the members of Fairy Tail where allowed to question them, but their allowed to talk with them and have a friendly conversation but that's all. Bookman had really taken charge over things and acted like everyone's surrogate grandfather and body guard which was a little funny for someone who wasn't suppose to interact with humans, but whether the old man liked to admit it or not he really cared about them.

Allen could believe that the Ark was capable of taking them to a different dimension. To be honest he didn't really mind being here, there were no Akuma, and no Noah around, but more importantly no members of the Black Order trying to hunt him down. Since they can't use the Ark that means they have no way of knowing where he of the others were and that was big relief. He was still worried about Komui, Marie, and Timothy though, and was wondering how they were coping without them there.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi asked the white haired boy.

"Hm? Oh I was wondering how Komui-san, Timothy and Marie are doing," Allen told him honestly, "I'm a little worried about them."

Kanda scoffed, "They can take care of themselves, so there's no point in worrying about them."

Allen could tell that his tone was laced with worry even if he didn't want to admit it. He was probably worried about Marie seeing as how he and Lenalee had covered for him when the swordsman decided to defect and join Johnny on his search to find him on their own. Luckily Lenalee had left to avoid getting a severe punishment, but Marie opted to stay behind to cover for her, Miranda, and Krory. The white haired boy suddenly felt bad for making his friends turn their backs on the order just to protect him, but they all assured him that they were doing this of their own choice and the only reason some of them joined the Black Order (I.e. Miranda and Krory) was because of him. Lenalee and Kanda had grown close to him, as did Lavi and decided to help him because they wanted to. Loyalty to the Black Order be damned. They could no longer be with people who would use horrific experiments on exorcists to make them stronger, and only cared about collecting their innocence if they died out in the field. He clenched his fists; the only person who would do such a thing and not care about it is Leverrier. Just thinking about him was enough to infuriate him; he's responsible for the deaths of god knows how many exorcists, not to mention tormenting Lenalee. Kanda's not the only one who wants to deal with him because Allen wants a shot at him.

Miranda looked outside, "But still, I can't believe the door took us to another dimension where magic actually exists."

Lavi grinned, "Yeah, staying here for awhile doesn't sound too bad if you ask me. No Akuma, no Noah, and Black Order."

Krory nodded, "That's right-de-aru. Staying here shouldn't be a problem…right?"

Kanda snorted, "Who cares."

Johnny smiled widely, "I think staying here is a great idea! We can learn so many things by being here! I can learn some ways to make new medicine! And other things!"

Kanda looked at him, "Try and make something that turns me into a brat again and I'll slice you." He threatened.

Johnny laughed nervously.

Lenalee woke up and rubbed her eyes while yawning, "Good morning…"

Miranda smiled, "It's the afternoon now Lenalee."

"Oh…" she looked around the room and saw Allen was smiling at her, "How do you feel?"

"Much better," he said, "I just needed some rest that's all."

"Good."

Bookman would prefer it if they all stayed her for the time being himself, but didn't voice it. The thought of it wasn't bad in his opinion, even though he's suppose to be recording history he felt like it was time to take a break from that for awhile. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a scream from downstairs.

"Who are you?!" the familiar voice of Erza demanded making them all look at the door then at each other.

Allen said what they were all thinking, "You don't think…"

* * *

Another bright light had appeared and smoked surrounded them and once again Erza already had her sword out pointing it at the new arrivals as the smoke cleared. They saw the new arrivals was of a bald young man wearing something on his ears that looked like headphones, a little boy with teal hair wearing a bandana over his forehead, a tall man with glasses on who was holding an unconscious man's arm over his shoulder. After he good inspection they saw the man that was knocked out had blonde hair. The visitors looked around confused for a moment.

"Where are we?" Marie wondered.

Timothy was looking at all the people when his eyes landed on the red head who had her sword pointed at them, "Hey, how come that scary lady is pointing a sword at us?"

Mari sweat-dropped seeing Erza's glare, "I'm not sure," he then looked over at Komui, "Do you know where we are Komui-san?"

Komui shook his head, "I'm not sure, but if I had to guess I think Allen and Lenalee are here. Maybe the door we saw brought us here to them."

"You think so?" Marie wondered.

Komui nodded, "It's a possibility."

Timothy's eyes widened in happiness, "Then, Nii-chan's here?!"

"Well-" Komui started to say but Timothy brought his hands up to each side of his mouth.

"NII-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! NII-CHAN!" Timothy yelled causing everyone in the guild to cover their ears including the dragon slayers who didn't want their ears to be damaged.

Marie sweat-dropped again, "Timothy…please don't yell."

"But-!" Timothy was about to protest.

"ENOUGH!" Erza bellowed getting their attention, "I asked who you are and I want answers! Now!"

Before any of them could say anything they heard noise coming from the stairs and saw it was the people who came here before them. Allen was staring at the new arrivals as was Kanda and Lenalee.

"Komui-san! Bak-san! Marie-san! Timothy!" Allen exclaimed.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee exclaimed happily.

Kanda stared at Marie, "Marie."

Timothy smiled widely and jumped over Erza who looked shocked, as was everyone else, "NII-CHAN!" he crashed into the boy's chest hugging him tightly and Allen returned the hug with a smile.

Allen smiled, "Timothy! How did get you here?"

Timothy rubbed his head against his chest then looked up and grinned widely, "I wanted to see you! I missed you nii-chan!"

The white haired boy rubbed the little boy's head, "Me too Timothy, its good to see you again."

Timothy rubbed his face against his chest again as Marie smiled at Kanda, "Kanda, you look like your doing well."

Kanda scoffed and looked away, "Whatever."

Marie simply smiled.

Lenalee smiled, "Nii-san!"

Bak groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his vision cleared and looked up his eyes immediately went to Lenalee and blushed, "Lenal-" he was sent to the ground as Komui launched at her.

"LENALE-CHAN~!" Komui yelled and hugged his little sister swinging her around making everyone in the guild sweat-drop.

"Mou nii-san let go!" Lenalee pouted as her brother stopped spinning her and rubbed his face against hers.

"MY SWEET LENALEE-CHAN~! NII-CHAN MISSED YOU~!" Komui cried comically.

Lenalee sighed and rubbed her brothers head not having the energy to kick him, besides she missed him too. She then noticed that Bak was on the ground and sat up moaning in pain, "Bak-san! Are you okay?"

Bak's ears perked up and smiled at Lenalee appearing before her pulling out a large bouquet of flowers taking them all by surprise.

 _'_ _Where the hell was he keeping those!?'_ they all thought.

"I'm glad your alright Lenalee," Bak said in a charming way giving her the flowers, "These are for you."

Before Lenalee could take the flowers Komui had swiped them tossing them side and whipping out a flamethrower burning them to ashes while laughing like a maniac. After that was done he gave Bak a murderous glare, "Lenalee…LENLEE WILL STAY WITH HER NII-CHAN FOREVER!" he felt someone kick him in the back sending him sprawling to the ground.

Lenalee had her hands on her hips, "Nii-san that's enough! We're not at home we're in someone else's so you better behave yourself!"

Komui latched on to her legs crying comically, "But-but, your suppose to stay with nii-chan forever!" he wailed.

Kanda snorted with disgust, "Sister complex."

Everyone in the guild was inclined to agree with him. This display had the markings of a major sister complex written all over it.

Bak sweat-dropped then looked over at Allen and smiled with tears staining his eyes, "Walker…"

"Bak-san…" Allen smiled, "Its so good to see yo-" Bak pushed Timothy aside and hugged the boy bawling his eyes out.

"WAAALLLKKKEEERRR!" Bak wailed making Allen chuckle slightly and rub his back.

"There there." Allen said.

Timothy pouted, "Ah no fair! I hugged nii-chan first!"

Kanda sighed, "Idiots."

Marie sighed as well, "I have to agree with you on that one."

Lavi had both hands behind his head and grinned, "Interesting reunion right gramps?"

Bookman nodded, "It's surprising to see them here, but I guess its not all bad."

Team Natsu was watching the exchange with smiles and a few sweat-drops.

Lucy smiled, "Well…that's an interesting reunion wouldn't you agree?"

Gray couldn't help but blink, "Theses guys are just weird."

Natsu grinned, "Their not so bad!"

Gray looked at him, "I thought you said they smelled weird."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "They do, but their okay. They care about their nakama enough to cry for them. I like them!"

Wendy smiled, "I do too!"

Makarov soon approached the group once Lenalee managed to get her brother off her and Allen managed to pry Bak off as well, "Well hello there, I'm Makarov Dreyar the master of this guild."

Komui dropped all silliness and looked at him serious, "Nice to meet you, my names Komui Lee. Lenalee-chan's big brother."

Bak introduced himself as well, "I'm Bak Chang. Nice to meet you."

Timothy grinned, "I'm Timothy Hearst!"

Marie bowed his head, "Nice to meet you, I'm Noise Marie. Thank you for looking after Kanda."

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled.

Komui saw Bookman and Lavi, "Lavi! Bookman! Your both okay!"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Allen and the others. But how did you guys get here?"

Timothy jumped up and down by Allen's side getting his attention, "It was so cool! There was this door that had a weird symbol on it! We went through it and poof we ended up here to where you are nii-chan!"

Allen and the others shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Makarov or Team Natsu.

Allen looked down at Timothy, "Do you remember what the symbol looked like?"

Timothy crossed his arms closing his eyes and tilting his head, "Hmmm, nope! I can't remember!"

Allen laughed nervously, _'I figured he wouldn't but that's okay. At least we know they came through the same door like we did, but I wonder why it suddenly brought us here.'_ He sighed and rubbed the boys head, "Its still good to see you again Timothy."

The boy grinned, "You too, nii-chan!"

Gray blinked at the pair, "So are they brothers? He's been calling him big brother since he got here."

"Maybe." Lucy shrugged.

Komui bowed to Bookman, "Bookman, for taking care of Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory. Thank you very much!"

Bookman simply waved his hand dismissively, "There's no need for that, and besides I've been taking care of this foolish grandson of mine for years."

Lavi clicked his tongue, "Panda-jiji." He muttered.

Bookman whacked him upside the head making the guild members wince and think their interaction is the same as Makarov's and Laxus.

"Now then, I believe you all must be hungry seeing as how you haven't eaten in a while." Makarov pointed out.

Now that they thought about it's been awhile since they last had something to eat.

"Why don't you stay here and fill up your stomachs?" Makarov grinned.

Allen drooled, "Food!"

Lavi face palmed, Lenalee giggled, and Kanda rubbed his temples.

* * *

To say lunch was interesting was an understatement to say the least. Not only did Allen and Kanda bicker like Natsu and Gray, but they resorted into punching and kicking each other prompting Lenalee to kick them both upside the head making everyone laugh because they were acting like Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They were more surprised by how much Allen could eat not to mention he swallowed it all down like it was nothing, seriously does he have a second stomach or something? Not only that but Komui was thanking Master Makarov constantly as was Bak for taking care of them, the two saw them as family and were glad to see they were okay and unharmed. Team Natsu really wanted to know what they meant by that but Master told them not to ask them any questions if they feel uncomfortable, so they left it alone. Miranda wasn't scared of Erza anymore and was shyly talking with her and the other girls, they realized that she was a very shy person and was easily frightened and the man known as Krory would be near her all the time almost like her body guard. Timothy was talking with Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka, he was happy to speak with other children even if they weren't in his age group. Marie was social unlike Kanda who kept glaring at everyone and threatening to cut them to pieces if they didn't leave him alone making everyone sweat-drop, but a smack to the back of the head by Lenalee made him behave…somewhat. Lavi had gotten along with everyone quite well with his easygoing nature while also saying, "STRIKE!" to all the woman of the guild and Bookman was conversing with Makarov saying that young people should talk amongst themselves.

Not long after they had finished lunch another bright light appeared as smoke surrounded it. They weren't even surprised anymore and instead just groaned; seriously how many people are going to just pop up out of nowhere? When the smoke cleared it was a figure that Allen and the rest of them recognized all too well. He had blonde hair that was in a low ponytail with two dots in his forehead, wearing a long trench coat. The new visitor blinked in confusion before his eyes settled on Allen, "Allen…Walker?"

"Link…?" Allen blinked and rubbed his eyes making sure he was seeing right. It was dead silent as the guild members looked at them anxiously to see what would happen. Allen's eyes swelled up with tears before he launched himself at the former Crow member, "Link!" he hugged the man making them fall forward, "Thank goodness! Your alive!" he sat up and smiled at Link who looked annoyed that the boy tackled him to the floor like that, but showed a small smile which took the former Black Order members by surprise.

Kanda approached, "Hmph, so your still alive Crow?"

Link looked up at the swordsman and sighed, "I am no longer with them. The Link that joined CROW is no more. I am simply Link Howard." He told the samurai looking him right in the eye. Kanda searched his eyes for a lie but found nothing.

"So the crow has a will of its own after all." Kanda grunted.

"Indeed." Link smiled.

Allen looked between them cocking his head in confusion, "What are you two talking about?"

"Hmph," Kanda turned and walked away, "Nothing Moyashi."

"It's Allen BaKanda!" Allen growled.

"What was that?!" Kanda growled back.

Lenalee hit them both upside the head, "No fighting!" they both groaned in response.

Komui had flames in his eyes, "You two! No getting near my Lenalee-chan!"

"Sister complex." Kanda said.

"Its not a sister complex!" Komui denied, "It's a brother who wants his sister to love him and nobody else!"

"That's a sister complex dumbass." Kanda growled.

"Maa maa, Yuu." Lavi grinned immediately Mugen was pointed at his face making him stiffen.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll slice you." Kanda threatened murderously.

Everyone in the guild couldn't help but sweat-drop at his behavior.

"Geez, he's worse than Erza." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu nodded, "He's a male Erza."

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Gotta agree with you on that," Gray agreed, "Dude's got a major attitude problem."

Erza was next to master watching the display with interest and turned to Bookman, "Is he always like this?"

Bookman nodded, "He is, but that's normal for Kanda."

Makarov sighed, "I hope he doesn't destroy anything."

"No promises there." Komui told him making the old man wail. Needless to say that Fairy Tail had grown comfortable around the mysterious visitors and saw them as friends and hopefully they feel the same way about them.

 **Infirmary**

Komui, Bak, and Bookman watched them all fall asleep peacefully in the infirmary beds. Allen was sleeping on his side with Link sleeping at the foot of his bed and Timothy snuggled against Allen's back, Lenalee slept in the bed next to them, Lavi slept on the floor with Kanda, Johnny, and Marie, and Miranda slept in the bed next to Lenalee with Krory sleeping at the foot of her bed.

Bookman had explained everything to the new arrivals as soon as they went back to the infirmary and they were surprised to say the least, but accepted it non-the less. Komui and Bak were currently talking with the old man.

"So their training for the upcoming Dai Matō Enbu?" Bak inquired.

Bookman nodded, "That's right, it's a magic competition where all legal guilds go to participate to determine the number one guild in Fiore."

Komui had a mischievous glint in his eye, "Then…we'll participate as well."

Bak and Bookman looked at him with question marks above their heads, "What…?"

Komui nodded, "This will be good for them and besides you know Kanda loves beating people up anyway, so this will be a good stress relief for him as well as the others."

Bak and Bookman looked at each other then back at Komui, "Well, if you say so. All right, let's do it."

Bookman, "Lavi might actually enjoy it."

Komui grinned, "Then its settled."

Bak sweat-dropped, _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: The Birth of a New Guild**


	3. The Birth of a New Guild!

If you guys have a name suggestion for a guild name other than my own let me know because I might use it for this story

* * *

Komui, Bak, and Bookman were downstairs at the guilds bar as the others were upstairs in the infirmary asleep. Komui was writing down what they should name their new guild jotting down ideas with Bak helping to add in some names he came up with on his own.

"Hmmm," Komui said tapping the pen to his mouth, "So far we have about five name choices."

Bak crossed his arms and nodded staring intently at the piece of paper, "Their all good names but I they don't have that spark."

Bookman sighed, "I still can't believe you opted not to tell them that not only are you making a guild, but have no intention of telling them at all."

Komui grinned, "Because it's a surprise!"

"That's right," Bak smiled, "Besides they need this."

"I don't disagree with you on that." Bookman admitted.

"What are you doing down here?" they looked towards the stairs and saw it was Link.

"Link? Your awake?" Bak blinked in surprise.

Link approached, "I was curious as to why you three were still awake and snuck downstairs."

Komui grinned showing him the paper, "We're creating a guild!"

Link blinked at him then looked to Bookman and Bak for confirmation. Both of then nodded telling him that the former director wasn't joking, "A guild? Why?"

"Because of the Dai Matō Enbu!" Komui grinned, "We're going to participate in it!"

Link once again looked at Bookman and Bak for confirmation and got a nod in return, "Have you told Walker and the rest about this?"

"Nope! It's a surprise!" Komui told him.

Link sweat-dropped, "I see…are you by chance writing names for the guild?" he took the paper.

Bak nodded, "We wrote some names down that might be perfect but it feels like we're not quite there yet."

Link read through the names they wrote down.

God's Chosen People

Holy Knight's

Exorcists

Warriors of Light

God's Grace

Link had to admit these were some very creative names they came up with, "These are very impressive."

"I know right!" Bak grinned, "But none of them really stick."

"In that case," Link took out a pen from his jacket and wrote another name down and showed it to them.

 **Archangels**

Bak and Komui grinned, "Its perfect!" they said.

Bookman nodded, "I must admit the name does sound fitting. In a way they are more like Archangels than Disciples because they fight with their innocence."

Link nodded, "That's why I chose it. I thinking about putting down "God's Disciples" but it didn't strike a cord with me like this one did."

Komui clasped his hands together, "Then it's settled! From here on out we will be known as the "Archangels Guild!"

Bak grinned, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out their going to participate in the tournament."

"It will definitely be an interesting sight to see." Bookman agreed.

Link nodded, "I'm heading back upstairs to rest." As he walked up the stairs the three men downstairs went back to conversing about how to get the guild legalized when Bookman mentioned that they could do it when the games begin earning a happy nod from the two.

In the end they couldn't wait to see the surprised looks on their faces when they enter them in the games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When morning came Allen's group was at the train station waiting for Team Natsu to show up so they could go to the beach with them. Timothy couldn't wait to go to the beach and was jumping up in down with excitement.

"This is so cool!" Timothy smiled, "We get to go to the beach!"

Allen smiled down at him, "That's right, but Natsu's team is going there to train for the games while we're going to simply relax ourselves."

The boy then pouted, "Too bad we can't participate. I really want to."

Lenalee smiled, "You know what? So am I. It would've been fun to participate, but we'll just be in the stands cheering Fairy Tail on."

Miranda nodded, "I just know they'll do their best."

"I think so too." Krory agreed.

Marie thought about it, "It would be interesting to see how they do at the games."

Kanda scoffed, "Who cares."

"Don't be such a downer Yuu." Lavi grinned.

Kanda was about to threaten him again when Team Natsu finally showed up, "Oi Allen!" Natsu called out to the group.

Allen smiled at the pink haired boy, "Natsu, you guys finally made it."

"You guys all set to relax at the beach?" Lavi grinned at them.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned with excitement.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Can it flame brain."

"What was that you perverted popsicle?!" Natsu growled.

"You heard me ash head!" Gray shot back.

"Boys," Erza glared at them, "Are you two fighting?"

"No!" they squeaked.

"Good."

Lavi whispered to Allen, "She's scarier than Lenalee."

Allen nodded.

Lenalee pouted, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Allen simply smiled, "Oh nothing."

Wendy, Lucy, and three newcomers went over to them.

Allen looked at them and recognized they were from the guild but couldn't remember their names, "Hello, and you are?"

The girl with blue hair smiled, "My names Levy McGarden."

The one with spikey orange hair spoke next, "I'm Jet."

The fat one spoke lastly, "And I'm Droy."

"Yo," Lavi waved, "Names Lavi."

"Allen." Allen bowed to them.

"I'm Lenalee." Lenalee smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Miranda." Miranda smiled at them.

"I am Arystar Krory the third, but you may call me Krory." Krory smiled.

"Oh we know your names already," Levy smiled, "You don't have to introduce yourselves again if you don't want to."

"You guys excited to go to the beach? I know I am!" Jet grinned.

Timothy smiled, "I've never been to one before, so this is my first time!"

"Really?" Lucy gasped, "You've never been to one before? Like never?"

Timothy shook his head, "Nope! Its my first time!"

Wendy smiled at him, "Me too!"

Lucy looked at the rest of the group, "What about you guys?" she got a lot of shook heads as a response well in Kanda's case he simply ignored her. Lucy was curious as to why none of them had never been to the beach before.

Erza looked around, "Where's the rest of your group?"

Lavi answered, "Oh, gramps said he, Komui, and Bak were busy with something and Johnny went along with them. As for two dots..."

"I've told you repeatedly to stop calling me that Bookman Jr." Link appeared behind Lavi and Allen making them both jump in surprise.

"What the hell?! How long have you been standing there?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I just arrived," Link told him simply and gave something to Allen, "I have taken the liberty into buying you a swim trunk for you will need it when we arrive to the beach." He gave the white haired boy a blue bag.

"Um, thanks Link." Allen thanked.

Link gave the others their own swimsuit wear making them wonder when the hell did he get the money to buy them seeing as how the currency was completely different here than in their world.

"Uh, how did you…" Lavi started to say.

"Don't worry about it." Link told them.

"Tch, can we go already." Kanda growled.

"Oh come one Yuu, don't be like that." Lavi teased.

Kanda glared at him with the promise of death and mutilation, "Call me by my first name again and I'll stain this pavement with your blood."

Lavi hid behind Allen, "Always so scary."

Lucy whispered to Gray, "Seriously, what's that guys problem? He's always scowling."

Gray shrugged, "Don't know."

Natsu grinned, "These guys are fun!"

"Aye!"

Wendy pointed in the direction of an approaching train, "Our train is here!"

Erza nodded, "All right lets go everyone!"

"Aye sir!" they saluted.

 **On the Train**

Natsu was sprawled half dead on the seat trying to keep from throwing up, meanwhile the others were confused as to what was wrong with him.

"Um," Allen finally spoke, "Is he okay?"

Gray snorted, "He's fine, this happens all the time."

Happy nodded, "Aye! Natsu has motion sickness pretty badly since he's a dragon slayer."

"Dragon slayer?" Lavi questioned.

Lucy decided to explain this time; "A dragon slayer is a mage that's taught dragons slayer magic from an actual dragon, or having been implanted with a dragon lacrima."

"Dragon?! An actual dragon?! They exist?!" Timothy fired off with excitement.

Lucy giggle at the boys enthusiasm, "Well not anymore, they disappeared in the year X777. The only dragons to disappear were Igneel, Natsu's dragon father, Grandeeney, Wendy's dragon mother, and Metalicana Gajeel's dragon father."

"Wow! You guys were raised by real dragons?! That's so cool!" Timothy exclaimed.

Wendy smiled shyly, "Thank you Timothy, that means a lot."

Natsu made to reply but kept his mouth shut feeling his lunch trying to resurface from his stomach.

Kanda snorted, "Pathetic."

Natsu sent him a weak glare that Kanda blatantly ignored not phased by it in the least. Link had been writing everything Lucy said about dragon's slayers and dragons existing in this world making Erza raise a brow at him, "What are you writing down?"

"Everything Miss Heartfilia said about dragons and dragon slayers." Link told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Take a break from all that writing two dots and just relax." Lavi said having both hands behind his head leaning back into the seat.

"Refrain from calling me that immediately Bookman Jr." Link told him.

"Awww, don't be like that." Lavi teased.

"Oi Baka-Usagi," Kanda growled, "Shut up or I'll stab you."

Lavi sweat-dropped, "O-okay."

Miranda looked out the window, "Wow…the scenery here is so beautiful."

Krory smiled, "It certainly is."

"I must admit the scenery here has more color than it does where we're from." Link agreed.

"Oh! Where are you guys from?" Levy asked.

Lavi answered, "A place far away from here." He fake smiled and Team Natsu spotted it.

"Where's that?" Lucy asked innocently.

Kanda glared at her making her flinch, "None of your business."

"Kanda that's rude." Lenalee scolded.

"She's right Kanda." Allen agreed.

"Shut up Moyashi." Kanda said.

"Its Allen BaKanda!" Allen glared.

"Moyashi." Kanda repeated.

"Wannabe Samurai." Allen shot back.

"What did you just call me?" Kanda growled.

"Any problems?" Allen growled back.

Electricity was shooting from their eyes making their group shake their heads with a sigh use to it, but Team Natsu, Levy, Jet, and Droy looked on nervously wondering if a fight was about to break out.

"You two are as friendly as always." Lavi told them.

"No we're not!" they both yelled.

Lenalee grabbed both of their ears making them yelp in pain, "Both of you cut it out right now! Sit down and behave yourselves!" she sat them both down still holding their ears only releasing them when she sat them both down in their seats. They mumbled under their breath so she wouldn't hear, while Team Natsu smiled at their interaction with each other.

"Oh we're here!" Miranda smiled.

And sure enough they had arrived at their destination where they will play hard, work hard, and sleep hard to achieve their goal at being the number one guild in Fiore again unaware that Allen's group will give them quite the challenge.

* * *

Allen, Link, Lavi, Marie, Krory, and Timothy were in the men's room changing with Natsu, Gray, Jet and Droy. Kanda made it very clear that he was not going to swim with them, so no one bothered him about it.

Natsu had on orange swim trunks while Gray had on dark blue, Jet had on purple, and Droy had on yellow.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"Its nice that gramps got us to use the whole beach to relax even if we are sharing it with some tourists." Gray smiled.

"It gives us the chance to relax and train." Jet said.

Droy grinned, "Should be fun."

"Hey Allen! Lavi! You guys done changing yet?" Natsu yelled.

"You don't have to yell." Gray sweat-dropped.

"Yes we're done!" Allen replied walking out of the changing rooms with everyone else. When they saw them come out their breaths hitched at their exposed skin. Allen had a jagged scar going from his shoulder to his stomach they also noticed he had his right arm covered in bandages with a white glove on the hand, Lavi had some deep scars on both shoulders, Krory had a few scars on some parts of his body, Marie only had a scar on his left chest, and Link had a scar right on his chest. Thank god Timothy didn't have any scars on his body otherwise they didn't think they'd be able to handle it.

"Allen…Lavi…you guys." Natsu started to say.

Lavi smiled throwing him off, "All right! Lets go play! I saw some pretty hot girls here!" he had hearts in his eyes.

Allen sighed, "Your hopeless."

Krory looked around the beach and spotted the girls, "Oh, the girls are done changing."

Link spotted them himself, "So it would seem."

Timothy grabbed Allen's non-covered hand and ran off, "Let's go nii-chan!"

"Wai-! Hold on Timothy! Don't run so fast or you'll hurt yourself!" Allen told the boy who ignored him completely and kept on running.

Link sighed and followed after them making sure they didn't hurt themselves; while Lavi and the rest followed after them leaving the members of Fairy Tail standing there questioning just what the hell did they do to get those scars?

"Hey, they said they came from a place far away right?" Gray questioned.

Jet looked at him, "Yeah they did."

Gray looked over at them, "Just how far away were they talking. I mean did you see those scars on them? Are they really travellers?"

Natsu wasn't paying attention to him, too busy trying to figure out how exactly did they get those scars.

* * *

"You're a Celestial Wizard?" Lenalee questioned.

Lucy smiled and lifted her key; "I can summon the members of the zodiac through these golden gate keys and lesser spirits through the silver ones."

"Wow." Lenalee stared at them.

Miranda looked at Wendy, "Wendy-chan's a dragon slayer right? Is there a element involved?"

Wendy nodded happily, "I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer while Natsu-san is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and Gajeel-san is an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Amazing," Miranda smiled, "I didn't know there were so many different elements. What about you Levy?"

Levy smiled, "I use Solid Script magic, I can spell any word before me and it appears. I can attack and defend with it."

"That sounds amazing," Lenalee complimented, "What about you Erza-san?"

"I use Requip magic, it allows me to requip into different armors allowing me to use the weapon that come with it." Erza explained.

"Is that why you always wear armor?" Miranda asked.

Erza shook her head, "No, I wear it because it feels good."

"I-I see." Miranda sweat-dropped.

"How about you guys? What kind of magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked.

Lenalee and Miranda stiffened at the same time, "Oh, uh, we don't use magic," Lenalee said nervously, "We didn't know mages existed until Bookman told us."

Miranda nodded.

Erza raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

Before any of them could answer they heard a familiar voice call out to them, "Lenalee-nee-chan! Miranda-nee-chan!" the two girls turned and saw it was Timothy and the other boys were coming over to them along with Kanda who had met up with them at some point when they were running towards the beach. The girls saw the scars on some of the boy's bodies and winced seeing they were life-threatening injuries (I.e. on Allen and Link).

"You guys look good in those swim trunks." Lenalee complimented.

Lavi's eyes had hearts in them, "STRIKE~!" he zoomed from Erza to Lucy completely ignoring both Levy and Wendy because well, Wendy's a child so saying that to her would be just wrong, and Levy hadn't exactly fit in yet, well she did just not as much as she wanted.

Allen rolled his eyes seeing the girls blush and yanked him by his scarf nearly choking him, "Come on lover boy, give the ladies some space." He said ragging him away from the girls.

Kanda scoffed, "Perverted rabbit."

"Hey hey, can I go play in the water now?" Timothy asked Allen.

He smiled, "Go ahead, but be careful."

"YOSH!" Timothy immediately ran to the water jumping in and splashing around having fun.

Lenalee giggled, "He's so adorable."

"He's having so much fun." Miranda smiled.

Lucy looked at Wendy, "Why don't you go in there with him Wendy?"

Wendy looked at her then to Allen seeing as how he was the boy's brother figure, "Go ahead, Timothy would love a playmate."

Wendy smiled and stood up running over to the little boy playing with him making them all smile.

"Hey Ice pervert," Natsu said getting Gray's attention, "Bet I could beat you at volleyball!"

"Bring it flame head." Gray smirked. Both of them took off followed by Jet and Droy.

Allen sat down in the sand followed by Lavi, Kanda, Marie, and Link, "Huh? You guys aren't going over there with them?" Lucy looked at them.

Allen smiled, "I think I'll just stay here and watch over Timothy and Wendy."

"I'll watch over the bikini babes!" Lavi grinned watching some woman walk past them. Allen whacked him upside the head making Lavi rub his head and grumble under his breath.

"I'm not much of a social person." Marie told them.

"Neither am I." Link admitted.

Levy looked over at Kanda who was scowling, "Aren't you hot wearing that jacket?"

Kanda scoffed, "I'm not as weak as that Baka-Usagi or Moyashi."

"Its Allen you ponytail wearing samurai." Allen shot back.

"What was that?" Kanda glared.

"Maa maa, lets not fight you two." Lavi tried to calm them down.

Allen and Kanda glared at each other for a few more minutes before turning away from each other with a huff.

Krory looked over at Miranda, "Miranda, would you like to get something to eat?"

Miranda blushed but nodded, "Y-yes, I would like that very much." She stood up and went over to Krory as they both left to head to the food court.

Lenalee smiled at their retreating backs knowing the two of them would make a great couple. Getting up from her position near Lucy, Levy, and Erza she sat down next to Allen, "I'll just sit here with you."

Allen smiled, "Okay."

Lucy and Levy sent a knowing glance at each other and grinned. It was obvious Lenalee had feelings for Allen and from what they saw he may hold the same affection for her as well. Erza smiled for them as well while also thinking about a certain blue haired tattooed male.

* * *

A day at the beach was something else that was for sure. Natsu and Gray had gone too far and ended up using their magic sending it everywhere and almost hitting innocent bystanders as a result. Then later that night the girls ended up drinking some sake then getting drunk and eating all the food. Seeing both Lenalee and Miranda drunk was certainly something, as soon as the Chinese girl spotted Allen she acted affectionate just Lucy was acting with Natsu. Allen was uncomfortable which was evident when his face refused to stop blushing but he humored the drunk Lenalee anyway and soon enough she fell asleep on his lap. Miranda was a sobbing drunk just like Juvia who had at some point followed them to the beach and was in middle of melting along with Gray seeing as how she refused to let go of him. Miranda was just a sobbing mess apologizing every five minutes, but Krory managed to calm her down somewhat. Kanda had left not wanting to be apart of the madness as did Link who dragged Timothy back to the room, and Marie followed after them leaving things to Allen and Krory seeing as how Lavi couldn't do anything because he passed out from a nosebleed.

After the girls had sobered up and took a nice relaxing bath and the boys (I.e. Natsu, Gray, Jet, and Droy, Lavi wasn't suicidal to peak in on Lenalee, Allen's a gentleman and wouldn't dare to peak in on a lady, Krory thought it was rude, Kanda thought it was a waste of time, Marie didn't want to go, Timothy wanted to spy on them but was scolded by both Allen and Link). As soon as the girls found out the guys spied on them Erza punished them by summoning her swords and pinning them all to the wall, Lenalee and Miranda were grateful the boys didn't come and spy on them.

In the morning the gang decided to do some training for the games while Allen's group merely watched.

"Looks like their training's going well." Allen observed.

"Yeah it is," Lavi agreed, "It'll be cool to see how they perform at the games."

Link looked away from them, _'You'll be participating in the games as well thanks to Komui Lee and Bak Chang.'_

Allen and Lavi stood up, "Why don't we go check on the others? They should be getting ready to pack right about now." Allen suggested.

"Sounds good." Lavi said.

They left the area unnoticed by the Fairy Tail gang and headed to the room they were assigned to. They saw that everyone was already packed and ready to go.

"Allen-kun, Lavi, are you ready to go?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, I just need to pack my swim trunks and we can go." Allen told her.

"Same here." Lavi said.

"Okay."

The two of them went to their rooms and started packing their things when Allen had a thought, "Maybe we should say goodbye to Natsu and the others."

"Yeah I think we should I mean, this will be the last time we'll see them." Lavi stated.

Allen nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder walking out of the room followed by Lavi, "Lenalee, we're going to say goodbye to Natsu and the others before we go."

"I'll go with you." Lenalee said following them out the door and back onto the beach, but when they got there they saw Natsu and the others were gone, "Huh? That's weird, where did they go?"

Allen looked around, "Did they go back to their rooms?"

Lavi shrugged, "Maybe, you wanna go check?"

They both nodded heading back into the inn they were sharing with Natsu and his friends but the innkeeper said they hadn't checked out at all.

"I wonder where they are." Allen said hoping nothing bad happened.

"We can worry about them later Walker," Link told him, "Komui Lee requests to see us."

Allen looked at Link and sighed, "Alright." They left the inn and headed to the train going back to Magnolia where Komui was waiting for them at the train station with a huge grin on his face making them all but Link flinch.

"I don't like that look on his face." Lavi said.

"That sister complex guy is up to something." Kanda observed.

Lenalee sighed, "Good lord, what has he done this time?"

They all got off the train and stood before Komui who was still grinning making Lenalee put her hands on her hips, "All right nii-san what are you up to this time?"

Komui grinned and held a piece of paper up to Allen's face prompting the boy to read it, "Congratulations for you all have been accepted into Komui's special training camp for a total of three months."

Komui's grin got even wider if that was even possible, Link just stood in the background and sighed knowing this was going to happen.

"EEEEHHHH?!" Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee yelled.

* * *

 **Next Time: Komui's Special Training Camp!**


	4. Komui's Special Training Camp!

"So let me get this straight." Lavi began, "You want us to go this training camp you somehow set up while we were on vacation, and it's near some forest?"

Komui grinned, "Not near a forest, its in the forest! I've already set everything up! You can train your innocence there, or build up your stamina. You'll all be staying at the training camp from three months!"

Timothy blinked, "Why three months?"

"Because that's when the training camp ends." Bak said this time knowing Komui sucked at lying.

Krory thought about it, "Work on our stamina for three months…"

"I think it's a great idea," Miranda spoke up, "I wouldn't mind working on my own stamina."

"I wouldn't mind doing it myself." Marie admitted.

"Me too!" Timothy smiled.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Whatever."

Allen smiled, "If everyone else is okay with it then I am."

"Same here." Lenalee said.

"Good!" Komui grinned, "Our rides already here to take us to the forest, so lets get going, or and Link you'll going to the training camp with them."

Link blinked in surprise, "M-me as well?"

"Of course! We wouldn't want to leave you out after all." Bak smiled mischievously.

Link's eye twitched, _'So in other words they want me to participate in the games as well. How cunning of you both.'_

"Yosh! Let's go everyone!" Komui marched out of the train station followed by everyone else. When they exited the train station they saw a giant car that looked like limousine and standing there waiting for them was Bookman and Johnny.

"What the? What kind of car is this?" Lavi stared.

Komui grinned, "I made it myself! With the combined efforts of Johnny and me I have made a vehicle for us using some interesting parts they have here in Earthland!"

Lavi sweat-dropped, "How the hell did you even manage to make it so quickly?"

"This is Komui we're talking Lavi," Allen told the eye patch boy, "You shouldn't even be surprised by it anymore."

"Nii-san…" Lenalee sighed.

"Come on all of you lets get going!" Komui said with a smile.

"He's way too excited about this." Lavi sweat-dropped.

"That's Komui-san for you." Allen smiled nervously.

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Let's just go already."

Nodding their heads they walked towards the long vehicle and got inside, and to their surprise it was actually quite spacious and full of room but since Komui was the one that made it along with Johnny so they shouldn't be surprised.

 **Training Camp**

They soon arrived at the training camp and were blown away by how detailed it was. There was an obstacle course, a place where they could train their innocence, a running track field and just about everything else.

Komui saw the looks on their face and looked smug, "Like what you see?"

"This looks so cool!" Timothy said with stars in his eyes.

"There's a field for me to run through," Lenalee smiled, "I can practice running with my innocence on the field."

Lavi pointed, "Hey look! There's some practice dummies for Yuu to slice up!"

Kanda touched Mugen a sadistic smirk on his face; "I'll just picture the Baka-Usagi as the dummies I'm about to kill."

Lavi sweat-dropped, "Why me…?"

Komui stood in front of them, "All right everyone listen up! You've already had your vacation now its time for you to start training!"

"Training for what?" Allen questioned.

"Secret." Bak smirked standing next to Komui.

Link looked away knowing exactly what they meant but decided to say nothing.

Komui brought out a lacrima, "Okay, I have the schedule for the next three months stored on this lacrima so here it is." The green lacrima glowed and floated in the air before them then a holographic list appeared before them.

 **Training Schedule**

 **Month One: Training**

 **Month Two: Relaxing & Training**

 **Month Three: Relaxing**

"Huh, seems pretty simple to me." Lavi observed.

"So for the first month all we'll be doing is training, then for the second month we'll relax and train some more, then month three we'll just relax?" Allen said.

Komui nodded, "Yep. Its pretty simple, for month three training will be completely optional if you want."

Kanda walked onto the field unsheathing Mugen, "Let's just get this over with already."

Bak sweat-dropped, "Talk about impatient."

"Yes, well go ahead everyone get to it!" Komui clasped his hands together; "There are boarding rooms for you to use so you can put your stuff in there."

They didn't need to be told twice, they went inside the white building and saw there were different rooms with everyone names plastered on them, so they went inside and put their stuff away before heading down to training field.

Lenalee went near the track and activated her innocence, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Dāku Būtsu (Innocence Activate: Dark Boots)!" her boots became red as she activated her innocence dark boots crystal type. She immediately took off running through the field wanting to increase her stamina so she could be on the same level as Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. She started off running 10 laps around the field in her dark boots not wanting to tire herself out. After she ran the 10 laps she took a 5-minute break then wanted to get right back to it while still having her innocence activated. Having finished taking her break she decided to do some stretches first before getting back to it, when that was done she decided to do 20 laps to keep up the momentum. Lenalee kept running around the field until she felt like her stamina was better than it was before and it was, she could now run around without tiring out too quickly or sweating a lot which was good for her. She had managed to run 40 laps around the field while taking breaks in between so she wouldn't pass out. She didn't even have to go up to level 2 to finish her lap training for the day.

Lenalee smiled to herself, "Now I can finally keep up with Allen and the others," taking a deep breath she turned to the dummies her brother created, "Okay, I've got my stamina just the way I want it. Now its time to work on my attacks." There were a total of 20 dummies that surrounded her closing her eyes she focused and decided to attack with her trademark move first.

"Enbu: Kirikaze (Waltz: Mist Wind)!" With a whirling kick of her boots she created a destructive tornado sending half of them flying while the others stayed in place. As soon as half of them were blown away more materialized to replace them. Lenalee frowned seeing her attack only did as half as much damage as she wanted it to, but she wasn't about to give up just yet so she tried again, this time only 6 remained so it was a start.

"Okay, I can do this!" Lenalee was determined to at least get them all to fall down then she could focus on her other attacks and even create a new technique for herself just to surprise the others.

 **With Lavi**

Lavi decided to train differently than the rest and it involved his innocence. Bookman had decided to supervise his training and even volunteered to be his opponent when Lavi was ready for him, but for the now the boy wanted to practice with some of his attacks.

Taking his red hammer from his holster he held it before him, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Tettsui (Innocence Activate: Iron Hammer)!" the red hammer materialized and he twirled around like it was nothing then stopped bringing it behind him, "Ōzuchi Kozuchi: Man (Big Hammer, Little Hammer: Grow)!" it grew to the size he wanted and he lifted it in the air twirling it around as kanji seals appeared around the hammer, "Inosensu Dai-Ni, Kaihou (Innocence Level 2, Release)!"

He hit the kanji for "Fire Seal" and he slammed it on the ground fire generating around him and the 20 dummies around him, "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin (Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash)!" a torrent of flames in the form of a snake appeared and burned all of the dummies until they were brown. More dummies appeared and he got ready to attack again hitting the heaven seal.

"Ten Ban: Raitei Kaiten (Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder, Whirling Skies)!" he generated a cast storm of lightning that hit the new set of dummies.

Bookman jumped off from his perch on a nearby tree branch and approached his grandson, "You seem to have improved on your skills somewhat."

Lavi grinned, "Thanks gramps."

"Now then," Bookman took out his Heavenly Compass that took the form of acupuncture needles, "Shall we get started?" he said with a glint in his eye making Lavi nervous.

"You seem way to excited." Lavi stated.

"Nonsense." Bookman said but you could see the look in his eye that said the opposite.

 _'_ _Damn Panda-jiji.'_ Lavi thought.

 **With Kanda**

Kanda was busy meditating drowning out the noise around him. While doing this he had remembered Alma Karma and the last moment he shared with his friend or lover if you wanna be technical about it, but he'd rather not go there. Opening his eyes he unsheathed his crystal type sword Mugen, he'd never admit it out loud but he was surprised when his innocence decided to evolve just Lenalee's did, the only ones who haven't taken on a crystal form are, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Timothy, Lavi, and Allen. Leaving the Black Order was his decision and his alone and didn't give a damn about Central because they're nothing but bastards that he didn't really care for. Besides they created that monster…Apocryphos. He scowled, what the hell were they thinking creating that thing? That monster shouldn't even be allowed to live let alone walk around and pretend it was human because it wasn't.

Running his index and middle finger along the red blade activating it, "Mugen Hatsudou (Mugen Activate)." The blade was still red in it's active form; he concentrated on the 20 dummies around him and called out his first attack, "Kaichū: Ichigen (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)." Swinging his sword a swarm of insects were released from the blade heading at the dummies and succeeded in attacking every single one. After they dissipated 20 more dummies emerged making him smirk.

"Hmph."

 **With Noise Marie**

Marie was playing a soft melody with his strings remembering that the first time he did this was when he expressed that dying wouldn't be so bad to Bak all those years ago, it was also the first time he met Kanda and found everything the Black Order had done to him and Alma Karma his best friend even though the samurai wouldn't admit it to anyone. He and Kanda had grown close over the years under General Froi Tiedoll who acted like a surrogate father to them both. Over time he met other people like Allen, Lavi, Krory, Timothy, and…Miranda. Kanda had made a comment about the two of them one time that made him embarrassed, while its true that the two of them had formed a special bond it was because they cared about each others safety that's all.

He sighed having activated his innocence he focused on the 20 dummies around him, "Noeru Oruganon (Noel Organon)." Using the rings on his fingers they formed into strings allowing him to move them in any way he wishes and sliced the dummies heads, arms, and torso off. Of course he'd never do this to a human, slice their shoulder a bit and leg yes, but never kill them. More of them emerged and he got right back to work.

 **With Timothy**

Timothy was running along the obstacle course wanting to be more limber first before he started working on his innocence. So far he was doing really well and could probably keep up his pace since he's a kid with lots of energy to burn. He was really happy to be here with Allen and the others and didn't care about the Black Order finding them to obnoxious jerks which they were especially that mustache guy he hated him the most because he made Allen leave and made th others sad. So before he left with Marie-nii-chan to go to the Asian Branch he kicked the guy in the balls and ran way after he did that and he could have sworn he heard his mentor Klaud Nine giggling after he did that.

Timothy smiled and started possessing some animals that were near the area after that he went back to his original body and tried possessing one of the dummies and surprisingly it worked after he tested it out he went back to his original body and grinned, "Watch me Nii-chan! I'll grow stronger for sure!"

 **With Miranda**

Miranda wanted to work on her stamina by activating her innocence; the first thing she wanted to work on was "Time Recovery," while it's true it heals anyone within the recovery field but as soon as the person leaves the field their injuries will return, so she had to work on that.

Taking a deep breath she activated her innocence, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Taimu Rekōdo (Innocence Activate: Time Record)!" a black disk with green lines with dots on it appeared on her arm and slid down her wrist.

Miranda had a look of determination on her face, "Its okay…I can do this. I know I can."

 **With Krory**

Krory was busy training with his enhanced speed and strength. When the Third Exorcists lost control he felt utterly outclassed by his general that it made him feel powerless. He vowed he'd never feel that way ever again and this training camp of Komui's will help him achieve that goal!

 **With Allen & Link**

Allen sat down on the ground leaning against a tree looking up at the sky watching the clouds float aimlessly without a care in the world. Timcanpy was perched on his head having fallen asleep, he could hear the little guy snoring, well technically Tim's a golem so he didn't know the gender but he assumed it was a boy.

"Your not going to train?" Link questioned sitting next to the boy.

"I will, I just wanted to look up at the sky that's all." Allen said.

"I see."

Allen leaned his head on Link's shoulder taking the man by surprise, "Walker?"

"You know," Allen pouted, "Just once I would like it if you would call me by my first name."

Link blushed and looked away, "Th-that's impossible. I've gotten use to calling you by your full name."

Allen poked his cheek, "Call me Allen." He demanded.

"I-I refuse!" Link exclaimed.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"I absolutely refuse!"

"Say it or I'll hug you!"

"How is that a threat?!"

Allen looked him in the eye and pouted making Link's eyes twitch and grumble under his breath, "A-A-A-A-Allen! There are you happy now?!"

The white haired boy had a cheeky grin on his face, "Yep!"

Link sighed, "Honestly, despite your appearance you are quite childish."

Allen stuck his tongue out proving Link's point, "Well that's why you're here to watch over me just a guardian would."

Link found himself smiling, "Indeed. You'd be hopeless without me."

A tick mark formed on Allen's forehead, "You don't need to go that far."

Link chuckled for the first time of his life. While its true he's been officially declared dead he had no intention of letting Leverrier do whatever he wants with Allen or the anymore.

Link stood up, "Now then, I believe you have some training to do."

Allen stood up himself, "Yep, I take it you'll be training too."

Link brought out some paper seals, "Of course."

 **Month Two**

Lavi groaned and he lied there on the grass, "Dammit…that sadistic Panda." His muscles were freaking screaming at him no not try anything for the next hour but he had to keep up with the training schedule.

Allen grinned, "My condolences."

The red head sent him a glare, which Allen smiled at innocently.

Lenalee was rubbing her legs trying to sooth her muscles a little, "My legs are a little sore, but this training is worth it."

Miranda nodded, "I agree, some of my techniques have advanced from what they were before, but I still want to practice some more."

Marie smiled at her, "That's good, but make sure not to tire yourself out okay?"

Miranda blushed at Marie's words, "O-okay…"

Lenalee blinked in confusion at the interaction and looked at Krory who merely smiled and whispered something in her ear making her blush and apologize to Krory who took no offense at all.

Kanda was eating soba silently feeling a little sore, but not as bad as the others.

Timothy was passed out sleep next to Allen and Link was sitting down on Allen's other side.

"But seriously though," Lavi wondered, "Just what is Komui training us for?"

Lenalee sighed, "Knowing my brother it's probably something sneaky as usual."

They all nodded their heads.

"Well next month is the last time we'll be here so hopefully he'll tell us soon." Allen said.

Link looked away with a sigh, _'Not likely I'm afraid.'_

 **Third Month**

When the next month came the time for relaxation was over because they went right back to training building up their stamina and some muscle while they were at it. They did take a break every once in awhile not wanting to over exhaust themselves. As the month grew close to ending Komui told them it was time to leave.

They packed their things and walked towards the limo going inside and heading off to who knows where but Komui was grinning like an idiot the whole time, which was pissing Kanda off to no end. As they headed towards Magnolia they passed by the Fairy Tail guild heading further away from the town and heading to the town next over where there was a large building that was a reminiscent of the Black Order and had a strange symbol carved on th gate entrance. It was a big "A" that was red on the top and black on the bottom that had two swords in an "X" formation in front of it, they were a different color too, the left one was black while the right was red.

"Um…Komui-san?" Allen started to say.

"Mm?" Komui hummed with a smile.

"Did you by chance, I don't know create a guild without telling us?" Allen asked slowly.

Komui grinned, "Yes I did! We'll also be participating in the Dai Matō Enbu! I've already sent out form in while you guys went to the beach with Fairy Tail!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Everyone except Kanda yelled.

Kanda looked pissed and took out Mugen, "You sister complex son of a bi-"

Komui stuck his finger in front of the boy's face, "Now now Kanda there's no need to hostile. Besides look at it this way, you get to beat people up as much as you want and no one will stop you."

Kanda's ears twitched when he said that, "Are there rules against killing?"

"There aren't but I'd recommend you not try to kill anyone on _purpose_." Komui emphasized with a sweat-drop.

"Tch," Kanda scowled looking away, "Fine then."

"I can't believe you entered us in the games," Allen sighed "That means we'll have to go up against Natsu and his team, and in worse case scenario fight them.

Lavi leaned back into the seat, "Nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to fight them fair and square then."

Allen looked at Link who had his head turned in the other direction, "You knew didn't you?"

Link sighed and turned to face them, "I did, but don't worry because Komui has gotten me to participate as a substitute."

"Substitute?" Miranda looked at him.

Komui brought out a rule book that was given to him by the mascot he met while registering them into the games, "I was given the rulebook by the mascot that runs the game, it say here that the team is allowed to have one or more substitutes if one player can't fight for some reason or is called during the announcement or volunteers for an event."

"So who did you pick to participate?" Lavi asked.

Bak cleared his throat, "We picked, Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman Jr., Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda, and Arystar Krory III with Link Howard, Miranda Lotto, Timothy Hearst, and Noise Marie as substitutes."

"Eh~ I'm a substitute?" Timothy whined.

Allen rubbed his head, "Don't worry, when an event comes up we'll let you participate."

The boys face lit up with glee and he grinned, "Kay!"

Marie blinked, "So I'll be acting as a substitute as well then? Interesting."

"Looks like I will too," Miranda smiled, "I won't you all down I promise!"

Lenalee smiled at her, "We know you won't Miranda."

Kanda scowled, "So I'll be on the same team as Moyashi and Baka-Usagi. Lovely."

"Awww don't be like that Yuu~" Lavi teased earning a murderous glare from the swordsman.

While in the front piloting the limo Johnny smiled and Bookman sighed, "Looks like he told them, they took pretty don't you think so Bookman?"

Bookman nodded, "So it seems."

Johnny looked up at the sky, "I wonder how Fairy Tail's doing?"

"I'm sure their fine." Bookman told him.

* * *

"3 days in the spirit world equals to 3 months in Earthland." Virgo told them making their jaws drop.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"You Mustache bastard give me back my three months!" Lucy yelled.

The rest of the team was just as shocked when hey heard and felt depressed but then they noticed something.

"Huh?" Natsu looked around, "Where's Allen and Lavi?"

They all looked around and notice that they really weren't here.

"Where did they go?" Lucy wondered.

* * *

 **Next Time: Acting Like a Guild!**


	5. Acting Like a Guild!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad this story is to your liking! ^_^

* * *

Allen and the others had gotten settled in the guild quickly and found out that Komui had made rooms for everyone so they could stay in the guild instead of trying to find a place to live because currently they had no jewels right now, so they would have to use The Ark for the time being until they managed to acquire some jewels, but to do that they would need to first go on jobs. To their surprise Komui lifted up 10 jobs that were requested of them and they just started as a new guild. They were also wearing their red and black uniforms too, Komui had brought them with him inly this time he yanked off the Black Order symbol and replaced it with the Archangels symbol instead.

Lenalee was looking at the request board looking through the 10 jobs that were requested of them.

 **HELP!**

 **Bandits terrorizing our village and kidnapping our children!**

 **REWARD: 500,000 J**

It was an easy decision she took it off the request board and went over by Bak who was at the bar wiping the dishes. It kind of reminded her of Mira from Fairy Tail who acted as the barmaid of the guild. Bak insisted on working as a bartender seeing as how it was the perfect job for him, Bookman decided to act as both the master of the guild and Komui's secretary helping with the finances, and Johnny was their resident scientist and knowledge expert when it came to different types of magic. The gang that was chosen to participate for the GMG (I.e. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Krory) decided to form an official team together much to Kanda's annoyance but he soon got over it.

Lenalee ran over to the bar, "Bak-san!"

Bak blushed when he saw it was Lenalee coming over to him, "Did you pick out a job?"

Lenalee showed it him, "I pick this one!"

He took it from her and looked it over carefully before looking at Lenalee, "Your doing this with your team right?"

She smiled, "Of course!"

He sighed with relief, "All right then!" he stamped it, "Your all set. I'll tell Komui as soon as you guys leave."

"We're leaving right now actually." She smiled.

"Make sure you guys stay safe out there." Bak told her.

"We will." She said running over to the boys who sitting at an elegant black table that had cushions on it so they can lean back against them, "Guys I picked a job for us!"

Allen smiled at her, "What did you pick?"

She showed them the job she picked out and they read through it, "So we gotta take out some bandits that's been attacking a village and kidnapping the kids?" Lavi frowned.

Lenalee nodded, "Yeah, so can we go right now?"

Allen smiled, "Of course we can Lenalee."

Lavi grinned, "I'm in."

Krory smiled, "It's no trouble at all."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "It'll end faster if we just kill them."

They all sweat-dropped. That's Kanda for you.

* * *

They arrived at the village using the Ark since they didn't have any jewels for a train ride. Walking through the village they noticed the townspeople had their windows boarded up and others looked nervous or even scared, they also noticed that some parents yanked their kids inside their houses.

Lenalee looked around heartbroken, "How horrible."

Lavi was also looking around, "Fear's a strong motivator, so it shouldn't be surprising that they feel terrified to leave their houses."

Krory agreed with him, "Its truly saddening."

"Hmph," Kanda said closing his eyes, "All we have to do is find them and kill them."

Lavi sweat-dropped, "Um, Yuu-chan we're not suppose to kill them so calm down."

"Hmph."

They continued walking around town until they finally reached their destination, which was a house on a hill not too far from town. Allen politely knocked on the door, "Excuse me, we're from the Archangels guild! We're here about your request!"

The door opened quickly and a man who was about in his fifties with ash gray hair, gray mustache that came with a beard wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes, "Are you really from the Archangels guild?"

Allen nodded, "Yes."

"Show me your guild marks."

Allen showed him the left side of his neck, which was silver.

Lenalee showed her right hand, which was dark green.

Lavi showed his left cheek to him, which was red.

Kanda clicked his tongue moving his bangs showing his mark on his forehead, which was dark blue.

Krory showed the back of his neck, which was black.

The mans eyes widened with relief, "It is you! You got our request and actually came! Please please come inside!" he insisted dragging them all inside the house and closing the doors behind them just then a butler appeared and boxed respectfully.

"Mayor I assume these are the mages that took our request?" the butler asked.

The mayor nodded, "Yes they are Aaron. Please make us some refreshments while I take them to the living room to explain out situation."

"Understood." Aaron bowed respectfully and walked off, but Allen stared at his back as he was walking away. An act that didn't go unnoticed by Lavi.

"Hey man, you okay?" Lavi asked.

Allen blinked and looked at him and smiled, "Its nothing I'm fine."

Lavi didn't believe him one bit but accepted it anyway. He'd grown to have a brotherly relationship with Allen to know that something was bothering him and could easily pick up on his emotions, as could Yu even though he'd rather die than admit it. Speaking of which Yu was staring at Allen himself which meant that he didn't take the white haired boys word for it either and put his hand on Mugen just in case they had to fight it out. They all went into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the mayor. Soon the butler came in with refreshments and passed them out to the group.

"Thank you very much." Allen smiled

Aaron smiled back at the boy, "Your quite welcome." He walked over by the mayor's side and stood there with his hands behind his back.

The mayor cleared his throat, "My apologies for earlier, my name is Edward Carter and I was the one who sent the request to your guild as I assume you read it?"

Lenalee nodded, "Some bandits have been coming here and taking the children away?"

Edward got a dark look in his eyes, "Yes…and I don't know what they could possibly gain by taking them. Many people of the village have tried to leave but everytime they tried their bodies were found mutilated."

Lenalee covered her mouth, "That's horrible!"

He closed his eyes, "Indeed. Now the villagers are too afraid to come out of their homes because those damn bandits! They don't even go to a different town they just target ours and keep coming back! They keep demanding we hand over "Black Fang," but no such person lives here in the village!"

Aaron looked away his face showing shame something Allen caught and wondered why he was making such a face.

Lavi had his arms behind his head and leaned back into the sofa, "So basically they targeted this village because they believe some guy by the codename "Black Fang" is hiding here among you, and are holding the kids hostage until you hand him over but according to you no such guy lives here."

Edward nodded, "Yes, he doesn't live here anymore."

Krory spoke this time, "Anymore? He used to live here then?"

"Yes a long time ago," Edward said, "He was the protector of the village despite once being a former assassin. According the records he gave killing to protect and swore he'd never take another life again, so he came here to this village to fulfill that promise. He protected everyone in this village to the best of his abilities from dark mages, bandits, and monsters, but one day he suddenly disappeared and wasn't seen or heard from ever again."

Lavi whistled, "Man, talk about a track record though. Taking down dark mages, bandits, and monsters all on his own? Impressive."

"It is." Krory agreed.

"Hmph." Kanda replied.

Edward bowed his head, "I beg of you! Please rescue the children and stop those dreadful bandits!"

Allen gave him a serious look, "You have my word that we will save them."

"Thank you!" he thanked.

Just then the door busted open and in came a villager, "Mayor Edward! It's the bandits! They came back again!"

"What?!" Edward stood up alarmed.

Allen and the others stood up, "Guess that saves us the trouble of trying to find them ourselves." Lavi said.

Kanda's hand rested on Mugen, "Let's get this over with already."

They all ran out of the building and outside to head back towards the village. The mayor, butler and the villager that came in decided to follow them to see their abilities first hand.

* * *

The villagers were running for their lives or trying to block the bandits from trying to get inside their houses. The bandits were laughing their head off finding to entertaining to see the villagers screaming and running from their lives.

A woman was running while holding her son in her arms running as fast as she could, but she tripped and was too slow to get back up because one of the bandits was right behind her.

"Hey there lady," he grinned sinisterly, "Hand over the brat and maybe I'll let you keep your head."

The woman glared at him in defiance and held her son close to her chest, "I'd rather die than give my son over to a monster like you!"

The man sneered at her, "Be my guest then," he brought his sword out and brought it over his had, "Die you bitch." He swung it down only for a fist to connect with his face and send him crashing into the wall of a nearby building. Allen frowned at the bandit, "Your language is offensive towards a lady and a child. Show some manners."

The woman and boy stared at him not even seeing him appear until just now. The bandit got out of the rubble and looked down right pissed, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Allen Walker of the Archangels guild," Allen introduced himself, "Please retreat from this place immediately. I don't want to hurt you, but I will to protect the people of this village."

"Screw you!" he charged at Allen who simply sighed.

"Have it your way then," Allen sighed, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Kuraun Kuraun (Innocence Activate: Crown Clown)!" he activated his innocence and used his claw to block the bandits sword making it break in half as soon as it made it contact. The bandit had a shocked look on his face and back away slowly from Allen who simply stared at him.

"Y-you…what are you?!" the bandit yelled.

Allen gave him and unimpressed look and as if teleporting he was right behind him his claw extended to his side, "Good night…bandit-san." And with that the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Allen sighed and looked towards the woman and child with a smile, "Are you two alright?"

The woman blushed and nodded, "A-ah yes we are! Thank you so much!"

The boy looked at him, "Thank you nii-chan."

"Your welcome" Allen smiled, "Please go hide while me and my friends deal with these bandits."

The woman didn't need to be told twice as they ran off with her son still in her arms.

Allen sighed and turned and looked in front of him, "Now then…to deal with the rest of them."

* * *

Lenalee had saved two children from almost getting kidnapped and told them to hide somewhere while she took care of the rest. She was now completely surrounded but didn't look worried in the slightest.

"Well look what we got here boys," the one with the giant club smirked, "I say we take this one with us and have some fun with her."

 _'_ _Scumbag!'_ she thought a glare.

Lenalee put her hands on her hips, "Leave this village now, and return the children you stole!"

They stared at her for a few minutes before they busted out laughing only making her shake her head in exasperation.

"Awww, isn't that cute. She's trying to be menacing." One of them snickered.

"She's a feisty one," another had a lecherous look in his eyes, "I can't wait to play with her."

The man with the club smirked, "Why don't you be a good little girl and come with us, if you do we won't hurt you too badly."

Lenalee glared at him, "Sexist pigs!" she growled, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Dāku Būtsu (Innocence Activate: Dark Boots)!" activating her innocence the bandits saw her legs become engulfed in red boots, "Perverts need to put in their place, don't you think?" she smirked evilly and jumped high in the air taking them all by surprise then like a bullet she shot right back down sending them al flying in different directions. As soon as they landed she attacked and attacked the closest one to her sending a roundhouse kick to his skull knocking him out, flipping backwards she landed another kick to another bandits midsection sending him crashing into one of the buildings behind her knocking him out.

"You bitch!" one of the perverted bandits tried to attack from behind but she simply sent a kick behind her knocking him back into another bandit causing them both to lose consciousness. The only one left standing was the one with the club, he stared at the unconscious forms of the other bandits and scowled at Lenalee who wasn't affected by it at all.

"You'll pay for this!" he swung his club at her only for Lenalee to jump onto it and give him a sweet smile making him shiver.

"I think you need to punished for all the trouble you caused the people of this village," she opened her eyes promising pain, "Don't you think?"

"W-wait!" he pleaded.

"Enbu: Kirikaze (Waltz: Mist Wind)!" sending a destructive tornado to his face she saw him go flying into one of the buildings his club completely destroyed.

Lenalee put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Served you right."

"So cool!" two voices said from behind her making her look back and saw it was the kids she saved.

"I told you guys to do and hide! Its too dangerous for you to be out here in the open like this!" Lenalee scolded.

"We know but!" one of the boys said.

"That was soo cool nee-chan! You sent that guy flying and kicked all their butts like it was nothing!" the other said with stars in his eyes.

Lenalee blushed and smiled, "Your so sweet, but I need you guys to go hide while I take care of the rest, okay?"

"Okay!"

She smiled, "Good." And with that she leapt backwards into the sky jumping off buildings to find more bandits.

"So cool!" the kids repeated seeing her fly off.

* * *

Four children were huddled together near the wall behind them, they were surrounded by bandits and were about to be taken had Krory not showed up when he did.

He looked behind him at the children, "Are you all alright?"

The girl nodded, "We are Mr."

Krory smiled, "That's good," he then turned his head towards the bandits and glared, "To think you would stood so low as to kidnap children. Your despicable."

"Like we care!"

"You better get out of the way unless you wanna get hurt!"

Krory kept his glare on them, "Children…cover your ears and close your eyes please."

The children behind him were confused by the request but did as they were told and closed their eyes and covered their ears. Krory didn't need to look behind him to know they did as they were told, as soon as they did as he asked he bared his teeth, which soon became fangs and his eyes became monstrous making the bandits take a step back.

"Wh-what's with this guy?!"

"He's a monster!"

Krory charged at them with inhuman speed and slammed one of the bandit's heads into the ground knocking him out, he then grabbed the other one by the throat slamming him against the wall sending him into unconsciousness as well. the other two bandits tried to run away but Krory wouldn't let them so he grabbed them both by the heads lifting them in the air letting them dangle as they kicked their feet while in the air and tried to get free but it was futile.

"P-please spare us!"

"Let us go! Please!"

Krory simply glared at them, "How many times have you heard that from the people that live here and ignored their cries and please to be spared?"

"We're sorry! We won't do again we swear!"

Krory closed his eyes, "I don't believe you." And with that he bashed their heads together knocking both out permanently. Letting out a sigh he went back to normal and felt someone tug on his pants making look down. The children were looking up at him with admiration and awe.

"Mister that was amazing!"

"Are you a vampire?!"

"Your so strong!"

"Your awesome!"

Krory was taken back. This was the first time people weren't afraid of him. Back in his home world the people there called him a "vampire" with so much malice and hatred that it made his heart hurt, but in this world the people here like him for who he is just like his friends. He found a smile creep onto his lips and crouched down rubbing one of the children's heads, "Thank you for the kind words, but I'm not a vampire but a human. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you."

They all shook their heads in unison and kept their innocent smiles, "Then we'll call you Mister Vampire!"

Krory kept his smile, "If you'd like."

The children all hugged him he felt tears come to his eyes, yeah he made the right choice in coming here with Allen and the others. He hugged the children back, "Why don't we go and rescue more villagers?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Kanda was currently beating up some bandits by simply kicking them in the face with a look of indifference. These were so weak that it was pathetic, yet they had the galls to come here and kidnap a bunch of brats from this village just to find someone who's probably dead.

"He took down another one of our own!"

"Bastard who the hell do you think you are?!"

Kanda clicked his tongue, "None of your business you fucking morons. Get the hell out of my sight before I slice you in half."

"What was that you son a bitch?!"

"You wanna get your ass killed that badly?!"

Kanda was surrounded in a murderous aura making the bandits stiff in place, "I see…so you wish for death that badly then?" he unsheathed Mugen, "Mugen Hatsudou (Mugen Activate)." His blade activated and he kept his murderous aura in place, "I'll send you straight to hell for your arrogance."

"W-wait!"

"Kaichū: Ichigen (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)." Swinging his sword a swarm of insects appeared and attacked all the bandits making them scream in agony as the insects bit them constantly until they passed out, but one of them stayed awake long enough to speak one last word.

"D-demon…" and like that he was out like a light.

Kanda sheathed Mugen and walked away, "Dumbasses."

* * *

Lavi grinned as he took down the next bandit swinging his hammer around like it was no big deal knocking them all out.

"Wh-what's with this guy?!"

"He's swinging that hammer around like its no big deal!"

Lavi swung his hammer above his head, "Heeeh…you guys talking about me? Looks like I'm already famous." He brought his hammer back, "Inosensu Dai-Ni, Kaihou (Innocence Level 2, Release)!" kanji symbols appeared around him, "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin (Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash)!" a snake made of flames shot out from the ground heading straight for the bandits making cry out in horror and tried to run away but it was futile because the snake had already caught them and burned them until they were brown and unconscious.

Lavi had his hammer hung lazily on his shoulders, "Relax, I went easy on you."

And with that he walked away to deal with the rest of the bandits only to find them already defeated by the others, "Yo Allen!" he waved.

Allen looked over at Lavi, "Lavi! Did you take care the ones on your end?"

"Yep!" Lavi looked over and saw Lenalee had a satisfied look on her face, "What's up? You look happy."

Lenalee grinned, "Some of the kids said I was cool! And I even got to kick a guy in face for the first time."

He sweat-dropped, "I-I see…glad you enjoyed it then."

Krory smiled, "They said the same to me as well. This is the first time children have felt so comfortable around me."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "These guys are a joke. What a waste of time."

"Don't say that Kanda." Lenalee chided lightly.

Lavi looked around and noticed some of the villagers were looking at them in awe, "Well in any case, looks like we've gotten popular with the people."

Just as he said that he they were surrounded by the townspeople who showed them their gratitude by telling them how cool there are making Allen blush, Lenalee smile, Lavi smirk, Krory smile shyly, and Kanda to scowl.

Mayor Edward walked over to them just as impressed as did the butler, "That was amazing! I've never seen magic like yours before!"

Allen smiled nervously, _'We're actually not mages at all, but saying that out loud might frightened them.'_

"Do these guys have a base around here somewhere?" Lavi asked.

Mayor Edward nodded, "Yes they do!" he pointed to the woods, "They set up their base right in the woods!"

Lavi grinned, "Why don't go introduce ourselves?"

 **Bandits Base**

The leader of the bandits wasn't happy. He had sent those idiots to kidnap more children minutes ago, yet their still not here yet. If they kidnap more children then they'll be close to achieving their goal in drawing out Black Fang. The real reason they came to this backwaters village in the first place.

 **BOOM!**

The leader stood up quickly, "What the hell?!"

"We-we're under attack!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"What's with this guys arm?! It black!"

"That girl's kicking people like its no big deal!"

"Eeekkk! It's a demon samurai!"

"Vampire!"

"What the hells up with that hammer?!"

Hearing enough he opened the door and headed down stairs only to see his men were all on the floor defeated. Standing above their unconscious bodies were a group of five individuals standing proud and tall.

Allen frowned up at him, "Are the you the one in charge here?"

The leader glared, "And what if I am you punk!"

"Please leave the village immediately and never come back. If you ignore this then I'm afraid we'll have to use force." Allen told him seriously.

"Don't fuck with me!" the leader growled bringing out twin blades.

Kanda got ready to unsheathe Mugen when he sensed another presence and took his hand off the blade.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Oi," Kanda called out from behind him, "How long do you plan on hiding?" they all turned their attention to the door and saw it was the butler from before only he was wearing black ninja attire with half his face covered by a black mask.

"Your!" Lenalee gasped.

"That butler guy!" Lavi blinked.

"Aaron-san!" Allen was surprised to see him here, "What are you doing here?"

Kanda looked at him as if he was stupid, "Isn't it obvious?" they all looked at him making him show a frustrated scowl, "He's Black Fang."

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

Aaron walked towards them, "Your friend is correct, I am indeed Black Fang."

"Talk about a surprise." Lavi said.

"Its surprising." Krory agreed.

Aaron stood in front of the leader and glared, "At first I didn't think you would go this far just make me show myself to you, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Y-you…your Black Fang…?" the leader stuttered.

"Well," Aaron didn't bother to answer his question, "You got what you wanted, I'm here now what do you want?"

The leader grinned, "Isn't it obvious?" he said pointing one of his blades at him, "I wanna have a duel with you one-on-one."

Lenalee frowned at him, "That's the reason you kidnapped all these children and hurt the villagers?! Just so you could duel him?!"

"Who cares about them," the leader scoffed, "Their nothing but trash."

Before they could do anything to him Aaron stretched his arm out stopping them, "Allow me."

"Aaron-san…" Allen said.

Aaron took out a blade that was black, "You've done enough, please allow me to put an end to all of this."

Allen saw the look in his eyes and knew that this was something he had to do and they couldn't get themselves involved, "All right." He conceded.

"Thank you." Aaron bowed then glared at the leader, "Come at me."

The leader grinned and charged at Aaron who merely blocked both strikes with his blade like it was nothing. He then kicked the leader in the gut sending him crashing into a wall nearby, but the man managed to get back up and come at him again and this time Aaron engaged him using his sword with one hand to send strike after strike. The way he moved was with such grace almost as though he was dancing, everytime he moved you could see a black after image. They could now see why they called him "Black Fang."

The leader of the bandits was panting while Aaron looked just fine and not out of breath at all, instead he stood there looking bored but there was still a hint of fury in his eyes.

"You committed such atrocities for the sake of having this pointless duel?" Aaron narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't think you'll leave here unscathed."

"Shut up!" the leader yelled, "Just because you were once undefeated doesn't mean it'll be the same right now!"

Aaron closed his eyes, "Is that so? Well then," he got in an attack pose, "Come."

The leader's eyes glowered, "Don't act so conceited!" he charged at Aaron again.

Aaron closed his eyes, "Shokuzai no Ha (Blade of Atonement)."

Kanda watched with interest wanting to see what was about to happen.

His eyes shot open and he appeared behind the leader whose eyes widened in surprise, "Batsu (Punishment)." As soon as he sheathed his blade the leader was on the ground his eyes completely white his face showing a look of pure horror.

"N-no way…" Lenalee said with wide eyes.

"Just one hit was all it took," Krory's eyes were shaking, "Amazing."

Lavi whistled, "Seeing all that, it makes sense that he was given the name Black Fang. He might even be a match for Yuu."

Kanda didn't bother to threaten Lavi because on some level he was right. He felt it, when he unsheathed his blade Mugen reacted to it by shaking. This was the first time his innocence had done something like this, probably because it became a crystal type like Lenalee's but who knows.

Aaron turned to look at them, "I will free the children. Please head back to the village and inform the mayor that these bandits have been defeated by your guild."

Allen smiled, "We will."

Aaron bowed respectfully, "Thank you." And with that he disappeared.

"Interesting guy," Lavi said, "Butler by day, badass fighter night."

"He's strong." Lenalee said.

"Yeah." Kanda agreed.

"Truly amazing." Krory said.

Allen turned to them, "We should go and tell the mayor what happened."

* * *

To say the villagers had a party was an understatement because they did. As soon as the children were returned they were embraced by their parents who were crying their eyes out truly relieved that their children were safe and unharmed. After that the citizens were adamant about throwing them a party as thank you for saving their village from the bandits and threw a party right then and there. The children were flocking to their favorite mage even though they weren't mages, and spent the whole night having fun with them. Allen was gathered around by a bunch of females making him feel a little uncomfortable his cheeks tinted with a pink blush and Lenalee wasn't happy about it, so she responded by sitting next to the boy leaning her head on his shoulder sending a glare towards the other women. Lavi was entertaining the kids by showing his innocence making them smile, Krory was nicknamed "Krory the Friendly Vampire" by the children he saved making him blush at the nickname but accepted it anyway because it made them happy. Believe it or not even Kanda was surrounded by happy children who were asking to see him use that "badass" move he did on those bandits. The swordsman was actually to oblige unsheathing Mugen and sending his hell's insects at Lavi making him run away while ducking and dodging the insects making the children and villagers laugh.

The mayor was observing the happy looks on the villagers faces, "I knew I made the right choice in sending them the request."

"Mayor." Edward looked behind him and saw it was his butler except his attire was something different.

"Aaron…those clothes." The mayor's mind finally clicked, "You…your Black Fang…"

Aaron bowed to the mayor, "Please forgive me for not dealing with this sooner and forcing you to ask for help from a mage's guild."

"You…"

"A long time ago I swore off killing and decided to protect instead of kill," Aaron explained, "I managed to keep my vow, until that one incident many years ago. I let my guard down and an innocent child was killed because of my actions, so I decided to go into hiding and live a civilian life. I never once imagined that some two-bit bandit would go this far just to draw me out. If you feel like you need to kick me out to your village I will leave without another word."

Mayor Edward didn't know what to say, but he knew one thing for sure, "Raise your head Aaron."

The man did just that, "Yes."

"I know you have lived a hard past and wanted to make amends by protecting instead of killing, but know this. We would be lost without you if you were to suddenly leave us." Edward smiled.

"Mayor…"

"We don't care about your past or where you come from," he told him, "You are part of this village as much as this village is part of you."

Aaron didn't know what to say to that so he kept silent and let him continue.

"There's no reason for you to leave my friend," he told them, "This village is where you belong, so please stay."

Aaron felt his heart clench and smiled, "Yes sir!"

Allen looked over at them and smiled having heard the whole conversation. He knew the mayor wouldn't make him leave the village, how could he? He was part of the family.

* * *

Bak had just put up the new batch of jobs that came in today and put them up on the request board with a smile. They had just started up and people were already sending them requests with big rewards might he add.

"We're back!" Bak heard from behind him. Turning around he saw it was Allen and the others.

"Welcome back," Bak greeted, "Did the job go well?"

Allen nodded with a smile, "Everything went well Bak-san. How were things here?"

"Things were fine here with no problems at all." Bak smiled.

"Nii-chan!" Timothy called out happily jumping on the boy making Allen smile.

"Timothy! Did you have fun here at the guild?" Allen asked putting the boy down.

"Un! I played with Tim the whole time!" Timothy said and just like that Timcanpy appeared out of nowhere and landed on Allen's head.

"I'm back Tim," Allen smiled letting scratching the golem on the head, "Did you have fun playing with Timothy?" he felt the golem nod.

Miranda came up to them with Marie not too far behind her, "Welcome back."

"Looks like your mission went well." Marie noticed the bag of money in Lavi's hand.

Lavi grinned, "Yeah! The villagers actually doubled the reward, so now we have 1,000,000 J!"

"Oh my that's a lot!" Miranda gasped.

"LENALEE-CHAN~!" Komui's voice came from upstairs. They all saw as the former director ran down the stairs and tried to embrace Lenalee but she moved out of the way making him slam his face into the wall behind her.

"I'm back nii-san." Lenalee smiled.

Komui moved his face from the wall and smiled, "Welcome back my sweet Lenalee~!"

She sighed, "Hai hai."

Link approached the group, "You five have more requests." He showed them the requests that just came in.

"More?!" Allen exclaimed, "Are we that popular?"

"That would be the case yes." Link said.

Allen took one of the requests and read through it.

 **Need the horn of a monster that lives in the Amara Forest to make medicine.**

 **REWARD: 30,000 J**

Lavi grinned, "Looks simple enough, lets go."

"Can I come with you this time? Pretty please!" Timothy begged.

Allen thought about it before conceding, "Well…okay you can come."

"Yay!" the boy cheered.

Kanda sighed, "Great now the brats coming. If I have to babysit this brat I'll slice you Moyashi."

"Its Allen!" the white haired boy growled.

Lenalee pulled them by the ears, "Enough." And with that she let them go.

Miranda looked at Marie with concern, "I wonder if they'll be okay going on this job."

Marie smiled, "I think they'll be fine."

"I hope so." Miranda said.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kanda roared running after the monster that actually ran away in fear. It soon determined that Kanda was _more_ scarier than itself.

"Slow down Kanda!" Allen yelled running using Crown Clown to jump from tree to tree, while Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Timothy used other methods to follow the monster they were tasked to get the horn from. By some miracle they actually managed to corner it and surround it completely cutting its escape route off.

Kanda had Mugen out and ready to kill, "I'll slice you half you bastard!" he snarled making the monster shake with fear.

"Wait Kanda-nii-chan!" Timothy yelled stopping the samurai from doing anything.

"What?!" Kanda growled.

"I wanna try something." Timothy told him, "There's something I've practicing at the training camp and wanna try it out right now."

Kanda glared at the boy then conceded, "Fine, but screw up and I'll hit you."

Timothy grinned, "Leave it to me!" he looked at the monster who hadn't moved an inch which was a good thing, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Tsukikami (Innocence Activate: Divine Possession)." Activating his innocence the blue gem on his head activated, "Innocencification." He ejected his soul from his body and into the monsters making it go stiff then it smiled, **"I did it!"**

"Timothy?!" Allen exclaimed while holding the boys body.

"I didn't know he could take over monsters." Lenalee said.

"Neither did I, but it looks like it worked." Krory observed.

Lavi blinked, "The kids impressive…"

Monster Timothy looked at Kanda, **"Okay Kanda-nii-chan, you can attack now!"**

Kanda was only too happy to oblige and charge at the monster while Timothy ejected himself from the monster just in time as Kana slashed at the monster cutting it in half killing it instantly.

Allen had set Timothy down as the boy woke up, "That felt awesome!"

"Timothy, since when can you possess monsters?" Allen asked.

"I can possess animals too!" the boy grinned, "I learned it at the training camp! Pretty cool huh?"

"Yes it was, good job." Allen complimented with a smile.

"Oi!" Kanda yelled getting their attention, "I've got the damn horn let's go already!"

Lenalee sighed, "Always in a hurry."

"That's Yuu for ya." Lavi grinned.

* * *

 **NEED HELP!**

 **MONSTER TERRORZING VILLAGE!**

 **REWARD: 600,000 J**

* * *

"Haaah!" Allen hacked cut through another monster killing it instantly, "How many are left?!"

Lenalee kicked one into the ground killing it on impact, "Just two more!"

"Kaichū: Ichigen (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)!"

"Nevermind!" Lenalee said with a sweat-drop.

Allen merely sighed.

* * *

 **Dark mages causing trouble in town!**

 **REWARD: 750,000 J**

* * *

Lenalee round house kicked three dark mages at the same time while Allen simply slashed their chests sending them flying into a couple of trees, Krory had bit some making them pass out from the loss of magic, Lavi slammed his hammer down sending more of them back, and Timothy possessed one of the mages making him attack his allies.

Lenalee sighed, "There's still a lot of them."

"Yeah but we can handle it." Lavi said.

Krory began counting, "By my count there's a total of 12…"

"DIE!" Kanda roared.

"It's a demon!"

"Run away!"

"Make that none." Krory said nervously.

Lavi sweat-dropped, "Yuu seems more brutal than usual."

"Really?" Allen wondered, "Seems like the same old Kanda to me."

"If you say so." Lavi said.

* * *

 **Escort Mission!**

 **Safely escort the daughter of a rich family to her aunt's house**

 **REWARD: 150,000 J**

* * *

 **Stop a derange scientist from turning people into monsters!**

 **REWARD: 250,000 J**

* * *

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT ALREADY!" Kanda roared.

"Kanda language!" Bak scolded.

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled.

Allen sighed putting his head down on the table, "Kanda's right…I'm exhausted I can't take on anymore requests. I need a break."

"Me too." Lenalee agreed.

"Same here…" Lavi groaned, "My whole body hurts from the non stop jobs we've been taking. Even Timothy's tired."

Timothy was passed out sleep his head on Allen's lap letting out little snores.

"I'm not surprised he's tired," Allen said looking down at the boy, "He kept ejecting his soul in and out of monsters, bandits, and dark wizards."

Krory had his head down on the table passed out snoring loudly making Kanda even more pissed off.

Miranda looked at their tired faces with worry, "If you want we can take over for all of you so you can take a break."

"Really?" Lavi said instantly perking up.

"You all look tired," Marie interjected, "We'll take on the rest of the job requests while you all stay here and rest."

"We appreciate I but will you really be okay?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry," Link said approaching them, "I'll go with them on all of the requests, so there shouldn't be any problems."

Allen blinked, "Well okay then, but be careful."

"We'll be fine. You guys just stay here and get some rest." Miranda smiled.

"She's right," Marie agreed, "Get some rest while we take care of the jobs."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Lavi said getting up from the table and heading up stairs with Kanda right behind him.

Allen picked Timothy up carrying him upstairs with Lenalee right behind him, they decided to leave Krory downstairs not feeling like moving him right now.

Whether they realize it or not they've already made a home here in Earthland.

* * *

 **Next Time: Team Allen!**


	6. Team Allen!

How Alice came to be will be explained in further chapters, so look forward to it because you'll be surprised.

* * *

Allen yawned as he got up from bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the new day. He was so tired yesterday and that's to be expected seeing as how he and the others went on a lot of job requests yesterday, anyone would be tired and exhausted because he knows he is. Having washed his face and brushed his teeth he looked in the mirror and saw something he didn't see before. The 14th's shadow wasn't a shadow anymore…because it looked like him…Nea D. Campbell in Noah form. Nea was smiling at him through the mirror almost as though he was happy to see him after such a long time of silence, but this time Allen wasn't afraid when he saw Nea's reflection instead of his own.

Allen slowly brought his hand up to touch the mirror and saw Nea was dong the exact same thing, like a puppet mirroring its master actions like a marionette doll. Both hands were touching each other and at the same time it wasn't because neither could feel the warmth of each other's hands.

"Nea…?" Allen wanted to confirm.

Nea chuckled this time, "Yeah…its me…Allen."

Allen let out a sigh of relief when he confirmed it was indeed him, "But…how?"

"Who knows?" Nea said not quite sure himself, "This Earthland place is filled with weird things."

Allen couldn't help but smile at that, "That's true," he agreed, "You've been watching right?"

"That's right," Nea confirmed, "Making a guild then doing job requests for humans. Its like your back at the Black Order."

"But it feels different here, they don't fear or judge us." Allen could still see the fear in people's eyes when they saw his arm believing him to be possessed by the devil and tried to exorcise him. Those memories will forever haunt him no matter his hard he'd try to forget but he knew that wasn't possible.

Nea chuckled getting his attention, "Those memories of yours are brutal. Seriously just what kind of sick human would try to exorcise a child?"

Allen blinked surprised by the disgust in his voice. So Nea could see into his memories as well?

"Have you been watching me since I was a child?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, but back then you couldn't hear or see me," Nea then made a face, "There was a time where something prevented me from watching you after you left the circus."

"Preventing you from watching me?"

"I don't know what it was, but it wouldn't let me watch you." He frowned.

Allen was trying to rack his brain around it. What sort of invisible force was preventing Nea from watching him after he left the circu- his eyes went wide.

 _'_ _After I left the circus he couldn't watch me for that brief period of time! Was it…Mana?'_ he thought.

Nea watched the boy's reaction, "What's wrong? Why the strange look on your face?"

The white haired boy closed his eyes leaning his forehead against the glass window, "Hey Nea…is Mana still the same Mana, or someone else?"

Nea looked at the boy trying to figure out how to answer that because even he didn't know anymore. The Mana he knew was long gone, which was proven when he the Earl had cursed Mana blaming him for making them kill each other not knowing that he was indeed the same Mana he was cursing. Leaning his own forehead against the glass he sighed, "Who knows? Mana might be somewhere where we can't get to him."

Allen went still when he said that. Nea's tone of voice, he missed Mana too. _His_ Mana, the same Mana he grew up with, the same Mana he called brother, the same Mana that was no longer here and was instead the Millenium Earl, or maybe Mana was still there somewhere but was kept where no one could see or hear him. He opened is eyes and looked at Nea's opened ones, "Then…let's find him…together."

Nea eyes went wide.

"Mana's still there somewhere," Allen said with confidence, "When we defeat the Earl Mana will be freed and you two can be together again like before." He smiled.

Nea looked at him for a little while longer before chuckling heartily, "You…you may not my Allen, but the things you say are exactly the same."

Allen tiled his head in confusion before another question popped into his head, "So…how do you feel about Master?"

"Sneaky, cunning, and insufferable bastard." Nea deadpanned.

Allen couldn't help it; he laughed his head off because everything he just said is true. Looks like Master was still the same after all.

Nea pouted, "Don't laugh."

By some miracle he managed to stop laughing but still looked amused by the fact that Nea had a hard time with Master too, not just him, "Let me guess, debts?"

"You too huh?" Nea gave him a sympathetic look.

"Master is a true demon."

"You have no idea."

Allen sighed with relief. He and Nea can manage to get along even if he didn't know him that well he still wanted to try, "Do you sense anything weird? Any Akuma?"

"I don't sense them or the Noah if that's what your asking," Nea said, "I just sense all this weird energy in the air. It doesn't feel bad either."

"Weird energy in the air?" Allen questioned.

"Ask that scientist guy, what was his name again? Johnny?" Nea wondered.

Allen nodded.

"Ask him, he should probably know."

He nodded, "Okay."

Nea smiled, "You should head downstairs, your about to get hungry." And right on cue his stomach began to growl loudly confirming that he was indeed hungry making the boy blush mush to Nea's amusement. Allen left the room not seeing that Nea was still there in the mirror watching his retreating form with a sad smile, "Free Mana, huh?" he truly looked sad at that moment, "Let's hope you can keep that promise…Allen."

* * *

"So whose taking the job requests this time?" Lavi asked.

Miranda raised her hand; "I'm okay to go on another one if that's okay?"

"Are you sure Miranda?" Lenalee gave her a worried look, "You look pretty tired. Maybe you should take a break."

"Lenalee's right," Marie agreed, "Get some rest, I'll stay with you."

Miranda blushed lightly, "O-okay, but will you all be okay? You still look a little tired."

"Actually I'm okay to go on another request," Lenalee smiled confidently, "How about you Allen-kun?"

Allen smiled, "I'm okay to go on one. How about everyone else?"

Link set down some pancakes, "I'll go with you. I don't feel tired in the least."

Lavi put his head down on the table, "I'll stay here with gramps and see what else we find out about Fiore."

"I'll go with," Kanda told them taking everyone by surprise, "What?"

Lavi faked being shocked, "Yuu wants to spend time with someone voluntarily?! It's the end of the world!"

Kanda had Mugen pointed at his throat, "Do you wish to see what death is like?" he growled.

Lavi brought his hands up in a mock surrender, "I'll pass on that thanks."

"Tch."

Allen and Lenalee were already at the request board wondering what job they should go on, "What do you think Lenalee?"

Lenalee tilted her head then smiled, "I picked last time, so why don't you pick it out?"

"Okay." He looked back at the board and saw one that caught his eye and picked it out.

 **NEED HELP!**

 **S-Class monsters appearing at night and disappearing by morning!**

 **WARNING: These monsters are very strong!**

 **Request of S-Class mages!**

 **REWARD: 900,000,000 J**

Allen frowned, "Only S-Class mages can take this one, and we're not even mages or S-Class."

"That's a lot of jewels," Lenalee observed, "These monster must really be strong if the reward is that high."

Allen nodded, "That's true, but we can't take this job."

"Actually you can," Komui came up from behind them making them jump out of their skin, "You see, I've promoted Allen-kun, My sweet Lenalee-chan, Lavi-kun, Kanda-kun, Link-kun, Krory-kun, Miranda, Timothy-kun, and Marie-kun as S-Class!"

Allen sweat-dropped, _'As expected of Komui-san.'_

"Nii-san, when exactly did you promote us?" Lenalee wondered.

"Oh! When I put in the form for the Dai Matō Enbu!" he grinned, "So now everyone knows your S-Class!"

"That's…" Allen began to say.

"…A royal pain in the ass." Kanda finished.

Komui pouted, "You guys are mean!"

"Just take the damn job already so we can leave." Kanda said impatiently.

Allen rolled is eyes, "You know a simple _please_ would suffice."

"Tch." Kanda looked away with a scowl.

Allen had taken the request over by Bak and had him stamp it so they could get a move on.

"Be careful." Bak told them.

"We will." Lenalee assured him making him blush which didn't go unnoticed by Komui who was planning to do something unspeakable towards Bak for blushing at his Lenalee-chan!

* * *

Having arrived at the town they saw half of the buildings were destroyed and the people were trying to repair them to the best of their abilities.

Link looked around, "Whatever kind of monsters these are they are certainly vicious."

Kanda could sense a lot of dark aura coming from the town as soon as they stepped foot in the town. Probably leftover residue from when the monsters were here, it feels the same as the dark wizards they fought when they took that one job request. So the dark wizard is either controlling them or created them in the first place. His hand unconsciously rested on Mugen, something's coming. Something big and much more vicious than the monsters that showed up here before.

"That's the mayor's house right there!" Allen pointed to a house that was in the middle of two houses.

Kanda's eyes narrowed, "Let's go." He walked ahead of them making them all wonder what was wrong.

Allen knocked on the door politely the door opening revealing a short man with dirt blond hair, wearing an elegant suit holding a cane, "Ah you must be the members from the Archangels guild. Come in, come in." he said in calm manner. Too calm for Kanda's liking, and judging by the faces of Moyashi and The CROW they thought the same thing. They settled them selves inside the house sitting down on the elegant couch in front of their client, "Now then I'm assuming you've already read the request I sent to your guild correct?"

"Indeed," Link said, "You requested the work of S-Class mages only, which is what we are. Please explain the situation to us so that we may determine the source of your problems." He said professionally asking Allen sweat-drop.

 _'_ _Link's always so professional.'_ He thought.

The man coughed into his hand, "Yes, well my name is Chernobog. I sent the request in because for the past three days monsters that are S-Class level have been appearing at night and disappearing by morning. Also, I should let you know that I had requested this of other S-Class mages but they disappeared along with the monsters, which leads me to believe that the monsters took them away when they leave for the morning."

Kanda and Link's eyes narrowed and Allen was suspicious of the fact that he neglected to mention this in the job request or at least inform the Magic Council who are suppose to be called for situations like this according to Bookman. What is he hiding? Putting on one of his fake smiles he pretended to be non the wiser, which is what Lenalee, was being right now because she hadn't caught on yet, "We understand sir, you have our word that we will complete this request."

Chernobog smiled but his eyes held something else. Something sinister and cunning, "I don't doubt you will," he stood up using his cane as a crutch, "Why don't you allow me to be gracious and allow me to set you all up to sleep in a hotel room tonight."

Allen stood up as well, "That sounds fine," he bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Your quite welcome." And with that he walked out of the room not seeing the doubtful looks in their eyes.

"His eyes…" Lenalee said getting their attention.

"So you did catch on," Kanda gave her a side glance, "Your acting skills have improved."

"Coming from you that's considered a compliment." Lenalee smiled.

Link was looking around the room having sensed a lot of dark energy coming somewhere from inside the house, he just couldn't pinpoint where, "There's a lot of dark energy here."

"Hmph, so you did notice." Kanda smirked, "That short midget was lying through his teeth."

"The question is why?" Allen wondered, "He knows the real reason for why the monsters appear at night and leave by morning, but pretends he doesn't. And then there's the S-Class mages that disappeared along with the monsters."

"That's been bothering me as well, but there's no point in thinking about it right now," Link told them, "Let us head to the hotel and rest. We'll need it."

Oh how right he was.

* * *

Settling into the hotel room they just waited for something to happen, and so far nothings happened yet, but that wasn't exactly comforting to them. Lenalee was in another room asleep trying to put her mind at ease, Allen was still awake with Kanda and Link in another room.

Link was looking out the window seeing the sun was about to set and got ready, "The sun is almost down."

"It is…" Allen said.

Kanda had already unsheathed Mugen. The sword was already beginning to get that tingling sensation, meaning that something was indeed coming. Its faint but its almost near them.

The sun was completely set and darkness son evaded to town, the stars being covered by black clouds, a sign of a bad omen.

 _60…_

Allen already activated Crown Clown.

 _59…_

Link had his seals ready to attack.

 _58…_

Kanda stood up with his eyes closed concentrating on the dark energy which was coming right for them, and at high speeds.

 _57…_

Lenalee had opened the door to their room slowly, her dark boots activated and ready to go. She stood next to Allen grabbing his hand and squeezing it to calm herself down, when he squeezed it in return she felt more at ease than she did earlier.

 _56…_

 _55…_

The cobblestones on the buildings were disintegrating slowly as the dark clouds invited darkness to the town. The citizens hid in their homes refusing to come outside.

 _54…_

 _53…_

 _52…_

 _51…_

 _50…_

Allen's Cursed Eye activated something that surprised him but he didn't voice it out loud. That meant that these monsters might be some form of demons of some kind.

 _49…_

 _48…_

 _47…_

Lenalee had to put her right hand on her heart to try and calm her steady beating heart knowing something was coming. Something dark. Very dark.

 _46…_

 _45…_

 _44…_

 _43…_

 _42…_

 _41…_

 _40…_

Link wasn't one to give into fear, that is until that _monster_ attacked and almost killed him. He wasn't scared but he wasn't calm either.

 _39…_

 _38…_

 _37…_

 _36…_

 _35…_

 _34…_

 _33…_

 _32…_

 _31…_

 _30…_

 _29…_

 _28…_

 _27…_

 _26…_

 _25…_

 _24…_

 _23…_

 _22…_

 _21…_

 _20…_

 _19…_

 _18…_

 _17…_

 _16…_

 _15…_

 _14…_

 _13…_

 _12…_

 _11…_

 _10…_

 _9…_

 _8…_

 _7…_

 _6…_

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

They got into position. It was coming, and it almost near them not even bothering to hide its killing intent it was close just a few more.

 _1…_

All hell broke lose. The hotel they were in suddenly exploded but they were all in the air already ready to attack. There were two monsters and they were huge and didn't look like monsters at all. One of them looked like a demon with giant horns on its head holding a giant club in its hands standing on two feet. The other looked like a demon lion just itching to kill them because it was bearing its fangs and growling.

Allen's cursed eye was still activated, "These aren't monsters…their actual demons."

"Are you certain of this?" Link asked.

"I am," Allen then thought of something, "But it makes no sense. Why is my eye activating? Their not Akuma."

Kanda unsheathed Mugen, "Who cares about that. Just kill them."

They all got ready to attack and the monsters lost patience because they immediately attacked making the group split up into two. Kanda and Link were with the demon lion. While Allen and Lenalee were with the one with the giant club.

The demon lion charged at them but they jumped in the air with Link already having one of his seals out covering the demon in a multitude of destructive spell strips with the kanji for "flame" on it making the creature look around in confusion, "En Ba (Flame Wings)!" activating the seals a flame explosion erupted from the creature making it cry out in pain.

Kanda was already in front of it with Mugen already unsealed, "Nigentou: Hakka Tourou (Double Illusion Sword: Eight Flower Mantis)!" he slashed the demon eight times with each slash resembling a flower making the demon cry out in pain and agony. The monster took significant amount of damage from both attacks signifying that Link's spells and Kanda's Mugen had more damage properties than a normal mages spells.

Link narrowed his eyes at the monster, "It would appear that your innocence weapon Mugen did more damage than my seals."

"Meaning this demon is weak against innocence," Kanda deduced, "Makes it easier to kill."

"Your right." Link agreed seeing the monster come at it again, "Then let's see how it fairs against this then," he clutched a spell strip in his hand that read explosive seal, "Kureha Nenki (Secret Art: Black-Winged Flame Spirit)!" his fist and arm was empowered with explosive energy then punched the demon lion making it erupt into flames that made its body burned, "Finish it off Kanda Yu!"

Kanda got into a stance, "Sangenshiki: Bakuhakuzan (Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion: Exploding Cutting Spirit)!" making a slash that was too fast to be seen multiple explosions were created and cut through the demon like a slice of butter. Kanda sheathed Mugen walking over to the dead demon beast looking at it with a critical eye as was Link.

"Moyashi's eye reacted to this thing even though it wasn't an Akuma," he narrowed his eyes, "I felt it. There's a human soul bounded to this demon creature."

Link looked at him with a shocked expression, "Impossible! How can someone whose not the Earl manage to do that?!"

Kanda snorted, "Magic. Probably forbidden magic."

Link looked back down at the demon, "You might be right."

Just then the demons body started to emit smoke making them both jump away and get into a fighting stance ready to fight again only to find an unconscious naked human male in the place of the demon they just killed. Kanda immediately went near the male checking his pulse, and felt that he was indeed alive and breathing normally, "He's alive."

Link bent down taking his coat off draping it over the male covering him up, "This person…he was inside the demon beast the whole time?"

Kanda stood up glaring at the mayor's house, "No…" something else was going down here.

 _'_ _What's really going on here?'_

* * *

Allen and Lenalee were going at it with the giant one landing blow after blow finding out their attacks actually did some damage.

Lenalee was on a roof with Allen staring down at the monster, "Our innocence is actually hurting it, but it's not an Akuma."

"But it's a demon," Allen reminded, "Meaning that our innocence has a high effect on demons here in this world than it does in ours."

Lenalee looked at him, "So that means anything that's considered a demon our innocence can bring it great pain?"

Allen nodded, "That's right."

The demon howled and slammed its weapon down on the roof they were occupying making them jump in the air and out of harms way. Lenalee was still surprised that their innocence can even effect the monsters here let alone the demons that weren't Akuma but she wasn't going to complain about it. This just means that if there any demons around here they can easily kill it, "In that case," she got ready to attack, "Enbu: Kirikaze (Waltz: Mist Wind)!" with a whirling kick she sent a destructive tornado at the beast sending it back a few feet away from them prompting Allen to use that chance to attack as it was trying to recover from the attack.

"Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)!" etching a cross on its face the demon roared in pain taking a few steps backwards while holding its face with its free hand.

"You were right Allen-kun," Lenalee said observing the demon's actions, "Its weak against our innocence."

"I thought so," Allen said, "We'll have to stop it in its tracks permanently."

Lenalee activated her boots at Level 2, "Then I'll get serious then!" she said jumping high into the air with her eyes closed relaxing, "Shittsui no Tōgi: Tetsukase (Falling Technique: Iron Shackles)!" opening her eyes she shot down fast like a speeding bullet slamming the demon down hard into the ground sending the concrete around it to rise and the houses to almost rise to the ground, landing back up in the air she gave Allen the signal to finish it off.

Getting the signal his claw started glowing and charged right at the demon, "Ejji Endo (Edge End)!" with a destructive swipe across the demons chest an explosion erupted making the demon cry out its last howl before it fell to the ground dead.

Allen and Lenalee both deactivated their innocence and stared down at the demon. Just like what happened to Link and Kanda the demons body began to let out smoke making Allen grab Lenalee and jump back, "Wh-what?!" Allen said watching as the smoke revealed a naked male who looked about their age.

Lenalee put a trembling hand to her mouth, "My god…"

Allen approached immediately taking his coat off to cover the unconscious teen and checked his pulse. He sighed with relief, "Its okay, he's still alive."

Lenalee soon approached seeing the teen was breathing in and out almost as though he were sleeping, "Thank goodness…but what's going on?"

Allen frowned, "I don't know."

"We might have the answer," Link's voice told them getting their attention. There was a male on Kanda's back with Link's jacket draped over his unconscious form, "It would appear there is more to this request than the mayor let on."

"You don't mean! Him too?!" Allen said with the unconscious teen on his back staring at the samurai with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Kanda confirmed, "This guy was inside that demon, or _was_ the demon."

They all looked at him their eyes in complete shock. These two were the demons they fought?!

Kanda turned away, "Let's go, I'll explain when we get back to the inn." He told them walking away.

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other before following after the samurai and Link.

Something was going on in this town. But what?

* * *

It was morning time and the townspeople were in the middle of fixing up the destroyed inn Allen and the others were staying at, luckily only their room was damaged so they simply checked in to a different one. Kanda and Link kept watch over the two unconscious figures taking turns to sleep and watch over them. Allen and Lenalee decided to sleep in the same room as them until morning came.

Allen and Lenalee decided to head out to get some medical supplies for the two people and getting some food while they were at it.

"I still can't believe those two were the demons we fought last night." Lenalee said still not believing it.

Allen was just as confused about the whole situation, "I don't quite understand myself, but something tells me that they're the missing people the demons dragged away when morning came."

Lenalee looked at him, "You think so?"

"It's a possibility," Allen told her, "Hopefully Kanda and Link have already figured it out when we get back."

Lenalee nodded in agreement, "I hope your right Allen-kun."

"You're here again?!" a voice snarled making them turn their heads to see a little girl getting thrown to the ground by a large man, "Get out of here you freak!" the little girl was covering herself so they couldn't really see her but Allen and Lenalee didn't need to see her face to know the girl was afraid and that the guy treating her lie this is a grade A asshole.

Allen stalked over to the man and grabbed his wrist squeezing it slightly to make the man yelp, "I believe that's enough mister. Treating a child like this is considered child abuse, so I would appreciate it if you would stop it."

Lenalee went over to the girl hugging her close to her chest, "How could you do something so horrible?! What did she ever do to you?!"

"That thing doesn't deserve any pity! Killing it would be a blessing!" the man glared down at the girl with hatred.

Allen recognized such a look being forced to see it throughout his childhood and at the Order, "Your reasons don't matter…you will never lay a hand on this child ever again." He said breaking the mans wrist making him cry out in pain. The white haired boy ignored him and walked over to Lenalee and the girl crouching down so he was at eye level with her.

"Its okay," Allen assured her with a smile, "We'll take you back to our inn and get you something to eat, and some new clothes to wear."

The girl moved her head for the first time so they could get a good look at her, she had pale blonde hair that went past her shoulders with purple eyes.

Allen felt his heart stop as they made eye contact, _'This girl! She looks just like…Road!'_ the girl stared at him with a smile before she passed out in Lenalee's arms.

"Oh no!" Lenalee said.

Allen snapped out of it quickly and carried the girl bridal style and ran back to the inn with Lenalee following right behind him. All the while Allen was looking down at the little girl still surprised by how much she looked like Road.

 _'_ _Maybe she's this world's Road,'_ he gave her a sad look, _'My eye didn't go off, so that means she's not the Road from our world.'_ He noticed the girl started smiling as she leaned her head against his chest making his heart clench. This is probably the first time anyone's held her like this.

* * *

Kanda and Link were still watching over the people from last night. They haven't moved an inch. Link was taking care of the one that looked about Allen's age, he had gained a fever over night so he brought it upon himself to take care of the boy until he got better.

The door opened revealing Allen and Lenalee both of them looked frazzled, "Link!"

"What is it?! And who is that child?" Link's eyes went towards the girl in Allen's arms.

"We found her in town," Lenalee said, "She was being abused by someone in town so we brought her here! Please help her!"

Allen also gave him a pleading look making Link sigh, "Put her on the bed next to the boy. I'll take a look at her."

He brought the girl over to the bed next to the teenage boy that had a cloth on his forehead due to him getting a fever over the night. Setting her down gently he moved out of the way ad let Link take a good look at her before his eyes widened in realization, "Walker…is this?!"

"I'm not sure," Allen told him honestly, "My eye didn't react when I went near her, but that may not be saying much."

Lenalee and Kanda were confused, "What are you two talking about?" Kanda demanded.

Allen looked at both of them, "Come see for yourself." Both of them got closer to the bed having different reactions when they saw the girls face. Lenalee put her hands to her mouth, while Kanda had unsheathed Mugen.

"It can't be…" Lenalee said in disbelief, "She looks just like…just like…"

"That Noah…" Kanda growled.

"…Road Kamelot." Link finished.

Allen looked down at the girl with a sad expression. She looked just like Road except he didn't sense anything from her except something familiar. The last time he saw Road was when she protected him from that monster Apocryphos. Wait a minute! Something familiar…it couldn't be!

"Lenalee…do you feel something from her? Something familiar?" Allen asked.

Lenalee looked at him then back at the unconscious girl and felt it, "It can't be…"

"What is it?" Kanda questioned.

Lenalee went over to the girl, "You three close your eyes!"

Link blinked in confusion, "Why?"

She pouted, "I have to take her shirt off that's why!" she told them making all three males blush and look away while she took th little girls shirt off being mindful of her injuries. Having successfully taken off her shirt she saw there were bruises on her stomach and on her side making Lenalee mad. She's just a child! How can someone do something like this?! Turning her over so her back was in front of her eyes widened in realization.

"Allen-kun! Kanda! Link!" Lenalee yelled their names making them look at her then at the girls back and saw what she did.

"That's-!" Kanda said.

"Innocence!" Allen said.

There on the girls back were yellow deformed marks on her back that looked like wings.

"There's innocence here?!" Link stared at the child's back.

"I haven't sensed anything related to innocence," Kanda told them, "I've been sensing this foreign energy around here."

"Foreign energy?" Lenalee questioned.

"Ethernano," Link told them, "Johnny has told me that the air in this dimension is full of something called "Ethernano." If a wizard is low on energy they are able to restore it by absorbing the Ethernano within the atmosphere."

"I wonder if the same thing applies to us?" Allen wondered.

"That I'm not sure of, we will have to discuss this with Johnny." Link told them.

Lenalee had put the girls shirt back on setting her on her back again, "But still…did she get the innocence here or from our world?"

"You think she's from our world too?" Allen looked at her, "I was thinking the same thing."

The girl groaned getting their attention and opened her eyes a few times clearing her blurry vision. Allen smiled, "Hey there."

The girl turned her attention towards Allen, "Who…?"

"I'm Allen Walker, this is Lenalee Lee," he motioned towards the girl next to him, "This is Link, and the scowling guy over there is Kanda."

Kanda clicked his tongue in response.

The girl sat up slowly blushing being in front of so many people, "N-nice to meet you…um my names Alice."

"You don't have a last name?" Lenalee questioned.

Alice shook her head, "Um, I don't have a last name because I don't have any parents. A-and…um."

Allen smiled, "Its okay take your time."

Alice looked at his sincere look and took a deep breath, "Um…I'm not really from here…"

"I see," Link said, "Your from another dimension then."

Alice looked up at him, "Y-you believe me?!"

Lenalee smiled, "Of course! We're not exactly from here either."

Alice looked at Lenalee with tears in her eyes and closed them rubbing her arms with her arms, "I-I thought that if I told you I wasn't from here you wouldn't believe me…I told the people here the same story and they called me a monster and tried to kill me…I was so scared…I would always hide from them because they said they'd kill me…am I really that bad?" she felt herself being embraced by string arms and saw it was Allen.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Allen told her, "We're not from here either but from another dimension just like you," he broke the hug and smiled at her, "We made a guild not too long ago, once this job is over you can come with us."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?! Do you mean it?!"

"Of course!" Lenalee smiled, "Timothy would love to have another child his age in the guild."

"W-will he be my friend?" Alice asked shyly.

"He would love to be your friend." Allen told her.

Alice looked up at Allen and smiled before kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you Allen-nii-chan," she then kissed Lenalee on the cheek, "Thank you Lenalee-nee-chan," she got off the bed not seeing the embarrassed looks on their face and kissed Link on the cheek catching him off guard, "Thank you Link-san," she went over to Kanda not seeing Link mumble something under his breath but Allen and Lenalee caught it and chuckled making him glare at them.

Kanda tensed as the girl neared him looking down at her with an uncomfortable expression on his face, but Alice gave him that _look_. The same look Lenalee would give him whenever she wanted him to do something for her. Clicking his tongue he got on one knee allowing the girl to kiss him on he cheek much to his annoyance, "Thank you Kanda-nii-chan." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Tch…whatever." He mumbled.

Allen snickered, "What's wrong Kanda?"

"Shut up Moyashi." Kanda snarled.

"Its not Moyashi its Allen." Allen shot back.

Alice giggled at the two of them, "Allen-nii-chan and Kanda-nii-chan are funny!"

"Awww," Lenalee cooed picking the girl up rubbing her cheek against the girls making her giggle, "Your soo cute~!"

"Lenalee-nee-chan that tickles!" Alice smiled

Lenalee squealed, "Kyaaa! You are just so adorable!"

"Lenalee…" Allen said unsure if he should free the girl from her grasp.

"Oi Lena," Kanda called out to her, "Keep holding her like that and she'll pass out or die."

Lenalee pouted, "Hmph, no she won't."

Link sighed, "That's all and well, but I need to check her injuries so I can treat them. I don't want the girl to get an infection."

Lenalee put the girl back down on the bed knowing that Link was right. The former CROW member politely asked the girl to lift her shirt so he could see the full extent of her injuries. With an embarrassed blush she did just that lifting it up so they could see her stomach. Link had to contain himself not to go outside and hunt down the fool who did this to the girl and blast him to smithereens with his seals. Using some herbs he had stored in his bag he put them on the girls bruises making her flinch a little but he assured her that she needed to have this on her so she could heal properly. When he was done she pulled her shirt back down and got back in bed to sleep some more at Allen and Lenalee's insistence. She was soon out like a light.

"Its amazing though," Lenalee commented, "She looks just like Road but she had innocence, and she's not from this world either."

"I must admit that this new information is certainly interesting." Link stated.

Kanda crossed his arms, "I don't feel anything from her that resembles a Noah."

"Me neither." Link told them.

Allen looked down at Alice's peaceful sleeping face, "Your right…that means she's completely human."

"On a more serious note," Link started, "I believe Kanda Yu and I have figured out what's really going on here."

"Really?" Lenalee said.

Kanda sat down in the chair across from the bed, "The missing mages that came here to deal with the demons before us…the reason they disappear when morning comes…and the request for only S-Class mages."

Allen and Lenalee's eyes widened in realization, "You don't mean…" Lenalee looked at the two unconscious people that emerged from the demons they defeated last night.

Link finished for him, "S-Class mages are being led here by false pretenses. The job request requires only S-Class mages to deal with demons that come here at night and leave by morning. Then the S-Class mages get kidnapped by the demons never to be heard from again…until now."

"You don't mean…" Lenalee said hoping she was wrong.

Allen had his head down clenching his fists, "…Someone is controlling those demons to attack the town so they can attack the S-Class mages that were sent here because of the job request. Then when the S-Class mages are to the point of exhaustion the demons take them as soon as morning comes to take them back to their creator."

Lenalee covered her mouth with both hands, "Someone's…"

"Using live mages as ingredients to make those S-Class demons," Link finished, "And I believe I know the person responsible."

Allen knew who it was as well, as did Kanda, and Lenalee.

All they had to do now was wait until nighttime came.

* * *

Chernobog wasn't happy, oh no he wasn't happy at all. He was looking forward to having those four as part of his new demon army, but not only did he not get them, but they managed to kill the demons he created which was impossible.

He was currently in the basement looking at the S-Class mages within the green tubes, the liquid especially made for nullifying their magic so they can't use it to escape.

"It makes no sense," he said to no one in particular, "The demons I created using these mages should have nullified their magic if they even went near them, so it should have been easy for the demons to tire them out to the point where they couldn't fight anymore and bring them here as soon as morning came. So what went wrong?"

"So that's how it is."

He only had a few seconds to look behind him before a fist slammed into his face sending him flying and crashing into the wall across the room making him slide down slowly. Opening his eyes he saw that it was the very same mages he sent the job request for.

"That explains why the S-Class mages were easily defeated and then kidnapped by these demons you created," Link stared at him with cold eyes, "Oh, and two from last night are back to normal. We exorcised the demons from them, so their back to being normal S-Class mages again."

Chernobog's eyes widened, "What?! Impossible!"

Link didn't care for his outburst and took out his seals, "Shibari Bane (Secret Spell: Binding Wings)." He summoned dozens of spell stripes around the man forming a ring around him making his body feel heavy.

"Wh-what is this?!" Chernobog yelled trying to get free only to have lighting lash out subduing him further making him fall on his side.

"Those are restrictive seals use for restricting a targets movements, and should they resist the seals will lash out and subdue the target to the point where they can't even move." Link explained.

Allen and Lenalee had already freed the mages that were in the tubes. They looked horrible and in absolute pain from the looks of it. Johnny stated that magic is a wizard's life essence and it could potentially kill them if it was denied to them for too long. Judging from the looks of things they got here just in time, had they'd stayed in those tubes for a while longer they would have died.

Kanda was standing next to Link knowing the fool wouldn't be able to move anyway, besides he knew that Moyashi and Lena could handle taking care of the mages in the tubes. Looking around he saw there were a total 19 S-Class mages that were kidnapped and experimented on. He got a dark look in his eyes and gripped Mugen in his hands. "Experiments." That word was engraved in his head because he and Alma were experimented on by the Order and so were any other exorcist who had their lives ruined by the Order and that son of a bitch Leverrier.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen, "Can we kill him?"

Link sighed, "As much as I would have no qualms about you doing that, we have to leave him alive so the Magic Council can deal with him."

Allen and Lenalee sweat-dropped, _'You mean you'd actually give him permission if the law wasn't involved?'_ they thought.

Chernobog's eyes glowed red taking them by surprise, **"How dare you…"** the seals were trying their best to keep him contained but so far it wasn't working. Link's seals were strong, but even they had their limits, **"All of my hard work…the work I tried so hard to achieve…I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE!"** the seals broke off completely freeing him and allowing the man to transform into his demon form. His form was that of a large demon with a long scaly tail with his upper half full of fur resting on his front hands like a wolf with horns coming out of his head.

"So this is what you really look like?" Kanda pointed Mugen at him, "Its fitting."

"I have to agree." Link said getting out his seals.

Allen and Lenalee had already activated their innocence and got the unconscious mages to safety away from the building one by one while Kanda and Link fight off the demon known as Chernobog. They set all the mages outside leaning them against the trees.

Lenalee looked back at the building, "I'm worried…you think they'll be okay?"

Allen looked at the building himself he smiled, "They'll be fine. Kanda and Link are strong, they won't go down that easy." Just as he said that the building exploded and both males were flying out of the building but landed safely on the ground near Allen and Lenalee.

"Tch, annoying bastard." Kanda growled.

"He's no ordinary human," Link observed, "He could be an actual demon that was taking the form of a human this whole time."

"That makes sense," Allen said, "But why kidnap S-Class mages and turn them into demons?"

"To make an army perhaps?" Link theorized, "I see no other reason as to why he would do such a thing. I suspect he experimented on these mages because they have high magic power and needed high magic demons to use at his disposal."

Lenalee glared at Chernobog, _'He's just like Leverrier! Seeing them as nothing but tools at his disposal!'_

"Let's end this already." Kanda said.

They all got ready but a familiar voice caught them off guard, "Allen-nii-chan!" turning their heads they saw it was Alice.

"Alice!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Why are you here?!" Allen yelled.

Alice kept running towards them, "Th-they woke up! I came here to tell you they woke up and wanted to see you!" she stopped when she heard a demon roar right above her making her stop in her tracks and stare up in fear. Chernobog sent a fist towards the girl prompting Allen to use Crown Clown to try and get to her.

 _'_ _Dammit! I won't make it in time!'_ Allen cursed.

Alice stared at the incoming fist but didn't stay that way for long because her eyes glowed green and her mouth moved on her own, "Inosensu Hatsudou: Shinkō no Tsubasa (Innocence Activate: Wings of Faith)." A bright light blinded everyone including Allen who was making her way over to her to keep her safe but stopped dead in his tracks. When the light died down they saw Alice had yellow feathery wings on her back, wrists, and ankles.

Alice didn't know what happened, it felt like she was possessed by an unseen force that made her say something strange, but whatever it was feathery wings appeared and had shielded her from the fist that had came her way, the wings on her back had covered her acting as a protective shield. When the wings parted she could see all eyes were on her much to her embarrassment.

Allen went over to her immediately, "Alice, are you okay?!"

She was a little shaken up but otherwise okay, "I'm okay…but what is this?" she looked up to see her wings were moving as if waiting to be commanded.

"Its called "Innocence," we have the same thing." Allen told her softly.

"Innocence?" Alice gave him a confused look, "Does this mean…I'm not a monster?"

"You are not a monster," he told her, "You are a normal human with special powers just like us. Our guild is made up of people like us."

Alice smiled, "Then…this means I can come with you?!"

He smiled, "That's right, but why don't we handle this first before talking about that, okay?"

Alice grinned, "Okay!"

Chernobog got tired of waiting and started attacking sending another fist but Alice was prepared this time, "Hogo (Protection)!" her feathery wings glowed yellow and covered both her and Allen repelling the attack making him cry out in pain.

Lenalee blinked in amazement, "Wow…I've never seen innocence like this before."

Link stared, "It must a parasitic type like Allen. Its very strong."

Kanda stood there watching, "That brat and Moyashi can handle the rest from here."

"Agreed." Link said.

Allen had already jumped into action swiping it with his claws causing its skin to burn, while Alice tool flight flapping her wings sending projectiles from them cutting into his skin making him cry out in pain ad agony. They had him now, all they had to do was end this once and for all.

"Ejji Endo (Edge End)!"

"Shinkō no Yogen (Faiths Prophecy)!" both wings on her back shot at the demon slicing his skin while Edge End did is job to finish it off for good making Chernobog revert back to his human form now that his demon half was no more.

"They did it!" Lenalee cheered.

"That was impressive," Link complimented Alice, "And on her first try."

Kanda smirked.

Alice smiled at Allen who returned the smile, "C-curse you…" they turned their heads back to the man who looked quite pitiful, "My dream…my ambition…" he stretched his arm out towards the night sky, "The loneliness…the despair…I was so close to getting rid of it all…"

Allen's eyes widened, "You mean…the reason you did all this was to…"

Chernobog sent him a pitiful smile, "What a sad state…to be looked at like that by a human…really…what a sad end…" his arms dropped down and he just laid there on the ground unconscious with a content smile on his face.

The other three walked over to them seeing the content smile with mixed emotions, "I wonder…what was it he really wanted to do?"

Allen looked down sadly, "He wanted to get rid of his loneliness and despair, that's why he was trying to create people like him."

"A human with demon genes," Link theorized, "Sort of like a Noah, but in the same way not like a Noah. He was right, a sad end indeed."

Kanda didn't even scowl or say a smart remark he just kept his mouth shut.

Alice gripped Allen's hand loneliness and despair, she knew those emotions quite well.

* * *

Komui was in the masters office taking care of some paper work for Bookman when there was a knock at the door, "Come in!" he said cheerfully.

The door opened revealing someone he wasn't expecting to see and stood up from his chair abruptly, "Y-you…how did you…?"

The man smirked, "Does it really matter?" he leaned against the door, "So…where's my stupid apprentice?"

* * *

 **Next Time: Unexpected Reunion & Sorcerer's Weekly** **!**


	7. Unexpected Reunion & Sorcerer's Weekly!

Komui couldn't believe what he was seeing. General Cross was here of all places?! Did that strange door bring him here too? And what of the order back in their world? What would stop them from coming here and trying to do something to Allen?

Cross smirked, "Don't get your panties in bunch Komui," he saw the man stiffen, "I left Klaud in charge with Winters acting as her body guard or something."

"Klaud? You left General Klaud in charge of the Order?!" Komui couldn't help but have his jaw drop.

Cross shrugged, "Said she wanted to be in charge for once, and besides she always wanted to boss people around not to mention torture Leverrier, then you got Winters who's just itching to bash his face in."

Komui sweat-dropped. He shouldn't be surprised seeing as how Winters was what you call a battle hungry animal and a secret sadist, so him paired up with Klaud actually made sense. She's dominant and well, he's not. He then blinked in confusion, "Wait a minute! What about General Tiedoll?!"

Said man poked his head in with a smile, "Ah Komui! And how are you doing this fine evening?"

Cross rolled his eyes, "As you can see he's right here, and an air head as always."

Tiedoll smiled fondly, "I was worried about Yu-kun and Ma-kun. They are my sons after all."

The red head rolled his eyes, "You heard him."

Komui didn't know what to say, but at least both Cross and Tiedoll came here to be near their students even though Cross will flat out deny that. As much as he was happy to see them he still couldn't help but wonder, "How did you two get here?"

Cross smoked on his cigar, "Through so weird ass door."

"It was very interesting if I do say so myself," Tiedoll said with such curiosity and wonder almost like a child would, "I've never seen something so amazing, it brought us right here in this wonderful land with such wonderful wonders."

"Magic," Cross said releasing the smoke from his mouth, "Magic exists here and people use it every day like its nothing new, not to mention fatty and the Akuma aren't here either."

Komui brought a finger to his chin, "General Cross, do you know if the gates at the Order are sealed? I don't want them sending any exorcists or CROW members here to try and hunt Allen-kun down. I won't allow it. Not this time."

Cross grinned, "Y'know, I'm liking this new attitude of yours. Finally growing a damn backbone for once huh supervisor?"

Komui couldn't help but grin himself, "I won't let them do as they please anymore."

Tiedoll smiled softly, _'Allen-kun…your very presence has made the people around you finally have a voice. You even saved Yu-kun and the boy Alma who I never got the chance to save or talk to, thank you.'_

"Those dumbass can't use it even if they wanted to," Cross grinned, "Ended up destroying all the gates instead of sealing them. Besides the brats not there to keep them all in line anyway, so even if they tried to use the gates they'd need the brat to navigate them."

Komui breathed out a sigh of relief, "Then he's safe. We have nothing to worry about, for now."

Tiedoll agreed with that, there was still the Earl they had to worry about. He had his own Ark if his memory serves him right and could use to get here if he wanted but so far he hasn't made a move yet, and if he did then Akuma would be appearing around here and so far they sensed none.

"Fatty seems to be in a deep depression after his meeting with Nea," Cross told them, "Looks like Nea did a number on him psychologically."

Komui became alarmed, "He took over Allen-kun?!"

"Relax moron, he only took over temporarily when he sensed the Earl coming after the brat," Cross told him, "He felt the brat was in danger and took over to keep him safe. Overprotective idiot."

Komui sweat-dropped, _'Like your one to talk.'_

Tiedoll kept his smile, "But this is good yes?"

The two men looked at him not understanding what he meant.

"This means Nea-kun cares a lot about Allen-kun enough to protect him from the Earl," Tiedoll smiled, "Meaning he cares about him. It doesn't matter if he's a Noah, this proves he loves Allen-kun more than the Noah family."

Cross gave him a deadpanned look, "You…the way you see things makes me wonder if your really as senile as you want people to think or your smatter than you let people on."

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment." Tiedoll told the man with a smile.

Komui couldn't help but smile himself, "That gives me some relief in knowing that the 14th sees Allen more than just a vessel."

Cross rolled his eyes, _'The dumbasses have been close for years. It's almost creepy.'_

"Where are the young ones anyway?" Tiedoll wondered eager to see his two sons.

"Oh, their out on a job right now, but Marie is here in the guild," Komui told them, "They should be back soon."

"Then we'll wait here for them!" Tiedoll said happily walking out of the door, "I can't wait to surprise Yu-kun!"

Cross sighed, "He's such a pain in the ass sometimes."

Komui chuckled, "Don't say that, he may act like that but you know he's stronger than he lets on."

The red haired man didn't say a word but knew he was right, "How's Allen?"

Komui was surprised that he used Allen's first name instead of "Stupid Apprentice," but that just proved how worried he was for Allen's mental state, "He's okay physically…as for mentally."

Cross let out an exasperated sigh, "I get it, you don't have to say anything. It's the reason I'm here anyway." He walked out of the room not noticing Komui's gentle smile.

"Cross…the reason you came here was for Allen's sake." Komui knew that deep down he truly did love the boy even if he showed it in a more sadistic way it still showed that he cared.

He chuckled, "But still, I wonder how Allen will react when he sees him here?"

* * *

Allen and the other stayed at the hospital helping the nurses and doctors take care of the S-Class mages that were in those tubes and had their magic drained, but luckily they got them out just in time before they lost all their magic and essentially their lives as well. Link was also a great help in healing the other patients using his Yuyamihebi (Attuda) golem to restore some of their life force but had to take it easy because it could also shorten his life span, so Allen made him rest after restoring four of the mages life force which he complied to knowing that Allen was persistent when it came to other people's health which made it ironic.

Lenalee, Allen, and Alice helped out and stayed with the mages twenty-four seven checking their temperature and asking how they felt which the mages were grateful for. Kanda would always stay out of the hospital rooms standing guard for some reason, maybe he was just being cautious and thought that someone would try to attack so he stood guard. The Magic Council soldiers soon appeared and began to question the mages though some of them were too tired and exhausted to speak but managed anyway. They gave their testimonies of what happened and told them that when they woke up the people from the Archangels guild were taking care of them when some of them had ran high fevers. The soldiers then tried to question them but they were too preoccupied in taking care of the mages stating their health was more important right now, so Kanda opted to speak to them just to get them to leave because the were being a nuisance and he hates it when people become nuisances.

When that was over and done with they arrested Chernobog putting magical sealing cuffs on him which was pointless because he couldn't transform into his demon form anymore seeing as how both Allen and Alice exorcised it leaving only his human form. When they asked him questions he didn't answer being completely mute and devoid of emotion. Allen could see it in his eyes. They showed loneliness and a twinge of regret. The white haired boy truly believed that he felt lonely and only wanted to seek companionship even though his way of doing it wasn't right, but Allen could understand it. He didn't know what the man would do now, the Magic Council will deal with him now so it's out of their hands. Right now they needed to take care of the mages who were their only priority right now.

Allen was taking care of the mage from when they fought his demon form, "How do you feel?"

The boy sent him a smile, "I'm still a little woozy but I think I'll be okay. Thank you for saving me."

"There's no need for you to thank me," Allen smiled, "I just wanted to help."

The boys smiled never left his face, "No I mean it. I was in so much pain and couldn't scream for help or anything because of the demon I was fused with. But then when I was forced to fight you guys you saved me and then took care of me. I'm eternally grateful for that."

Allen rubbed the boy's head, "Don't worry about it, jus get some sleep and when you recover we'll take you back to your guild." He got up and walked out of the room leaving the boy to his thoughts looking up at the ceiling.

"Guild…"

* * *

Lenalee sat down outside in the waiting room of the hospital, "Thank goodness their all going to be okay."

"I was really worried about them," Alice said, "I wonder what will happen to them now?"

"I'm not sure," Lenalee admitted, "Maybe when they recover they can go back to their guilds and show their comrades their okay."

"I hope so." Alice said.

"So you were here then." Kanda said walking over to them looking a little irritated but not as bad as before and sat down next to Alice.

"Are they done asking questions?" Lenalee asked.

"Finally," he scowled, "I wanted to slice them up for being a pain in the ass."

Alice giggled, "Kanda-nii-chan's funny."

Lenalee sweat-dropped, _'That's wrong Alice-chan…he's serious about that.'_

"Where's that CROW?" Kanda questioned.

"He's resting right now," Lenalee said, "Allen-kun insisted he rest after using Attuda on four of the mages."

Kanda leaned back in his seat, "So he's helping out others…"

Lenalee smiled, "Link's come a long way don't you think?"

"I could care less, that's Moyashi's stalker so let him deal with the CROW's mood swings." Kanda said.

"Kanda…" Lenalee sighed.

Allen soon approached, "Here you guys are!"

"Allen-nii-chan!" Alice smiled brightly.

"How are they Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

He sat down next to her, "Some of them aren't doing too bad and are healing faster than the doctors expected but some of them still have fevers, so the doctors want to keep them here over night to check on them, but they've regained some of their magic power back."

"Thank goodness…" Lenalee sighed with relief.

"I saw the soldiers leave by the way." Allen said.

"Kanda took care of them for us." Lenalee smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to attack one of them." Allen said honestly.

"Hmph, I was tempted to do it but they would be even more annoying if I did." Kanda stated.

Allen sighed, "You…"

"More importantly how are we going to get in contact with Nii-san back at the guild?" Lenalee wondered.

Kanda took a round green crystal out of his breast pocket, "This is called a Tsūshin-yō Rakurima (Communication Lacrima Crystal). Komui brought several in even one that uses Surveillance."

"Where did he put the Surveillance Lacrima?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda snorted, "Outside on the buildings walls and some in the forest."

Allen smiled weakly, "Komui-san sure is cautious. Its not like we're back at the Black Order anymore."

"This is Nii-san we're talking about," Lenalee sighed, "Nothing he does surprises me anymore."

Kanda stood up, "I'll contact Komui." He walked off leaving them alone. When he was far enough he activated the lacrima and the man's face appeared.

"Kanda-kun! Your all okay!" Komui said with relief.

"Obviously," Kanda said as if it was obvious, "We got done last night and would have left by now buy Moyashi and Lena wanted to stay here and check on the mages."

Komui looked confused, "Mages? What mages?"

The samurai explained the real reason they were sent here and that the request required only S-Class mage for the sole purpose of turning them into demons of high power.

Komui looked visibly upset, "I see…I'm sorry for not doing a proper background check."

Kanda snorted, "Nothing you can do about it now."

"I suppose, but next time I'll do a thorough background check to make sure out clients are what they say they are. You have my word." Komui promised.

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Moron."

Komui smiled, "Is there anything else you want to report?"

The blue haired man thought about it before responding, "There's a with us that has innocence."

"WHAT?!" Komui yelled.

"You heard me." Kanda growled.

"But how is that possible?!" Komui questioned, "I thought there was no innocence here!"

"The brats not from here," Kanda told him, "She's from the same place we're from. She confirmed that herself."

Komui went rigged, "How long has she been here?"

"Doesn't know. Just brought here out of nowhere." Kanda said.

"I see, well bring her back with you to the guild so we can check on her innocence." Komui told him.

The samurai rolled his eyes, "Don't need to worry about that. The brat wants to come anyway."

"Good. Take care of yourselves okay?"

Kanda let out an exasperated sigh, "You can be really annoying sometimes you know that?"

Komui merely smiled, "See you soon Kanda-kun."

"…Yeah." Kanda cut the communication off and walked back over to where the others were and saw something he could only describe as ridiculous. The mages that were okay to move were all bowing their heads making him irritated, "The hell is going on here?"

Lenalee gave him an uncomfortable look, "Um well…"

"They seem to want something from us." Allen said a little unsure.

"Please allow us to join your guild!" they all said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What?" Kanda looked at them as though they've lost their mind.

"We wish to join your guild!" a female mage said, "Please allow us to join!"

"Eh? Wait! Why?!" Allen stuttered, "What about your own guilds?"

Another mage shook his head, "If they truly cared about us then they would have sent someone to come look for us, but they didn't. That proves we didn't mean much to them."

Lenalee looked at them sadly knowing that what they said is true and that she had thought about it before but didn't say anything believing she had no right to, but it looks like they had already thought the same thing she did.

Allen didn't know what to do. He wasn't the guild master Bookman was so he had to make the decision not them.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Do whatever you want."

The both looked at him surprised he didn't refuse their request. This was definitely a first.

"Thank you very much!" they all said.

Allen scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, "Well, we'll talk to Bookman about it as soon as we get back to the guild. In the meantime you should all head back to your rooms and get some rest."

"Yes sir!" they all said.

Allen sweat-dropped, "Yes sir…?"

Lenalee giggled as did Alice while Kanda rubbed his temples looking annoyed now.

* * *

The next day they were all ready to leave the hospital and the townspeople had given them the reward no mater how many times Allen refused they kept insisting they take it anyway, so he had no choice but to accept it. When that was done Allen decided they use the Ark instead of the train because then they would be back at the guild a lot faster so they could get some sleep. The mages were in awe seeing Allen summon the white Ark out of nowhere believing it to be a high ranked spell of his own creation. They all went in and saw a big city like place inside the Ark and were more equally impressed about the inside of it. You could hide a whole town in here. As if by teleportation they arrived back at their guild in no time at all and was greeted warmly by Miranda who was standing in front of the entrance.

"Welcome home everyone!" Miranda smiled making some of the S-Class mages blush, "Komui-san is waiting for all of you and there's a surprise for you Allen-kun, Kanda-kun."

The two boys in question were wondering what this surprise was but didn't ask as they walked inside he building followed by the S-Class mages who wanted to go with them. As soon as they walked in Timothy jumped on Allen, "Nii-chan!"

"Hey there Timothy, we're home." Allen greeted.

"Welcome back!" Timothy grinned.

Bak approached them seeing Link looked a little tired, "Link-kun why don't you go upstairs to the infirmary and get some rest. You don't look so good."

Link made no complaint and headed towards the stairs to take a nap having used Attuda too many time for his liking.

Bak noticed the new faces, "Who are all these people?"

Allen smiled, "These are the mages we saved on the S-Class job we took. They asked to join us and we were wondering if Bookman was here so they could as his permission to join."

"Bookman's upstairs with Komui, he just got back along with Lavi," Bak told them, "If you would all follow me this way I'll take you right to him." He gestured for the mages to follow and they did all the way up the stairs leaving Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Alice downstairs to mingle with everyone else in the guild.

"Yo, stupid pupil." A familiar voice said making Allen freeze in place. Turning to the source of his voice he saw it was his supposedly dead master…General Cross.

Allen stood there for what felt like hours for him not believing what he was seeing, his master was right there staring at him as if he were some kind of idiot, "What? No welcome back?" the man teased.

The boy charged at the man sending a kick to his side making him fall over. Everyone let out a sigh not even surprised by that kind of reaction. Kanda looked away and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see making him freeze just like Allen did, "Yu-kun, its nice to see you again."

Kanda stood up suddenly, "You! How did you get here?!"

Marie stood next to him, "Apparently they came through the same door as we did. General Klaud is currently in charge of the Order so they both came here."

"Its good to see your doing well Yu-kun." Tiedoll smiled.

"Stop calling me that." Kanda deadpanned.

Tiedoll rubbed his head; "I hear your getting along well with people a lot better now. You've grown up so much Yu-kun."

"Refrain from treating me like a child. Its annoying." Kanda told him.

"I'm your father so it's only natural that I worry about my precious sons." Tiedoll smiled.

Kanda looked ready to explode, "You…!"

Marie quickly stepped in before things got worse, "Come on Kanda lets get you some soba." He moved the boy over to Bak's bar counter with Tiedoll following right behind them making Marie sigh.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Allen meanwhile was beating up Cross demanding where the hell he'd been this whole time.

"Answer me!" Allen demanded.

Cross was now in the middle of pulling the boys cheeks with an unimpressed stare, "Shut up stupid apprentice." He stopped when he saw tears gleam in the boys eyes making him sigh, "What? You really think that _thing_ could kill _me_? I'm not easy to kill brat." He grinned.

Allen actually hugged the man making him stiff in place not at all expecting it, above them Timcanpy was hovering above their heads before landing on the mans head sitting there watching in amusement but its not like Cross or Allen could tell. The boy leaned his head on the mans chest, "Stupid master…"

Cross grinned, "Stupid apprentice." Putting his hand on the boy's head.

Alice soon approached looking at Cross and the man looked at her believing she looked just like that one Noah. The one in love with his stupid apprentice, Road was her name. But the girl didn't feel like a Noah at all, Allen noticed where his gaze was directed at and saw it was Alice, "Master this is Alice, we found her on the job we just got back from."

Alice bowed politely, "Its nice to meet you Cross-san."

Cross stared at the girl for a few minutes before replying; "I didn't think you like them young."

Allen blushed and whacked him on the back of the head, "I'm not like you!"

"What was that?!" Cross put the boy in a headlock.

"Let go!" Allen groaned making Alice giggle.

Timothy poked the girls shoulder, "Yo! I'm Timothy!"

Alice smiled, "Alice!"

He raised a brow, "You don't have a last name?"

She shook her head, "I can't remember it."

Timothy tilted his head then grinned, "Then! Have nii-chan give you one!"

"Nii-chan?" Alice said.

"Allen-nii-chan!" Timothy's grin stayed on his face.

Alice looked back at the white haired boy and red haired man still fighting each other and took a deep nervous breath and approached the duo once more, "Um, Allen-nii-chan?"

Said boy finally managed to get out of the headlock and look at the girl, "What's wrong?"

Alice fidgeted in place nervously before finally speaking, "Um, well, I um," she took another deep breath, "I-I was wondering if you could give me a last name?"

Allen froze in realization. That's right! How could he forget bout that! She said she didn't have a last name. Truth be told he wasn't one to talk because he didn't have a real name himself going by "Red" first before he was given the name "Allen." He smiled at the nervous girl and rubbed her head, "How does Walker sound?"

"Walker?" she blinked, "Your last name?"

"Yep," he smiled, "What do you think?"

If possible her smiled widened, "Walker! Alice Walker!"

"Yep, from now on your Alice Walker." He told her.

She hugged the boy tightly, "Nii-chan!"

Cross rolled his eyes, "I feel like I'm getting diabetes just from watching this." A kick to the face shut him up.

"No one was speaking to you." Allen stated then turned to Alice, "Are you hungry? I think Bak-san made some food."

Alice nodded running over to the bar counter where Bak was and ordered something to eat with Allen right next to her ordering his usual impressing the girl with just how much he can eat. Komui soon came downstairs getting all of their attention, "Listen up everyone! We now have 19 new members joining our guild! Make them feel at home!"

Everyone in the guild being the exorcists welcomed them into the guild with open arms happy to have new family members joining the guild. When the announcement was over the S-Class mages went to mingle with the Allen's group to get to know them better. Some thought Kanda threatening to slice Lavi up was hilarious especially his arguments with Allen. Lenalee was kind enough to get them drinks wanting them to feel right at home, Marie was explaining to them that even though he was blind his hearing's perfect and can hear people's heartbeats like it was second nature to him. One by one the mages told them what kind of magic they use impressing the exorcists, there was one, who used God Slayer Magic, Lightning-Make magic, someone who utilizes the element by simply calling it "Fire." Needless to say it was definitely interesting to see all different kinds of magic with different kinds of people like Fairy Tail.

Allen winced; speaking of Fairy Tail they still haven't contacted them to let them know they were safe. It made him feel horrible. Well, not like they can help it now anyway. Hopefully they won't be upset with them entering the games.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Fairy Tail Guild the members of Team Natsu were in the guild still thinking about Allen and the others. No matter who hard they looked they couldn't find them anywhere. The lady at the inn said they checked out in the morning but did stop by wanting to say goodbye to them but couldn't because they had to leave, but they still wish they could have said goodbye.

Makarov saw their sad faces and knew that the group that cam from out of nowhere managed to worm their way into their hearts enough for them to act like this.

Erza stood up suddenly, "We can't just sit here looking upset. We knew they had leave after their vacation was finished, so we should have expected this."

Wendy still looked sad, "But still…"

"It still would have been nice if they at least said goodbye," Lucy said then thought of something, "You think we'll see them at the games cheering us on?"

Gray crossed his arms and smirked, "Yeah, I bet we'll see them in the stands telling us to win it."

Natsu grinned, "We'll see them again! After all we're friends, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Everyone at the table smiled. That's right they are friends aren't they? They'll definitely see them again, a lot sooner than they think.

Yes…a lot sooner than they think.

* * *

The next day the Archangels guild was bustling with noise and lots of mages and exorcists mingling together without a care in the world. One of the female S-Class mages decided to help at the bar with Bak making him a little bit happy to have some help, not to mention she was an excellent cook. Once in awhile she would send glances at Bak and would sometimes blush but he didn't notice. When Allen told Komui about Alice's innocence he wanted to see the girl immediately and was quite surprised when she looked exactly like Road but Allen assured him that they only look alike and that's all. Alice was nervous at first when the asked her to let him take a look at her back, but Allen was there with her so she wasn't so nervous anymore. Komui took a look and he indeed confirmed she's a Parasitic type just like Allen and Komui. The Chinese man didn't need the girl to tell him that she had hard time because of her back, not to mention she wasn't from here like Allen and the rest of them. Poor thing. He sent her off with a smile telling her she was just fine, but just in case she didn't feel well to go see Johnny who will give her some medicine. Nodding with a smile the girl took off with Allen right behind her eager to play with Timcanpy some more, the little yellow golem had taken a liking to the girl and would snuggle with her when she took a nap and land on her head because he liked it there. It was really cute.

"Hm?" Bak said getting Bookman's attention.

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"There's a letter here addressed to us, its from Sorcerer's Weekly." Bak told him giving him the letter.

Bookman opened it and read the contents quickly.

"What does it say gramps?" Lavi peered to look at the letter.

"It says their sending someone by the name of Jason a reporter who interviews different mages from different guilds," Bookman told them, "And it looks like we've gotten their attention because they want an interview with Allen and all of you."

The orange haired male mage known as Chrome smiled, "That's good then! You guys deserve to be interviewed, after all you saved our lives and they need to know about it."

Bookman nodded, "I don't see why not? I'll allow the interview so long as everyone else is fine with it."

Lavi grinned, "Sounds good to me! Oi Yuu, we're going to be interviewed later so make sure you behave~!"

Kanda was surrounded in murderous aura making the mages around him try but fail miserably to keep him calm. Good thing Marie came along and brought some soba with him which quelled his anger even only for a little bit.

About 45 minutes later they heard the door slam open bringing in the most annoying sound they've ever heard, "COOOL~!"

Silence.

"What the hell…?" Kanda said staring at the blonde weirdo as he bounced around the guild like an idiot, he was honestly ready to slice him to pieces right then and there.

Bookman approached, "Your Jason from Sorcerer's Weekly I presume?"

Jason stopped and looked at Bookman, "COOOL~! You're the master right?!"

"I am. My name is Bookman, the master of Archangels." Bookman confirmed.

"COOOL~!" Jason exclaimed.

Kanda was getting really annoyed and it was hard to keep him calm and this Jason guy was only making him more irritated.

Jason wanted to interview Bookman first seeing as how he's the master, "What do you use Bookman?!"

Bookman looked at him calmly, "Needle magic, its useful for both offense and defense."

Jason was ecstatic to hear that, "PLEASE SHOW ME!"

Lenalee sweat-dropped and Marie winced, "Does he have to yell?" the girl sighed.

"I wish I had earplugs right now." Marie rubbed his ears.

Bookman didn't mind and brought out his needles, "Hebunkonpasu (Heavenly Compass)." A large set of acupuncture needles appeared when he brought out a large scroll impressing the mages and Jason.

"SO COOOL~!" Jason yelled, "What else can you do?!"

Bookman looked at everyone, "I suggest you all get to a safe distance, that includes you Jason." They didn't need to be told twice but Lavi had to drag the reporter away so he wouldn't get hit by those needles, trust him when he says you do _not_ want those things to hit you.

Once he was sure that everyone was at a safe distance he showed the reporter what he wanted to see, "Nōsukuraimu (Compass Of Spells: North Crime)." A compass like circle produced a lot of needles around the guild but luckily no one was hit by the needles because he told them to take cover.

Jason popped his head out from the table, "That was so COOOL~!" he wrote down everything he just saw.

Bookman deactivated his innocence, "I'm glad your satisfied, now then I have some paperwork to complete." He walked up stairs leaving the rest to deal with the energetic reporter.

Jason son set his sights on Lenalee who was closer to him, "Your Lenalee right?! Your magic is based on your legs correct?!"

Lenalee blushed a little, "Th-that's right."

Allen felt a little angry that he was a little too close to her for comfort.

Lenalee showed him her crystal type dark boots making go wild, she even flew around the guild for him making him yell even more. Seriously she was really tempted to let Kanda slice him already.

Jason then over to Allen who showed him his Crown Clown innocence making Jason excited because he's never seen magic like his before, the boy even used his cloak to lift Jason in the air making the man even more excited. Allen then explained to him that Crown Clown can become sentient when the situation calls for it and he can use a sword too, but decided not to show it yet.

Jason then bounced over to Krory who told the excited reporter that his was derived from his teeth thus changing his appearance into that of a vampire impressing Jason a lot.

He then went over to Miranda who was a little nervous with his over excited personality, but Marie was right there with her to keep her calm and explain her innocence to the man as did Marie.

His eyes then fell on Timothy and Alice who were more than happy to show him their innocence. When he saw her wings he flipped out and thought she was a real angel, but she simply told him that it was her innocence and that she was not a real angel. Timothy had possessed Jason catching him off guard when they switched back he was unaware that he was possessed until the boy told him making yell out "Cool! Cool! Cool!"

He spotted Lavi and was in complete awe of the fact that not only did he summon a red hammer but he was twirling it around like it was no big deal. If Jason's eyes got any bigger then they'd be able to pop out of his head by now.

Link was his next target. His training with CROW comes in handy for dealing with people like Jason who is too hyperactive for his liking but kept his cool. He showed the man his seals making the reporter jump up and down with excitement.

And then…the one they were all dreading for was the blue haired samurai himself. Kanda Yu.

Kanda was glaring at him hoping he'd go away and leave him alone but no matter how hard he glared the bastard just wouldn't go away.

"SO COOL~! You're a sword mage aren't you?!" Jason questioned unaware of the impending danger that was just looming over his head, "Would you be willing to show me?!"

 **SNAP**

It was at that point Kanda officially lost the last patience he had left and everyone was unprepared for what was about to happen.

"So you wanna see it huh?" Kanda stood up alerting the exorcists what he was about to do.

"Yes please!" Jason exclaimed.

Kanda got an evil grin on his face making everyone shiver, "He-he wouldn't…" Allen said.

"Don't tell me Yuu." Lavi stared nervously.

"Kaichū: Ichigen (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)!" he sent multiple illusionary insects at everyone not just Jason. Both Allen and Lavi had to drag him with both arms to prevent him from getting bitten by those things but the idiot just kept on saying "Cool! Cool! Cool!" the two of them were wondering if maybe they should just let Kanda slice him and be done with it.

After all that was done and having calmed Kanda down thanks to Marie he went over to the Generals who everyone in the guild believed to be their Aces in the guild. They didn't activate their innocence but told the reporter they are capable fighters, well Tiedoll did, Cross was arrogant with it but that was normal so no one really cared about that.

It felt like an eternity but he finally left much to their relief. That guy can be a real pain in the ass, and half the people in the guild were tempted to let Kanda cut him down but after releasing his hell's insects they realized that was enough.

Let's just say the next day when one of the S-Class mages bought a copy of the latest Sorcerer's Weekly and showed it them, well. Lets just say they were surprised with what they read.

 _"The latest guild that's officially trumped Sabertooth as the number one most popular guild in Fiore is known as "Archangels!" each of their members holds very unique magic that's never been seen before and is classified as "Lost Magic." Reporter Jason has interviewed each individual that's been with the guild from the start known as the "Elites" were kind enough to show me their magic._

 _"I started with the master simply known as Bookman and he has shown me his unique "Needle Magic" which he controls effortlessly and is able to summon multiple needles as though it was second nature to him."_

Everyone looked at Bookman who merely ate his pudding in silence making them sweat-drop. That's his fifth pudding helping. Ignoring him they kept on reading.

 _"Next I met the beautiful Lenalee Lee whose known as the "Crimson Butterfly" because of her unique magic in her red boots."_

They all looked at the girl who blushed at the nickname and his her face in Allen's shoulder making Komui mad but Link used his elbow on his stomach to make him behave and not start destroying things in the guild.

 _"Don't let her sweet and innocent face fool you, she's a force to be reckoned with. So make sure you get on her good side unless you want to be kicked al the way across town."_

If possible she blushed even more. It was a good thing she was hiding her face in Allen's shoulder.

 _"I then interviewed Allen Walker the "Fighting Clown," he's called that because his magic consists of a white cloak with a clown mask and claw."_

They all nodded making Allen blush this time.

 _"The best part of his magic is that its "sentient" meaning it has a will of its own and protects his owner should he put in danger, he's also stated that he's able to summon a giant sword but hasn't shown me due to safety reasons."_

The S-Class mages looked at Allen with newfound respect. Not only is his magic sentient but he can summon a giant sword as well? Respect deserved.

 _"Next I've had the pleasure of finally speaking with Arystar Krory III, also known as "The Friendly Vampire!"_

Krory blushed embarrassed at the nickname remembering the time the children of the village they went to for their first job called him that. It felt nice to hear someone else say it too.

 _"His magic is derived from his teeth and he's stated that his senses are enhanced to the point where you can't even see him once he starts moving in to attack you. And make sure you don't hurt children in front of him or he'll punish you."_

Krory looked away still blushing but everyone merely smiled at the embarrassed exorcist.

 _"I've then interviewed both Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie, who both have their own aliases known as, "Time Stopper" and "String Weaver."_

Maries couldn't help but sweat-drop, "How is that he comes up with these names?"

Miranda smiled nervously, "I'm not sure, but they are quite creative."

"I suppose." Marie said.

 _"These two are very close, its obvious they share a special bond with each other. Their magic is also quite very unique, Miranda Lotto has the ability to use her "Time Magic" to erase wounds, create barriers, and freeze an opponent preventing them from moving. I wouldn't wanna fight her."_

Miranda's whole face became red and steam was pouring out of her head good thing Marie was standing next to her but he was blushing a little himself.

 _"Noise Marie's magic is known as "String Magic," which he can use to strike down his opponents and even make them create a sound so horrific it can damage someone's ears, and don't underestimate him just because he's blind. This is someone you need to take seriously."_

Kanda smirked, "Obviously."

Marie wasn't surprised Kanda would say something like that.

 _"The next ones I interviewed were the two cute kids in the guild "Timothy Hearst and Alice Walker who are known as, "The Possessor," and "Fighting Angel!"_

"Awesome! We got cool nicknames too!" Timothy grinned to Alice who smiled.

"Uh-huh." She smiled.

 _"These two little cuties have innocent faces but strong and powerful magic. Timothy is able to use "Possession magic" to posses anyone he wants, he can even possess animals! Alice is such a sweet and kind soul that her magic is "Angel magic," allowing her to actually summon wings and use them to fight and defend, she can even use them to fly around like a real angel. Alice is the younger sister od Allen Walker, so make sure you don't try anything to her or the big brother will make you regret it."_

"Of course I will!" Allen stated, "She's my little sister!"

Alice hugged her big brother making everyone swoon with how cute she is.

 _"My next interview was with Lavi Bookman Jr. the grandson of the guild master Bookman also known as "Hammer Master!"_

Lavi grinned, "Got my own nickname too!"

Allen rolled his eyes and Kanda whacked him on the back of the head making him yelp.

 _"Lavi is a "Hammer mage" who is capable of channeling his magic through his hammer and can even extend it as long as he wants. He can make his hammer grow as big as he wants and it won't even bother him in the slightest. He's someone you need to watch out for!"_

"Here that Yuu?" he looked at the samurai next to him, "Looks like I'm someone who needs to be taken seriously."

"Hmph, we'll see." Kanda snorted.

 _"I then spoke with Link Howard known as "Talisman Summoner!" Link can summon any paper talisman to his side quickly. His magic is known as "Talisman Magic," and can summon one with an element, fighting element, barrier element, and binding element. He's a capable fighter and would be an asset to the field."_

Link closed his eyes with satisfaction which is a first for him and Allen couldn't help but tease him about it making the blonde blush.

 _"And finally the interview I was waiting for finally came when I got to interview Kanda Yu known as the "Demon Samurai!"_

Everyone looked to see what Kanda's reaction would be and instead of scowling or cursing he smirked content with the title.

Demon Samurai indeed.

 _"Kanda is a sword mage who uses both "Sword and illusion magic" using his signature sword "Mugen" also known as "Rokugen (Six Illusions)!"his sword is capable of using such terrifying illusions that the intended target would truly believe that they were fighting with the illusion demon from hell."_

If possible Kanda's smirk grew wider making everyone shiver and not in a good way.

 _"I'll say this! I look forward to seeing them participate in the Dai Matō Enbu! These guys are SO COOOL~!"_

Cross took a puff from his cigar, "Guy didn't even bother to mention us."

Tiedoll was busy drawing in his sketch pad, "Its fine, let the young ones have this moment."

He was right because when tomorrow comes they will head off to Crocus where the Dai Matō Enbu will be held, and where they will show them the power of the Archangels Guild.


	8. Dai Matō Enbu: Welcome to Crocus!

I had so much fun writing this chapter! ^_^

* * *

Allen put on his red and black jacket making sure it was nice and tight. Today was the day. He was quite nervous honestly, what would Natsu and the others think seeing him there so suddenly and participating in the games no doubt. It would be quite the reaction that much he's sure of. He felt Timcanpy rub against his cheek and smiled, "Thank you Timcanpy." He rubbed the yellow golem's head in assurance. Taking one last look at himself he sighed, "Shall we?" he said to his little friend who flew around his head in agreement.

The white haired boy walked out of his room and headed downstairs seeing that everyone was already there, "You Allen! You finally ready?"

"Yeah, sorry for the wait." Allen smiled.

"Its okay," Lenalee told him, "To be honest with you I'm really nervous. I wonder if the people watching the games will even like us."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Lavi told her, "They seem to like us already which is still new for us."

Marie nodded, "It's a new feeling but I think we'll be alright."

"I think so too," Miranda smiled, "I just know we'll do our best."

Timothy was eager to go, "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Alice smiled.

"Hmph, it better not be boring." Kanda said.

"Eager are we?" Lavi grinned.

Kanda turned away not saying a word.

Cross and Tiedoll walked over to them, "You brats ready to go yet?" the red haired man asked.

Link answered, "We have everything we need. I assume you two are coming as well?"

Tiedoll smiled, "But of course, I have to cheer my sons on after all."

"I'm not your son. Stop with the pet name already." Kanda stated.

"I'll be cheering for you, Yu-kun, Ma-kun." Tiedoll smiled.

A tick mark appeared on the samurai's head prompting Marie to move him out the door so he wouldn't attack the general.

Allen gave a Cross a look, "What?" the man raised a brow.

"Please try to be on your best behavior," Allen told him, "You're an adult, so please act like it."

"Don't order me around brat."

Allen punched him in the gut with a satisfied look on his face, "Okay, master?" he smiled sweetly.

Cross mumbled something under his breath making Lenalee giggle, "Come on you two let's not fight," she grabbed the white haired boys arm, "Come on Allen-kun." She dragged the boy outside with the others following behind them meanwhile Bak was having a hard time trying to keep Komui under control after seeing Lenalee grab Allen's arm and dragging him outside.

Seriously his sister complex is just annoying sometimes.

* * *

Team Allen were currently on the train heading to Crocus, or also known as "Flower Booming Capital." Their nervousness was soon replaced with excitement well except Kanda but that was to be expected because that's just how he is, but the others were starting to feel more and more excited.

Lenalee was smiling from ear to ear, "I'm getting more excited! How about you guys?"

Marie smiled, "This will be a good experience for us. I'm starting to feel a little excited myself."

Miranda looked out the window, "I wonder if the other guilds have made it there already?"

"How many guilds are participating again?" Allen asked having Timothy sleeping on his right shoulder and Alice sleeping on his left.

Link who was sitting next to Timothy answered, "From the information I've gathered so far 113 teams are taking part in the tournament, but I hear after the Preliminary Event that number might decrease."

"What do you mean?" Krory asked.

"Only 8 participants may enter the games as well as 6 teams, so the Preliminary Event will be a way to dwindle the numbers, though I'm not sure what sort of Preliminary Event will take place. This is completely new this year I've found out, so I don't know how they've done it the previous years." Link explained.

"In other words their getting rid of the excess baggage so only the elites can participate." Kanda stated from his position next to Alice.

"It sounds like it doesn't it?" Lavi commented.

Miranda then thought of something, "Komui-san did mention that killing was allowed in the games, but you don't think the mages there will actually do it do you?"

Marie put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think so Miranda. From what I've heard no ones been killed in the past games before so this year won't be any different."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good…"

Krory was looking around, "I wonder if we're taking the same train as the other competitors?"

"We might, I mean after all they have to take the train to get to Crocus unless they live near the city." Allen said.

Lavi stood up suddenly, "I'm gonna go order us something to eat seeing as how we're gonna be here for awhile." He walked away opening the sliding door that led to the other side of the train.

Allen leaned back in his seat, _'I wonder if Natsu-san and the others are here yet?'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the other compartment were the team from Sabertooth selected to participate, which were Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, and Yukino Agria. Their guild master Jiemma selected them himself. They didn't look at all pleased well Sting wasn't anyway, they read in Sorcerer's Weekly how a new guild known as "Archangels" recently became more popular than them stating that their members all use "Lost Magic" and that their known as the "Elites." Furthermore these "Elites" are participating in the Dai Matō Enbu, so they were quite eager to see just how strong they really are.

Rogue kept a straight face, "If they are truly strong as the magazine says then we'll have to see it for ourselves." The only reason he wasn't getting motion sickness was because of the ginger Yukino gave both him and Sting.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch agreed.

"Just because their popular doesn't mean their stronger than us, right Sting-kun?" Lector said.

Sting smirked, "Might be interesting, but I'm only interested in fighting Natsu-san."

Rufus smirked himself, "Indeed, I'm interested to see the team they've chosen for Fairy Tail this year."

Orga grinned, "Should be fun."

Yukino stood up suddenly getting their attention, "I'll go get us something to eat."

"You do that." Sting said.

She nodded and headed out the compartment they were staying at which was first class. Their master was not only power hungry but also likes to establish that Sabertooth is the best but who knows how long that will last.

* * *

Yukino was heading towards the cafeteria area aware of looks she was getting from the men but ignored albeit still a little nervously. She acted confident but in reality she was quite shy as was she right now, she was wearing a cloak for goodness sake yet the men on the train still sent her perverted looks making her very uncomfortable it was as if they could see through her cloak and was undressing her with their eyes.

"You okay?" a voice asked her. Looking in front of her it was a male with red hair, donning a black and red bandana, wearing a red scarf around his neck, having on red and black clothes with an eye patch on his right eye exposing his one green eye, he was also wearing red earrings on his ears. He gave her a genuine look of concern, but that's not what made her blush though. He looked very handsome in her opinion, realizing that she hadn't answered him yet she willed her blush away and answered, "Um, yes I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

He smiled, "Don't mention it," he gave the dude that was leering at her not s subtle glare making him back off, "Your headed to the dinning place right? I'll go with you, a lot perverts here."

"Please don't trouble yourself." Yukino tried to say but he wouldn't have any of that.

"Its fine isn't it? I can't let a pretty girl like you just walk around all by herself now can I?" He insisted.

Her blush came back full force making him touch her forehead, "You okay? Your face is a little red."

"I-I'm fine, thank you for asking," she then realized something, "I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Yukino Agria and it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

He grinned, "You remind me of Allen."

Yukino blinked in confusion, "I beg your pardon but who is Allen?"

"He's a friend of mine, you guys have the same personalities," he told her, "By the way my names Lavi Bookman Jr. Nice to meet ya Yukino-chan."

Her cheeks became pink, "Y-you as well Lavi-sama."

"Sama?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No that was just surprising as all," he waved it off, "Anyway, lets get going to the diner. I'm pretty sure that if we don't get there the food will be gone." He walked away with Yukino following him.

It didn't take them long to reach the dining area thankfully, and Lavi wasted no time in ordering the food he needed for everyone surprising Yukino with how much food he ordered. The red head paid the right amount of money and pushed the food cart back to where his friends were as was Yukino.

Yukino looked at his eye patch, "Um, Lavi-sama?"

"Hm? What's up?" he questioned.

"Has something happen to your eye? Is it damaged beyond repair?" she asked.

He touched his eye patch a ghost of a smile appearing on his face, "Its more like a personal thing with me."

She could tell she asked something she wasn't suppose to, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Its cool, anyway that's a lot of food you have there." He motioned to the food she was carting back.

"Yes, I have a lot of mouths to feed." She told him.

"Same with me then." Lavi grinned.

Having arrived back to the seating area Lavi decided to head off first, "Then I'll be seeing ya Yukino-chan." He carted away from her not seeing a small smile on her face.

"You as well Lavi-sama."

* * *

"About damn time," Kanda glared at Lavi who grinned, "The hell took you so long?"

"I was chatting with a pretty girl." He responded.

"Shouldn't have asked." Allen sighed.

Lavi passed out all of the food making sure they had soba otherwise Kanda wouldn't eat anything. Allen gorged himself as usual as did the children. As soon as they smelled food they woke right up and started eating like they hadn't eaten in years. Hungry little tikes.

Everyone was contently eating their food and Lavi didn't mention the girl he saw having recognized her instantly. Yukino Agria from Sabertooth. She must be here with her team to participate in the games. He ate his food silently letting the others talk amongst themselves, aside from Fairy Tail they'll probably have to go up against them as well, but another team was bothering him.

* * *

 _"_ _Lavi, there's a guild that will also be participating in the games." Bookman told him._

 _"_ _Who is it jiji?" Lavi asked._

 _"_ _Raven Tail," Bookman told him, "From what I've gathered they were once a dark guild that recently became legal and will be participating in the games but I believe they will be targeting Fairy Tail in and out of the games."_

 _Lavi raised a brow, "Why would they be targeting Fairy Tail?"_

 _"_ _I don't know all the details, but the guild master Ivan Dreyar. He is Makarov Dreyar's son." Bookman said._

 _Lavi was starting to understand the situation now, "I get it, so you want us to keep an eye on them right?"_

 _"_ _These are Komui's orders not mine boy, but I have to agree with him on this one," Bookman told him honestly, "Fairy Tail was kind enough to allow us to stay with them and take care of us. Why not repay the debt?"_

 _Lavi grinned, "Got it!"_

* * *

 _'_ _Raven Tail, huh?'_ he thought finishing up his food then setting it on the cart, _'Gotta remember to tell the others once we get to Crocus.'_

Which wouldn't be long anyway.

* * *

 **Crocus**

Timothy bounced off the train with excitement, "Wow! Look at this place!"

"Its so pretty~!" Alice complimented.

"It really is pretty isn't it?" Lenalee agreed looking around.

Allen and Lavi were smiling from ear to ear while Kanda looked bored out of his mind. The rest of he team also got off the train the bubbling excitement growing stronger and stronger.

"Welcome to Crocus, please enjoy your stay here!" the man greeted them politely.

Allen bowed, "Thank you very much."

Lenalee grabbed his arm, "Come on lets go check in to our inn!"

"Sounds good to me! After we do that we can just take a walk around the city." Lavi grinned with his hands behind his head.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Timothy said already running ahead of them with Alice right behind him.

"Be careful you two! And don't run so fast or you'll fall!" Allen said running after them along with Lenalee and Link.

"Their so energetic." Marie smiled.

"More like annoying," Kanda sighed, "Lets go." The others followed after him still excited to be participating in the games.

* * *

The Fairy Tail group had also arrived in Crocus still exhausted about having their "Second Origin" released thanks to Ultear, but despite that they groaned in pain as soon as they arrived and collapsed onto the ground. Erza had scolded them telling them how pathetic they were being, even though she also had her "Second Origin" released she didn't feel any pain or exhaustion.

Well that's Erza for you.

They soon met with Makarov and the others, the old man was eager to show them the power of Fairy Tail while also ignoring the jeers they were getting from the people around them.

"By the way Master," Erza spoke suddenly, "Have you heard anything about this new guild called "Archangels?"

The old man raised a brow, "As a mater of fact I have, from what I hear the team they've chosen are all S-Class mages and the "Elites" of the guild."

"All S-Class?!" Lucy exclaimed, "And the "Elites?" are they _that_ strong?!"

Makarov nodded, "Yes they are, and the kicker is that they all use Lost Magic as well."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Not only are these guys S-Class but they all use Lost Magic. These guys aren't fooling around."

"Does that mean we'll be rivals with them too just like we'll be with Sabertooth?" Wendy questioned.

Natsu grinned, "So what?! We'll beat them just like we'll beat Sabertooth and be the number one guild in Fiore again!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Natsu's right," Erza agreed, "No matter happens we will be victorious. For the sake of our guild members who were forced to wait for us all those seven years we were gone."

"We'll do our best to win!" Wendy said.

"That's right!" Lucy smiled.

Gray smirked, "We'll show these guys just how strong we are."

Erza then thought back to what Jellal said before they left for Crocus.

* * *

 _"_ _You sense a strange presence here?" Erza questioned._

 _Jellal shook his head, "Its not here anymore, from what I sense it left here three months ago."_

 _Erza thought about it, 'Three months ago…'_

 _"_ _There's also a strange magic presence related to Zeref that's been around Crocus for the past seven years." He told her._

 _"_ _It could be one of the guilds participating in the games." Erza suggested._

 _He nodded in agreement, "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, I'll do the same."_

 _"_ _All right." She said._

* * *

 _'_ _If what Jellal said is true…then that means any of the guilds participating in the tournament are potential suspects. Including the "Archangels" guild.'_ Erza thought but couldn't help but wonder just what kind of individuals the members of the Archangels guild are.

* * *

Team Archangels had just settled into their inn and decided to head out to explore the town.

Link brought out the rule book, "I've gone over the rulebook and it says that all participants need to report back to their inn at 12:00 am sharp."

"That gives us plenty of time then," Allen said with Timcanpy settled on his right shoulder, "What should we do in the meantime?"

Timothy raised his hand, "I wanna go explore the city!"

"Me too!" Alice said.

Lenalee giggled, "Then the four of us will hang out and explore the city."

Lavi grinned, "Then I'll hang out with Two-Dots in the meantime, but still why did Kro-chan leave with Komui as soon as we got to the inn?"

"Komui needed to see him about something important hence why I am here taking his place." Link stated.

Miranda looked worried, "I hope its not serious."

"I assure you that whatever he needed to see him for is not serious so don't worry." He told her with a smile.

Allen couldn't help but be happy seeing Link open up to the person he wants to be without Leverrier breathing down his neck every five minutes. Speaking of which he wondered how things were going back at the Order. His Master already told him about how he left General Klaud in charge but he wondered if Leverrier would be up to something sneaky like usual, he just couldn't understand how someone like him could be so cruel. He couldn't understand how humans could be so cruel in general but learned to stop thinking about it a long time ago.

He smiled, "Let's go." He grabbed Lenalee's hand heading for the door with the two kids following right behind them.

Lavi looked to Link, "So where do you wanna go?"

"I believe some exploring wouldn't be so bad," Link admitted, "We can use this chance to relax while waiting to return here at the appropriate time."

"Let's get going then," Lavi turned to look at Kanda, "We'll be going now Yuu."

"Just shut up and leave already Baka-Usagi." Kanda waved his hand at the red head signaling for him to leave with the Watch Dog. Seeing the red head leave he turned towards Marie and Miranda, "What do you two plan on doing?"

Marie smiled, "I think I'll hang around with you along with Miranda."

"Is that okay?" Miranda asked the boy.

Kanda closed his eyes, "I don't care what you two do, but flirt in front of me and I'll ignore you both." He turned and walked away not seeing their blushing faces as he walked out the door.

* * *

Krory was currently with Komui who wanted to talk to him about something very important regarding the guild Raven Tail and gave him the information Bookman gave him.

"So you want me to watch them?" Krory asked to be sure.

Komui nodded, "That's right, also I wanted to tell you that the Ethernano in the area has actually increased your innocence abilities."

"Is that possible?" Krory's eyes widened.

Johnny who was on the room with them nodded, "Its not just that, all of your innocence abilities have been effected by the Ethernano meaning that Kanda's healing abilities have no effect on his life while here."

Hearing that brought relief to their ears, "That's good to know," Krory said, "Allen also told me that our innocence have a strong effect on the demons here?"

"Demons?" Komui repeated, "You mean Akuma?"

Cross breathed out some smoke, "No you dumbass, he's talking about "Etherious Demons."

"Etherious Demons?" Krory said.

"A race of demons born from Books of Zeref," Cross told them, "He's this world's Millennium Earl."

"Zeref…the Black Wizard." Johnny muttered.

Bak looked at the young man, "You've heard of him before, Johnny-kun?"

Johnny's face was completely serious, "I've read about him in books. He's known as the "Black Wizard Zeref," born over 400 years ago. He used to be human but somehow became immortal around 400 years ago…the reason he's called the black wizard is because he created demons just like General Cross said. Also…he uses magic known as…"Death Magic."

"Death Magic?" Komui's spine suddenly became cold.

"Like the name says," Cross spoke this time, "Its magic that's related to death, in other words if you come in contact with it you die. Plain and simple."

Tiedoll stopped sketching, "That disheartening."

"More like scary." Johnny said.

Krory thought about it though, _'If he's this worlds Millennium Earl then that means he's still alive somewhere, no, he's watching but from a distance.'_

Little did Krory know that his theory wasn't wrong.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Timothy, and Alice were walking around the city having a good time. The kids were at the flower shop putting flower crowns on their heads, you'd think Timothy would be embarrassed but he didn't seem to really mind and Alice was enjoying herself to the fullest.

From Allen's shoulder Tim looked around suddenly getting the little yellow golems attention, "What's wrong Timcanpy?"

Tim turned his head to his master and nipped his ear, but Allen knew why the little golem did that.

"Go on Tim." He said.

Tim flew off his shoulder to go somewhere else making Lenalee confused, "Where's he going Allen-kun?"

"Tim said he wants to go see his new friends." Allen smiled.

"He made a friend?" Lenalee said.

"Yep. Come on the kids are getting away from us." Allen said seeing Timothy and Alice running far away from them.

"Oh!" Lenalee realized he was right and grabbed his hand running after the laughing children.

Thank god Komui wasn't with them otherwise he'd think this was a date (even though it is in Lenalee's mind).

* * *

Lavi and Link were also walking around intrigued by how many people were here to watch the games.

"This place is full of people," Lavi observed waving to a waitress that was outside of a restaurant, "Didn't think this many people would show up to watch the games."

"They must be very eager to see the participating teams this year." Link deduced.

"Probably heard we were going to participate and wanted to see what we look like." Lavi said.

"Why do you say that?" Link wondered.

Lavi merely motioned him to listened to the people around them and he did.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Archangels is participating in the games this year."

"Seriously?! I wonder if we can find them and ask for an autograph!"

"I hope so! I wanna get an autograph from "Fighting Clown" and "Fighting Angel."

"I want one from "Crimson Butterfly" she's so cool!"

"Demon Samurai" is my favorite! I hear he's soo handsome!"

"My favorites "Hammer Master!" I mean seriously I've never seen a hammer mage before! I can't wait to see him!"

"I hear Talisman Summoner is good looking himself!"

"These guys are gonna be so badass!"

Lavi grinned at Link's expression when someone mentioned he was good looking. It was priceless to see him like this, and couldn't help but thank Allen for Link showing emotion for the first time of his life.

They kept walking when Link spotted a girl who was about Alice's age (I decided to make Timothy and Alice 12 years old like Wendy in this story), trying to decide what she wanted to order at an ice cream stand, well that wasn't exactly right, she realized she didn't have enough money from what he observed.

Link walked over to the girl much to Lavi's confusion and stood next to her, "Is there something wrong?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled nervously, "Oh um, well I don't have enough money for the ice cream I wanted so…"

Link wasted not time in buying it for her, "Allow me to pay for this young ladies ice cream sir."

"All right then!"

She looked surprised, "You don't have to-!"

"Its no trouble," Link told her grabbing the ice cream from the man and giving it to her, "Here you are, miss."

She blushed taking it from him with a sweet smile, "My names Sherria Blendy, what's yours?"

"Link Howard."

"Link…your name is full of love." Sherria smiled her blush still in place.

Link blinked in confusion, "Pardon?"

She shook her head, "Its nothing! Thank you very much for buying my ice cream for me!"

"Your welcome."

She gave him one last loving look and ran away leaving Link standing there in utter confusion, "What did she mean by that?" he looked at Lavi who had that Cheshire cats grin on his face.

"Looks like someone's fallen hard for you!"

Link raised a brow but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Kanda, Marie, and Miranda were currently eating at a restaurant just taking things easy.

Kanda was eating soba enjoying the silence around him and thanking whatever god was there that Marie and Miranda weren't flirting in front of him even though these two are too prudish to do that, it was still nice.

"There are a lot of heartbeats here," Marie commented absentmindedly, "I didn't think there be this many people here."

"I didn't think the games would be this popular." Miranda looked out the window seeing many people walking the streets.

"I haven't seen any of the participating guilds yet either, maybe we'll see them when the games start." Marie said.

Kanda didn't comment still eating his soba, but stopped when he noticed Mugen was shaking again. He had the sword covered in purple fabric but the sword was reacting to something, possibly another sword that was nearby and judging by the shaking it felt powerful. Picking his covered sword up he got up alerting Marie, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going back." Kanda told them walking out of the restaurant.

"Is he okay?" Miranda asked.

"He's fine, I don't think its anything serious." Marie smiled.

Kanda was walking down the streets carrying Mugen in his hand feeling the sword was still shaking but after about five minutes it finally stopped but he kept his walking pace, _'Another sword was calling out to Mugen. That's never happened before.'_ If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings then he would have noticed that he was being stared at hard by a young woman who had her own sword but it was sealed.

She eyes him as he walked down the street and looked at the purple fabric in his hands. It didn't take a genius to know that he was holding a sword in his hand, she noticed it was shaking and got worse when he passed her but as soon as he was far away from her it stopped completely. Looking down at her own sword she noticed it stopped shaking as well, she gripped it tightly. Her sword Archenemy was calling out to his sword...but why?

Her gaze went back to the ponytail wearing man as he focused on his destination, "Who are you?" she muttered.

"Hm? Did you say something Kagura-chan?" the hooded figure asked.

The woman tore her gaze away from him, "Its nothing." She walked ahead of her with her teammates following right behind her. Something told her she would be seeing him again, and very soon.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were having a good time until they met the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, and boy these two are a bunch of arrogant asses! The blonde one Sting bragged about killing his dragon in front of them making the two not like him even more, and Natsu was about to sock him when a yellow ball of wings slammed into the blondes face making him fall over.

"Wh-what?!" Lucy stuttered. The yellow ball went over to her and nuzzled her face before settling on her head much to her confusion but she rubbed its head anyway, "What is this thing?"

Natsu took it off her head and sniffed it, "It smells familiar." Tim rubbed against the pink haired dragons slayers cheek then landed on his shoulder making him grin, "Guess its friendly."

Happy stared at it, "But what is it?"

Lucy leaned in to get a closer look, "I'm not sure, but it is kinda cute."

Sting grumbled and stood up glaring at the thing on Natsu's shoulder, "The hell is that ugly thing?"

Tim bared his fangs at Sting and slammed into his face again before biting his head repeatedly making Natsu and Happy laugh their heads off and Lucy simply giggled. The little guy proved he didn't like Sting very much.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled trying to help his friend but the yellow golem merely growled at him baring his fangs telling him to back off.

Rogue stood there not really sure what to do as did Frosh who kind of enjoyed it and stretched his hands out to the yellow creature. Time stopped his assault and went over to Frosch making Rogue tense up but relaxed when he noticed that it only wanted to rub against his friend and Frosch seemed to enjoy it because he giggled happily. Tim then went over to Rogue who tensed up again but the little golem simply bumped its forehead against the confused shadow dragon slayer and went back over to Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

Natsu grinned, "Thanks for that little buddy!"

Tim responded by showing them the time by opening his mouth it showed 11:55 pm. Making their eyes widened.

"Crap we gotta go or Erza will kill us!" Natsu told them taking Lucy's hand in his and running off but not before turning back to Tim, "Thanks again little guy!"

Tim nodded then flew off making him grin and run back to their inn leaving a confused shadow dragon slayer, a happy Frosch, and a passed out Sting behind them, while Lector tried to wake him up.

Tim really did a number on him.

* * *

"Welcome back," Komui greeted Krory who just arrived back at the inn where everyone else was waiting for him, "How did it go?"

Everyone else was eager to know themselves. Ever since they returned to the inn and Lavi told them that Raven Tail was targeting Fairy Tail in and outside the games he had Krory on standby in case something happens. Allen was not happy with that but that was to be expected and nether were the rest of them even Kanda was unimpressed by them. Komui told them how he asked Krory to stay stationed outside and be on the look out in case they tried something and judging by the look on his face its obvious that Raven Tail did indeed try something.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked.

Krory scowled, "You were right about them targeting Fairy Tail members outside the games. I was on my way back when I felt a dark presence and went over to it quickly, I made it just in time."

"Who was targeted?" Bak asked.

"Wendy and Carla," Krory told them, "There was an unknown figure about to attack them but I slammed his head into the ground before he could do anything."

Silence.

"Um, Kro-chan…" Lavi finally said.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him nor damage him to the point where he can't continue in the games. He should be fine by tomorrow." Krory told them.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm just glad Wendy and Carla are okay."

"Did they see you?" Marie asked.

Krory shook his head, "Fortunately they were none the wiser and suspected nothing wrong in the slightest."

Komui nodded, "Looks like the information Bookman brought us was correct after all."

"Speaking of which where is jiji anyway?" Lavi wondered.

"Right here." Bookman appeared in the room taking them all off guard.

"Seriously how do you do that?" Lavi sweat-dropped.

"Little guy's durable for his age." Cross said.

Tiedoll simply smiled.

There was a knock on the window and they saw it was Timcanpy, "Timcanpy!" Allen went over by the window opening it allowing the little guy to fly in and land on his shoulder, "Did you go and see your friends?"

Tim nodded.

"Friends? It has friends?" Kanda questioned.

Timothy grinned, "That's because Tim's cool! Who wouldn't want to be his friend?"

"I think so too!" Alice agreed.

Miranda looked at the clock, "Its almost midnight…"

Marie saw the time was 11:59, "It'll start soon."

"Yes it will." Link said.

And just like that the clock stroked midnight.

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Dai Matō Enbu: Sky Labyrinth!**


	9. Dai Matō Enbu: Sky Labyrinth!

As soon as the clock stroked midnight they all got up from their positions and got ready for whatever might happen. Needless to say they were surprised when they saw a hologram of a half man half pumpkin appear as tall as the buildings around them.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda stared.

"A giant pumpkin man!" Timothy pointed.

"So big!" Alice looked on.

Link recognized it, "That's Mato, the mascot that hosts the games every year."

"Mascot huh?" Lavi looked back at the pumpkin, "But seriously though, why a pumpkin?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers to that," Link looked over at Krory, "Will you be participating?"

"I'll act as substitute actually, can you take my place for a while?" Krory asked.

"I don't mind at all," Link told him, "We should head out to the balcony and see what the mascot has to say."

They all agreed, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Link all went outside to the balcony and stared up at the holographic mascot who was about to explain the rules.

 **"** **ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS PARTICIPATING IN THIS YEARS DAI MATO ENBU! GOOOD MOOORNING!"**

"Well he's certainly lively isn't he?" Lenalee smiled a little.

"Irritating more like it." Kanda muttered.

 **"** **TO NARROW DOWN THE 113 GUILDS IN THESE GAMES TO A MANAGEABLE 8! LET'S BEGIN THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!"**

"Just like Link said." Allen commented.

"So they really are going to narrow it down to only eight guilds." Lavi muttered.

"Hmph." Kanda said.

* * *

"Seriously?!" Gray said.

"Well this is news." Erza stated.

* * *

"Has there been a Preliminary round in years past?" Ichiya wondered drinking some wine.

Hibiki had his hands on his hips looking skeptical, "No, this is completely new."

* * *

"So this must be why we were required to take our places at midnight." Lyon realized.

Jura frowned, "113 guilds narrowed down to a meager 8 in one fell swoop."

* * *

Erza was thinking about something, _'It doesn't make sense. Why would they keep this Preliminary round a secret until now? Why all these new procedures? Excessive number of guilds involved, the mysterious magic power Jellal talked about. What are the organizers up to?'_

* * *

"So only 8 will make it through to the games while the rest won't." Bookman said from his position sitting on the bed.

Cross smoked from his pipe, "Damn, that's a lot of guilds."

"I can't believe it either," Komui said, "All those guilds participating will soon be cut down to only 8 just like that."

"Hmmm, very interesting." Tiedoll said.

"Only 8," Marie said, "Makes you wonder what will happen to the other competitors who don't make it through."

"I hope nothing bad." Miranda said watching the pumpkin hologram dance.

Johnny sweat-dropped, "He's dancing…"

"Creepy little bastard." Cross commented. Even Tiedoll had to agree with that one.

 **"** **ALTHOUGH THE NUMBER OF GUILDS INCREASE AND MULTIPLY EACH YEAR! THE GAMES HAVE GOTTEN BORING NOW IS ALL I EVER HEAR! LET'S DWINDLE THEM DOWN I SAY TO YOU! AND GIVE JUST EITGHT A CHEER! THE RULES FOR THIS PRELIMINARY ROUND ARE SIMPLE!"**

They felt their inn start to move making them take on fighting positions including the Generals.

"What's going on?!" Allen exclaimed.

"The inn is moving!" Lenalee observed.

"No! its rising in the sky!" Lavi said, "And we're not the only ones!" he pointed to the other inns that were rising as well.

Link's eyes narrowed, "I see. This must be part of the preliminary event."

"But why is it rising in the sky?" Miranda questioned.

 **"** **NOW YOU ALL WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN A RACE! THE FINSH LINE IS IN THE DOMUS FLAU COLISEUM! ONLY THE FIRST TEAMS TO REACH IT WILL MOVE ON TO THE DAI MATO ENBU!"**

Timothy blinked then noticed something, "Guys look! Stairs are appearing!" they saw wooden stairs appear out of nowhere.

"He did say we had to race to the coliseum," Lenalee reminded, "Do you think he meant get there by running on the stairs?"

Link disagreed, "No, I'm sure he has something else in mind."

 **"** **YOUR FREE TO USE MAGIC IN ANY WAY YOU SEE FIT! THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS! BUT REMEMBER! ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO REACH THE FINISH LINE WILL CLEAR THIS ROUND! HOWEVER ALL FIVE TEAM MEMBERS MUST CROSS THE GOAL TO COUNT!"**

"So all of us have to go through it together huh?" Lavi said.

Kanda stared at the holographic pumpkin, "Demanding for a pumpkin."

 **"** **ONE MORE THING…WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY LOSS OF LIFE THAT MAY OCCUR IN THE LABYRINTH!"**

"HE SAID THAT SO EASILY!" Johnny and Bak exclaimed.

"Oi oi seriously? Talk about scary." Lavi commented.

"Hmph, don't wanna take responsibility for who dies do they?" Kanda gripped Mugen.

"That's horrible." Lenalee said bringing her hand up to her chest.

"Then its possible for the contestants to lose their lives while in the preliminary round?" Link didn't like it, "How unsettling."

Allen agreed, "It is."

* * *

"Say what?!" Natsu gasped, as did the rest of his team.

 **"** **SO WITHOUT FUTHER A DO! LET THE DAI MATO ENBU PRELIMINARY ROUND "SKY LABYRINTH" BEGIN!"**

* * *

Allen blinked looking up at the sky "What is that thing?!"

"That must be the Sky Labyrinth we have to go through to make it to the coliseum." Link theorized.

Lavi grinned, "Let's get going then! See ya gramps!"

"Don't killed in there boy!" Bookman warned.

"That goes for you too brat!" Cross said to Allen who scowled.

"As if I'd give you the satisfaction." Allen deadpanned.

Tiedoll smiled fondly, "Be careful in there Yu-kun."

"Tch!" Kanda clicked his teeth.

"LENALEE-CHAAAN! PLEASE RETURN SAFELY TO NII-CHAN!" Komui wailed making her sigh.

"Oh Nii-san…" Lenalee sighed.

Link looked at them all, "Let us depart for the Labyrinth!"

They all started running up the stairs leaving their inn behind them as they moved up the stairs and thanks to their training back in their world they ended up at the entrance rather quickly.

"Okay looks like we made it here safely!" Allen said looking around.

"Everything's upside down in here," Lenalee observed, "How are we ever going to find our way to the exit?"

Link took out a seal, "One of my seals can help with that," he turned to Lavi, "Bookman Jr. did you happen to see where the arena was located?"

"Yep, its east. All we have to do is head there with no problems." Lavi grinned.

Link nodded and muttered something causing the seal in his hand to glow yellow and shoot out of his hand, "This way!" he ran and they all followed.

"What was that just now?!" Allen asked.

"A tracker seal," Link told her, "I was focusing on Mato's Ki energy when he started explaining the rules and managed to sense where his real body is. He's already headed towards the exit as we speak."

Lavi grinned, "Not bad two-dots!"

"You have some uses after all." Kanda said but that was as close a compliment as Link was gonna get.

Allen felt Tim nip his ear again, "Your friends are here?"

Tim nodded.

"All right! Go see them!" Allen told the yellow golem who took off in search of Lucy and Natsu.

Lavi turned to him, "Where's Tim going?"

"To see his friends!" Allen told him, "He'll catch up to us eventually!"

"Got it!"

* * *

Mato had just arrived to the finish line and decided to wait for the other teams to come. He sat down on the ground thinking that he was going to be here for awhile.

"We made it!"

He opened his eyes quickly and saw it was the new guild that's become very popular recently. Team Archangels!

Allen sighed with relief, "Thank god! Looks like we made it without any problems!"

"Thanks to two-dots here!" Lavi grinned putting a hand on his shoulder.

Link simply sighed having had enough of telling him to stop calling him that ridiculous nickname and just put his tracking seal away.

"AMAZING-KABO!" Mato exclaimed, "YOUR IN FIRST PLACE-KABO!"

"Kabo…?" Lenalee sweat-dropped.

Kanda wanted to slice its head off. Kabo? Was that suppose to be cute?

"What should we do now Mato-san?" Allen asked.

Mato waved his arms around, "You can go and relax back at your inn if you want-kabo! The games don't start for a while now so get some rest-kabo!"

Kanda turned away immediately, "Let's go, if I hear it say "Kabo" one more time I'll cut him."

Lavi sweat-dropped, "Looks like he ran out of patience already."

"That's Kanda for you." Allen sighed then walked away from the pumpkin as did the others, _'I wonder if Tim is okay?'_

* * *

Team Natsu was busy running up the stairs of the Labyrinth having found out where East thanks to both Erza and Lucy.

"I can't tell if we're getting closer or not!" Lucy commented.

"Yeah, its gonna be hard to even tell if we're headed in the right direction!" Gray commented before something yellow smacked into his face making him fall down.

Erza requiped a sword pointing it at the creature thinking one of the guilds sent it to attack them but Lucy and Natsu recognized it, "Wait Erza don't hurt it!" Lucy told the red head.

Wendy looked at the yellow creature then at Lucy, "Do you know what it is Lucy-san?"

"We don't know what it is but we do know it's a friend of ours!" She looked at the yellow golem who nodded its head confirming it.

Natsu grinned, "Hey there little guy! What are you doing here?" he gathered him in his hands.

Tim got back in the air opening his mouth showing them a map of the labyrinth for them.

"Is this…" Erza observed the map.

"The map of the labyrinth?" Gray wondered.

He got his answer when Tim made the holographic map show their current location and the location of the exit making their eyes light up.

"He's showing us where the exit is!" Lucy smiled.

"Really?!" Wendy gasped.

Tim closed his mouth and nodded.

"Would you be willing to take us to the exit?!" Erza asked the golem.

Tim responded by taking off prompting them to follow him, "Is it really taking us to the exit?" Gray questioned.

"Of course he is!" Natsu grinned, "Trust me he's on our side!"

"Did you meet it before?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it came out of nowhere and helped us out when we had to deal with a…certain situation." Lucy told her.

"I see, then we will have to thank it properly then." Erza said staring at the golem as it led them to the exit. They then ran into some mages form Twilight Ogre who grinned.

"Well look who it is-" he was cut off when Tim slammed into his face knocking him out permanently taking Erza, Gray, and Wendy by surprise.

"Go get 'em!" Natsu grinned.

Tim kept attacking the members of Twilight Ogre even biting one until he passed out. When that was done he led the team back to where the exit was and they soon saw it.

"There it is!" Wendy exclaimed happily.

Natsu grinned, "Told you we could trust the little guy!"

Tim stopped near the exit waiting for them as they arrived then went near Natsu who grabbed him, "Thanks a lot little guy! We owe you one!"

Tim responded by hiding in Natsu's coat getting comfy, "Come on guys lets go!" they went through the exit and saw Mato was there waiting for them.

"Congratulations-kabo! Your in third place-kabo!" Mato told them.

Erza smiled, "Third place isn't so bad."

"Yeah we could have been in last place." Lucy commented.

Gray smirked, "Better than nothing."

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad we made it."

"Third place will soon be first place!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah!" his teammates cheered with him.

"You can head back to your inn to rest if you want for the games won't be for a while-kabo." Mato told them.

"Thanks we'll do that." Lucy said heading back to leaving the arena and heading back to their inn. As soon as they were close enough Natsu brought Tim out of his coat who flapped in the air.

"Thanks a lot little guy! We wouldn't have gotten third if it wasn't for you!" Natsu grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy smiled.

Tim rubbed against Natsu and Lucy saying as his way of saying your welcome.

Erza smiled, "We must thank you as well…come to think of it, what is this creatures name?"

"Now that you mention it we don't really know do we?" Wendy realized.

"He must belong to someone doesn't he?" Gray asked.

Tim opened his mouth again and a name appeared.

 **TIMCANPY**

"So your names Timcanpy?" Lucy asked.

Tim nodded.

Erza approached the golem and smiled, "Thank you Timcanpy for your help in assisting us through the labyrinth."

"Yeah, we really owe you for this." Gray smirked.

"Thank you very much." Wendy smiled.

Tim rubbed his cheek against Erza who smiled, bumped his forehead against Gray, and rubbed against Wendy's chest then took to the sky as they waved him off.

"Thank you!" Wendy waved.

"Hope we see you again!" Lucy smiled.

They watched as Tim flew far away from them until they were unable to see him.

Erza smiled, "Well…lets head back to the inn and get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow."

"Aye sir!" they all said.

* * *

Allen plopped down in bed, "I'm glad me made it through the preliminary round. That was stressful."

"No kidding," Lavi agreed, "Not to mention we actually got first place."

"That was unexpected, but it feels good to get first place doesn't it?" Lenalee smiled plopping down next to Allen.

"I guess." Allen said.

Link noticed something out the window and opened it, "So your back." He told Timcanpy who came in through the window and over to Allen who held the yellow golem.

"Welcome back Timcanpy," Allen smiled, "Did you have fun with your friends?"

Tim nodded.

"Good."

 **"** **ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE EIGHT TEAMS HAVE BEEN DETERMINED! THE DAI MATO ENBU PRELIMINARY ROUND SKY LABYRINTH IS OVER!"**

"Looks like the eight teams have been determined." Link said.

Kanda said nothing from his position near Allen's bed holding Mugen.

"I wonder if Fairy Tail made it through." Allen wondered.

"I'm sure they did." Lenalee assured him.

"They probably got second place right after we went through." Lavi stayed positive.

"I hope so."

 **"** **OOOHHH~ SO YOU WANNA KNOW WHO'SE PARTICIPATING IN THE MAIN EVENTS? WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE OPENING CEREMONIES TO FIND OUT!"** they heard a sound and knew that Mato's hologram had disappeared.

Lavi sighed, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow whether Fairy Tail made it through or not."

"I really hope they did make it." Lenalee hoped.

"I wouldn't worry," Link told her, "They are a very capable bunch. They won't give up that easily. Have faith."

Lenalee and everyone else was surprised by Link's attitude, "What is it?"

Lavi grinned, "Quite the sweet talker aren't ya?"

Link blushed and looked away making them all but Kanda laugh at his embarrassment.

Kanda got up, "I'm going to bed. You lot can do whatever you want." He went over to the bathroom to wash up.

"Want me to go in there with you Yuu~?" Lavi teased only to have a bar of soap thrown in his face making him fall back.

Allen sighed and laid down, "I think I'll get some sleep as well. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Lenalee got up and stretched her arms above her head, "I think I'll go get some sleep too. See you guys tomorrow."

"You as well Lenalee Lee," Link said watching her leave the room then looked at Allen who looked tired, "Are you alright?"

"Mmm, I'm just tired is all." Allen mumbled.

"Then get some sleep," Link told him sitting down on the floor leaning his back against the bed, "I'll be right here until you go to sleep."

Allen gave him a tired smile than closed his eyes, "Thank you Link…" he drifted off to sleep and Link pulled the covers over him.

Kanda came back out of the room dressed in his traditional robes, "Nothing?"

Link shook his head, "No changes. Nea is being completely quiet, but I suppose that's a good thing."

Kanda walked over and looked at Allen's peaceful sleeping face, "Hmph, must be nice to sleep without a care in the world." He then heard Lavi snore and kicked him in the stomach making Lavi splutter.

"Ow! What was that for Yuu?!" Lavi complained.

"Say my first name again and I'll make sure to feed Moyashi Rabbit stew." Kanda growled.

Link sighed, "I'm sure even Walker wouldn't want to eat him even if he was edible enough to eat."

"YOU MEAN YOU'D ACTUALLY FEED ME TO HIM?! YOU GUYS ARE CRUEL!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Shut up," Kanda punched him in the face, "Wash up and go to sleep or I'll make sure you sleep for all eternity."

Lavi ran to the bathroom without another word. Kanda got in the bed next to Allen his back facing both him and Link. Lavi came out of the bathroom quickly and plopped down in the bed across from them, "Tomorrow should be interesting…" Lavi said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes it certainly should." Link agreed, "There's a possibility that you might have to fight tomorrow."

"Same to you." Lavi told him.

"Who cares," Kanda cut in tired of the talking, "Shut up and sleep."

Lavi grinned, "Good night Yuu."

"Shut up."

The red head merely chuckled and got under the covers turning the light off as he snuggled into the blankets. Tim was snuggled up next to Allen and Link simply stayed where he was, which was next to Allen's bed and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day not just for them, but for all of the guilds participating.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Day One: Hidden Event!**


	10. Dai Matō Enbu: Hidden Event!

Here it is! Hidden Event chapter! I had a real fun time writing this one!

* * *

Allen was woken up by someone nudging his shoulder, opening his eyes he saw it was Link who's face was like right in front of him, "Link! What time is it?"

"Don't worry, we aren't late if that's what your thinking. Komui wants us to get there early so wash up." Link told him.

Allen sat up and stretched his arms above his head with Tim on his head having woken up as well, "What about the others?"

"Kanda Yuu is already awake and eating downstairs, Bookman Jr. is still asleep as is Lenalee Lee." Link told him.

The boy nodded and stood up heading over to the bathroom to wash his face to get ready for the day. Having washed up he came back out and saw Lavi was still snoring and Link looked annoyed by it so the white haired boy decided to help out by waking Lavi up, by having Tim bite him until he woke up.

"Gyaaa! What? Timcanpy?" Lavi woke up staring at the yellow golem then at Allen, "You couldn't wake me up normally?"

"Like you would have gotten up if we did," Allen deadpanned, "Komui-san wants us to be at the arena early so you have to get up and get ready."

Lavi got up and yawned, "Guess I better get ready then. I'll see you guys downstairs."

Allen and Link went downstairs where Kanda was and left Miranda to wake up Lenalee seeing as how their sharing the same room anyway along with Alice.

* * *

Team Allen were currently downstairs eating breakfast or in the white haired boys case a buffet. Kanda had already finished his breakfast and was just waiting for the others to finish. Lenalee was finished already as was Link and Lavi then Allen was done. They were in their red and black uniforms and headed over to the arena.

"How do you guys feel?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good," Lavi told her, "How about you guys?"

"Still feeling pretty nervous, but I think I'll be okay." Allen assured her.

"There's no need for you to feel nervous, we'll be fine." Link told him.

"Tch, these games better be worth it." Kanda growled.

"Now now…" Lenalee smiled nervously.

* * *

They arrived at the arena still wearing their uniforms and heard the crowd from where they were.

"You hear that?" Lavi said.

"That's a lot of people out there…" Lenalee heard the crowd cheer for the participating guilds.

Kanda didn't appreciate the noise and got annoyed, "Annoying."

"Come on Yuu just relax. The crowds just excited is all." Lavi grinned.

"Tch."

Link heard a microphone, "Looks like its about to start."

* * *

 **"** **We're just moments away from the start of the Dai Matō Enbu folks. I'm lead commentator Chapati Lola, and I'll be handling the play by play while former Council Member Yajima provides commentary. Mr. Yajima glad to have you with us sir."** Chapati greeted.

 **"** **Glad to be here."** Yajima simply said.

 **"** **And let's not forget our special guest a member of Blue Pegasus and current holder of Miss Fiore the ravishing Jenny Realight!"** Chapati introduced a young blonde woman wearing a purple dress.

 **"** **Blue Pegasus is bringing home the gold this year!"** Jenny smiled.

* * *

Allen took a deep breath, "My nerves are still there but not as bad as before."

"Its important to always remain calm in situations such as this Walker," Link told him, "Just keep your head held high."

"Right." He smiled.

Lavi was getting excited, "This is getting exciting! I can't wait to get out there."

"Me too!" Lenalee smiled.

* * *

 **"** **Now the time has come to meet out competitors! Coming in 8** **th** **place in the preliminary event are the WILD bunch! The rowdy army of hell hounds! Quarto Cerberus!"** the crowd cheered as Team Quatro Cerberus walked into the arena.

"Wild…FOUR!" They said in unison.

* * *

Kanda reached for Mugen, "I already wanna slice them."

"I can't even say anything to that…" Lavi said.

Allen, Lenalee, and Link nodded.

* * *

 **"** **Coming in 7** **th** **place is the new guild that was just recently approved is Raven Tail!"** the crowd grew weary when they saw a dark looking group of people walk into the arena.

Makarov wasn't happy seeing them there, "Why is Ivan's guild here?!"

"Don't know, but you know it can't be good." Macao commented.

Mavis was looking hard at Raven Tail not liking the dark energy that was around them.

* * *

Allen's eyes narrowed, "Raven Tail…"

"Bastards showed up after all." Lavi stared at the group.

Lenalee gave them a hard look, "They'll be targeting Fairy Tail in the games so we have to make sure we help them."

"Yes, but we also have to make sure the crowds or the judges don't know we're helping them," Link reminded them, "We'll have to be discreet."

They nodded, Kanda noticed a tall figure with a little creature on his shoulder was covered in dirt, "He's the one the vampire attacked."

"The weird guy with the little creepy creature on his shoulder?" Lavi questioned.

"Yeah, Mugen's reacting to it." Kanda motioned to his sword, "Not to mention their Ki is dark."

"And full of malicious intent." Link added.

Allen looked back at them, _'Why are they targeting Natsu-san's guild though? It doesn't make any sense…'_

* * *

 **"** **And coming in 6** **th** **is a guild filled with to the brim with the bearer of the opposite sex! The damsels of the great blue sea! Mermaid Heel!"** a bunch of ladies entered the arena and the males went wild having hearts in their eyes and nosebleeds.

* * *

 **"** **In 5** **th** **place is Blue Pegasus!"** the members of Blue Pegasus did a pose together making the girls go wild.

 **"** **Hey guys! Do your best!"** Jenny cheered.

* * *

 **"** **Next in 4** **th** **place! The goddess of love strife! The sacred destroyers! Lamia Scale!"** team Lamia Scale came out and Link and Lavi noticed a familiar face amongst them.

* * *

"That young girl…" Link said noticing Sherria who had fallen down and got back up.

"Yeah, the cute kid that has a crush on you." Lavi grinned at the blushing former CROW agent.

"She has no such feelings towards me." Link stated.

"Yeah sure she doesn't you cradle robber." Lavi snickered.

"Refrain from calling me such a thing immediately!" Link shouted.

Lavi laughed his ass at Link's expense.

Allen wanted to ask but decided no to, besides there was something else he wanted know anyway, "Is there some reason Blue Pegasus has a person in a bunny costume on their team?"

Lenalee sweat-dropped, "I don't think I wanna know why…"

"Bunch of weirdo's." Kanda muttered.

* * *

 **"** **Now to introduce our 3** **rd** **place contestants! Their broken wings will soon soar once again! Fairy Tail Team A!"** Fairy Tail cheered once Team Natsu entered the arena, even though the crowds booed them they ignored them because they placed third and nothing was going to dampen their spirits.

* * *

"They made it!" Allen and Lenalee cheered.

Lavi smirked, "I knew they would."

Kanda crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Those crowds are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Agreed. They sound awfully picky." Link agreed with the samurai.

Lenalee nodded, "Why would they boo them like this? Just because they always got last place?"

"Seriously, these guys are a bunch jerks. They got third place and considering how mixed up that labyrinth was that's pretty damn good." Lavi said impressed they got third.

"You do realize that the only reason we got first place was because of you and Link right?" Allen looked at him.

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

 **"** **Hold on we've still got two teams who made it through the qualifying round!"**

Fairy Tail was instantly on alert.

"So its possible one of these teams is somehow tied to Zeref." Gray said waiting for the other teams to pass through.

"That's assuming Jellal's intuition was right, I guess we'll know soon." Erza said watching.

 **"** **Both the teams that came in 2** **nd** **place are…Oh what a surprise! It's Fairy Tail Team B and Sabertooth!"**

"SAY WHAT?!" The crowd yelled.

The rest of the guilds blinked in surprise seeing Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, and Mystogan take the field as well as Sabertooth who didn't look all that happy to be in 2nd place.

"No way!"

"Sabertooth got second place?!"

"But how?!"

"Then who got first?"

Lyon was surprised, "So they got second place this year? That's a surprise."

Ichiya was serious for once, "Interesting…"

"I wonder who got first place then." Lucy wondered still surprised to see the others were here.

Mavis was staring down at Jellal, "That man…he's not a member of our guild is he?"

Makarov got nervous and explained to her that he wasn't part of their guild but Mavis didn't seem to mind and said he can stay making everyone look at her comically.

Sure…who cares about rules so long as there's a tournament.

Back down in the arena Erza and Jellal were talking, "So…have you managed to find anything yet?"

"I'm suspicious of Raven Tail, but beyond that I have nothing solid."

"This is their first debut in the games," he told her, "We've sensed the power the previous years, so it can't be them."

"What about you? Any signs of this strange power?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed but she couldn't see them, "I have my suspicions it might be the team that got first place."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

He looked over to the last corner, "Because…I don't sense any magic coming from them. It's a foreign power I'm not familiar with and it seems much more stronger than magic."

She looked at him quickly, "Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure but I know this much, whoever they are…they aren't to be underestimated." He said seriously.

 **"** **And last but certainly not least is the team that came in first place in the preliminaries!"**

The guilds and audience tensed up. If Sabertooth wasn't first then who was?

 **"** **It's the guild that's been gaining more popularity than Sabertooth! Gods chosen elite warriors! ARCHANGELS!"**

Recognizing the name the crowed went wild and cheered more for them than they did for Sabertooth!

Lucy looked at the crowed, "Wow…Archangels must be really popular. You hear all that cheering?"

Natsu looked over and saw shadow figures begin to enter the arena, "These guys must be strong."

"ALLEN! LAVI! LENALEE! KANDA! LINK! DO YOUR BEST OUT THERE!" all the guilds participating looked up to see Bak waving the flag around along with Komui and Johnny while Cross ignored them calling them the idiot trio and Tiedoll smiled down at them.

Fairy Tail's Team A and B froze.

"Just now…did he just say…?" Lucy said.

"Allen and Lavi?" Natsu looked.

Five figures finally showed themselves, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Link all walked out into the arena earning loud roars from the crowed. They all saw their matching coats and thought they were cool.

"Its them!" someone from the crowd cheered.

"Lenalee is soo pretty!" a male from the crowd said resulting in Bak and Johnny having to hold Komui back from attacking the man.

"The one carrying the sword must be Kanda! He's so handsome!"

"No way! Allen's handsome look at that red tattoo on his left eye!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I think Link's the good looking one! Especially those two moles on his forehead!"

"Nu-uh! Its Lavi that's the handsome one!"

Team Sabertooth narrowed their eyes at them, except Yukino who gasped, _'Lavi-sama!'_

"So that's them huh?" Sting narrowed his eyes.

"Archangels…" Rogue muttered.

Orga grinned, "These guys look like they'd put up a decent fight."

Rufus smirked, "Indeed. I look forward to seeing what they have to offer us."

Allen looked at he cheering crowd, "Well…looks like they don't hate us. If anything they seem excited to see us."

"I was worried for a minute there," Lavi admitted, "I was seriously thinking that they'd be pissed because we beat Sabertooth."

"Who cares what they think." Kanda stated uninterested in the cheering crowd.

Lenalee smiled, "Come on Kanda, be nice."

"Hmph."

Link looked composed and relaxed, "Such enthusiasm."

"Yeah well-" Allen was cut off.

"ALLEN! LAVI! LENALEE!" the three teens turned their heads and saw Teams A and B coming right at them.

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san! Gray-san! Erza-san! Wendy!" Allen smiled.

Lenalee ran towards them herself, "Lucy! Wendy-chan! Mira-san!" she hugged the little girl swinging her around a few times making her smile, "Its so good to see you!"

Lucy hugged her followed by Mira, "Lenalee-chan! We missed you guys!" the blonde smiled at her.

Mira grabbed the girl's hands, "Its so good to see you again! So you have your own guild huh?"

Lenalee smiled nervously, "Believe me when I say it was unexpected."

Wendy tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

She rubbed the girls head, "I'll tell you later."

"Allen! Where've you been man?!" Natsu slung his arm over the white haired boys shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys we left," Allen apologized, "I really meant to, but we've been so busy that it slipped my mind."

Natsu grinned, "Nah! Its cool! But you had us worried y'know?! We thought something bad happened and then we couldn't find you anywhere!"

Allen looked apologetic, "I'm really sorry…"

Natsu grinned, "Next time tell us where your going! We're friends now!"

Allen blinked in surprise then nodded, "That's right."

Lavi and Gray were talking, "So you have your clothes on this time."

Gray hit his arm playfully, "Whatever, where'd you guys go anyway? You had us all worried."

Lavi looked nervous rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah sorry about that. We wanted to wait for you guys but we had to go, and then Komui made us go to his training camp then told us he made a guild, and well…let's just say we've been busy."

"I noticed." Gray smirked.

Link was conversing with Erza and Jellal, "Good day Erza Scarlet," he turned to Jellal, "And you are?"

"Mystogan." Jellal nodded his head towards him.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you Mystogan," Link greeted politely, "Let us have a fair fight."

"Likewise," Erza smiled, "But I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here guys entering in the games."

Link sighed, "I assure you it was quite surprising to know ourselves but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"You don't seem all too pleased about it." Jellal noticed.

"…I'm not use to this. So it's a first for me," he looked over at Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, "And for them as well…"

Before Erza could ask him to clarify what he meant she saw his attention was elsewhere. Link looked down and saw it was Sherria, "We meet again it seems."

Sherria smiled, "Nice to see you again Link-san! I didn't know you were in the games!"

"Neither did I," he responded, "By the way, you've seem to have taken quite the fall earlier. Do you want me to take a look at it for you?"

She blushed and waved her hands frantically before her, "No no, its okay! I really appreciate it though!"

"I see," he then smiled taking her off guard, "Do try to be more careful from now on, okay?"

She grinned her cheeks turning pink, "Thank you! Your kindness is love!"

"Love?" he quirked a brow.

Lavi overheard and snickered, "Cradle robber."

"Lavi Bookman Jr. I'm warning you!" Link yelled.

Lavi kept snickering much to Gray's confusion.

Kanda surprisingly got along well with Gajeel, Laxus, and Juvia calling her "Rain Woman" just like Gajeel does making the iron dragon slayer grin at him. Even Laxus had taken a liking to the scowling samurai and Kanda didn't really mind their company. Guess they have the same personalities.

Well not exactly but close enough.

"So you're a sword user then?" Juvia questioned.

"Mugen," Kanda simply said, "You…use water."

Gajeel grinned, "Comes in handy."

Kanda closed his eyes in agreement then looked at Laxus, "Your Ki is lightning but it's the same as that annoying pink haired idiot."

Laxus smirked, "Dragon slayer. Nice insight."

"Hmph."

"OI IDIOT PUPIL!" Cross shouted getting everyone's attention including the participating guilds below in the arena, "INTRODUCE ME TO THOSE GOOD LOOKING FAIRY TAIL GIRLS!"

Allen got a tick mark on his forehead, "LIKE I WOULD YOU STUPID PERVERTED MASTER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

The guilds around them sweat-dropped at the exchange while the Fairy Tail girls glared at him but smiled after Allen stood up for them.

"Do your best! Yu-kun! My adorable son!" Tiedoll cheered.

Kanda got pissed, "Stop calling me that stupid nickname! And I'm not your fucking son!" he yelled his patience wearing thin.

"Make sure you be careful though! I want my son to be safe while in the games! Yu-kun!" Tiedoll smiled.

 **SNAP!**

"Crap!" Lavi yelled, "Allen!"

Allen already knew and ran straight for Kanda as did Lavi, while the rest watched in confusion until they finally go it. Kanda was surrounded in murderous aura making everyone step back away from him.

Lenalee sighed, "Not again…"

"He-he's really mad." Lucy flinched.

Wendy nodded hiding behind Lenalee.

Mira giggled, "Goodness he reminds me of Laxus when he was that age."

Lucy sweat-dropped, "I don't even wanna know."

Link rubbed his temples, "General Tiedoll should really stop with this foolishness. It can be quite troublesome sometimes."

"General Tiedoll?" Erza raised a brow.

"It's a force of habit I'm afraid." Link told her.

Jellal's eyes narrowed, _'General?'_

Kanda was seething with anger, "I…I…" he gripped his sheathed Mugen, "I CAN'T STAND THAT SIDE OF YOU!"

Lavi had got behind him holding both arms making him let go of Mugen so he wouldn't use it to lunge at the general and Allen got in front of him taking the sword away, "Calm down Yu!"

"Stop fucking calling me Yu, Baka-Usagi!" Kanda yelled, "Hand over Mugen Moyashi!"

"It Allen, Ba-Kanda!" Allen growled at him.

"Why you!"

"Calm down both of you! This is childish behavior!" Link scolded them both.

"Shut the hell up you fucking cradle robber!" Kanda yelled.

A tick mark appeared on Link's forehead and he took out a seal, "I beg your pardon but you mind repeating that?" he growled.

Allen panicked, Kanda was bad enough he didn't need a mad Link as well! "Calm down Link he didn't mean it!"

"Piss off Moyashi!"

"Its Allen you ponytail wearing Samurai!"

"King of Debts!"

"Soba eating man!"

"Eating Idiot!"

They were now in each other faces growling like a pack of wild dogs with Lavi holding Mugen not getting involved and staying far away just like the other guild were doing because…well these two are scary as hell when their angry.

"Glutton Pig!"

"Close-minded Idiot!"

"Cheater!"

"Stubborn Moron!"

"Snowy haired!"

"Ponytail!"

* * *

From the stands Fairy Tail sweat-dropped watching these two hurl insults at each other. It was like watching Gray and Natsu down there and those two were on their best behavior for once.

"These guys are worse than Gray and Natsu!" Jet commented.

"No kidding," Droy said, "And what kind of insults are those?"

Mavis stared down at them intrigued by the members of Archangels. She could easily sense they had no magic in them, yet what is this foreign feeling she's getting from them?

* * *

Back down in the arena Lavi tried to get them to stop, "Maa maa, calm down you two."

They both glared at him murderously making him flinch, "Shut the hell up! I'll cut you in half!" they growled.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Lavi exclaimed.

Lenalee had enough and stomped over there ignoring everyone's calls to stay away, "You two…!"

Lavi backed away immediately getting near Laxus, Juvia and Gajeel.

"STOP FIGHTING!" she hit them both in the back of the head knocking them to the ground, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Fighting and arguing in front of all these people! Now apologize to the announcers for your bad behavior!" she pulled them both up by their ears, "Well? I'm waiting?" she let them go and Allen faced the announcer.

"I'm sorry, Chapati-san!" Allen bowed in apology.

Chapati smiled despite everything that happened, **"Its alright!"**

"I'm sorry, Yajima-san!" he apologized to Yajima.

Yajima smiled, **"Don't worry about it young man. Its nice to know there are at least some young people with manners nowadays."**

"I'm sorry, Jenny-san!" he apologized to Jenny.

Jenny smiled at him, **"Don't worry about it cutie!"**

Allen blinked in confusion, _'Cutie?'_

Lenalee disliked Jenny instantly then turned her furious gaze towards Kanda who flinched and begrudgingly apologized.

Chapati coughed into the microphone, **"Now that everything's settled, all and all I'd say we have an impressive group of wizards this year. Any comments on our line up Yajima-san?"**

 **"** **Yeah…Mermaid Heel makes me pine for my youth."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Um…that's not quite what I meant."** Chapati told him.

 **"** **We've kept everyone waiting long enough! It's about time unveil the official schedule for this years tournament!"** Chapati announced.

As stone tablet erupted from the ground taking everyone off guard it showed the point system.

 **Dai Matō Enbu**

 **Day 1 Hidden + Battle**

 **Day 2 ? + Battle**

 **Day 3 ? + Battle**

 **Day 4 ? + Tag Battle**

 **Day 5 ?**

 **Day 6 ?**

 **Day 7 ?**

Lavi looked up at the stone tablet, "So we'll be doing the events first before we do the battle portions huh?"

"The first event says "Hidden," I wonder if we have to do a hide and seek kind of thing?" Lenalee wondered.

"On the fourth day we do tag battles," Link stared at the fourth day stamp on the stone tablet, "Meaning two of us will have to fight as a team against the other competitors."

"Hidden…" Allen said.

"Hmph." Kanda snorted.

"There's gonna be lot of action in the next few days." Gray commented observing the stone tablet as well.

Natsu grinned, "Now we're talking."

 **"** **Each one of the rounds will** **begin with a** **contest. Participants will then be ranked from first to eighth place.** Chapati explained holding a bunch of papers in his hands.

Another stone table appeared from the ground and showed the ranking system this time:

 **1** **st** **: 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **: 8 points**

 **3** **rd** **: 6 points**

 **4** **th** **: 4 points**

 **5** **th** **: 3 points**

 **6** **th** **: 2 points**

 ** 7** **th** **: 1 points**

 **8** **th** **: 0 points**

"Simple enough." Lavi said.

"Yeah." Allen nodded.

 **"** **The teams will be awarded points depending on how they rank in the contest. Additionally the teams are allowed which of their members they want to compete. After that we have battles. These battles should come as quite a treat to all you loyal fans, since it was your suggestions that created these match ups."**

"Interesting…" Erza muttered.

"Sounds like they get to choose who fights who." Gray said with dislike.

"So then…if you don't watch how much magic you use in the contest you could find yourself throw into a battle with no time to rest." Lucy stated.

Link was thinking the exact same thing, _'This is an interesting system they've gotten set up. The event parts come first then the battle portion, meaning if we overexert ourselves we'll be in no condition to fight when the upcoming battles start, but we won't have to worry about that on our end. Walker and everyone else trained hard for this, as did I so we should be okay. And I need to make sure to give Fairy Tail a helping hand without anyone noticing, I'm sure Walker, the others, and Komui are thinking the same thing.'_ He was brought out of his thoughts when another stone tablet appeared that showed he battle scores.

 **Team A** **vs.** **Team B**

 **Team C ****vs.** **Team D**

 **Team E** **vs.** **Team F**

 **Team G ****vs.** **Team H**

 **Win** **: 10 points**

 **Lose** **: 0 points**

 **Draw** **: 5 points**

 **"** **The battle rules are simple. Each team will square off as shown here. The winning teams will be rewarded ten points, while the losing teams get jack squat. In the case of a draw, each team will be rewarded five points. Ready for action? Let's get things started with the first contest of the Dai Matō Enbu one that we call…"Hidden."**

 **HIDDEN**

The crowd was confused.

"Hidden? What's that?"

"How should I know?"

 **"** **At this time we'd like each team to select one member to compete. Once your selections are made the rules will be explained."**

"Let me start us off right!" a male from Quatro Cerberus told his team.

"Its all yours! May the WILD be with you!" the yellow haired mage from his team said.

"Go…WILD!"

 **"** **The first challenger to step forward representing Quatro Cerberus! Its Yeager!"**

"The first one will be easy," a girl with orang hair over at Mermaid Heel said, "I'll size up our opponents." She volunteered.

"We're counting on you." Kagura told her then directed her gaze towards Kanda who seemed to have calmed down, _'So…his names Kanda…"_

Tiedoll noticed this and smiled at Marie, "Looks like Yu-kun's gathered the attention of a young lady from Mermaid Heel."

Marie looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "Which one?"

"That lovely young lady right there staring at him." Tiedoll motioned for Marie to look and he was right. Kagura was looking right at him but he wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

"Your right…she is staring at him." Marie looked down.

Miranda smiled, she knew Kanda wouldn't have cared but she was glad a girl was taking interest in him.

 **"** **From Mermaid Heel the adorable Beth Vanderwood!"**

"Nulpudding, you go." The yellow iron clad figure from Raven Tail ordered.

Nulpudding grinned, "I won't let ya down boss man."

 **"** **From Raven Tail Nulpudding!"**

Eve from Blue Pegasus smiled, "I'll take this one."

"We're sending you out there in style." Ichiya did a pose.

"Look out ladies! Here comes Eve!" the other trimens announced.

 **"** **Blue Pegasus sends out Eve Tilm! Gotta love those lively cheers!"**

"I shall handle this," Rufus smirked, "I'm feeling inspired by the birds loving songs."

 **"** **Keep your eyes on this one folks! From Sabertooth the minstrel who sings to rhythm mood is Rufus Lore!"**

The crowed cheered for Rufus, Fairy Tail couldn't understand why they crowed hated them so much and gave all their cheers for Sabertooth.

Link looked at his teammates, "I'll be going for this one."

Allen smiled, "Good luck, Link!"

 **"** **Here's one you really need to watch out for folks! From Archangels the calm and elegant fighter Link Howard!"**

The crowd went wild for Link making Fairy Tail smile.

Natsu grinned, "I may not like Sabertooth but as long as Allen and Lavi's guild gets more points than them I'm okay with it."

"Same here," Gray smirked, "Since they got first place in the preliminaries then that means their strong enough to knock Sabertooth off their pedestal."

"I wonder what Link's abilities are." Lucy wondered curiously.

"He mentioned seals," Erza said, "So maybe its based on that."

Sting was glaring hard at Archangels and Kanda noticed this. The samurai simply rolled his eyes, "Moron." He said not even bothering to lower his voice.

The blonde teen got pissed, _'Bastard!'_

"I'll do it guys! I could use a warm up anyway! You just sit back and let a real man handle it!" Elfman grinned.

"Its called "hidden," so I don't think sending out a giant is a great idea." Gray told him.

"Sounds like in this game the smaller you are the better so that means its down to either me or Yuka." Sherria smiled.

"Who are you calling small." Yuka gave her an annoyed look.

"No," Lyon smiled, "We shall take the lead from the start. Just leave it to me."

 **"** **From Lamia Scale Lyon Vastia!"**

Gray smirked, "Yeah? Well I got this one."

 **"** **From Fairy Tail Team A the icy Gray Fullbuster!"**

Juvia swooned with hearts in her eyes, "If my darlings competing then so will I!"

"Hey! Don't go throwing the fight for your boyfriend ya hear?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

 **"** **From Fairy Tail Team B Juvia Lockser!"**

 **"** **The competitors have been chosen and the long wait is finally over. Grab a refreshment and get glued to your seats cause your not gonna wanna a miss a single nail biting moment of "Hidden."**

 **Competitors**

 **Quatro Cerberus** **: Yeager**

 **Mermaid Heel** **: Beth Vanderwood**

 **Raven Tail** **: Nulpudding**

 **Blue Pegasus** **: Eve Tilm**

 **Sabertooth** **: Rufus Lore**

 **Archangels** **: Link Howard**

 **Lamia Scale** **: Lyon Vastia**

 **Fairy Tail Team A** **: Gray Fullbuster**

 **Fairy Tail Team B** **: Juvia Lockser**

 **"** **There are two questions on everyone's minds. First and foremost just what kind of game will hidden be?"** Chapati spoke, **"And who would you say is the favorite in this competition?"**

 **"** **Hmmm, its safe to assume that Rufus from Sabertooth is probably the odds on favorite, however I believe Link Howard is the most popular, which is evident by the crowd's loud cheering for him, and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail is the dark horse in the running."** Yajima commented.

Jenny nodded in agreement, **"Link is definitely good looking. I wouldn't mind giving him my full time."**

* * *

Sherria glared hard daggers at Jenny making Yuka and Toby step back, "This might get ugly real soon." Yuka commented.

"No kidding…" Toby agreed.

* * *

The competitors were staring at Mato the mascot of the games waiting for him to explain the rules to them.

Juvia looked at Gray, "I hope you realize. That even though our souls are connected I don't intend on losing to you."

Gray smirked, "Yeah of course not. I wanna win too."

Lyon smirked himself, "My mind is set on wining the competition as well…and the fair Juvia's heart."

Juvia shivered getting closer to Gray, "Creep alert."

Gray couldn't help but find that ironic, "Somebody's getting a taste of their own medicine."

Link looked over at them, "I do not see the problem in you returning your affections towards Juvia Lockser."

Gray spluttered at him, "What the hell?! I don't-"

Juvia got in Link's face, "You think Gray-sama has feelings towards me?!"

Link nodded, "His energy confirms it however I believe he is too shy to admit his feelings towards you. Give it time to blossom and you shall see stunning results in the near future."

Juvia hugged Link, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey man what the hell!" Gray exclaimed.

* * *

Fairy Tail laughed at him because his face was pink confirming Link's theory, while Archangels shook their heads in exasperation.

"Link…" Allen sighed.

"Blunt as always…" Lavi said.

Lenalee smiled though, "I would love to see Juvia-chan and Gray get together! I ship Gruvia!"

"What the hell is Gruvia?" Kanda looked at her.

"My shipping pair silly!" she smiled.

Allen and Lavi both look at her, "Seriously…?" they said.

* * *

"Plus, ice and water go together in harmony. One cannot exist without the other for they need each other to maintain balance and harmony therefore, ice and water are compatible," Link brought out his mini notepad, "According to my calculations Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster are 156% compatible."

"WHAT?!" Gray exclaimed.

Juvia swooned, "I knew it!"

Lyon approached, "Tell me mine!" he demanded.

"Very well," he flipped the page, "Lyon and Juvia's compatibility is…85%"

"That's a pretty good score." Beth commented.

Eve smiled, "Not a bad rating."

"That's WILD!" Yeager yelled.

Lyon didn't get depressed in fact it made him more confident, "85% still gives me a chance!"

"No it doesn't!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I have other compatibility states as well," Link continued.

"Dear god…" Gray groaned.

"Ren Akatsuki and Sherry Blendy's compatibility is 167%."

* * *

Sherry squealed from stands, "I knew our love was strong!"

"Be quiet or I'll spin you!" their master warned.

"You are spinning me!" Sherry said spinning around in place.

Ren blushed, "Whatever its not like I care of anything…but I like the rating."

* * *

"Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight's compatibility is 134%" Link continued.

Jenny smiled, **"I'm not complaining about that."** She commented.

"Me neither!" Hibiki smiled.

* * *

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Erza Scarlet's compatibility is…"

Erza tensed, "Please say zero…please say zero…please say zero…"

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Erza…"

Wendy smiled nervously, "She really doesn't like Ichiya-san…"

* * *

"0%" Link finished.

"Thank the heavens!" Erza shouted joyfully.

"Men!" Ichiya cried out.

"Ichiya's compatibility is so low that it didn't even get a reading through my ranking system," Link stated, "In other words…you have _no chance_ _what so ever_."

Ichiya felt like he had been stabbed by an arrow and fell down, "Sensei!"

* * *

Erza smiled, "I must give him my thanks for this!"

Elfman got scared, "He's not gonna do me next is he?"

"I hope he doesn't do me either!" Lucy cried out.

* * *

"Erza Scarlet and Mystogan's compatibility is 700%"

"WHAT A HIGH NUMBER!" the crowd yelled.

Erza and Mystogan blushed beat red hearing that but Mira was enjoying it, "Yay! I knew you two were compatible with each other!"

"Elfman Strauss and Evergreen's compatibility is 655%"

* * *

"SAY WHAT?!" Evergreen cried out while Bixlow was laughing his ass off.

"I always figured you two would look good together." Freed complimented.

"WE DO NOT!" Evergreen cried.

"DUDE THAT IS SO NOT MAN!" Elfman cried out.

Mira squealed, "Yay! My baby brother's getting married!"

"NEE-CHAN!" Elfman wailed.

* * *

"Wendy Marvell's compatibility status is with several males from different guilds, as well another unidentified male, but there is one in her own guild she is compatible with." Link said.

Gray and Juvia looked at him, "Who is it?! Come on man tell us!"

"Juvia wishes to know as well! Wendy is too young to date!" Juvia told him.

Link coughed into his hand, "She is compatible with Eve Tilm, Romeo Conbolt, Doranbolt, and Timothy Hearst from my own guild."

* * *

"DORANBOLT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"That guy from the magic council?!" Lucy yelled.

"I refuse to let Wendy anywhere near that man!" Carla growled brandishing her claws.

Happy hid behind Lily, "Scary…"

Lily nodded, "Her protective instincts are impressive."

Wendy blushed, "I had no idea I was compatible with so many people…"

"You down there! Link! Tell me the rankings immediately!" Carla demanded.

"Carla!" Wendy yelled.

* * *

Link nodded, "Her compatibility with Doranbolt is…74%"

Carla was on fire, her eyes filled with rage and fury, "DORANBOLT SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Happy stayed behind Lily who sighed, "Calm down Carla he's not done with the ranking."

* * *

"Her compatibility with Romeo Conbolt is 86%." Link said.

Carla's flames disappeared, "I'm okay with that ranking."

"You are?!" Happy and Lily exclaimed.

Romeo blushed as his dad patted his back with a grin, "Well look at you! Already a lady killer at your age."

"Dad!" Romeo blushed with embarrassment as did Wendy.

* * *

"Her compatibility with Eve Tilm is 63%"

Eve looked downhearted hearing that, "I see…farewell fair maiden."

Beth pat his back in sympathy, "There there…"

"Her compatibility with my fellow comrade Timothy Hearst is 98%"

Everyone looked at Archangels stand and saw Timothy and he waved towards Wendy with a cheerful smile on his face, "Hey Wendy! Lets hang out later!"

"He's adorable!" the females in the crowd swooned.

Wendy waved back still blushing, "You too Timothy!"

Wakaba gave Romeo a sympathetic look, "Too bad kiddo."

"I don't need your pity!" Romeo yelled angrily.

* * *

"It also appears that three people from my guild are compatible with others from different guilds as well," Link looked over his rankings, "Very interesting."

Lavi tensed as did Allen.

"He wouldn't…" Lavi shuddered.

"He would…" Allen looked nervous.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "This is so damn stupid."

* * *

"Lavi Bookman Jr. is compatible with someone from the Sabertooth guild with a ranking of 199%" Link said.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lavi yelled.

Allen snickered, "Oh really."

"Baka-Usagi." Kanda said.

* * *

Sting looked pissed, "That's bullshit!"

"My rankings are one hundred percent accurate Sting Eucliffe," Link stated calmly, "Please refrain from acting like such a fool, even though you are one already."

* * *

Natsu laughed his ass off at Sting's face as did Happy while Lucy giggled.

"That Link guys not pulling any punches is he?" Gajeel grinned.

"Making Sabertooth look like a bunch of idiots is fine with me." Laxus smirked.

Mira smiled, "His rankings are one hundred percent accurate! I'm so happy!"

"Obviously." Laxus looked at her pleased face.

* * *

Yukino blushed but thankfully it went unnoticed by her teammates. She knew that Link was talking about her when she did his rankings and was really happy about it to be honest because she liked Lavi's sincere kindness towards her.

* * *

"Kanda Yu is compatible with someone from Mermaid Heel with a ranking of 500%

Kanda looked pissed as Allen and Lavi laughed their heads off, "What's so funny?!"

"N-nothing!" Allen said in between laughs.

"Yu-Yuu compatible from someone of Mermaid Heel?! Like he'd know anything about women!" Lavi snorted.

Lenalee giggled, "G-good for you Kanda."

Tiedoll smiled joyfully, "Good for you, Yu-kun!"

Kanda growled, "I will chop him to pieces!"

Marie sighed, "Calm down…"

* * *

"Huh? So its one of us then? Who could it be?" the hooded figure of Mermaid Heel wondered.

The green haired woman smiled, "I wouldn't mind if it was me. His personality may be violent but he is quite handsome."

Kagura felt anger at that for some reason, but deep down she was hoping that it meant her, even though she had no idea why.

* * *

"Next is…oh?" Link stopped.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"How very interesting. It would appear I'm compatible with someone from Lamia Scale with 690%" Link stared.

Lyon looked at him sharply, "What?! Who is it?!"

"My apologies but I'm afraid that's confidential." Link told him.

"Yet you tell our rankings with no problem!" Gray accused.

"I cannot tell my own ranking for I am the one giving them." Link told him smoothly.

"What kind of excuse is that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"If it pleases you I am more than willing to tell you Natsu Dragneel's compatibility ranking." Link said.

Gray grinned, "I'm in!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu cried out.

Mira squealed, "I wanna know! I wanna know!"

"MIRA!" Fairy Tail cried out.

* * *

"With the compatibility of 1000%..." Link started.

* * *

"Holy! One thousand?!" Toby yelled.

"That's a pretty high ranking." Yuka complimented.

"Indeed," Jura smiled, "It means that the person he's compatible share a very special bond."

* * *

"…He is compatible with Lu-" Link was cut off.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Natsu cried out.

Link looked at him, "You do not wish to know your ranking?"

"NO!"

"Very well," he closed his book, "I will be sure to tell Gray Fullbuster in private then."

Gray smirked.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

Link looked at the announcer, "My apologies for the delay Mato. You may explain the rules now.

Mato grinned, "Don't worry about it-kabo! That was actually very entertaining-kabo!"

"I find your way of speaking to be very intriguing." Link told him honestly.

"Y'know before we start I've got one question I've been dying to ask," Gray interrupted, "What are you?"

"Huh? Oh, who me? My silly boy I'm a pumpkin as you can plainly see." Mato said nervously.

"Sorry, was I not supposed to ask you that or something?" Gray wondered.

Juvia bent down to get a better look, "Well he certainly looks like a pumpkin to me."

"Well duh! Of course he looks like a pumpkin on the outside, but what's inside there?" Gray narrowed his eyes.

"He's always been a big part of the games, so I guess I never really thought about it." Eve chimed in.

"Yeah I figured he had to be somebody on the event staff in a costume." Beth spoke up.

Both her and Eve bowed to Mato, "Good job sir you've created an excellent character."

"Indeed," Link agreed, "However…his true identity is much more important than that."

Mato flinched, _'He figured it out!'_

Gray looked over at him, "Seriously? You know everything don't you?"

"Information gathering is one of my hobbies." Link told him with a straight face.

Gray sweat-dropped, "A hobby…right."

Nulpudding stepped up, "Before we start I got a little problem see? I don't exactly know what this hidden game is all about, but I think something stinks around here."

"The only thing that stinks is your lack of proper hygiene." Link stated.

"I agree," Rufus closed his eyes with a smile, "Just standing next to you is enough to make me unwell."

Nulpudding glared at them both, "You two got some kind of death wish or something?"

"You do not intimidate me in the least." Rufus stated with a calm smile.

Link looked at him, "Actually…you remind me of a character I read about once in a book somewhere. It talked about a creature that had its head cut off and given to the queen as a peace offering…or maybe your one of those creatures from an ancient folklore book I used to read. Are perhaps a Goblin?"

Everyone around them laughed their asses off but Fairy Tail laughed the hardest pissing Nulpudding off.

* * *

"He-he called him a Goblin!" Natsu was rolling on the floor laughing.

Erza's shoulders were shaking from laughter, "N-Natsu…its impolite to laugh!"

"Your laughing too Erza!" Lucy laughed.

Makarov was howling with laughter pissing Ivan off, "I like this boy!"

"Link is just awesome!" Romeo grinned.

* * *

Allen was trying hard not to laugh, "L-Link's sense of humor is just too much!"

Lavi was rolling on the floor.

Kanda smirked, "Not bad."

Lenalee giggled, "That was a good one!"

* * *

"Now then Mato," Link ignored Nulpudding's glare, "If you would please explain the rules?"

"I got something even better!" Mato said as a whole town materialized out of nowhere.

"What the?!" Gray gasped.

The crowd was surprised a whole town materialized in the arena.

* * *

Lenalee blinked in amazement, "Wow…"

"That's amazing!" Allen stared in awe.

"This place is just full of surprises." Lavi grinned.

"Whatever." Kanda said.

* * *

Link looked on calmly as the whole town finished materializing and he was separated from the rest of the competing mages, "Interesting set up. I can see why they call it Hidden." He got out one of his seals and put it on his forehead. The seal disappeared, if anyone was paying attention they would have noticed that it said, "Telepathy."

 _'_ _I've already connected to Gray Full Buster and Juvia Lockser Ki energy, so using my telepathy on them both shouldn't be a problem.'_ Link thought.

* * *

 **"** **Those of you in the stands can watch all the exciting action in crystal clear Lacrima vision! I bet the eight contestants in the arena wish they had that luxury but that'll make it too easy. Speaking of easy here are the rules! All participants are hiding and seeking at the same time!"** Chapati explained.

* * *

Lavi's eye narrowed, "So basically they'll be hiding and seeking their opponents in this event. Its a messed up version of hide and seek."

"Link has the advantage on both sides of that because of his training when he was with CROW." Allen pointed out.

"Yeah, so we don't really have to worry about him." Lavi agreed.

* * *

Erza looked over at them having heard their conversation, _'Training with CROW? What does that mean?'_ her eyes narrowed, _'Could they be connected to the Zeref like magic around the here?'_

* * *

 **"** **The main objective in "Hidden" is to locate the other players. Once you've done that, you'll have to land an attack on them. The player that successfully connects their attack whether or not it does any damage will then rewarded one point.**

Link looked around and saw lookalikes all around him, "I see…using clones to make things a lot more difficult for the players to find their intended targets."

* * *

Allen sighed, "Once again Link has the advantage here."

"Guy's an energy seeking expert," Lavi stared, "He can sense who's real and who's not, so he still has the advantage against the other players."

"That's right! I forgot about that!" Lenalee remembered.

"The CROW better not get last place," Kanda growled, "I'll cut him if he does."

"Calm down Yuu…" Lavi looked at him nervously.

"Something tells me Link will get first place," Allen assured them, "That's just how he is."

"Yep. Guys gotta be the best at everything." Lavi put his arms behind his head.

* * *

 **"** **I know their pretty, but those copies aren't just for show folks. Attack one of your fake competitors by mistake and it'll cost you one point. Its time to disappear like a black cat in a dark alley, fade into your surroundings and hide in plain sight."** There was a gong sound.

 **"** **LET'S PLAY "HIDDEN!"**

* * *

"This is intense…" Lenalee said.

"No ones started attacking yet Lenalee, calm down." Lavi told her.

"Ah!" Allen said.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Juvia-san lost a point," he sighed, "She hugged one of the Gray clones."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "That rain woman."

* * *

 **JUVIA -1**

Gajeel and Laxus merely shook their heads in exasperation. Right, one of them should have gone instead of her.

* * *

Gray was running around annoyed, "Its bad enough having to find the real people before, but now?"

"You dimwit!" Nulpudding said from behind him making him stop in his tracks.

Gray glared at him, "Raven Tail…"

"Heh," Nulpudding smirked, "If it takes you this long then this'll be easy."

"You think so do you?" a voice said from out of nowhere.

Before he could blink Nulpudding was wrapped around in seals restricting his movements, "What the hell?!"

Link appeared from behind, "How foolish of you to let your guard down Nulpudding."

* * *

 **"** **Would you look a that folks! Looks like Nulpudding from Raven Tail has been captured by Link Howard!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **He got him when his guard was down, very clever."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **Not bad."** Jenny smiled.

* * *

Natsu grinned, "Hell yeah!"

"I didn't even see him get behind Nulpudding." Lucy blinked in astonishment.

"Link-san is amazing!" Wendy smiled.

"Those are binding talismans he's using," Erza observed, "Nulpudding can't move now."

* * *

Sherria was happy for him, "Good job Link-san!"

"Shouldn't you be cheering for Lyon?" Yuka wondered.

She blushed, "I should but Link-san has…love."

"I'm getting real sick and tired of hearing that." Toby sighed.

* * *

Nulpudding struggled against the bindings but the more he did the more they made his body feel heavy, "Bastard! What the hell are these?!"

"A binding spell, the more you struggle the more it will make your body feel as heavy as iron," Link covered him with destructive spell seals, "En Ba (Flame Wings)!" there was an explosion and Nulpudding was sent flying crashing into one of the buildings.

* * *

 **LINK +1**

* * *

 **"** **AMAZING! Archangels Link has just sent Nulpudding flying and gains one point!"** Chapati yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered for him.

"That was awesome!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy smiled, "That was amazing! I've never seen magic like that before!"

"Talismans…" Erza observed Link.

* * *

Nulpudding was transported to another area in the arena, "That son of a-"

"Aisu-Meiku: Hanmā (Ice-Make: Hammer)!" he was slammed down into the ground by an ice hammer.

Gray smirked ad Nulpudding was transported to another area around the city, "Thanks for giving me my first point."

 **GRAY +1**

"Amazing!" Jet cried out.

"Yeah, has his magic gotten stronger?" Droy asked.

Happy crossed his arms nodding, "That's what training will do for you."

* * *

 **"** **Gray from Fairy Tail has gained one point, while Nulpudding has negative two points!"** Chapati announced.

Fairy Tail cheered as Gray managed to get a point from Nulpudding.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Natsu grinned.

"You can do it Gray-san!" Wendy cheered.

"I bet you Nulpudding didn't see that coming." Lucy smiled.

"He's doing good so far." Erza smiled.

* * *

 **Score Board Update**

 **ARCHANGELS : Link +1**

 **FAIRY TAIL A : Gray +1**

 **LAMIA SCALE : Lyon **

**SABERTOTH : Rufus**

 **MERMAID HEEL : Beth**

 **BLUE PEGASUS : Eve**

 **QUATRO CERBERUS : Yeager**

 **FAIRY TAIL B : Juvia -1**

 **RAVEN TAIL : Nulpudding -2**

* * *

 **"** **Both Archangels and Fairy Tail A are in the lead!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Lavi grinned, "Two-dots is just getting started.

"That's right," Allen smiled, "But I'm glad Fairy Tail is doing good so far, well Gray-san anyway."

"Juvia will get a point just wait and see." Lenalee smiled.

* * *

Juvia felt one of Nulpudding's attack go through her but he simply grinned, "Heh! Got ya!"

"On the contrary…" Juvia said emotionlessly.

Nulpudding was surrounded in a water bubble and started choking.

"…Your attack had no effect." Juvia told him.

Nulpudding went to a different area so he wouldn't choke to death.

 **JUVIA +1**

 **NULPUDDING -3**

* * *

 **"** **Juvia from Fairy Tail B had gained one point while Nulpudding gains negative three points!"**

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "About time."

Laxus smirked, "I like her style."

Mira smiled cheerfully, "Juvia's doing great."

* * *

Nulpudding was transported to a different area and wasn't happy at all, "Damn fairies!" he growled.

"Akari Ba (Light Wings)." A destructive light spell seal sent Nulpudding flying into water this time and he was transported to another area thus losing another point.

Link simply disappeared after he attacked Nulpudding again.

 **LINK +2**

 **NULPUDDING -4**

* * *

"Aisu-Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" Gray sent ice lances at Beth gaining a point.

 **GRAY +2**

 **BETH -1**

* * *

"Wōtā Nebura (Water Nebula)!" Juvia created and sent two water columns, which rotate around each other forming a helix, and sent it at Yeager who disappeared when the attack made contact.

 **JUVIA +2**

 **YEAGER -1**

* * *

Link surrounded Eve, Lyon, Nulpudding, Beth, Gray, and Yeager in destructive seals.

"Kaze Ba (Wind Wings)." A large destructive tornado surrounded them all lifting them in the air earning him more points.

 **LINK +8**

 **BETH -2**

 **YEAGER -1**

 **EVE -2**

 **LYON -2**

 **GRAY -1**

 **JUVIA -2**

 **NULPUDDING -5**

Link smirked, _'Looks like I didn't need to help Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser after all.'_

* * *

 **"** **THIS IS AMAZING! Archangels Link is in the lead with eight points! But both Fairy Tail teams are right behind him!"**

"Yes!" Allen and Lavi cheered.

"Link's doing great!" Lenalee complimented, "I didn't know he could use elemental talismans."

"Doesn't surprise me." Kanda stated.

* * *

"Link-san's really strong!" Wendy observed.

"He is," Erza said, "And it looks like Gray and Juvia have finally gotten the hang of the event."

"Keep at it Gray!" Natsu grinned.

"Hey Rufus from Sabertooth hasn't moved at all." Someone from the audience complained.

"What is he doing?" Another one demanded.

Natsu growled, "Being a show off! Gray Look up!"

* * *

Rufus from his position on top of a tower smirked, "I remember everything…your heartbeats, footsteps, and magic."

* * *

"What did he say?" Lavi said.

"He can hear heartbeats too?" Lenalee was stunned, "Then he's just like Marie-san."

"He's purposely standing there." Allen noticed.

Kanda stared at Rufus, "He's about to attack."

* * *

Rufus pointed two fingers at the side of each head, "Memorī-Meiku: Hoshi Furu Yoru ni (Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars)." The sky soon darkened and yellow light surrounded Rufus.

Link acted quickly, _'Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser move out the way when I give you the signal!'_

Gray and Juvia were surprised to hear Link inside their heads but didn't comment on it. The yellow light soon split apart heading right towards them.

 _'_ _Now!'_ Link signaled them and all the light beams hit Eve, Beth, Lyon, and Yeager, but Gray, Juvia, and unfortunately Nulpudding got out of the way in time taking Rufus by surprise.

"You missed me!" Nulpudding grinned sending a punch at Rufus but it went through, "What?!"

"I have no reason to hide." Rufus hit him in the face earning another point but found himself soon restrained in binding seals, "What?!"

Link landed on the roof before him looking down at him with a calm expression, "It would appear your memory is not as accurate as you make it out to be."

Rufus glared at him.

* * *

"Oh no!" Frosch said.

"That guy got Rufus?!" Lector exclaimed.

"That magic…I've never seen it before." Rogue stared up at the screen.

Orga smirked, "Looks like Rufus met his match."

Yukino nodded, "Link Howard seems to be a very capable fighter."

Sting eyed the rest of the Archangels team, "Just who the heck are these guys…?"

* * *

Link eyed Rufus and saw Leverrier replace the memory-make mage he had to close his eyes to remain calm before he opened them again, "You two are too similar that it almost makes me sick," he put two fingers in front of him as more spell stripes bearing a restraining seal formed multilayered barriers around Rufus.

* * *

Allen's eyes widened, "Is he…using _that_?"

Lavi looked over at him, "What is it?"

"Watch and see." Kanda told him.

* * *

"Look at all those seals!" Lucy saw as Rufus was surrounded in different seals.

"I wonder what he's going to do?" Wendy wondered.

Natsu grinned, "Something tells me its about to be cool!"

* * *

"Kinji Bane (Restriction Wings)." A painful electric shock zapped Rufus making him cry out in pain, but Link had no sympathy, "So falls the arrogant prince." Rufus slumped down completely passed out and sent to another area and Link jumped off the roof of the building.

* * *

 **"** **U-UNBELIEVABLE! Archangels Link has taken out Rufus! What a powerful spell!"** Chapati yelled leaning into the microphone.

Yajima was impressed, **"I told you that Link Howard would be strong and Gray and Juvia from Fairy Tail have done well themselves."**

Jenny smiled, **"That was so cool!"**

* * *

"That was awesome!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy winced, "That looked painful…makes you feel sorry for the guy."

"Yeah…" Wendy agreed.

Erza kept a stern face, "There's no need to feel sorry for him. He'll be fine."

* * *

Allen winced in sympathy for Rufus, "Link…"

Lavi moved his headband, "Damn…wasn't expecting that."

Lenalee wasn't expecting that either, "I've never seen a CROW member use that before."

"The Watch Dog is an exception." Kanda told her.

* * *

Sting's eyes were shaking, "No way…"

"Rufus was…defeated?" Rogue stared at the lacrima vision in disbelief.

Lector and Frosch had no comment, the same was said of Yukino and Orga.

* * *

Link landed back down on the ground and side stepped avoiding Nulpudding's attack and kicked him all the way into a nearby building earning another point.

 **LINK +10**

* * *

The gong sounded.

 **"** **AND TIMES UP!"** the giant city then vanished and the players were met with applause even Fairy Tail, though there was still some booing.

 **"** **Please check the rankings everyone! Since it's only the first day these are the current rankings!"** Chapati announced.

 **Final Rankings**

 **1** **st ****ARCHANGEL's 10P**

 **2** **nd ****FAIRY TAIL TEAM A & B 8P**

 **3** **rd ****SABERTOOTH 6P**

 **4** **th ****LAMIA SCALE 4P**

 **5** **th ****BLUE PEGASUS 3P**

 **6** **th ****MERMAID HEEL 2P**

 **7** **th ****QUATRO CERBERUS 1P**

 **8** **th ****RAVEN TAIL 0P**

Lenalee smiled, "Both Fairy Tail teams got second place!"

"Thank goodness…" Allen breathed out a sigh of relief.

Lavi greeted Link who trotted over to them, "Welcome back! You were pretty awesome!"

Link closed his eyes, "Raven Tail's Nulpudding only went after Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. Bookman's suspicions were correct after all."

Kanda looked over at the Raven Tail both and felt the armored mans KI energy, _'His energy is lashing out…'_

* * *

 **"** **That was an amazing event! Wouldn't you agree Yajima-san?"** Chapati asked.

Yajima nodded with a smile, **"It was certainly interesting. Both Fairy Tail teams moved up to second place and Archangels still keep their first place rank. Surprising Sabertooth got third though, not to mention Raven Tail not doing so well what with Nulpudding being a constant target."**

Jenny was clapping, **"Eve did his best, but Link was just so sexy fighting out there! Looking all calm and composed!"**

* * *

Sherria was surrounded in murderous aura, "That shameless harpy!"

"Calm down already!" Toby yelled.

"Don't yell." Yuka told him.

Jura sweat-dropped, ' _My my, what it must feel like to be young again.'_

* * *

Gray trotted back over to his team who were all smiles.

Wendy hugged him, "You did it Gray-san!"

"Got us second place!" Natsu grinned.

"You were amazing out there!" Lucy smiled.

"She's right," Erza complimented with a smile, "Great job out there."

Gray smirked, "Thanks," He looked over at Link over by the Archangels booth, "I guess you could say I owe it to that Link guy."

"I know right? He kept going after Nulpudding so he wouldn't go after you." Lucy agreed with a smile.

"Link was totally awesome!" Natsu grinned, "Did you see those awesome seals he dished out?! One stopped that jerk Raven Tail from moving, the other was like a firebomb, one had wind, another one had lighting!"

Wendy smiled, "I like the wind one!"

"Lenalee-chan and Allen are really helping us out." Lucy smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Erza smiled at the blonde.

Gray then looked serious getting their attention.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

The ice wizard shook his head, "Nothing. I'll tell you guys later."

Mavis had a cheerful grin on her face, "Looks like I was right!"

"About what First master?" Makarov asked.

She smiled over at Archangels, "The young ones from Archangels are a kind and noble bunch."

"Yes…Link Howard was a great help to us in this event. He prevented both Gray and Juvia from becoming Nulpudding's targets throughout the event." Makarov complimented.

"Yeah! Thanks to him we're now in second place!" Droy cheered.

"Beats being in last place!" Jet grinned.

"We'll be number one again before we know it!" Romeo grinned.

Makarov gave Ivan's guild a side glance and frowned, _'Ivan…I don't know what your planning but its obvious Archangels won't let you continue with your plans…and neither will I.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Lucy vs. Flare!**


	11. Dai Matō Enbu: Lucy vs Flare!

I decided to do Lucy's match with Flare differently than in the anime! Looks like Timcanpy really likes Lucy! ^_^

* * *

Allen was relived that both Fairy Tail teams managed to get second place on their own even though Link helped them when Rufus did that unexpected attack, not mention took care of Raven Tail's Nulpudding preventing him from attacking both Gray and Juvia. Speaking of which.

"Oi Allen," Lavi nudged Allen, "That Nulpudding guy's glaring at us."

"I can see that Lavi." Allen sighed looking over at the Raven Tail booth and sure enough the purple skinned wizard was glaring right at them, well more like it was directed at Link instead of them.

"I think he's staring at Link." Lenalee said giving Link a worried look.

"Don't worry," He assured her, "If he tries something I can handle it."

"Who would worry about you?" Kanda scoffed.

Link smiled, "I appreciate your support Kanda Yu."

"I'm not supporting you, watch dog." Kanda countered.

Lenalee sighed, "No more fighting please."

Allen's eyes then trailed over to Sabertooth and saw both Rufus and Sting glaring in their direction, "Um…Link?"

"What is it?"

"I think you made an enemy of Rufus from Sabertooth," Allen looked over at him, "He's glaring at you too."

"I can sense his glare without even having to look at him. It does not bother me in the slightest." Link told him.

"Yeah I figured it wouldn't." Allen sweat-dropped.

Lavi folded his arms resting them down on the stone pavement, "But still this is surprising. We're in first place, Fairy Tail's in second, and Sabertooth in third."

Lenalee smiled, "I'm just glad they didn't get last place, and did you hear the people when Gray and Juvia came out? The audience cheered instead of booed."

"There was still some booing but it wasn't as bad as before, so everything's going well for them." Lavi grinned.

"Let's just hope it stays that way," Allen said a little unsure, "Raven Tail is still targeting them and might try to target us too after we kind of humiliated them during the Hidden Event."

"We did no such thing." Link stated.

"Right…we didn't you did." Lavi gave him a look.

"Who cares about those ravens," Kanda said seemingly bored with the conversation, "I'm eager to cut one of them down."

"Doesn't surprise me," Marie stated then looked at Krory who was standing next to him, "Which one of them tried to attack Wendy and Carla again?"

Krory narrowed his eyes at the blue haired member of Raven Tail, "That one. It has that strange little animal on its shoulder."

"It?" Marie questioned.

"I believe that the blue haired member may be a puppet and not an actual person." Krory told him.

"A puppet?!" Miranda gasped.

Marie put one hand on his red headphones and focused on the blue haired member of Raven Tail, "I think I'm starting to understand what you mean now."

"Then one of their team members is really…" Miranda started.

"A puppet," Marie confirmed, "I can't hear a heartbeat at all."

"I thought so." Krory said.

Marie went over to Allen's group getting the white haired boys attention, "Marie-san, what's wrong?"

"Raven Tail's member the one with the little creature on its shoulder is a puppet," Marie informed them, "Its not a real person."

"What?!" Allen with alarm.

"A puppet huh? These guys got a purple dude that uses needles in his body, and some puppet dude. I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." Lavi said.

"Should we tell one of the organizers?" Lenalee questioned.

"There's no point," Kanda said, "Those damn ravens will try to counteract what we say."

"So…what do we do?" Lenalee wondered worriedly.

"We do nothing," Link said taking them by surprise, "Fairy Tail won't let them do as they please while in the games, but even so," he smirked, "That doesn't mean we still can't interfere with their plans."

Lavi grinned at him, "I'm liking this new you two-dots."

Link simply closed his eyes with a smile.

Allen closed his eyes, _'Link's right. Fairy Tail won't let them do whatever they want…and neither will we!'_

Kanda looked at Marie, "You plan on staying over here or something?"

"For a little while," Marie frowned, "I have a bad feeling about the battle portion for the first day."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

* * *

 **"** **The event "Hidden" already has everyone excited, but now its time to get to the battle portions of the first day! Our very first battle of the day will take place between Fairy Tail Team A's Lucy Heartfilia against Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee tensed.

"So that's what you meant." Link said.

"Its suspicious if you ask me," Lavi narrowed his eye at Raven Tail's team, "Having them battle on the very first day? And against Fairy Tail? This was planned."

"I bet it was them," Allen frowned, "This match won't be a fair one, I can feel it."

Kanda tuned to Link "Oi, You got any information on that creepy woman?"

Link brought out his mini book, "Flare Corona, eye color red, hair color red, magic is "Hair Magic, also known as "Crimson Hair Magic."

"You can even use your hair to fight with?" Lavi couldn't help but feel exhausted, "This place is just full of surprises."

"Crimson Hair Magic," can you explain that Link?" Allen asked.

"It is simply a different variation of using "Hair Magic." The user can also manipulate the length of the hair by will and also use it to attack the opponent." Link explained.

"She can do all that will her hair?" Lenalee gasped.

"This Ivan guy gathered a bunch of weirdo's into his guild." Lavi said.

"No arguments there." Allen agreed.

Lenalee looked down seeing both contestants enter the arena, "I wonder if Lucy will be alright?"

"Even without my assistance during the event of the first day Gray Fullbuster would have been able to handle Nulpudding with no problems at all," Link told the girl, "According to my calculations Lucy Heartfilia has much more fighting experience and is much more skilled than Flare Corona. She will end up winning the match, that is if Raven Tail doesn't try anything however such a thing might end up happening anyway."

Lavi smiled, "Yeah, but this proves Fairy Tail's stronger than Raven Tail. I mean did you see what Gray did after Nulpudding was teleported to a different but still close enough for him to attack? That was freaking awesome!"

"Ice-Make Magic," Link spoke, "It is his primary magic it is also known as "Molding Magic," for it allows the user to mold their magic into any creation they want and use that creation on their opponents, and remember we have a Lightning-Make Magic user in out guild as well."

Allen and Lavi face palmed, that's right they forgot they did have one in their guild. They also have a god slayer too.

Kanda snorted "Morons."

They didn't even retort back this time.

* * *

Natsu cheered his partner on, "Lucy show her just how strong you've become!"

"If you win it'll keep us in the running!" Erza called out.

"You can do it Lucy-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Show her that Fairy Tail never backs down!" Gray encouraged.

Lucy smiled at her friends words of encouragement then glared at her opponent, _'Raven Tail…these are the guys that kept attacking both Gray and Juvia during the first event. If Lenalee-chan and Allen's friend Link hadn't kept going after him then Gray and Juvia would have been constant targets. I won't let them get way with this! I will win! For my guild! For Fairy Tail!'_

Pantherlily crossed his arms, "That's a dangerous look in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's all fired up!" Happy agreed with the black cat.

"Its because she knows she's going up against a member of Ivan's guild," Makarov told them with a scowl, "Show no mercy Lucy, you hear?!"

Lucy didn't bother to acknowledge that comment and simply kept her focus on Flare, who still had that creepy smile on her face.

Mavis was staring down unnervingly at Raven Tail, "What's wrong First master?"

Mavis kept her eyes on them, "I can't help but wonder…just is Raven Tail's goal? What are they trying to achieve?"

"They wanna humiliate us that's what!" Makarov cried.

She then turned her attention towards Ivan, "Let's hope that's all and nothing else…"

Romeo grinned, "I'm not worried! Because we've got them looking out for us!"

"Them who?" Macao looked at his son.

"Those guys from Archangels!" he grinned, "Its obvious their on our side!"

"Yeah, but this isn't like the event," Wakaba smoked on his pipe, "They can't do anything during the battle part of the games. If they do then they'll be disqualified."

"He's right." Jet agreed.

Mavis smiled, "I wouldn't worry about it."

Levy looked at her, "Why do you say that?"

"I can feel it…their keeping a close eye on them." She pointed making them look over at Archangels seeing them stare down Raven Tail, "I have faith in them."

Makarov agreed with her. He still couldn't figure why they were helping them, but it's obvious they have good intentions. He was still surprised they created their own guild, and even more surprised when he saw them enter the field not anticipating them to join the games but they did, and so far they only want to have a fair fight, unlike Raven Tail. They could be doing this because his guild took care of them and they wanted to return the favor to them somehow.

Natsu grinned over at them, "Allen and Lavi's guild is strong! I wanna see them fight today!"

"Me too!" Wendy agreed.

"They just might," Erza told them, "They've gotten popular lately, even more popular that Sabertooth so it wouldn't surprise me to see them fight on the first day of the games."

"I kinda wanna see who they go up against," Gray admitted, "Its probably gonna be against either of the guilds or us."

"If it is then we won't hold back!" Natsu grinned.

"And neither will they." Erza stated.

"If we do have to fight against each other I hope we have a fair fight." A voice said from behind them making them all jump. Turing around they say it was the bald haired red headphone-wearing guy from Archangels.

"Dude! You scared me!" Natsu had a hand to his chest breathing in and out.

Marie looked apologetic, "My apologies, I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Hey your that guy," Gray tried to remember what his name was, "Marie right?"

Marie smiled, "Noise Marie, it's a pleasure to meet you again after three months."

"You too Marie-san!" Wendy smiled at the large man, "Um, Marie-san?"

"Yes?"

"Um, if its alright with you I'd like to ask a question about your um…" Wendy started.

The rest of Fairy Tail watched the exchange and knew that he wouldn't try to harm Wendy but they were curious as to why he was with them.

Marie smiled gently, "Yes I am blind."

"You are?" Natsu gasped.

He kept his smile in place, "I lost my sight in an unfortunate accident but my hearing is very accurate. For example I am able to hear people's heartbeats and can tell if they are telling the truth or not."

"Seriously? That's kind of cool." Gray complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment." Marie smiled.

Erza decided to ask the question she really wanted to ask, "Is there a reason your over here and not with your team?"

He took no offense to that question, "I guess you can say I'm being cautious." Before she could ask what he meant by that he walked over to Bisca, Alzack, and their daughter Asuka, "Pardon me, but would it be alright if I sit next to your daughter?"

"Sure go ahead." Bisca smiled.

Marie bowed politely to her and sat next to the little girl who smiled up at him, "Hi!" she greeted cutely.

"Hello." Marie smiled.

Levy smiled, "Marie reminds me of the friendly giant."

Mavis smiled cheerfully, "I agree."

Marie concentrated down on the arena where Lucy and Flare were about to battle, _'The match is about to start.'_

* * *

"Both of you step forward," Mato told them and they did, "This whole arena is your battlefield. Your time limit is 30 minutes."

Flare looked at Lucy with crazy eyes, "B-blondie."

Lucy wasn't disturbed by it and kept her determined look, "I won't lose."

"If you knock out your opponent you win 10 points if you get a draw 5 points, and if you lose 0 points," Mato explained.

The gong sounded.

"Let the first match…BEGIN!" Mato rang out getting off the field quickly.

Lucy whipped out a golden key quickly, "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!" out came a humanoid bull holding a giant axe.

Taurus wasted no time in swinging his axe at Flare who dodged out of the way.

* * *

"That's amazing!" Allen complimented.

Lenalee smiled "Her magic is Celestial Spirit magic. She can summon the twelve zodiacs with the golden keys. She told me when we were at the beach."

Link nodded, "Celestial Spirit magic is considered rare nowadays, because there are so few of Celestial mages left."

"And Lucy just happens to be one of them." Lavi looked down at the arena.

* * *

 **"** **Oh wow! Celestial Spirit magic, and one of the 12 zodiacs to boot!"** Chapati announced.

Lucy whipped out another one, _'If she's going to keep on dodging Taurus's attacks then I'll have to stop her in her tracks.'_ She thought, "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee, Scorpio!" a dark skinned male with a wild hairstyle appeared.

"We are! Let's rock!"

* * *

"She can summon two of them? That's impressive." Link complimented.

"It is?" Allen questioned.

"Summoning one the 12 zodiac gate keys takes a lot of magic energy," link explained, "The fact that she can summon two at the same time without looking tired or showing an signs of fatigue is quiet impressive."

Lavi smirked, "You did say she's got more battle experience than the red head down there, so I'm not surprised."

"Let's see what she does with two of those spirits of hers." Kanda said.

* * *

Marie smiled, "Lucy's strong isn't she?"

Natsu grinned, "You bet! She's gonna kick that creepy chick's butt!"

"That Flare chick doesn't stand a chance against Lucy." Gray smirked.

Marie's eyes narrowed down at the red head, _'That's true, but the look in her eyes…they show fear. And that's a dangerous combination.'_

* * *

Scorpio got down pointing his tail at Flare, "Sando Basutā (Sand Buster)!"

Flare's hair grew and created a shield preventing the attack from sending her flying.

* * *

"She can shape it into a shield?" Lenalee watched.

"Looks like it." Lavi said.

* * *

Lucy's eyes narrowed, _'A shield? In that case!'_ "Taurus use Scorpio's sand!"

Taurus grinned, "Mooo! Perfect!"

Flare didn't seem to like what was about to happen. Taurus used his axe and swung it around moving the sand.

Scorpio grinned, "We are! Go Taurus!"

Taurus jumped towards Flare, "Sajinbu Arudebaran (Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran)!" he created a huge sandstorm which prevented everyone from seeing the match.

* * *

Lenalee covered her eyes, "I can't see anything!"

"Me neither!" Allen had his own eyes covered.

Lavi was holding on to his headband, "That's some sandstorm!"

Kanda covered his eyes with his arm, "Dammit! Damn sand!"

* * *

The announcers had to cover their own eyes because it reached that far.

 **"** **The sand is in my eyes!"** Jenny complained.

 **"** **This is incredible!"** Chapati announced having one eye open, **"Opening two gates simultaneously is amazing within itself, but to use a combination attack too?!"**

Yajima had a proud smile on his face, **"She's improved so much. You can't even compare to what she was like seven years ago."**

The sandstorm died down and Flare was sent flying into the air for everyone to see.

Lucy smiled, "Good job you two! You can go back!"

"Moo!" Taurus saluted.

"We are!" Scorpio grinned as they both disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Blondie!" she growled her hair moving, "Kamishigure Rōga (Hair Shower: Wolf Fang)!" her hair transformed into a giant wolf.

* * *

"Her hair turned into a wolf!" Sherria watched.

"Hair huh?" Yuka said.

"The bountiful hair! That long hair!" Toby yelled.

A tick mark appeared on Jura's head, "Be quiet!" he was sour by the fact that he's bald. It really does bother him.

* * *

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee, Cancer!" Lucy summoned Cancer and he cut Flare's wolf hair.

"Nice job Cancer!" Lucy complimented with a smile.

"Cutting hair is one of my specialties." Cancer stated disappearing.

"M-my hair!" Flare got angry but before she could do anything Lucy had her magic whip around the girls wrist lifting her in the air and twirling it around before she slammed her down to the ground making Flare cry out in pain.

* * *

"Yeah! That's how you do it! Go Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

"She's really improved." Erza smiled.

"No kidding, didn't think she could do that with her whip." Gray blinked in surprise.

"That was amazing!" Wendy smiled.

Marie was still watching Flare down below not liking the look in her eyes.

* * *

Flare got up slowly, "Y-you!" once again before she could do anything Lucy had her whip around the girls ankle and lifted her up in the air again before slamming her down, repeating this a total of three times making every wince.

 **M-my goodness! Lucy Heartfilia's not holding back at all! Flare Corona has yet to land a single blow on her!"** Chapati commented.

 **"** **Yes it would seem that Lucy has not only improved magically but physically as well. I'm afraid this is was a one sided battle from the start."** Yajima stated.

 **"** **That's right, you go girl!"** Jenny complimented.

* * *

Lavi blinked a few times, "A-amazing…I had no idea she was so strong."

"Me neither, Lucy-san's no pushover that's for sure." Allen said.

Lenalee smiled, "Your doing great Lucy!" she cheered.

Kanda smirked, "Now it's gotten interesting."

* * *

Flare sat up slowly then screamed digging her hair into the ground.

Lucy's eyes narrowed, _'She's digging her hair into the ground?'_

* * *

Marie felt it. He picked Asuka up much to her parents confusion and everyone else's then used his fingers to create his strings to shred her hair until it was nothing more, but he still didn't let go of Asuka.

He walked over to the balcony still holding the little girl and frowned down at Flare who saw that he had the girl safely in his arms.

Lucy looked up as well and saw Marie was holding Asuka and frowning at Flare then she understood what had happened. She was trying to threaten Asuka. She turned back to the red head with anger in her eyes making her flinch, "So that's how it is."

Flare moved back in fear.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee, Gemini!" two little blue aliens smacked into Flare's face having felt her anger through their gates.

"Gemini you know what to do!"

"Piri Piri!" they both said floating in the air and transforming into Lucy much to the crowd's confusion.

 **"** **Why did she have Gemini transform into herself? Your thoughts on this Yajima-san."** Chapati asked.

 **"** **You'll see."** He simply said.

A yellow magic circle appeared below them both and she began to say an incantation.

"Survey the Heavens…"

"Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide..."

Flare found herself surrounded by mini planets, "Wh-what is this?!"

* * *

Allen was leaning in closely, "Wow...So many planets…"

"Something good is about to happen," Lavi grinned, "She's about to set things off with a bang."

"Go Lucy!" Lenalee cheered.

Link frowned in Raven Tail's direction sensing something was about to happen, but he didn't have to worry about it because Timcanpy was already on it having disappeared down the hallway.

"Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos..."

* * *

Hibiki smiled, "She really has improved. I'm proud of her."

The Trimens agreed with him.

* * *

Lucy and Gemini Lucy were now back-to-back concentrating.

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

 **Urano Metria!**

The audience saw yellow spheres soar through the sky and head right at Flare who froze in fear not able to will herself to move.

* * *

Obra was about to sabotage Lucy but the little creature found himself in the mouth of something he didn't even see. It was in the mouth of Timcanpy, the little yellow golem wasn't going to let Raven Tail do anything bad to his new friend.

Marie and Link smiled seeing what the little golem did.

* * *

There was a bright light making everyone shield their eyes because of how intense it is. When the light died down they saw Flare was smashed into the wall across from the arena unconscious. There was silence before the crowd went wild with cheers.

 **"** **U-UNBELIEVABLE! Flare Corona has been completely defeated by Lucy Heartfilia! That was an amazing spell she just casted wouldn't you agree Yajima-san?!"** Chapati asked with excitement.

Yajima smiled, **"That spell was very powerful. I'm proud of her growth."**

 **"** **That was awesome!"** Jenny cheered.

 **"** **The winner is Fairy Tail Team A's Lucy Heartfilia! Fairy Tail receives 10 points while Raven Tail's Flare Corona receives 0 points! Fairy Tail Team A has gained 18 points on day one, while Raven Tail still remains at 0 points."**

Fairy Tail cheered their heads off at Lucy's victory against Flare and Marie gave little Asuka back to her parents, her mother holding her daughter. Before she could ash why Marie was holding her daughter the whole time he walked off back to his team.

* * *

Kanda looked at Marie, "Well?"

"Flare was going to threaten Asuka, but I used my strings to shred the hair before it could do anything."

"They would go that far?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Looks like it," Lavi frowned at them, "These guys are starting to get on my nerves."

"Same here." Lenalee agreed.

"We will be sure to report this Bookman when the first day is over." Link stated.

"Hmph," Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened, "I'd rather cut them all down all once than report them."

Lavi sweat-dropped, "You…you just wanna cut something don't you?"

* * *

Next Time Dai Matō Enbu: Rev vs. Araña & Orga vs. Warcry!


	12. Dai Matō Enbu:RenAraña & OrgaWarcry!

Lucy was exhausted having opened so many gates then having used Urano Metria to finfish Flare off, but managed to make it back to her team who smiled from ear to ear.

Natsu hugged the blonde out of nowhere, "Lucy that was awesome! You totally kicked butt out there!"

The blonde giggled, "Thanks Natsu."

"Yeah that was pretty cool," Gray complimented, "I've never seen you use that spell before."

Lucy rubbed the back of her head shyly, "That was Urano Metria. Hibiki transferred the spell to me and I've used it on my own before but this is the first time I've used it before with Gemini."

"Well I'd say it was very effective," Erza complimented, "You did very well Lucy."

Wendy nodded, "You look exhausted. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Lucy smiled then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked at her teammates then at Asuka who blinked cutely at her, "I'll tell you guys later, but I'll say this. We owe Lenalee-chan and Allen's guild mate for their help."

"Now that you mention it, Marie-san came over here and sat down next to Asuka." Wendy said.

"Even picked her up and held her until the match ended…" Gray trailed off finally understanding, "Those bastards…!"

"What is it?" Natsu was confused.

"We'll tell you later Natsu," Lucy said still frowning, "And master too." A familiar yellow creature landed on her head making her look up, "Timcanpy!" she smiled.

Gray blinked, "Hey it's that weird creature! Where'd he come from?"

"He seems to come when we least expect him too." Erza smiled.

Natsu grinned at the yellow golem, "Yo! You came to check up on Lucy?"

Tim nodded.

Lucy grabbed the little creature and rubbed his head, "Thank you Timcanpy."

Tim rubbed against her cheek and landed on her shoulder, "He's really cute."

Levy observed the creature, "What is it? I've never seen it before."

"We're not sure, but this little guys our friend." Natsu grinned.

Mavis stared at the creature with curiosity, "Such an interesting creature."

Erza then narrowed her eyes at Raven Tail, _'Raven Tail…just what is your true purpose for entering the games?'_

* * *

Allen was getting nervous for the next pairing to fight on the first day, "You guys don't think they'd make Fairy Tail face off against Raven Tail again do you?"

"Doubt it," Lavi told him, "They've already fought once today, so that means they'll fight on the second day."

Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, looks like we don't have to worry about someone from Fairy Tail fighting against them again today."

"To threaten the life of a child to make sure they achieve victory," Link said, "Ivan Dreyar is truly a coward."

Kanda still had his hand on Mugen, "I want to cut up some Ravens."

"Calm down Yuu, the last thing we need is for you to go over there and do something stupid." Lavi told him.

"Hmph."

"I wonder who's battling next?" Allen wondered.

He got his answer when Chapati announced the next battle pairing, **"It's only the first day and already the battle portion has us more excited than ever before! The second match of the first day is between Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki vs. Mermaid Heel's Araña Webb! Will this playboy be caught within her web?"**

Both combatants took to the field, "You're stronger than last year, but that doesn't mean you'll beat me." Ren said with a cocky smirk.

Araña narrowed her eyes at him before smirking, "And here I thought the men of Blue Pegasus would never strike a lady. Guess I was wrong."

 **"** **Both competitors are tough, just look at the determination in their eyes!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima hummed in agreement, **"This should be an interesting match."**

 **"** **You can do it Ren! Win this one for Blue Pegasus!"** Jenny cheered from the judges table, **"Sherry's also rooting for you!"**

Sherry blushed violently from her place in the Lamia Scale's booth

* * *

Natsu tilted his head, "I'm confused."

"They're engaged." Bisca told him.

"Oh…WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

Ren got angry and embarrassed what with all the catcalls he was getting, "Shut up!"

Araña saw this as an opportunity to attack so she shot webs at him, "You left yourself wide open!"

* * *

"Pay attention Ren!" Sherry cried out with worry, "Take her down!"

"What do you think your doing?!" their master yelled, "No rooting for the enemy!"

"Come on old hag give the kid a break," someone from Lamia's Scales stand said, "They are engaged."

"Shut your trap!" she moved her finger in a spinning motion, "Want me to spin you?!"

"You are spinning me!" the person said spinning.

* * *

Ren had already broken free from her webs and turned to Sherry, "We are NOT engaged! I just can't get rid of her that's all!"

"Your mean!" Sherry cried out.

Ren dodged more of Araña's webs jumping and landing gracefully on the ground, "Always clinging to me," he said, "Its annoying!"

He then paused turning towards Sherry with a noticeable blush on his cheeks, "That being said…whenever you're not around I don't feel like myself."

Sherry had a soft smiled on her face when he said that.

* * *

Lenalee had both cheeks on her face smiling, "That's so sweet!"

"Your joking right?" Lavi looked at her.

"Lenalee's a girl after all, so it's only natural she'd fine that nice." Allen smiled.

"How sickening." Kanda said.

Lenalee pouted, "Mou~! You guys have no sense of romance!"

"Why would we?!" Kanda yelled.

Lavi grinned, "I have a good sense of romance!"

"Being a pervert doesn't count Lavi." Allen deadpanned.

"So mean!" Lavi exclaimed.

* * *

Sherry still had that soft smile on her face, "That's so sweet of you."

Yuka rolled his eyes with a smile, "I'll never understand girls. What is about the bad boy types that girls like?"

"Don't know." Toby said.

"Jealous?" Sherria teased.

"Hardly." Yuka replied.

Lyon smirked, "Oh really?"

* * *

Ren looked back at his opponent, "So long as she watching me I can't embarrass myself," he took a stance, "I refuse."

Araña launched more webs at him and he responded with his own attack.

"Eariaru Fōze (Aerial Phose)!" swinging both hands in a circular motion around his body he pulled his opponent towards him enveloping her in a sphere like cyclone. The air cyclone completely dominated the webs she sent at him and slammed into her making her cry out in pain as she was lifted into the air before falling to back to the ground and didn't get back up again.

Sherry cheered for him, "Nice win baby!"

 **"** **The winner is Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki earning 10 points! Blue Pegasus has pulled an impressive 13 points on the first day, while Mermaid Heel gains only 2 points!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered for him.

 **"** **I knew you could do it Ren!"** Jenny cheered.

Araña sat up shaking a little with a bitter smile on her face, "Guess I shouldn't have let my guard down…"

* * *

Lavi whistled impressed, "Not bad."

"I actually thought he was going to lose." Allen said honestly.

"Actually I thought that too." Lenalee admitted.

"Ren Akatsuki's skills are far better than Araña Webb's," Link told them, "Her chances of winning were slim from the start."

"You don't have to be so blunt about it." Lavi sweat-dropped.

"That's just how Link is Lavi." Allen smiled nervously.

"I wonder about that Ichiya guy though," Lavi said suddenly, "Just how strong is he?"

"He appears to be their strongest wizard." Link said.

Silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Your serious aren't you." Lavi gave him a look.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't serious." Link stated calmly.

They looked towards the Blue Pegasus stand and saw Ichiya do a pose making them flinch even Kanda.

"Dude…that guy is just too creepy." Lavi shuddered.

"I agree." Allen said.

Lenalee nodded.

Kanda looked away with disgust.

* * *

Fairy Tail was complimenting Ren's strength themselves.

"He's gotten stronger over the past seven years." Erza complimented.

"Think he's stronger than Ichiya?" Natsu wondered.

Erza shuddered, "As much as I hate to admit it, Ichiya is their most strongest wizard."

"Whoa! I had no idea Ichiya was that strong!" Natsu grinned, _'I really wanna fight him now!'_

Erza then glanced at the bunny suit, "I'm still curious as to who's inside that bunny costume."

Gajeel smirked, "I've been cracking up ever since I first saw the weirdo."

Mira placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm curious to know who's in there too. It could be another Ichiya."

"Dear god I hope not." Laxus said.

Mystogan nodded.

After all one Ichiya was bad enough they didn't need two.

* * *

 **"** **All right its time for the third match of day one!"** Chapati announced, **"The third match of the first day is between Quatro Cerberus's Warcry against Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"**

From Quatro Cerberus's side a man wearing a dog like costume walked down to the arena, and from Sabertooth's side a large man with green hair, tattoo's on his arms wearing a black sweatband looking at his opponent with a bored expression on his face.

* * *

"So Sabertooth's up this time huh?" Lavi observed Orga, "That's one big guy."

"He looks strong." Lenalee looked down at the large man.

Allen looked over at Link, "What do you think?"

Link brought out his book, "Orga Nanagear, magic is Lighting God Slayer magic."

"He's a god slayer too?!" Allen gasped.

"Well we have one of our own but she's a Water God Slayer." Lavi commented.

"That's true." Lenalee said remembering the blue haired water god slayer mage who has a shy personality but is really strong.

"That dog has no chance at all." Kanda stated.

"Yu's right," Lavi agreed, "The big guy's stronger than him, but I wonder what dog guys magic is?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Allen said.

* * *

"You can do this Warcry!" Rocker shouted from the stands, "Show this dude what it means to be wild!"

Warcry roared.

* * *

Sting chuckled, "Check it out, its Warcry. This is gonna be good, have you seen this guy's magic? Its hilarious."

"I find it very fascinating," Rufus spoke up, "In fact I have it memorized."

"I could care less." Rogue smoothly said.

Sting simply shrugged, "Whatever," he looked over at Archangels and frowned, "Too bad we're not going up against those guys."

"Archangels…" Rogue stared at them.

Rufus frowned, "Link Howard…I won't be forgetting that name."

* * *

Pantherlily was observing Orga, "I'm curious to see how Sabertooth does in a one on one battle."

"That guy looks strong," Happy observed, "Something tells me this match is gonna end very quickly."

* * *

Frosch turned to Lector, "So who do you thinks gonna win?"

"We both know the answer to that one! Org's got this one in the bag!" Lector yelled.

"Let's cheer him on then!" Frosch said cutely.

* * *

The gong sounded.

"Let the third match…BEGIN!" Mato announced getting off the field.

Warcry growled at Orga before bawling his eyes out.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Pfft." Lavi snickered getting their attention, "Pfft…pfft…" his shoulders were shaking.

"Hold it in Lavi." Allen encouraged.

"That's impossible." Link stated feeling the urge to face palm seeing Warcry just cry out of nowhere.

"Please try not to laugh too much Lavi." Lenalee encouraged.

Lavi couldn't hold it in anymore, "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off with tears in his eyes.

Allen shook his head and Lenalee sighed.

Kanda had a giant tick mark on his forehead, "Shut the hell up you moron!"

Lavi was still laughing his ass off, "He-he…pfft…" he snorted.

"Lavi, your hurting Warcry's feelings." Allen scolded.

Lenalee frowned at him, "He's right it's not nice to laugh."

"Instead of laughing I find this to be confusing," Link said watching the man bawl his eyes out, "Is his magic based on his tears?"

"I…think…so?" Lenalee said a little unsure.

* * *

 **"** **There it is! Warcry's signature Tear Magic!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **The name is certainly fitting."** Yajima stated in amusement.

Natsu was laughing, "He's bawling his eyes out!"

"Yes, he certainly is isn't he?" Erza watched curiously as she watched him cry.

Elfman groaned, "Dude…That is so not manly."

* * *

Warcry was still crying while trying to say something but no one could understand him through his wailing.

Orga was starting to get bored and decided to end the match quickly, so he stuck his hand out and sent a sphere of black and yellow energy at Warcry knocking him out completely.

Fairy Tail Team A, Quatro Cerberus, and Archangels gaped, shocked that the match ended so quickly.

"Yeah!" Frosch and Lector cheered.

Sting smirked not surprised at all.

* * *

Laxus narrowed his eyes at Orga, "Lightning, huh?"

Pantherlily had his ears covered whimpering a little, "Lightning? He used lightning?!"

Happy was shaking, "It…only took one blow."

 **"** **And that's that! The winner is Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear earning 10 points! Sabertooth has a total of 16 points! Quatro Cerberus on the other hand only earns 3 points! Such a crying shame!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima looked at him, **"Was that suppose to be a pun?"**

* * *

Timcanpy hissed down at Orga getting Fairy Tail Team A's attention.

Lucy rubbed his head calming him down as little, "Guess Timcanpy doesn't like Sabertooth all that much."

"That guy's lightning…" Natsu looked at Orga

"It would appear that Sabertooth's strength isn't just all talk." Erza stated with her arms crossed.

"No kidding." Gray said remembering Rufus's attack during the event and that if it hadn't been for Link he and Juvia would have gotten hit.

* * *

Allen looked down at the fallen Warcry, "Poor guy. That looked like it hurt."

Lavi pulled his bandana up a little, "Damn…talk about electrifying. Glad I didn't have to go up against him."

"Your chances of winning would be about 85%" Link informed him.

Lavi thought about it, "That's not so bad actually."

"He's right, that's a pretty high number." Lenalee agreed.

Allen smiled, "Good for you Lavi."

The red head grinned, "Yep!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed, _'One of us will be going to fight soon.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Yuka vs. Lavi & Jura vs. Mystogan!**


	13. Dai Matō Enbu:YukaLavi & JuraJellal

Looks like it's Lavi's turn to fight!

* * *

"These games are getting more and more interesting," Lavi smiled, "Wonder who's going next?"

"Its gotta be us right?" Lenalee said, "I mean we haven't gone up against anyone yet."

"That's true," Allen thought about it, "But which one of us will have to fight on the first day?"

"That's up to them." Link said.

Lavi looked over at Kanda, "It could be Yuu that gets called out there."

"So what?" Kanda frowned.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy that has to go up against you." Lavi grinned.

"Tch." Kanda scowled.

"His opponent might pass out just looking at his face." Allen teased.

"Wanna repeat that Moyashi?" Kanda growled.

"Its Allen!" Allen growled back.

"No fighting you two!" Lenalee scolded.

"Hmph." They both turned away.

Lavi smiled, "Getting along as usual."

"No we're not!" they yelled.

Link sighed rubbing his temples, _'I'm starting to get a headache.'_

* * *

 **"** **Now its time to start the fourth match of the day folks! Fighting fourth on day one is between Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki versus Archangels Lavi Bookman Jr."** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Eh…?" Lavi blinked.

Allen and Kanda smirked evilly, "Well now…looks like its you Lavi." Allen smiled innocently but that smile was far from innocent.

"Allen…you're scaring me…" Lavi stared at them both.

Lenalee smiled, "Good luck out there Lavi!"

"Yes do your best." Link encouraged.

Link slumped down, "Why do I feel like you guys aren't so sincere about it."

"Just shut up and get down there," Kanda growled, "And if you lose…I'll kill you."

Lavi sweat-dropped, "Th-thanks for the encouragement Yuu…"

* * *

Natsu leaned down to the arena grinning, "Sweet! Lavi's up! I can't wait to see what his magic is!"

Wendy was also excited, "I wanna see it too!"

"I gotta admit I'm kinda curious to see it myself." Gray said.

Lucy smiled down with the yellow golem still on her shoulder, "I bet its something interesting, Link uses seals, so Lavi probably uses something else."

"Yes, it would seem their abilities differ from each individual," Erza watched as Lavi went down to the field his hands in his pockets, "It'll be interesting to see what he does." Her eyes then narrowed, _'However, according to Jellal they don't use magic. So what is it?'_

* * *

"So one of the Archangels is going up." Rogue observed showing interest for the first time.

Rufus smirked, "How interesting, what will he show us I wonder?"

Orga smirked with his arms crossed, "This should be good."

Sting leaned his head on his chin on his elbow, "I kinda wanna see how good they really are."

Lector shrugged, "Their not _that_ good. Besides it was probably a fluke they got first place anyway."

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch said.

Yukino didn't voice it but she was hoping that Lavi won the match, _'Do your best Lavi-sama.'_

* * *

Jura looked at Yuka, "Do your best Yuka."

Lyon smirked, "You've got this."

Sherria didn't know what to do. She wanted to cheer for Yuka but she also wanted to cheer for Link's team member. What should she do?

Yuka went down to the field as did Lavi, both of them were facing each other.

 **"** **This is the fight the audience have been waiting for! Yajima-san what are your thoughts on the match?"** Chapati asked.

Yajima hummed, **"Yuka is a very skilled wizard, but from what I've been hearing about Lavi his skills can't be matched."**

Jenny was getting excited, **"Not to mention Lavi's ranked #1 in Sorcerer's Weekly as the most sexiest male!"**

Yajima sighed at her.

* * *

The Trimens felt offended by that.

"He's ranked number 1?!" Hibiki exclaimed, "We've been slipping!"

Eve crossed his arms, "We've gotta step up our game after this."

"No kidding." Ren said hands in his pockets.

Ichiya did a pose, "Men~ let us use our beautiful perfume to reclaim our title in Sorcerer's Weekly!"

"Yes Ichiya-sensei!" they said in unison.

* * *

Lavi pulled his mini hammer out of its hoister and just held analyzing his opponent, _'His postures calm and composed meaning he's got some full confidence on him. I can use that.'_

Mato looked at them both excited because he finally gets to see how one of the Archangels fight in a one on one match.

"Both of you step forward." Mato said, as both boys stepped forward. Yuka was grinning while Lavi smiled.

"30 minutes is your time limit," Mato told them.

The gong sounded.

"Let the fourth match…BEGIN!" Mato quickly got off the field.

Yuka attacked first with burst of wave energy but Lavi jumped back doing a back flip landing gracefully before moving around dodging with ease almost as if he was anticipating his movements.

Lavi smirked, _'This guys magic's pretty interesting. Guess I better start getting serious soon.'_

* * *

"How come Lavi's not using his innocence?" Allen wondered.

"That Baka-Usagi," Kanda clicked his tongue, "He's fooling around."

"I think he's waiting for the right moment to use his innocence." Lenalee theorized.

"You'd be correct about that," Link agreed, "Analyzing your opponent is a good way to use it to your advantage."

Allen smiled, "That's just like him."

* * *

Lavi dodged another one of Yuka's wave energy and smiled, "Whew! Your giving me a workout here man!"

Yuka kept his grin, "Quite nimble aren't you? Wonder how long you'll be able to dodge?"

Lavi grinned, "Nah, I don't think I need to do that anymore. I've got what I needed from you anyway."

Yuka raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

Instead of answering he tossed his mini hammer into the air, a flash of green light surrounded the mini hammer before it grew into a large hammer and came down from the sky and into Lavi's hands making the crowd cheer and star in awe.

 **"** **There it is! Lavi Bookman Jr.'s signature Hammer Magic! Look at him swing it around! Its almost as if it doesn't bother him at all!"** Chapati yelled into the microphone.

Yajima was impressed, **"I'd heard rumors, but I've never actually seen it before."**

Jenny was clapping in excitement, **"All right! Show us what you've got handsome!"**

* * *

"Whoa!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"That's amazing!" Wendy smiled.

Gray blinked, "Is that…a giant hammer?!"

"Impressive, I had no idea using a hammer was one of his abilities." Erza complimented.

Happy saw smiling, "Awesome! It's a hammer!"

Pantherlily crossed his arms, "Interesting, I've never seen a hammer mage before."

Carla was just as impressed, "They certainly are full of surprises aren't they?"

Mavis was equally intrigued by the boy's abilities and leaned in forward in anticipation.

* * *

Laxus smirked, "A hammer huh? This should be interesting."

Gajeel grinned, "Gihihi, kid looks like he's about to go all out."

Mira smiled, "You can do it Lavi!"

Jellal watched intently having not sensed any magic coming from him at all, _'He's not using magic…so what is this foreign I'm getting from him and his team?'_

* * *

Down below Yuka stare at the hammer in Lavi's hand seeing as the red head had it perched on his shoulder, "A hammer huh? And what do you plan to do hit me with it?"

Lavi grinned bringing his hammer behind him, "Ōzuchi Kozuchi: Man! Man! Man (Big Hammer, Little Hammer: Grow! Grow! Grow)!" it grew three sizes big making everyone's eyes bulge out of their heads including Yuka's.

"HE CAN GROW IT?!" They all yelled.

 **"** **U-Unbelievable! Archangels Lavi grew his hammer to an enormous size and he doesn't look bother by the fact that it's heavier now!"** Chapati yelled.

Yajima nodded, **"Boy must be stronger than he looks, holding that huge hammer like that without looking bothered."**

Jenny was staring at the big hammer, **"So big!"**

* * *

"Holy crap!" Natsu, Gray, and Elfman yelled.

Lucy and Wendy smiled with fascination, "Wow!"

Erza blinked, "I-incredible…"

* * *

"The hell?!" Gajeel gaped.

Laxus blinked, "Well I'll be damn."

Mira giggled, "Well isn't he just full of surprises."

Jellal nodded.

* * *

"He's swinging the damn hammer around like its no big deal." Orga looked on.

"Wow…" Frosch said.

"Very interesting," Rufus smirked, "I've never seen this type of magic before."

Rogue just stared on.

Sting smirked, "Not bad I guess."

"Yeah, but its not tall that impressive either." Lector shrugged.

* * *

Yuka sent another wave blast at him only for Lavi to hit with his hammer destroying it making his eyes go wide, "What?!"

Lavi smiled, "Sorry, but it looks like your magic has no effect on big hammer, little hammer." He brought his hammer up before slamming it into the ground making the ground sending chunks of it in the air.

 **"** **What strength!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima blinked, **"You can say that again."**

 **"** **This is one of the best matches I've ever seen!"** Jenny smiled.

Yuka was tossed in the air and saw that Lavi's hammer had extended him in the air and right in his face, _'He can extend it?!'_ Lavi kicked him right in the face sending him down to the ground.

* * *

"Yuka!" Lyon yelled.

"I can't believe he's getting beaten!" Toby exclaimed.

Sherria's eyes widened, "No way…"

* * *

Lavi came back down seeing Yuka get up slowly, "Time I get this over with," lifting his hammer in the air twirling it around and kanji seals appeared around him, "Inosensu Dai-Ni, Kaihou (Innocence Level Two, Release)!" hitting the fire kanji seal and slamming it into the ground a ring of fire surrounded him, "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin (Fire Stamp: Hell Fire and Ash)!" The audience screamed as a giant snake made out of flames appeared around Lavi hissing menacingly.

* * *

"It's a snake made of fire!" Natsu yelled.

"I-its so big…" Lucy stuttered.

"It looks really scary." Wendy commented.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray stared up at the giant fire serpent.

Erza looked up at the fire serpent in shock, _'So this is his ability. Jellal's right. Its not magic.'_

* * *

The fire serpent shot right at Yuka who didn't have enough time to dodge as the fire snake clamped down on him as he cried out in pain, circling in the air before slamming him into the wall behind Lavi who had his hammer down on the ground still but soon lifted it letting it hang over his shoulders, "Relax…I went easy on you." He said to the unconscious Yuka.

* * *

"Did I hear him correctly?" Rufus asked thinking he misheard him, "Did he just say he went easy on him?"

" _That's_ him going on easy? Wonder what he's like when he's serious." Orga blinked.

"Its obvious Archangels aren't to be underestimated." Rogue stared down at Lavi.

"No way…" Sting couldn't comprehend what just happened.

* * *

The smoke cleared and everyone saw that Yuka was unconscious as his body was on the ground having slumped down from the wall.

It was silent for a while before loud cheers erupted throughout the stadium people screaming, cheering, high fiving, whatever they were doing impressed by Lavi's victory. Even Fairy Tail.

 **"** **INCREDIBLE! I've never seen anything like that before! Yuka is down which means the winner is Archangels Lavi Bookman Jr. earning 10 points, while Lamia Scale gains 3 points! Archangels now have a total of 20 points, while Lamia Scale has a total of 7 points for day one!"** Chapati yelled his microphone nearly in his mouth.

 **"** **That was an impressive finish, its obvious Archangels aren't to be trifled with."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **So explosive!"** Jenny smiled.

* * *

"That was freaking awesome! I didn't know he could summon a snake made of fire!" Natsu grinned.

"Holy shit..." Gray was wide eyed.

Erza was wide eyed herself, "I've never seen powers like that before."

Makarov's eyes were shaking, "I had no idea they were that strong…"

Mavis nodded, "They are an impressive group of individuals."

"No kidding! Did you see that?! He summoned a freaking snake made of fire!" Jet exclaimed.

"I saw it! But I still can't believe it!" Droy said.

"Lavi's much more stronger than he looks." Levy watched as Lavi headed towards his teammates while the medics took Yuka away to get checked out.

* * *

Lyon's eyes were shaking in disbelief, "He defeated Yuka just like that? Impossible…"

Jura frowned, "Its obvious Archangels are more skilled than we originally realized."

"Poor Yuka…" Sherria said sadly.

"These guys are freaking monsters!" Toby yelled.

* * *

Allen high fived Lavi as he made his way over to them, "You did great Lavi!"

"That was amazing Lavi," Lenalee complimented with a smile, "You looked really cool out there!"

Link smiled, "Well done."

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Least you weren't fooling around."

"Thanks for the compliment Yuu." Lavi grinned hands behind his head.

"Who the hell's complimenting you?" He growled.

Lenalee giggled, "Guess that means we're still staying in first place for awhile."

"So it would seem," Link observed the scores for the first day, "Tomorrow should be interesting."

"I think so too." Allen smiled.

* * *

 **"** **That was a spectacular match if I do say so myself! And now we're down to last match of the day! The last of the day will be between Fair Tail Team B's Mystogan versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **This gonna be an interesting match! I can't wait to see who comes out on top!"** Jenny smiled eager to see another great match.

The crowd's excitement increased like never before eager to see another exciting battle.

"Wow…Jura's really popular isn't he?" Levy observed the crowd's reactions.

"Well Jura is one of the Ten Wizard Saints after all." Jet said next to her.

"Jura and Jellal are about as strong as Master." Droy stated.

Erza frowned thoughtfully, _'Jellal going right off the bat…and he's up against Jura one of the Ten Wizard Saints.'_

 **"** **I think your right miss Realight,"** Yajima agreed chuckling a little, **"This match will probably go down in history."**

* * *

Jura made his way down from the stands, "Good luck out there Jura-san!" Sherria encouraged.

Jura smiled, "I shall do my very best."

Deep down Lyon was secretly glad that he wasn't going up against anyone from Archangels guild.

* * *

"Fairy Tail Team B's going to fight today too then huh? And their up against Lamia Scale," Lavi observed the tall bald man as he walked down to the field with a smile, "I feel like I've seen that guy before, from a magazine maybe."

Link brought out his book, "Jura Neekis, 34 years of age, mage of Lamia Scale Guild, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints ranked 5th. Primary magic is Earth Magic, nickname "Iron Rock Jura," and also given the title of "The Ace of Lamia Scale."

"That's what I thought," Lavi became serious, "I knew I heard that name somewhere before."

"What's a Wizard Saint?" Lenalee asked.

"They are the ten most powerful wizards that have been granted their title by the magic council. Each of them holds tremendous amount of magic power and are said to not even be human, but that applies to the top four saints, which are God Serena, Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, and Warrod Sequen." Link explained.

"Sounds scary when you think about it, but then again people would say the same thing about Master, General Tiedoll, and the other generals back home." Allen said.

"Yeah no kidding, I'd hate to go up against those Wizard Saint guys," Lavi said, "I think we should leave them to the Generals to handle."

Kanda said nothing, but Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Oh! The match is about to start." Allen looked back down to the arena.

* * *

Jellal had thrown the staffs on the ground around Jura before levitating in the air with a five layer magic circle appearing above him only to be knocked out of the sky by Jura's iron rock fist.

"Should have known I couldn't beat using someone else's magic," Jellal said crouching down, "Mītia (Meteor)!" glowing yellow he shot off at high speed. He flew low on the ground at high speed before running on the arena's walls around Jura.

Jura was prepared, "Gan Tetsu Heki (Iron Rock Wall)!" pointing two fingers down to the ground he summoned rock wall that Jellal maneuvered over and kicked him making the large man stumble back a few feet.

Jura separated the walls into pieces and sent them at Jellal who flew higher to avoid getting hit and just when one looked like it hit him Jellal crouched to the ground, "Just in time."

Seven yellow circles appeared in the sky making the Big Dipper.

* * *

"Pretty…" Lenalee said looking at the seven magic circles.

"Yeah, but something tells me that they won't be so pretty when they come down from the sky." Lavi said watching the circles in the sky.

* * *

"No way! Since when did he have time to do that?!" Natsu demanded.

"He must've done that when he was avoiding Jura's attacks." Erza theorized.

"Be judged by the seven stars," he muttered, "Guran Shario (Grand Chariot)!" all seven shined and shot down quickly from the sky towards Jura.

Jura clapped his hands together, "Ganzan (Rock Mountain)!" he created a giant rock mountain that was sculpted to look like a giant warrior wearing armor that blocked off all of them sending the winds to the crowds and stands forcing people to hold on tight to something.

* * *

"Jeez, Link wasn't kidding," Lavi watched in astonishment holding on to the railing, "This guys a total badass."

Allen nodded also holding on to the railing, "He's really strong, I can see why he's considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

* * *

The dust cleared revealing both wizards as they stared each other down. Jellal then punched then ground his cloak waving violently in the air by strong winds.

"Shin Tentai Mahō: Sēma (True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema)!" the clouds above Jura circled around above him forming a cyclone as the sky darkened. A glowing orb growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges falling quickly towards the ground and headed straight for Jura.

"Ganzan (Rock Mountain)!" Jura created his defensive move again but it broke right through hitting him directly creating a powerful wind that almost threatened to blow the audience and participating guilds away.

When the smoke cleared they saw Jura was unconscious in a giant crater.

 **"** **IT'S OVER! The winner is Fairy Tail Team B's Mystogan earning 10 points, while Jura earns 6 points! Fairy Tail Team B have a total of 18 points tying them Fairy Tail Team B! Lamia Scale has a total of 13 points for day one! This is the true strength the guild said to be the strongest seven years ago!"** Chapati yelled with excitement.

Yajima smirked, **"The team competing this year aren't to be underestimated this year."**

 **"** **I agree with that!"** Jenny smiled.

 **"** **And with that, the first day comes to a close! Here are the results of day one! We'll see you all tomorrow!"** Chapati announced.

 **First Day Ranking**

 **1** **st** **ARCHANGELS 20P**

 **2** **nd** **FAIRY TAIL TEAM A & B 18P**

 **3** **rd** **SABERTOOTH 16P**

 **4** **th** **LAMIA SCALE & BLUE PEGASUS 13P**

 **5** **th** **MERMAID HEEL 4P**

 **6** **th** **QUATRO CERBERUS 5P**

 **7** **th** **RAVEN TAIL 0P**

Allen observed the ranking with a smile, "I'm really glad both Fairy Tail teams are in second place."

"Me too," Lenalee smiled, "And the crowds aren't booing them anymore."

"Good for them, Lavi then grinned, "Nice to see Raven Tail's dead last this time instead of Fairy Tail."

Link nodded, "They have no one to blame but themselves. Come lets head back to the inn."

Kanda was already following right behind him not wanting to stay any longer, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi followed right after them as did the rest of their team.

* * *

Both Fairy Tail teams were all smiles having gotten second place and not last like they had the previous years. Timcanpy had left Lucy's shoulder to go elsewhere but they had a feeling they'd see him again anyway.

Makarov grinned, "Let's celebrate! We're all headed to the Sunny Bar to celebrate our second place ranking in the Dai Matō Enbu!"

"Aye!" they all cheered laughing happily.

Natsu was looking around getting his partner's attention, "What's wrong Natsu?"

"I was hoping Allen and Lavi stayed behind," he said, "I wanted to invite them to hang out with us."

"We'll probably see them later on tonight, don't worry about it." Gray told him.

"Gray's right," Erza appeared, "Besides…I need to discuss something will all of you in private when we get to the Sunny Bar."

They all looked at her in confusion.

Erza looked down her eyes narrowing, _'If what Jellal says about them is true…then they might be connected to the Zeref like magic that's surrounding the games.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Sunny Bar & Dai Matō Enbu: Chariot!**


	14. Dai Matō Enbu: Chariot Event!

Here's the Chariot Event!

* * *

Lenalee plopped down on the bed with a huff and a smile on her face, "Today was interesting wasn't it?"

"If your referring to Raven Tail's cowardly tactics just to embarrass Fairy Tail, then yes I guess you can say the day has been quite eventful." Link stated with a straight face.

Lavi sighed, "Dude, you need to relax sometimes y'know?"

"I'm always relaxed." Link said.

"Right…" Lavi rubbed his temples.

Allen smiled at him, "But still Lavi your match was really good today."

The red head grinned, "Ya think so?"

Lenalee nodded, "I was surprised. You've used that snake attack before but it felt different this time. It felt more powerful."

Lavi rubbed the back of his head, "I was surprised myself. I think the Ethernano around this place has something to do with it."

"Definite possibility." Link said.

Kanda closed his eyes thinking back to the conversation he had with Komui.

* * *

 _"_ _Kanda-kun." Komui called out to the boy._

 _"_ _What?" Kanda said._

 _Komui looked nervous but found the will to speak, "I need you to come with me for a little while. There's something I need to discuss with you in private."_

 _Kanda narrowed his eyes, but found himself going over to the former supervisor following him into the next room without the others hearing the conversation. In the room Kanda saw Tiedoll, Johnny, and Bak were sitting on the bed waiting for them._

 _Kanda was even more suspicious now, "What the hell is going on here?"_

 _Komui took a deep breath, "Kanda-kun, your aware of the foreign energy around this place right?"_

 _"_ _Obviously."_

 _Johnny fidgeted looking uncomfortable, "W-well…I found out that the Ethernano has the ability to effect anyone with supernatural abilities not just magic abilities."_

 _"_ _Get to the point!" he snapped._

 _Komui spoke this time, "Kanda-kun…that means your healing abilities fall into that category."_

 _Kanda went still. If possible it looked like the whole world had just betrayed him for a second time._

 _"_ _Um, Kanda?" Johnny called out._

 _Kanda clicked his tongue and walked out the door, "Screw this!" he growled slamming the door behind him._

 _"_ _Kanda-kun!" Komui called after him but he had already slammed the door and left the room._

 _Tiedoll was silent the whole time, but found this right moment to speak, "Komui."_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Give Yu-kun some time to figure things out on his own," Tiedoll said seriously, "What he does from here on out is up to him not us. Not anymore."_

* * *

Kanda opened his eyes with a scowl, _'The air in this dimension restored my healing abilities…lovely.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Kanda," Lenalee called out to him, "We're going over to Bar Sun to meet up with Lucy-chan and her guild mates."

"How the hell do you even know where they are?" he asked.

Timcanpy came into view answering his question, "Damn thing…what are you a spy?"

The yellow golem went over to Allen landing on his shoulder, "Timcanpy showed me the footage when we first got here to Crocus. Turns out he's the reason Natsu-san's team got third place."

"Seriously?" Lavi had his hands on his hips, "So the little guy was helping them out huh? What else?"

"Tim also stopped Raven Tail from sabotaging Lucy-san's match against Flare." Allen said.

"Sabotage?!" Lenalee gasped.

"So not only did they try to threaten a defenseless child but to go as far as to sabotage her match? Ivan Dreyar is truly pathetic." Link stated.

"That little creature that's been on their blue haired members shoulder has the ability to drain someone of their magic very quickly, but Tim ate it before it could do anything." Allen explained.

"Ate it?!" Lavi and Lenalee exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Allen chuckled at their reactions, "He spat it right back out as soon as the match ended then went to check on Lucy-san and stayed with her team for a little while."

Lenalee giggled, "Looks like Timcanpy's the protective type."

Kanda snorted, "That's obvious," he stood up, "Are we going to the stupid bar or not?"

"I wouldn't mind going over there to see how they are myself," Link admitted, "I have some information to give to Makarov Dreyar."

"I'll go with you," Marie said coming into the room, "I need to give him some information myself."

"Let's get going then." Allen said.

 **Bar Sun**

Fairy Tail were currently at Bar Sun celebrating their second place rank in the games, and Gray and Lucy's performance in the games as well.

Cana was drinking from her mug, "But still…you guys only got second place in the games?"

"Oh shut it," Gray rolled his eyes, "You weren't even there."

"I was watching from the bar," Cana told him, "They had a lacrima screen so everyone could watch. Speaking of which, that Link guy's got a lot of female fans. They were screaming their heads off when they saw him participating in the games."

Wendy had Carla in her arms smiled, "Link-san was amazing! He used a seal made of wind! It made a really big tornado!"

"Geez Wendy…you could comment on how I did too." Gray pouted.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized.

He rubbed her head, "Don't worry about it, I was just kidding."

"I gotta admit those guys were totally bad ass today!" Jet complimented, "Did you see that Lavi guy bust out that hammer?"

"He even extended it and swung it around." Droy added.

"I wonder if he'd talk to me about his abilities later on during the games." Levi wondered.

Mira smiled, "I wonder what Lenalee's powers are? I'm really curious."

"Juvia thinks that it would be very interesting to see." Juvia agreed.

Gajeel grinned, "That samurai guy looks good in a fight."

Laxus smirked, "The white haired kid looks like he'd put up a decent fight himself."

Elsewhere away from the other members of Fairy Tail sat Team Natsu who were discussing something very important.

Natsu sat up abruptly, "What?! That red haired chick tried to threaten Asuka?!"

Lucy nodded, "When she dove her hair into the ground and it appeared in the stands, but Lenalee-chan and Allen's teammate was there and held her in his arms."

Gray and Wendy came over and heard the explanation, the raven-haired teen scowled, "Yeah. If he hadn't came when he did then Lucy probably would have lost the match because Flare was threatening Asuka's life."

"I can't believe they would do such a thing." Wendy said sadly.

Carla frowned, "Seriously just what is their problem with us?"

Erza frowned, "I'm not sure, but I'm assuming it has something to do with Master Makarov. They are father and son after all."

"I can't understand how someone as kind as Master has a son like Ivan." Lucy said.

Gray shrugged, "Who knows? But I'm getting real sick of these guys that's for damn sure."

"On another note," Erza said interrupting them, "I want to discuss something with all of you," she said getting their attention, "Its about Allen and Lavi, and their teammates."

Natsu grinned, "They were totally awesome!"

"Especially Lavi!" Lucy complimented the red head, "His fight was the best I've seen on the first day!"

"That's I wanted to talk to you all about," Erza said seriously, "I think they may have a connection to the mysterious Zeref like energy that's been around the games."

They all looked at her with disbelief.

"Why are you suspecting them?! If anything I think it might be Raven Tail!" Lucy protested.

"Yeah I mean just because they've got some weird kind of magic doesn't mean their bad." Gray said.

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"That's just it…I'm pretty sure they told us that they didn't know magic existed until they came here. Not to mention that their abilities aren't magical at all." Erza told them.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm talking about their powers, take Lavi's abilities for example. Summoning a hammer out of nowhere and summoned a giant snake without a magic circle, and then there was that word he said, "Innocence." Erza remembered.

"Well…its true that they have some weird powers but that doesn't make them bad people," Lucy defended, "Besides, I have a feeling that it's personal and they don't want to tell other people about it."

Gray then thought of something, "You guys remember what Chapati said when he was introducing the guilds?"

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"When he was introducing them," Gray reminded them, "He said, "Gods chosen elite warriors."

Lucy thought about it, "Gods chosen elite warriors…Archangels! Like from the bible!"

"Bible?" Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"In the bible it says that archangels are a high rank of angels that are general rank and gods elite fighters that fight against evil," Lucy told him, "I remember reading about it when I was younger."

"That's definitely suspicious," Erza said, "Jellal still can't figure what that foreign energy he's getting from them is, and neither can I."

"So what?" Natsu said getting all of their attention, "Their our friends and that's all we need to know." He grinned.

Wendy smiled, "I agree with Natsu-san! I like them very much!"

Carla nodded, "Link seems like the type I can have a civil conversation with, given his calm personality."

"Aye, though the blue haired guys kinda scary." Happy said.

"Your talking about that Kanda guy right?" Gray said, "Guys always scowling."

"Wow! This is a nice bar!" they turned to the entrance and saw it was the very same people they were talking about. There was Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Link, and Marie.

Allen shuddered, "Master would love this place…"

"No kidding, but he's not here right now so it looks like you're in the clear," Lavi joked, "You don't have to worry about him sticking you with more debts."

Allen jabbed him in the gut with his elbow, "Refrain from talking about such a thing please."

"Ow!" Lavi complained, "That hurt Allen~!"

"Oh please, your fine." Allen rolled his eyes.

Lenalee looked around and spotted Mira, "Ah! There's Mira-san! Oh, Lucy-chan and Wendy-chan are here too!"

Link looked around impressed, "Yes it would seem the whole guild is here to celebrate their second place ranking in the games."

Kanda was scowling, "Fucking smells in here."

"Probably because of all the alcohol." Allen said.

Lavi pat Allen's head, "Yeah, but unlike you and Lenalee me and Yu are legal to drink!"

Allen punched him in the gut making him splutter, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Lavi held his stomach, "N-nothing."

"Allen-san! Lavi-san!" Wendy ran over to them only to fall flat on her face making them jump.

"Wendy!" Allen exclaimed.

Lavi winced, "That looked painful."

Kanda went over to the girl and picked her up by her shirt and settled her down on the ground, "Th-thank you Kanda-san!"

Kanda just looked at her, "Watch your step next time." He walked over to the bar away from them but Gajeel and Laxus weren't about to leave him alone just yet.

Lavi faked being shocked, "Yu-chan being nice to a little girl? It's going to rain tomorrow!" he was met with a nasty glare from the samurai making him hide behind Allen, "Allen~ Yu-chan's scaring me~"

"Knock it off Baka-Lavi." Allen sighed.

Lenalee giggled.

"Lenalee-chan!" the Chinese girl looked over and saw it was Lucy walking over to them.

"Lucy-chan! Congratulations on winning your match today! You were amazing!" Lenalee complimented.

Lucy blushed deeply, "Y-yeah, thanks for that."

"Yo Allen! Lavi! You came after all!" Natsu came over and grinned at the boys with Gray and Erza right behind him.

Allen smiled, "We didn't know where this place was until Tim showed it to us."

"Tim?" Natsu tilted his head.

Timcanpy came out nowhere and landed on Allen's head making the whole team point at him.

"Wait hold on a second!" Gray pointed, "You mean to tell me that little guy belongs to you?!"

Allen chuckled, "Tim's been with me for as long as I can remember. My master created him when he was just a little bit smaller. Now look at him, he's almost as big as Happy."

"I'll say!" Natsu grinned, "This little guy helped us out a lot!"

Allen frowned, "About that…"

"Is your master here?" Lavi asked seriously, "There's something we need to show him."

Erza looked over at the bar, "He's over there." She motioned to the old man and the first master sitting next to him at the bar.

Lavi grinned, "Who's the cute kid sitting next to him?"

Lenalee squealed, "She's adorable! Look at those cute little wings in her hair!"

"She is adorable isn't she?" Allen commented.

Link blinked, "Strange, I didn't notice her before until now."

"Same here." Marie agreed.

Everyone in the bar froze and looked at them, even Makarov and Mavis looked at them.

"N-no way…" Lucy stuttered.

"Allen…you…" Natsu said.

Kanda looked over at the kid and realized why they were acting so stupid in his opinion anyway, "This brat…she's a spirit."

Gajeel and Laxus turned to him quickly, "Hold the hell up! You can see her?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Obviously," Kanda snorted, "Brats been staring at me since I sat here."

Mavis jerked when he said that. He had known?

Makarov approached them, "Young man, how are you able to see the First Master?"

Allen tilted his head, "First master?"

"See her?" Lavi jumped in, "What do you mean see her, she's like right there."

Lenalee nodded, "Are we not suppose to see her?"

Marie had his hand on his headphone and figured out _why_ they were surprised, "I think I'm starting to understand now."

"Me as well." Link piped in.

"Eh?" Allen and Lenalee looked at them.

"That young girl…I don't hear a heartbeat." Marie told them.

"I can sense her energy but it doesn't feel alive." Link added.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEHHHH?!" All three exclaimed making everyone around them jump in surprise.

"Th-then…she's…really…" Lavi pointed at the girl who looked at them.

"D-dead?!" Allen exclaimed.

"No way! I didn't even notice! She looks like she's alive to me!" Lenalee said.

Kanda sighed, "What's with the annoying stare?" he directed his gaze towards Mavis.

Mavis pouted, "I'm just curious that's all!"

"How strange…I wonder why we can see her?" Allen wondered.

Link thought about it, _'It could be because of their innocence, but as for me…it could be because I've cheated death.'_

Makarov looked at Marie, "Young man, just now you said you couldn't hear the First Masters heartbeat. What did you mean by that?"

"Losing my sight allowed my other senses to be enhanced, like my hearing for example. My hearing has enhanced to a point where I can hear other people's heartbeats and can hear their voices clearly. Speaking of which Makarov-san, there's something we need to discuss if you don't mind." Marie told the old man.

Makarov could tell that it was serious, "What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

Allen stepped forward first, "Before that, we want to show you what happened before the games started." He motioned for Timcanpy who flew in the center of the room and opened his mouth showing a recording of Wendy and Carla who were admiring a flower wall.

"Eh? That's me and Carla." Wendy said.

"So Timcanpy is capable of recording as well? What a useful creature." Carla observed.

They saw the image move to a figure that was looking down at Wendy and Carla and recognized who it was immediately.

"That's!" Lucy exclaimed.

"One of the guys from Raven Tail!" Natsu growled.

Erza balled her hands into a fist, "They would go as far as to try and attack both Wendy and Carla?"

Gray frowned, "These guys are scum."

The recording showed that Obra was about to launch himself at them but someone slammed his head into the ground preventing him from doing anything.

"Wh-what was that?" Lucy blinked.

Zooming in they saw it was one of Allen and Lavi's teammates that saved Wendy and Carla then took off once he knew they were safe.

"Wasn't that..." Wendy looked at Allen.

"That was Krory," Allen smiled, "He's really fast when he needs to be."

"I'll say." Gray said seeing as how the guy slammed the blue haired bastard into the ground just like that.

Makarov frowned not happy at all, "So they tried to get at us before the games even started."

"That's not all," Marie told him, "During Lucy's match with Flare I could sense where her hair was going when she buried it in the ground. It was headed straight for Asuka."

"What?!" Bisca held her daughter tightly to her chest and Alzack looked pissed off, which was obvious when he brought his guns out.

"That's just low." Jet said looking mad.

"I knew Ivan was a creep, but I didn't think he'd go that far." Macao said looking pissed.

Bisca got up walking towards Marie with Asuka still in her arms, "That's why you held my daughter until the match ended."

"I wanted to make sure she didn't try again, but it looks like I didn't have to worry about it anymore. When she found out I knew what she was trying to do she froze with fear." Marie told her.

Alzack put his hand on Marie's shoulder, "Thank you…just thank you."

Aska smiled brightly at him, "Thank you Giant-san!"

"Giant-san?" Marie questioned.

Levy smiled, "Just like the story, the friendly giant."

Kanda snorted, "It suits you."

Marie couldn't even say anything about that.

"That wasn't all I'm afraid," Link continued, "Ivan was going to have Obra the blue haired man drain Lucy of her magic and maker her lose the match but Timcanpy put a stop to that before that could happen."

"SAY WHAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"Drain her magic?! They have someone who can do that?!" Gray yelled.

"I have researched all of the members of Raven Tail so I am aware of their abilities," Link told them calmly, "And he just so happens to be able to drain a person of their magic just like that."

"I can't believe they would resort to cheating." Mira said sadly.

Makarov was pissed. So not only was Ivan willing to threaten Asuka's life but try to attack both Wendy and Carla and Lucy of their magic? Disgraceful, "Young man," He turned his attention towards Allen, "Would you be willing to leave your little friend here for awhile? I would feel a lot safer if he could protect my children outside the games."

Allen looked at the yellow golem, "What do you say Tim? Want to stay here with Natsu and Lucy?"

Tim nodded and went over to the blonde landing on her shoulder, "Guess that's a yes. Well if anything happens we can count on Tim to handle things."

"What is he anyway?" Gray asked.

"A golem."

"Golem?!" They all exclaimed.

"Timcanpy is special so you don't have to worry about him doing anything without a good reason too." Allen told them.

Lenalee smiled, "Tim is the protective type of Golem."

"I can vouch for that." Link said.

Lucy rubbed the yellow golems head, "Happy to have you with us, Timcanpy!"

Tim nipped her ear in response making her giggle.

Kanda soon got up, "We're leaving." He said walking towards the door.

Lenalee looked at the clock and sighed, "I think we should get back. You know how nii-san is."

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy anyway." Lavi yawned.

Allen bowed politely, "Well take our leave then Makarov-san."

"I wish my brats were as polite as you." Makarov grinned.

"HEY!" they all yelled at the old man.

The ex-exorcists all walked out of the bar leaving the Fairy Tail members to head back to their inn to get some rest.

"Looks like they were investigating Raven Tail before us," Erza spoke up, "Question is why?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons for it Erza," Lucy said rubbing Tim on the head again, "At least we know their our friends."

Erza didn't look convinced. Until she knows the reasons for them participating in the games as well as their strange powers she would still stay suspicious of them. She's pretty sure Jellal would be investigating them soon himself, the strange foreign power he felt from them was still bothering him, and it was bothering her as well.

* * *

Elsewhere in Crocus there was a discussion happening.

"Your majesty," the mysterious man said, "I'm pleased to report that the first day of the games ended without incident."

"Hmmm," the man hummed, "The magic battle was quite good."

"If your majesty has any requests concerning tomorrow's battle portion I will happily arrange it." The man said.

The king thought about it, "I would like to see one of Archangels to fight for sure. They are an impressive bunch, if I do say so myself."

"I will arrange it. Do you have a preference for the opponent?"

"How about Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus?"

"Understood."

The king smiled to himself. After witnessing how they were today first hand he was excited to see them fight on the second day.

* * *

 **"** **Its day two of the Dai Matō Enbu and the fans are exploding with excitement! Joining me once again is Yajima-san and our special guest Sorcerer Weekly's Jason!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **SO COOL~!"**

* * *

Kanda had his hand on Mugen, "I'll cut him."

"Let it go Yu," Lavi put a hand on his shoulder, "That's just how that guy is."

"That may be…but I find his personality to be slightly irritating." Link stated.

Allen sweat-dropped, "I think the same thing though I know I'm not suppose too."

* * *

 **"** **Let's get back to the action already in progress as our wizards take on the "Chariots!" the point of this game is to reach the final goal without falling off! Simple right? WRONG! The chariots are constantly in motion, and though at a snails pace one false move could cost you! Which team will survive this rough and tumble sight-seeing tour through Crocus and be the first to cross the finish line? For those of you here with us at Domas Flau, well be showing the race in crystal clear Lacrima Vision!"** Chapati explained.

 **"** **COOOL~!"** Jason said.

* * *

Archangels looked down in horror as they remembered that both Natsu and Gajeel get motion sickness if anything is in motion…and that also includes Chariots.

"N-Natsu-san…" Allen said looking worried for the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Guy wasn't kidding when he said he gets motion sickness…" Lavi looked on in sympathy.

Link wrote something down in his book, "I must remember to write this down."

Kanda had no sympathy what so ever, "Weaklings."

"Don't be so cold Yu~" Lavi said then noticed something, "Eh?"

"What's wrong?" Allen questioned.

"Well…it could be my imagination but take a good look at the blonde guy from Sabertooth. He's not looking so hot either." Lavi pointed out.

They all looked and saw that Sting was indeed not looking too good.

"…So that means he's a dragon slayer just like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san right?" Allen looked to Link.

"Sting Eucliffe, 19 years of age, magic is White Dragon Slayer magic." Link read out loud.

"Well the only good thing about this is that he's also getting motions sickness," Lavi found the positive side to this, "But now it makes me feel bad about our choice now."

"Same here." Allen agreed.

"Hmph." Kanda said.

* * *

 **"** **You've seen a lot in your days,"** Chapati commented to Yajima, " **But would you have predicted anything even remotely like this?"**

 **"** **Well…"** Yajima said slowly looking at the screen.

* * *

"Why in the hell did we pick him?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, you'd think the name "Chariots" would be a big clue even for Natsu." Lucy wondered regretting letting him go down there.

Erza had her arms crossed with her eyes closed, "He was absolutely insistent in participating."

Wendy looked down worried for him, "Yeah but look at the state he's in. Gajeel-san as well."

"Maybe he thought he was gonna get to fight chariots or something." Elfman commented next to Erza.

* * *

 **"** **Uh oh! I don't know what's wrong with Fairy Tail Team A's Natsu, but he can barely put one foot in front of the other!"** Chapati announced.

Fairy Tail simply sighed.

 **"** **But that's not all! Right behind him Fairy Tail Team B's Gajeel is also having the same problem! And behind him is Sabertooth's Sting, who seem to be in the same boat!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima couldn't help but smile, **"That's because they all have the same problem when it comes to moving vehicles."**

* * *

Mirajane looked at Laxus, "Do you have the same problem too?"

Laxus crossed his arms, "Yeah, but don't tell Natsu. Moron would never let me live this one down."

"I must admit that I would never admit that to anyone." Juvia said.

Mystogan looked at her, _'She didn't speak in first person.'_

* * *

 **"** **Now let's take a look at the head of the pack and see who's in the lead!"** Chapati announced and the audience looked to see who was ahead of everybody else.

 **"** **M-my god!"** Chapati said surprised with who was ahead of everybody else.

Yajima blinked, **"Well what do you know…now I've seen everything."**

 **"** **SO COOL~!"** Jason yelled standing up.

* * *

All the guilds and audiences jaws dropped when they saw who was in the lead…it was none other than Archangels Lenalee Lee who was head first running on the chariot without even looking tired.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me! Just what kind of magic is that?!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed.

Wendy blinked with amazement, "Wow! Lenalee-san's really fast!"

"No kidding! She's even running in long red boots with freaking heels on them!" Elfman stared with disbelief.

"I had no idea she could move so fast…" Erza stared on herself.

"Holy cow! Look at the girl go!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

Levy was amazed, "That's amazing! She's even faster than Jet!"

Jet cried anime tears, "LEVY~!"

Makarov was just as impressed, "Amazing…magic in her own legs."

Mavis giggled, "I actually like it!"

* * *

Mira smiled clasping her hands, "She's amazing isn't she?"

"Don't think I've ever seen anybody move that damn fast before in my life." Laxus complimented.

"Her magic is quite unique don't you think?" Juvia said.

Mystogan was staring at the girl

* * *

Lyon looked at the screen not believing what he was seeing, "Unbelievable…I've never seen magic like hers before."

"Neither have I," Jura said staring at the screen, "Archangels are very unique."

"She's freaking running in heels!" Toby yelled.

"I wanna be able to do that too!" Sherria smiled.

* * *

Sabertooth was watching in disbelief themselves.

"You have got to be shitting me." Orga watched as the girl ran a corner without falling off and stayed steady.

Rufus put two fingers to the side of his head, "I won't be forgetting this anytime soon."

Rogue was silent but he knew that the girl was holding back.

"Wow…she's so fast." Frosch complimented.

"Yeah, but she's just lucky that Sting's too sick to do anything." Lector bragged.

* * *

 **"** **My word! I don't know if I've ever seen someone move that fast before in my life! She's so far ahead that she's almost to the finish line!"** Chapati announced in amazement.

 **"** **The girl is quite the interesting one that's for sure, but she's part of Archangels so then again I shouldn't really be surprised."** Yajima commented still taken back by how fast the girl was going and in heels no less.

 **"** **SO COOL~! It's Lenalee Lee's famous Dark Boots Magic!"** Jason yelled.

 **"** **Dark boots?"** Chapati questioned.

 **"** **Her magic is in her legs! She can summon those beautiful red butterfly boots and can run at the speed of sound as well as fly! She can even use magic through her red boots as well as kick someone a good few meters away like its no big deal! The way she flies through the sky is that of a butterfly! Which is why she's known as the "Crimson Butterfly!"** Jason explained in one breath.

* * *

Lenalee wasn't even feeling tired which by normally she is. She thought about how her brother told them that the foreign air here is able to affect them physically and their innocence allowing them to do things they were never able to really do before.

 _'_ _Its amazing! I'm going so fast and I don't even feel tired yet! Guess this Ethernano is effecting my Dark Boots just like nii-san said it would.'_ She thought turning another corner.

 **"** **Simply amazing! Archangels are just full of surprises! And furthest behind her are Kurohebi from Raven Tail, followed by Blue Pegasus's Ichiya, Lamia Scales Yuka, and Mermaid Heel's Risley Law!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Lavi and Allen couldn't believe it, "That Ichiya can actually run really fast?!" the red head exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that woman from Mermaid Heel is able to keep up with them." Allen observed.

* * *

"Feel the burn!" Ichiya cried out.

Yuka looked towards Risley, "I'm surprised someone with your figure can actually run for this long."

Risley smiled at him, "Don't underestimate the chubby short stuff!"

 **"** **Oh what's this? Coming in behind them is Quatro Cerberus's reserved member Bacchus!"**

Bacchus groaned, "Man you're loud! Can't you let a guy work off some booze in peace?"

Yuka moved forward a little, "Why don't you two feel my Hadō Būsuto (Wave Boost)!" he propelled himself forward by moving both arms behind him, "Try using any magic while you're in my field."

Risley grinned, "Weren't you listening before?" she reminded, "Chubby power RULES!" she started running on the side of the chariot instead.

 **"** **There it is!"** Chapati spoke, **"Risley Law's Gravity Change magic! She dodged Yuka's wave and is now making her way towards the leaders!"**

Ichiya did a pose, "A magic neutralizing wave? In that case…" he took out two tubes and stuck them up his nose.

* * *

"Dude…what the actual hell?" Lavi stared with disgust.

Allen put a hand to his mouth, "I don't feel so good…"

"Truly disgusting." Link observed.

Kanda scowled, "The fuck is wrong with this place?!"

* * *

Ichiya nullified Yuka's magic and gained enhanced speed and moved forward taking Yuka by surprise.

Bacchus whistled impressed, "Damn…their going all out aren't they? Get's my soul all stirred up, ya know? Well! Guess I better put a little effort into this race then!"

Raising his foot he sent a powerful stomp and nearly knocked off all of the participants off the chariot, "How do you like that?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Bacchus demolished the chariots with brute force!" Chapati shouted.

Ichiya groaned, "What with this guy?"

Bacchus had already past by him, "See ya! Try not to fall off!"

"What a dirty trick." Ichiya commented as he watched the man jog ahead of them.

Yuka agreed with him, "You said it."

Risley on the other hand had gotten skinnier all of a sudden and was taller to boot! "No one sends the chubby flying!"

 **"** **What happened to Risley?"** Chapati blinked with wonder, **"Gravity Change?"**

 **"** **THAT'S SO COOL~!"** Jason shouted.

* * *

Lenalee was already at the finish line and just stood there waiting for both Fairy Tail teams to arrive.

 **"** **Looks like Lenalee Lee's already arrived at the finish line! I didn't even notice her arrive until just now!"** Chapati commented.

 **"** **Her boots appear to be gone as well."** Yajima commented.

* * *

Bacchus soon appeared at the goal and stopped to look at Lenalee leering at her lecherously getting Archangels attention as well as Komui's. He got out his drill and was about to go down there and deal with him but Bak and Johnny had to hold him back from doing anything stupid.

"Hey you perverted bastard eyes up!" Lavi yelled.

Allen was just as pissed, "Should I use Crown Clown on him?"

"Not until I slice him up first." Kanda growled.

Link got out two seals, "I do need a guinea pig to use some new spells out on."

Marie sweat-dropped, "Calm down all of you."

Not too long after that Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya appeared at the finish line, with Kurohebi in third place, Risley in fourth, Yuka in fifth, and Ichiya in sixth place.

Natsu was still on the chariot and finally managed to get the hang of it as did Gajeel.

"You've gotta be shitting me," Gajeel groaned, "Who knew the samurai brat had a team mate like her."

"Yeah…Allen and Lavi's team mate is pretty fast." Natsu groaned.

Sting looked at them both, "I don't get it…can you explain something."

Both dragon slayers sent him a weak glare.

"Why did you guys even bother entering the games?"

Sting went on how Fairy Tail never cared what people thought of them yet here they are in the games yet here they are.

Natsu just looked at him as if he were stupid, "It's for our comrades. For seven years... Always... They were waiting for us... No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad; even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured... and protected the guild. For our comrades, we'll show you... The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving forward!" he left Sting there not seeing the look on his face and went passed the goal along with Gajeel who grinned at the blonde.

 **"** **THEY DID IT!"** Chapati cheered, **"Fairy Tail Team's A & B Natsu and Gajeel both score 7** **th** **out of 9** **th** **place! Leaving both teams with 4 points and Sting from Sabertooth 0 points!"**

 **Rankings**

 **1** **st ****ARCHAGNELS 10P**

 **2** **nd ****QUATRO CERBERUS 9P**

 **3** **rd ****RAVEN TAIL 8P**

 **4** **th ****MERMAID HEEL 7P**

 **5** **th ****LAMIA SCALE 6P**

 **6** **th ****BLUE PEGASUS 5P**

 **7** **th ****FAIRY TAIL TEAM A & B 4P**

 **8** **th ****SABERTOOTH 0P**

* * *

Allen and Lavi had tears streaming down their eyes hearing Natsu's speech, "That was beautiful~!" they said in unison.

Kanda didn't even bother to acknowledge them. The fools started crying so he ignored them flat out, even Link had to look away from the two of them.

Meanwhile Fairy Tail was touched by his declaration as was the audience who had cheered for both Fairy Tail competitors when they crossed the finish line.

Lenalee was being a good sport and opted to bring Natsu over to the Fairy Tail booth and bring him to the infirmary but Lucy met her half way and carried him to the infirmary. Gajeel was actually fine so there was no need for him to go and see Porlyusica.

All in all the second day of the games were turning out to be great.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Kurohebi vs. Toby!**


	15. Dai Matō Enbu: Kurohebi vs Toby!

Lenalee's going to be fighting Bacchus next! Look forward to it! ^_^

* * *

"Ugh…my stomach wants to jump right out of my body…" Natsu groaned from his place in Fairy Tail's infirmary.

Lucy was there with Timcanpy perched right on her shoulder, "So, your sure Natsu will be okay?"

Porlyusica just rolled her eyes, "Why wouldn't he, its just motion sickness. Stop worrying and let him get some rest."

Wendy gave Carla a light squeeze, "That's good."

"Yes…" Carla muttered.

They heard a knock at the door and saw it was Link one of Allen's team mates, "Pardon the intrusion."

Both girl's eyes brightened, "Link-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Hey, Lenalee was amazing out there! I had no idea she could move so fast!" Lucy complimented.

Link approached, "Yes well its certainly surprising when you see it first hand, however we're used to seeing it so it doesn't surprise us all that much anymore."

"Is there a reason you're here?" Porlyusica questioned.

"My apologies ma'am, but I came here to cure his motion sickness." Link told the healer.

"You can do that?" Lucy gaped.

Link took out a seal with the symbol of "heal" on it and put it on Natsu's stomach then put two fingers in front of him, "Iyashi (Heal)." A soft green glow shined and before they knew it Natsu's eyes shot wide open and he was bouncing off the walls.

"Holy crap, I feel so much better!" Natsu grinned.

Link watched as he moved around like a wild maniac, "While I am happy for your speedy recovery I would prefer it if you didn't move around so much."

Natsu slung his arm around Link's shoulder, "You're the best man, thanks!"

Link sighed, "You didn't hear a single word I just said did you?"

"That's Natsu for you." Lucy shook her head.

Wendy giggled and Carla sighed.

Natsu will always be Natsu.

* * *

 **"** **And now, for the part you've all been waiting for! The battle portion! Today's first match is Kurohebi, the dark python of our last place guild Raven Tail against Lamia Scale's own Toby Horhorta! Its serpent vs. hound! Which one of them will end up top dog?!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **I expect to see a clean fight out there, understand?"** Yajima said not believing that Raven Tail will play fair.

 **"** **Toby is so ferocious!"** Jason cheered.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy came back over to their team, "Hey guys did we miss anything?"

"They've been taking their sweet time." Elfman complained. He may only be a substitute but he could still be called for the battle portion so he stayed with Team Natsu.

"It's just about to start," Gray told them, "That dog dudes gonna be going in for Lyon's guild."

"It's the Raven Tail wizard you should watch." Erza frowned down at the arena.

Lucy approached looking down herself, "You know he won't play fair." She felt someone look at her and turned her gaze over to the Raven Tail stand and saw Flare staring at her.

Flare gave her a crazed look, "Yeah, I see you too blondie." Flare said her eyes more wild then they were before.

Lucy couldn't believe that she had bruises on her face, _'She's covered with bruises.'_

"Flare…" the yellow armored figure called out to her, "I won't tolerate anymore embarrassment."

"Y-yes sir," Flare pointed at Lucy, "But that blonde bimbo won't stop staring at me!"

He grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks painfully, "Are you asking for another beating?"

"N-no! I won't argue again! Please have mercy on me!" Flare begged.

Timcanpy shot straight at their booth and smacked into the back of the armored figures head making him release her and fall over on his face. Flare looked at the yellow creature with curiosity while Obra got as far away from it as possible. Timcanpy bumped his forehead with Flare's then flew back over to Lucy landing on her shoulder.

She gave him a gentle pat on the head, "Thanks Timcanpy."

Tim nodded.

Flare looked at Lucy with slightly kinder eyes this time, "B-blondie…"

* * *

The gong sounded.

Toby's nails turned green and extended, "Chō Mahitsume Mega Mega Kurage (Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish)!" Toby shot at Kurohebi sending swipe after swipe but he dodged nimbly before his whole body became covered with sand and disappeared.

"He just vanished!" Toby exclaimed.

Jura stood up with wide eyes, "You fool! He's using Mimic Magic!"

Toby was hit with a cloud of sand making him spin around multiple times before it stopped and Kurohebi appeared.

* * *

Lavi's eye peered down at the arena, "That Jura guy said he's using Mimic Magic," he looked over at Link, "I'm guessing that means he can copy other people's magic?"

"Yes." Link confirmed. He felt one of his seals go off and narrowed his eyes, "There's something I need to take care of, I'll be right back." In a flash he was gone.

"What was that about?" Lavi wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Kanda spoke up, "That watch dog can handle himself."

Lenalee looked in the spot where he once was in thought; "It must be something serious if he just took off like that."

"Link can handle it." Allen smiled.

* * *

"That freak stole my spell!" Max growled.

"He must be able to mimic other people's types of magic or something." Laki theorized.

"Mimic Magic? I haven't seen that in a long time." Mavis smiled.

"Come on dog man kick that guys butt!" Romeo cheered.

"Obliterate that Raven Tail scumbag!" Makarov shouted at Toby.

* * *

Toby howled down in the arena, "Your stronger than I thought you were."

Kurohebi replied with a creepy looking smile on his face, "Your not too bad yourself."

"I wish I had a cool name like Kurohebi." Toby told him.

Kurohebi couldn't help but slump at that, "It's just an alias."

Toby stared at him for a few minutes, "YOU MEAN YOU LIED TO ME?!"

Kurohebi sweat-dropped, "What are you talking about?"

Toby launched at him again and once again Kurohebi dodged, "Alright! If I beat you, then you have to tell me your real name! Deal?!"

Kurohebi chuckled darkly, "I'm fine with that, but what if I win?"

"Then I tell you my Super Special Secret that nobody knows!" Toby told him.

"Sounds intriguing, it's a deal!" Kurohebi grinned.

* * *

 **"** **Our competitors seem to have struck a friendly wager with each other."** Chapati smiled.

Yajima wasn't so sure about it being friendly at all.

 **"** **COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

Kanda was this close to taking out Mugen, "I'll kill him I swear!"

"Calm down Kanda." Marie said putting his hand on the samurai's shoulder.

Allen and Lavi sighed, _'His patients is running thin real quick.'_

* * *

Bacchus smirked, "A little gambling huh? This could make things interesting."

* * *

And just like that Toby lost the match when he was surrounded in sand and was on the ground defeated.

 **"** **The dust has cleared and from what we can clearly see Toby has lost the match!"** Chapati announced, **"That's it folks! Kurohebi slides away with a win for Raven Tail!"**

* * *

"Very impressive." Erza said.

"No doubt about that," Gray said, "I get the feeling he was holding back."

Erza didn't say anything but she agreed with his observation.

"So not only will they cheat to win but they've got some real power to them too." Lucy sighed.

Natsu grinned, "Yeah, but we're stronger they are!"

They all agreed with that. No matter what they were stronger than Raven Tail.

* * *

 **"** **Looks like Raven Tail's finally getting up a little in the ranks!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Down below in the arena Toby whimpered.

Kurohebi smirked, "Now, you owe me a secret."

"Its my sock! It just disappeared man!" Toby cried, "Its been driving me crazy because I feel like its right under my nose! But I can't find it anywhere!"

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kanda lost all patience he had left, "ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?!" he shouted what the people around them were thinking.

Marie shook his head with exasperation while Miranda smiled nervously.

* * *

The audience watched as Kurohebi pointed at his chest making Toby look down and cry tears of joy.

 **"** **Have you ever seen anything like this?"** Chapati asked Yajima.

 **"** **Thankfully not."** Yajima replied.

 **"** **SUCH EMOTION! WHAT AN ENDING!"** Jason cried.

* * *

"What a good boy," Erza had a hand covering her mouth tears streaming down her eyes, "I'm so happy for him."

"This is way too stupid to cry about!" Gray couldn't believe she was actually crying.

Lucy was shaking in place trying to figure out whether she should laugh or not.

Natsu was laughing his ass off while Wendy and Carla shook their heads.

* * *

Lamia Scale's master Ooba wasn't happy, "I'll spin you!"

Kurohebi extended a hand and they thought he was going to help him up but instead she shredded the sock instead.

"NOOOOO!" Toby cried.

Lamia Scale's representing team glared murderously at Raven Tail, Gray and Natsu had to hold Erza back from going down there, while Lucy had to hold Timcanpy from going down there and biting Kurohebi's head off.

"What is his problem?! That was completely uncalled for!" Evergreen glared down at Kurohebi.

Wakaba frowned, "Once again Raven Tail is showing their true colors."

Macao scoffed, "Well what did you expect? These are the kind of people that would join a creep like Ivan."

"He was already beat. That was just mean." Happy looked down sadly.

* * *

"Dude that was totally not cool." Lavi frowned.

"Raven Tail really are a bunch of jerks." Lenalee frowned at Kurohebi.

"Hmph. Cowards do cowardly tactics." Kanda stated.

Link came back, "What did I miss?"

"Trust me when I tell you that you don't wanna know." Lavi told him.

* * *

 **"** **Let's head on to round two of today's battles,"** Chapati announced calming the crowds down a little, **"First, from Quatro Cerberus is a man named after the god of whine, Bacchus! He'll be fighting a member of Archangels!"**

Everyone paid attention to that.

* * *

"Cool! Allen and Lavi's guild is going up against that Bacchus guy!" Natsu grinned.

"I wonder who it is." Lucy wondered.

"I hope its Allen-san!" Wendy said hopefully, "We haven't seen him fight yet!"

"Or that Kanda guy." Gray said.

"Whoever it is," Erza spoke up, "We can guarantee that they'll win."

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF THEM GETS CHOSEN JUST AVENGE ME!" Cana shouted and had to held back by Gajeel and Laxus.

Mira smiled, "Now Cana calm down."

Mystogan paid attention to who was going to be called.

* * *

"One of us huh? And during the second battle portion." Lavi wondered who it was going to be. He already fought, so it was either Allen, Kanda, Link, or Lenalee.

"It could be any of us, well except you Lavi." Allen said.

"Guess we'll find out now won't we?" Lenalee said.

* * *

 **"** **LENALEE LEE!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Lenalee simply smiled, "Looks like its finally my turn!"

"YOUR HAPPY ABOU THIS?!" Allen, Lavi, and Kanda yelled.

She stuck her tongue out playfully.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Lenalee vs. Bacchus!**


	16. Dai Matō Enbu: Lenalee vs Bacchus!

It's Lenalee's turn now! ^_^

* * *

Lenalee was smiling from ear to ear much to her team mates horror, knowing that she was anxious to get down there and start fighting.

"Yay! Its finally my turn!" Lenalee smiled, "I have a new technique I wanted to try out too!"

Lavi and Allen face palmed while Kanda looked away as did Link.

"I actually feel sorry for that Bacchus guy," Lavi whispered to Allen, "She's gonna kill him.

"Maybe she'll go easy on him and only hurt him slightly…maybe." Allen whispered back.

"Lena will end up slaughtering that fool." Kanda stated.

"Both of them are equally powerful," Link stated, "And seeing as how Komui made all of us S-Class this should be an interesting match."

Lenalee giggled and made her way down, "I'll be going now!" she ran down towards the arena with excitement.

"Yeah...he's dead." Lavi said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Lucy peered down the arena and saw Lenalee make her way towards the arena where Bacchus was laying on the ground completely relaxed, "Lenalee-chan's going up against Bacchus?"

"Interesting match up." Erza commented.

"This is gonna be awesome! She'll probably kick him across the arena and end the match!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm excited to see who'll win!" Wendy smiled.

"The match should be interesting." Gray commented.

* * *

"That girl from Archangels is going." Sting stared down at the arena seeing Lenalee smile cheerfully hands in front of her.

"Her magic is in her legs," Rufus stated having remembered what Jason said, "What fascinating things will she show us I wonder?"

"Should be interesting to see what those legs of hers can actually do." Orga crossed his arms.

Rogue said nothing as he observed the match below.

* * *

 **"** **You hear the audiences going wild? This match has us all on the edge of our seats! According to Sorcerer's Weekly Lenalee Lee has a very impressive track record! She's S-Class just like her team and has taken down multiple dark mages with little to no effort at all and is very good at close combat even with using just her legs! She's also in Sorcerer's Weekly Top Female List ranking at #1!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **She's certainly someone you wouldn't want to make angry."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **SHE'S SO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

"Go Archangels! Go!" a male shouted.

"You can do it!" a female cheered.

"GO MY LENALEE! DESTROY THAT OCTOPUS!" Komui shouted.

Bak sighed, "Komui please shut up…"

* * *

Bacchus smirked at Lenalee who simply smiled cheerfully but if you look closely you can see a glint in her eyes promising pain.

"Hey…what do you say we make our own bet like the last guys did?" Bacchus suggested.

Lenalee kept her smile, "A bet, huh? Sounds like fun."

"You're a smoking hot little lady…"

She tilted her head still smiling.

"If I win…you have to keep me company all night long." He smirked.

* * *

Komui snapped and took something out of pocket that Bak and Johnny instantly recognized, "THAT DOES IT! KOMURIN NUMBER-"

Bak and Johnny cut him off by covering his mouth and holding him down with ropes, "LET ME GO! HE HAS TO BE DESTROYED!" they covered his mouth and broke the device in his hand.

Bak sighed, "He's more trouble than he's worth…"

"You have no idea…" Johnny sighed.

Cross snorted, "Dumbass."

Tiedoll smiled, "Komui sure is lively."

* * *

Lavi had his mini hammer in his hand, "I'm gonna smash him into the ground!"

"Crown Clown could use a good workout." Allen had a scary look on his face.

Kanda was about to take out Mugen, "He dies…NOW!"

"I wonder if I can use my new technique to good use?" Link wondered.

The substitute team didn't even bother to try and calm them down, but then again they didn't need to threaten him because Lenalee can take care of herself.

* * *

Timcanpy hissed down at Bacchus and was about to launch at him but Lucy wouldn't have any of that at as she held the yellow golem closely to her, "Stop Timcanpy! Stop struggling!"

"You can't blame the little guy for being angry," Gray sweat-dropped at the yellow golem, "Little guy doesn't like seeing his friends being insulted."

"I'm sure Lenalee will deal with him appropriately." Erza frowned at Bacchus.

"Kick his ass Lenalee!" Natsu yelled.

"WHAT NATSU SAID! KICK HIS ASS!" Cana shouted.

Gajeel and Laxus held their ears, "Your too loud." They said.

Mira smiled, "My goodness, should I go down there and deal with him?"

"I don't think that's wise." Mystogan told her.

* * *

Lenalee kept her head tilted, "Hmmm, I don't like your bet. I find it to be disgusting, but…I already have a bet made of my own. So if I win your guild will be changed to Quatro Puppies! Also you Bacchus have to call me "Princess Lenalee" whenever you see me and have to do whatever I tell you to." She smiled.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Allen and Lavi shouted.

Kanda smirked, "That fools already lost."

"Indeed." Link agreed.

* * *

"Besides," Lenalee continued, "If I disagreed you would have gone after the girls from either Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, or Mermaid Heel, right?"

Bacchus said nothing meaning she was right.

"Well? do you agree or not?" She smiled.

Bacchus grinned, "I'm game."

* * *

Every female within the stadium gave him bone chilling glare including the females of the guild.

 **"** **Uh-oh! It looks like Bacchus just made himself an enemy of every female here in the stadium."** Chapati shivered feeling the killing intent all around him.

 **"** **That wasn't a smart thing to bet."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **SHE'S GOT THIS IN THE BAG!"** Jason yelled.

The gong sounded.

"The gong has sounded! Let the second match…BEGIN!"

* * *

Bacchus attacked first coming at Lenalee with some impressive speed but she was no slouch either which was proven when she charged at him herself meeting his palm with her leg making the area around them send a blast of wind towards the audiences and the participating guilds almost knocking them all down to the ground.

Bacchus kept sending palm strikes at Lenalee who sent kick after kick with just as much sped as Bacchus impressing everyone around them because she's able to keep up with him without showing any signs of getting tired.

He sent a palm strike towards her abdomen, or at least he tried to because bent backwards bringing her leg up kicking him right under the chin and sent another kick sending him away from her and skidding across the field.

 **"** **A-Amazing! Lenalee is not only able to keep up with Bacchus but send power strike after powerful strike with her dark boots!"** Chapati announced with excitement.

"This is turning out to be a very impressive match between two S-Class mages." Yajima complimented impressed by her display of strength.

 **"** **SOO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

"Go Lenalee-chan!" Lucy cheered.

"Your doing great!" Wendy also cheered.

"I must admit, I'm very impressed." Erza complimented.

"No kidding, she doesn't even look tired." Gray observed.

"SHE'S A MAN!" Elfman roared.

"She's a girl!" Lucy and Wendy yelled at him.

* * *

Sherria smiled, "Wow! I wanna be able to kick people like that too!"

"Most impressive," Jura complimented, "Her skills in close combat are truly worthy of praise."

"I must admit that I wasn't expecting her to last long against Bacchus at all, but it would appear that I have underestimated her." Lyon watched.

"Your right about that," Yuka agreed, "I don't ever want to fight one of them ever again."

Toby was too busy wailing to comment.

* * *

"Huh…she's not that bad." Sting said.

"You think so? I don't think its all that impressive." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch agreed.

"Its obvious she's still holding back." Rogue observed.

"I must agree with Rogue," Rufus piped in, "That young lady down there is currently hiding her true skill."

Orga smirked, "Can't wait to see her use it."

* * *

Lenalee and Bacchus met again blow for blow but it was obvious that Lenalee had the upper hand in this battle because she still wasn't feeling tired yet, and was still able to keep up with him even though she wasn't at level 2 yet. Lenalee got in another hit when she tripped him making him stumble and kicked him high in the air where she proceeded to kick him back down without enough force to make a crater where he landed and jumped back.

* * *

"Holy! She's amazing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wow…Lenalee-chan's really strong." Lucy complimented.

* * *

"Your doing great Lenalee!" Allen cheered.

"Teach that guy a lesson!" Lavi grinned.

"She appears to be in top form." Link complimented.

Kanda smirked.

* * *

"I must say, she's fighting him on equal grounds not to mention he's drunk right now." Erza stated.

"SAY WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"He's drunk?! He doesn't even look like it!" Gray yelled.

"Explains why he was moving so damn weird." Gajeel commented.

"I can't believe he's been drunk this whole time." Mira also commented.

"But even though I said that he appears to not have taken a single drop yet." Erza continued.

"What?!" Gray turned to her.

"So he's barely trying right now?" Lucy realized.

Erza nodded, "Yes."

Wendy looked worried now, "Is Lenalee-san going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Carla told her calmly.

* * *

Bacchus got up slowly, "Not bad girlie…looks like I better get serious." He took out his gourd.

Lenalee's eyes narrowed, _' I see…so that's what he's planning. He's been holding back this whole time. In that case!'_ "Inosensu Dai-Ni, Kaihou (Innocence Level Two, Release)!" the end of her boots glowed green releasing more power than they ever had before, while Bacchus had already drank all of the alcohol within the gourd and launched at her faster than he did last time with her doing the same. The two of them were nothing more but blurs now to the audience and guilds who tried to keep up with their movements.

 **"** **It's Lena-wait! Its Bach-no wait its-! Incredible their moving so fast that my eyes can't keep track of them!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **It would appear that both competitors were holding back at first before finally getting serious."** Yajima commented taken back by how fast they were going.

 **"** **COOL! COOL! SOO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel yelled.

"Th-their so fast…I can't keep up!" Lucy looked around the arena frantically.

Erza's eyes widened, "I've never seen anyone be able to keep up with Bacchus."

"Lenalee's a special case." Mira smiled.

"Agreed." Mystogan agreed.

* * *

Orga looked at Rufus, "Is that what you were taking about?"

He nodded slowly.

"Sh-she's so fast I can't even keep track! And my senses are sharper and more enhanced!" Sting's eyes were trying to follow their movements but couldn't.

"No way!" Lector exclaimed.

"So fast!" Frosch said.

Rogue and Yukino said nothing because their facial expressions sais it all.

* * *

Lenalee jumped in the air avoiding a palm strike, "Enbu: Kirikaze (Waltz: Mist Wind)!" she sent a powerful destructive tornado with a whirling kick sending it right at Bacchus making him go flying across the arena and into the wall behind him.

* * *

"Hell yeah!" Lavi cheered.

"Lenalee's gotten much better!" Allen complimented.

Kanda kept on smirking.

Link smiled, "She's doing really well."

* * *

"She's a total badass!" Natsu and Gray grinned.

Lucy and Wendy were smiling at each other.

Erza was still surprised.

* * *

 **"** **This is simply amazing! Is this the strength of two S-Class wizards?!"** Chapati yelled.

 **"** **That was very impressive."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **COOOL~!"**

* * *

Bacchus got himself detached from the wall like it was no big deal and charged at her again, but like last time she jumped in the air again.

 _'_ _Time to show off one of my new techniques!'_ she thought her legs cackling with lightning, "Enbu: Kirikaminari (Waltz: Mist Lightning)!" she sent a powerful lightning tornado with a whirling kick sending it right at Bacchus making him cry out in pain.

* * *

"That's new!" Lavi observed.

Allen blinked, "Your right! I've never seen her use that move before!"

Link looked at them, "The two of you have new moves as well so you shouldn't be surprised.

They gave him a sheepish look, "True." They said.

* * *

"She sent a lightning tornado?!" Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray exclaimed.

"That was amazing! I didn't know she could send elements with just a kick!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't believe she has Bacchus down and exhausted…" Erza observed.

Laxus smirked, "Nice lightning attack."

"That was very creative!" Mira smiled.

"YEAH! KICK HIS ASS LENALEE!" Cana shouted.

"Will you stop shouting already!" Gajeel yelled.

* * *

Lenalee came back down and saw Bacchus was getting tired and decided to end this, "Time to finish this!" she jumped up high in the air making everyone look up curious to see what she was about to do.

* * *

"Is she…?" Lavi looked up.

"I think she is!" Allen confirmed.

"Well now…she appears to want to win this bet she made with him doesn't she?" Link stated.

"Hmph," Kanda smirked, "Moron shouldn't have made the bet in the first place."

* * *

Lenalee had her eyes closed, "Shittsui no Tōgi: Tetsukase (Falling Technique: Iron Shackles)!" her boots transformed into a morass of blades and she shot back down quickly like a meteor. As soon as she hit the ground the ground cracked and the ground in the arena broke apart and was sent into the sky freaking people out before it came right back down. When the dust cleared they saw Bacchus was unconscious his eyes completely white and Lenalee who had her hands on her hips frowning.

"Next time you won't be such a pervert." Lenalee said to the unconscious Bacchus, "And on that note...I WIN!" she raised her fist in the air.

There was silence for a while until the crowd finally went wild with cheers even Fairy Tail got into it and cheered for her especially Cana who was cheering her head off.

 **I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Lenalee Lee has knocked out Bacchus by using such a powerful attack! The winner is Lenalee Lee!"** Chapati cheered right along with everyone else.

 **"** **That was certainly amazing. Makes you think twice about getting on the girls bad side."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **SO FREAKING COOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

The rest of the guilds were speechless. Literally speechless. Hell even Sabertooth was speechless.

Lucy finally spoke up, "…I don't know about you guys…but I'm glad to be on her side."

They all nodded in agreement.

Lenalee was a mixture of both Erza and Mira. And that...was truly frightening.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Elfman vs. Hibiki!**


	17. Dai Matō Enbu: Elfman vs Hibiki!

Lenalee practically skipped back to her stand where her team mates were waiting for her, "That was a fun battle!"

Lavi smirked, "I bet…you looked liken you had fun out there."

"Did you really have to use that technique on him? He could have died." Allen said.

Lenalee waved her hand, "He's fine, besides I held back a little."

Lavi and Allen gave her a skeptical look meaning they didn't believe her.

Kanda still had a smirk on his face, "You proved to that moron your stronger than he is."

Lenalee giggled, "That was still fun! I wouldn't mind fighting again!"

"Yeah…how about we cut off on that for a little while okay?" Lavi asked her.

Allen nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **"** **That was an amazing match don't you agree Yajima-san?"** Chapati asked.

Yajima nodded, **"That Lenalee girl proved that woman can fight and look good while doing it."**

 **"** **SHE WAS SO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

Fairy Tail had to agree with that, meanwhile Cana was drinking her alcohol with a large smile on her face happy that perverted bastard got what he deserved!

* * *

 **"** **And now onto the third match of the day! Its Blue Pegasus's Hibiki Lates vs. Fairy Tail Team A's Elfman Strauss!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd went wild for the next match between Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Their letting the reserves fight? That's new." Mira looked at the next pairing.

"YOSH! It's my turn now!" Elfman yelled.

"Good luck out there Elfman-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Win it for us!" Lucy smiled.

"Hibiki's pretty tough, so you might wanna watch yourself out there." Gray warned.

"You've totally got this one!" Natsu grinned.

"Don't underestimate him." Erza told him.

Elfman put a hand on his chest, "Leave it to me!"

* * *

"Oh! Elfman-san is going up this time!" Allen smiled.

"So the big guy's up this time," Lavi grinned, "This should be good."

"I wonder what his magic is." Lenalee wondered.

"We'll find out when the match starts." Link told them.

"Don't you have what kind of magic he has in your little book?" Lenalee asked.

"I do, but its much more interesting this way if I don't tell you." He said with a straight face.

Allen and Lavi groaned.

* * *

 **"** **The crowd is excited for this match! You can tell by the amount of cheers their sending at both Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima smiled, **"Yes well, this should shape up to be an interesting match if I do say so myself."**

 **"** **COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

Hibiki and Elfman smiled at each other, "Why don't we make bet Elfman?"

Elfman grinned, "A real man makes a bet!"

"Then…if I win I get to have both your sisters for the day." Hibiki smiled.

It was dead silent for awhile until Elfman's muscles tensed and he roared, "THAT IS SO UNMANLY!"

* * *

Lavi sighed, "What is with these guys betting on girls?"

Allen shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that."

* * *

Elfman pointed at him, "Fine then! If I win you have to deem yourself unmanly in front of all the ladies!"

* * *

Lucy smiled, "That's a good one actually."

"Looks like the big guy was thinking about that one." Gray commented.

* * *

Hibiki flinched but found himself agreeing, "I accept."

 **"** **Once again our competitors do a friendly wager! This is turning out to be wage battles instead of normal battles."** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Yes it seems that way doesn't it?"** Yajima agreed.

 **"** **THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

The gong sounded.

"Let the third match…BEGIN!"

* * *

Hibiki went first, "Kurokku Appu (Clock Up)!" creating a screen of archives he increased his speed.

Elfman charged at him, "Bīsuto Sōru: Wā Taigā (Beast Soul: Weretiger)!"

Elfman sent swipe after swipe but Hibiki was avoiding them thanks to activating clock up which increased his speed.

* * *

"No way! Hibiki's speed is actually matching Elfman's?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He's gotten stronger over the past seven years himself." Erza complimented.

Mira was looking down at Elfman with a worried expression as was Lisanna, "Don't worry, Elfman won't lose to the pretty boy." Cana grinned.

"I hope your right…" Lisanna said.

* * *

"Damn," Lavi looked down impressed, "Pretty boy can fight."

"From what we've seen from his teammate Ren it's obvious their not pushovers." Allen said.

Lenalee smiled, "Maybe, but Elfman won't lose. He'll definitely win!"

Allen looked over at her with a smile, "I think your right."

* * *

Hibiki jumped back to avoid another strike, "Ōbārōdo (Overlord)!" he shot an information screen at Elfman shot nimbly dodged out of the way in time and came back at Hibiki, but he was prepared, "Purotekuto (Protect)!" three archive screens appeared and were sent at Elfman with great force but Elfman blocked it with both arms to prevent himself from being blown away.

* * *

"Elfman!" Mira cried.

"Pretty boy's pretty damn tough." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Laxus crossed his arms, "Didn't look like much at first glance, but he's not that bad."

"You can do it Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna cheered.

* * *

"Is Elfman-san going to be okay?" Allen wondered worriedly.

"The big guy will be fine trust me. He's got something else hidden that he's about to show us." Lavi grinned.

"Yes I believe so as well." Link agreed.

* * *

Elfman knew that staying in his Weretiger form wasn't going to help him for long, so he decided to go with this form instead.

"Bīsuto Sōru: Rizādo Man (Beast Soul: Lizard Man)!" this form was that of a reptilian beast with spiked scales all over its body. This Take Over form is more suitable against opponents that attack with their bare hands since it causes damage to the opponent for every blow they deal. It is a strong defensive form, as the user is able to withstand multiple powerful blows without taking fatal damage.

 **"** **Whoa! Look at that Take-Over form he's using!"** Chapati announced with excitement.

 **"** **It certainly looks scary looking."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **ITS COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

Mira blinked in surprise, "Lizard Man…I had no idea Elfman had a form like that one before."

"It looks strong." Lisanna observed.

"Check out those scales," Gray looked at the green scales on Elfman, "They look hard to break off."

"I think that's the point," Erza spoke, "Elfman probably chose this form to give himself a higher defense and power boost against Hibiki."

Lucy hummed in understanding, "That's a pretty good strategy on Elfman's part."

Natsu grinned, "Elfman's gonna win this!"

* * *

"Check that out, "Lavi grinned, "Big guy had an ace up his sleeve. And it looks pretty damn good."

Lenalee smiled, "I wonder what this form does? I'm really excited to see!"

"Me too!" Allen agreed.

* * *

"Ōbārōdo (Overlord)!" Hibiki sent screens at Elfman but it proved to be useless this because of the new form the Strauss sibling was using. Its scales were hard to break which was evident when only three scales fell off.

Elfman grinned sending a shiver down everyone's spines. Bringing his arm up and swiped at Hibiki sending him flying in the air with a painful cry as he spun in the air a few times before landing to the ground hard collecting dust as he landed. When the dust cleared it showed Hibiki was unconscious. The crowd around Elfman cheered their heads off for the Fairy Tail mage as well as Fairy Tail.

 **"** **And that's it! The winner is Fairy Tail Team A's Elfman Strauss earning 10 points! While Blue Pegasus earns 3 points! Fairy Tail Team A has a total of 14 points for day two! While Blue Pegasus has a total of 8 points!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That was a very good battle. I'm proud of both of them."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **THAT WAS SO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

Elfman walked over to his teammates and was in brought into a tight embrace by both of his sisters.

"Elf-nii-chan that was amazing!" Lisanna smiled.

"You did very well Elfman," Mira smiled at him, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks sis." Elfman thanked.

"That form was pretty cool!" Natsu grinned.

"That was pretty cool." Gray smirked.

"You did very well Elfman," Erza smiled, "You should feel very proud of your accomplishment."

Elfman blushed with embarrassment rubbing the back of his head, "Well…my I had to protect my sisters…AND PROTECTING YOUR SISTERS IS MAN!"

They all laughed at him.

Porlyusica then came up to them making them turn to her, "Porlyusica?" Mira said.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza's facial expression became serious.

The old healer looked at them, "I think it's best if I just show you."

They all looked at her then followed the old woman back to their infirmary and saw Marie there possibly interrogating some tied up men sitting outside the door.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Natsu's fists were incased in fire.

"These hooligans tried to enter the infirmary but that young man Link had seals set up after he left and they alerted him to an intruder," The old woman explained, "He was here quickly and dealt with them."

"That's Link for you." Lucy smiled.

"Any ideas who they are?" Gray frowned in their direction.

"That Marie boy is interrogating them now, as you can see." She replied.

Erza walked over to them with a stern expression on his face overhearing Marie speaking to them.

Marie asked them again, "I will ask you once more, who hired you?"

"I-it was Raven Tail!" one of them who wasn't unconscious spoke, "They hired us to take the girl in the Infirmary!"

Marie listened in to his heartbeat and judging by the rhythm he was hearing he confirmed the man wasn't lying, "I see…"

"What did he say?" Erza asked standing next to him with the rest of her team.

"These men were hired by Raven Tail," Marie told her, "They were ordered to take the girl that was in the infirmary."

"What?!" Natsu growled making the man shiver with fear.

"Are they telling the truth?" Erza narrowed her eyes at the conscious kidnapper.

Marie stood up, "His heartbeat confirms he's being truthful."

"Girl that was in the infirmary," Wendy repeated, "Past tense."

The only girl that was in the infirmary at the time was Lucy and Porlyusica. They all looked at Lucy who flinched, "M-me?!"

Timcanpy bared his fangs at the kidnapper and shot at him biting his head repeatedly making the others sweat-drop, and forcing Marie to grab him by the tail to make him stop, "Stop that Timcanpy. Link already dealt with them." Tim glared at the kidnapper making him squeal then went back over to Lucy landing back on her shoulder.

"Did Link know this would happen?" Lucy asked petting Timcanpy.

"Not necessarily," Marie told her, "Link has always been a cautious person and places his detection seals just in case something happens. His paranoia came in handy this time."

"Indeed," Erza looked at him, "Thank you once again for your assistance. Tell Link I said thanks as well."

Marie nodded, "If they try anything else you have Timcanpy here with you to make sure you stay safe. He's a fighter."

"Yeah we kinda figured that out already." Gray said shifting his attentions towards the yellow golem.

Marie bowed to them and headed back to his stand where his team was meanwhile the others decided to stay and talk amongst themselves.

"Raven Tail…" Natsu growled.

"It's almost as of their trying to take us out one by one," Erza frowned, "We're lucky Link set up that detection seal otherwise Porlyusica would have been kidnapped."

"Actually," Carla cut in, "I'm not entirely convinced that's true."

"What do you mean Carla?" Wendy questioned.

"How can you say that after everything that's happened?" Erza demanded.

"The bandits from earlier told Natsu that they were hired by Raven Tail to kidnap Lucy for some reason, but their plan ultimately ended in failure," Carla gave them a sharp look, "Not only did they choose the wrong target, but Natsu easily stopped them."

"But what's so strange about that?" Lisanna questioned.

"We don't know what they were going to do with Lucy if they had caught her either." Erza said.

"I don't wanna know." Lucy shuddered.

Carla crossed her arms, "The method they used raises a red flag. They have a wizard that can instantly drain magic power. That's the one who almost attacked Wendy and I had that Krory fellow not came along when he did."

"Yes, your right." Erza agreed.

"If Raven Tail has a wizard who possesses that kind of skill, one would think they would choose to involve him in the abduction." Carla stated.

"Maybe they just thought it would be too suspicious," Gray guessed, "If they sent one of their guys out right before the battle people might notice it."

"I don't know if they're that concerned with how they do things as long as someone get hurt in the end." Lucy scowled.

"If they want to target us in and outside the arena then we'll be ready for them." Erza said.

 _'_ _What troubles me the most about this,'_ Carla thought back to her premonition, _'Is that it was Lucy they were going after.'_

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Dai Matō Enbu: Mirajane vs. Jenny!**


	18. Dai Matō Enbu: Mirajane vs Jenny!

Mirajane's turn to fight then next chapter will be Kagura vs. Yukino

* * *

Marie had come back from talking with the members of Fairy Tail Team A.

"Welcome back, Marie-san." Allen greeted.

"Did something happen? You were gone for quite a while." Miranda asked.

He smiled, "I'm alright, just doing a little trade information." He gave Link a look who returned it.

Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee didn't need to be geniuses to know that it probably involved Raven Tail otherwise both Link and Marie wouldn't have left.

"Anyway," Link said getting their attention, "The next match is about to start, so we should observe who's battling next."

"The battles for day two are getting really good," Lavi said, "But overall I think Lenalee's was the best."

"Yeah," Allen looked over at Bacchus who was covered in bandages, "I'm surprised he can still move after taking a beating like that from Lenalee."

"Must be the alcohol." Lavi theorized.

Kanda snorted, "Damn drunk."

* * *

 **"** **It's a lovely day here at the games and its about to get even lovelier!"** Chapati announced, **"Welcome to the Battle of the Beauties! Fairy Tail Team B's Mirajane Strauss against Blue Pegasus's blonde bombshell Jenny Realight!"**

* * *

Lisanna walked back over to the stand, "We're back."

Cana looked at her with a smile, "Your just in time, so it looks like your sister's up this time."

Lisanna smiled, "Mira-nee will be fine."

"Jenny's got a lot of crowd support," Cana informed them, "I hear she used to be #1 in Sorcerer's Weekly hottest girls in magic list. Guys go a little nuts over her."

"Rumor has it she idolized Mira-nee, so much that she actually modeled her career after hers." Lisanna spoke up.

Romeo spoke up this time, "Its weird because now she's technically older than Mirajane, since none of you aged in the last seven years."

Pantherlily turned to see Carla walking over to them, "Oh! Your going to be over here then I take it?"

Happy looked over himself, "Carla!"

"Yes, I decided to come over here for a little while." Carla told him.

"Carla!" Happy shot towards her but she dodged with little effort.

"Knock it off, you'll make me miss the next battle." Carla said, _'I can't keep worrying about what I saw in my dream. Right now, I need to support my guild and cheer them on!'_ she thought, "Come on, Mirajane! Fight with everything you've got!"

She then stared on in horror, "What's going on here?!"

"Your not gonna like it…" Happy sighed.

Lily nodded.

Master Makarov certainly wasn't complaining about whatever was happening down there for he had hearts in his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself master." Romeo deadpanned.

* * *

Mira did a pose, "Do you like what you see?"

The male crowd went wild.

Jenny did a pose, "Ooohhh…"

They went even wilder.

* * *

Lavi had hearts in his eyes, "STRIKE~!"

Allen and Lenalee whacked him upside the head for that, "But seriously…what sort of battle is this?" Allen said looking uncomfortable.

"I'm…not sure." Lenalee smiled nervously.

Kanda scowled, "The fuck is wrong with this place?!"

Link had a small blush on his face forcing him to look away, "I'm afraid seeing something like this is beyond me."

"You are such a virgin." Lavi teased.

Link sent him an un amused glare, "And as far as I'm concerned so are you."

* * *

"What kind of battle is this?!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

Wendy was shaking, "I don't even know."

"Huh?" was Lucy's reply.

"Its weird," Happy said, "I mean I know they both used to be pin up models and all."

"But this is a place for wizards to show off their skills, not prance around in teeny bikini's." Lily frowned.

"Disgraceful." Carla growled with her hand son her hips.

* * *

Mirajane was in another swimsuit doing another pose, "Hey boys."

Jenny followed suit, "Hi."

The male crowd couldn't contain their excitement and cheered their heads off.

* * *

Wendy blushed and looked towards Lucy, "Their not gonna expect me to do this kind of nasty stuff are they?"

"I'm pretty sure this is a special arrangement for the two of them." Lucy assured her, "At least…I hope so."

* * *

Hibiki who was covered in bandages was leaning against the wall, "Its only the second day and we're already having to dip into our reserved members?"

"Yeah it kinda sucks," Ren agreed, "But Ichiya's in bad shape."

"Competing in that Chariot race earlier really took it out of the old guy." Eve sighed.

* * *

"You've definitely still got it." Jenny complimented.

"Thank you!" Mira smiled, "It feels nice to be doing this again."

"I've gotta admit I was actually a little surprised that you agreed to do a pose off with me." Jenny admitted.

"Mhm, I don't really like slugging it out with people so this is better. I much more prefer taking the peaceful approach if its possible."

* * *

 **"** **Two bodacious babes who are both master of Transformation Magic? This is truly the stuff that dreams are made of! Somebody pinch me!"** Chapati announced, **"Again I'm joined by a real ladies man himself Yajima-san! And our cool guest Jason has shot dozens of center folds for Sorcerer's Weekly!"**

 **"** **I'm really feeling like a young man today."** Yajima blushed.

 **"** **THIS HAS GOTTA BE THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!"** Jason yelled.

 **"** **I can't wait to see what they'll change into next!"** Chapati said.

Three women then proceeded to jump down towards the arena, "You don't expect us to just let these bubble-headed bimbos hog all the attention?"

"We have strong and beautiful chikas as well."

"Team Mermaid Heel is the ultimate in girl power." They said in unison.

"This is embarrassing." Beth blushed.

The crowd went wild when they appeared.

 **"** **Well I definitely did not see this one coming! Mermaid Heel has joined the party! Even Risley's dropped the junk in the trunk and brought the va-va-voom!"** Chapati announced.

"Hold it you guys!"

The judges looked to their right.

"All these girls are missing the important thing! What good is scamping around in your little swimsuits if you don't have the love to back it up?" Sherry said.

"If you want love, then you gotta give love." Sherry said.

"And we're both busting out the scene with it!" Sherria smiled.

 **"** **And now the cute cousins from the Lamia Scale guild have thrown their bodies into the arena!"** Chapati announced, **"** **Wait what's this?!"**

Lenalee, Miranda, and Alice were down there with the rest of them as well.

Lenalee was wearing a beautiful green one-piece swimsuit, Miranda was wearing a black two-piece swimsuit, and Alice was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit.

The Chinese girl smiled at Miranda, "You look good in that Miranda!"

Miranda blushed, "Th-thank you Lenalee-chan…"

Alice was smiling from ear to ear, "You both look so pretty~!"

 **"** **Would you look at that folks! It looks like Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, and Alice Walker from the Archangels guild decided to join the party!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Komui puffed his chest with pride, "My Lenalee is the absolute most beautiful!"

Bak rubbed his temples, "You're an idiot."

Johnny and Cross nodded with agreement.

* * *

Allen blushed heavily seeing Lenalee in her swimsuit, "L-Lenalee looks nice…"

Marie blushed himself even though he couldn't see, Lavi explained what swim suit Miranda was wearing making him blush right along with Allen, "From what I hear Miranda looks good herself."

Kanda rolled his eyes at them both.

* * *

From the Fairy Tail stand Levy spoke, "Wow, that takes guts I guess."

Mavis soon appeared, "Why are you ladies just watching from the sidelines?"

Levy gave her a suspicious look, "What do you mean by that?"

Lisanna pointed to herself, "Do you think we should go down there?"

"Are we suppose to always just have a swimsuit handy?" Cana asked.

Both Levy and Lisanna looked down at her chest seeing a red bikini.

"No silly," Mavis smiled, "But you never know what might happen, so you should be ready for anything. I have one for all of you!" swimsuits then fell from the sky.

"Pay attention boys," Makarov told Macao and Wakaba, "This is why we must never, NEVER, question the infinite wisdom of our First Master."

"Yeah, she seems to know how to have a good time that's for sure." Romeo stated sarcastically.

Mavis appeared near Lucy, Erza, and Wendy, "You shouldn't just stand here like a bunch of party poopers. Let's all go down there together!"

"For real?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza closed her eyes with a smile, "There's no reason we should stand idly by, while all of our competitors are taking the spot light."

Lucy and Wendy looked at her with disbelief, "Huh?!"

Juvia was already in her swimsuit, "Since my body is made of water, I can fill in a bathing suit better than these other girls."

"Ugh," Gajeel groaned, "Your gonna do it too?"

"A woman must do whatever she can to fight for her true love!" She declared.

Laxus groaned himself, "Well good luck with that."

* * *

Down in the arena all the girls from the participating guilds went down there to pose with Mira and Jenny.

Mira smiled, "This situation has gotten pretty out of hand wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah, but its all in good fun and the fans are totally eating it up." Jenny smirked.

 **"** **If you wanted a heaping helping of Fan service, then ladies and gentlemen Domas Flau is definitely the place you'd wanna find yourselves today!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Unless we want an actual riot on our hands, we have no choice but to let this madness continue."** Yajima had a lewd expression on his face.

 **"** **THIS IS AMAZING, OH MAN! THE SORCERER WEEKLY'S COVER STORY! I'LL CALL IT…"THE BIG BATTLE OF THE BUSTY BATHING BOMBSHELLS!" ITS SO HOT AND COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

 **"** **But remember folks, this is still strictly a one on one event, so Mirajane and Jenny will be the only ones scoring!"** Chapati reminded.

"Then why in the heck are we all down here demeaning ourselves?" Levy looked annoyed.

"Come one lighten up," Mavis told her, "This is a nice break from fighting."

Cana looked at her, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I just don't really understand why a ghost would be so into this?"

"Well it makes total sense coming from the person who started this crazy guild in the first place, y'know?" Lucy said.

Erza looked up and saw Evergreen was right next to her, "Is there a reason your standing so close?"

"As the rightful queen of the fairies I simply can't be upstaged." Evergreen smirked at her.

 **"** **Wardrobe change! School swimsuits!"**

"This is starting to get a little too creepy for me." Levy covered herself.

Lisanna looked at Wendy, "Wendy doesn't seem to out of place in hers."

"I feel out of place!" she yelled.

 **"** **And now! Bikini's and thigh-highs!"**

"Its weird, it covers more skin but its still embarrassing." Lucy said.

 **"** **Who likes girls in glasses?!"**

"This is pretty much the look I roll with everyday." Laki commented.

 **"** **Cat Ears!"**

"I feel absolutely ridiculous in these!" Carla said wearing cat ear accessories even though she's a cat.

 **"** **Bondage gear!"**

Sherry cracked a whip, "Sometimes love has to _hurt_ a bit."

"Your scaring me!" Sherria cried.

"Kyaa! Lenalee-chan you shouldn't do that!" Miranda yelled.

Everyone looked towards Lenalee who was smacking Bacchus with her whip…he was tied up.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, "Well? Isn't there something you'd like to call me?"

"L-Lenalee…hime." Bacchus said rolling with pleasure.

She smacked his bottom with her whip again, "That's right…and don't you forget it."

They all edged away from her quickly, but the males in the crowd went wild for it.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?!" Allen and Kanda yelled.

Lavi was having a nosebleed, "STRIKE! STRIKE! HOMERUN~!"

Link had his eyes closed sill blushing a little, "This is truly and utterly disgusting."

"Thank god I can't see anything." Marie muttered.

"THAT'S RIGHT! MAKE HIM YOUR BITCH LENALEE-CHAN!" Komui shouted.

Bak and Johnny groaned from their seats.

* * *

"So Titania, have you accepted your place beneath me yet?" Evergreen asked doing a pose.

"You _dare_ speak to _me_?" Erza was brandishing her whip.

Evergreen bowed, "Sorry, ma'am!"

* * *

"Do you suppose their gonna make us go down there and do this in the next round?" Macao blushed.

"Nah, no way in hell." Wakaba replied.

* * *

 **"** **How about a blushing bride challenge?! So ladies grab a lucky guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Mira smiled down at Makarov, "I appreciate the help master, thank you."

Makarov coughed into his hand, "I will do whatever it takes to secure a win for my guild."

* * *

"Well your not such a bad match are you?" Jenny smiled at Hibiki.

Hibiki smiled back, "Well that Link guy did say we were compatible."

* * *

Jet and Droy were fighting over who would be Levy's bride making her sweat-drop.

Levy turned to Gajeel.

"How come your not pairing up with anybody?" Lily asked the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel was lounging on the ground, "This is stupid. I'm just gonna take a nap instead."

Levy sighed, "Oh well…in that case-kya!" she was then lifted into the air by Gajeel who blushed.

"Well if you wanna be that way then I guess I have no choice." Gajeel grunted.

"But I didn't say anything!" Levy protested ignoring Jet and Droy's wails.

* * *

Allen was getting looks from all of the girls around the stadium, "I don't think this suits me at all."

Lenalee giggled and fixed his tie, "Don't be silly you look great." She smiled up at him.

"You too." Allen smiled back.

* * *

Marie held Miranda's hand, "I-I hope you don't mind."

"N-no not at all!" Miranda blushed.

* * *

Link was paired with Sherria, "I must say that dress suits you quite nicely Sherria-san."

Sherria blushed, "Th-thank you…you look nice in your suit too."

He bowed politely to the girl taking her hand, "Why thank you."

Her whole face became red.

* * *

Timothy was with Wendy, "You look cute Wendy!"

Wendy fidgeted in place, "Y-you look nice yourself Timothy…"

He grinned.

* * *

The girls of Mermaid Heel were staring at Kanda but he ignored them. Lavi slung his arm around the brooding male, "What's with the scowl Yuu? Disappointed that no girls decided to pair with you?"

A tick mark appeared on the samurai's head.

"Awww, its okay I'll pair up with ya!" Lavi grinned.

"Shut the hell up!" Kanda punched him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground.

* * *

Natsu grinned and came up to Allen and Lenalee with Lucy right next to him, "You guys look good!"

"Thanks Natsu-san," Allen thanked, "You and Lucy-san look like a matching pair."

Lenalee smiled with agreement, "You two look so cute together!"

They both blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

Lyon had Juvia bridal style, "My darling, you and I were meant to be together."

"Didn't you hear the ranking?! We can't be together!" Juvia cried.

Gray launched a kick to his face holding Juvia in his arms, "Hands off! She's not in your guild! When are you gonna get that through your stupid spikey head?!"

"How bold!" Juvia squealed, "Let's cuddle!" she hugged him making him fall over.

* * *

"I'm glad we can finally show the world our love!" Sherry smiled up at Ren.

Ren looked away with a blush, "Your being way too clingy…and its making me fall for you even more."

 **"** **Now that the wedding is over let's get back to another swim suit round!"** Chapati said.

"STOP! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" they all looked up and saw it was Lamia Scale's master.

 **"** **What is this?!"**

She was spinning her finger, "You foolish young people! Pay close attention and learn what it means to be a real woman!" she jumped down from the statue and landed on the ground in swim suit moving her hips around. Everyone went pale white.

Lavi passed out, "Lavi!" his teammates except Kanda yelled.

Kanda face palmed while Link covered Sherria's eyes not wanting her to see such a thing.

Marie look around noticing it had gotten suddenly quiet, "What happened? Why did everyone suddenly go quiet."

They all looked at him with jealously because he's blind. Lucky bastard.

* * *

Lavi woke up with a cod bucket of water to the face making him squirm around, "Wh-what?!"

"Good morning." Lenalee smiled.

Lavi noticed he was back in the stand then rubbed his head, "I had a scary dream…I saw a dancing old hag."

They grimaced.

"That wasn't a dream." Allen and Link told him.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **"** **We need to wrap this thing up, so lets move onto the final round of this exhilarating match!"** Chapati announced seeing the scores were tied 30 to 30.

Jenny smirked, "It all comes to down to this,"

"And I'm not gonna lose." Mira smiled with determination.

"Why don't we make things interesting and have our own bet?" Jenny asked the white haired beauty, "After all, everybody else is doing it."

"I'm game, so what do you have in mind?" Mira questioned.

Jenny pointed at Mira, "The loser will pose for Sorcerer's Weekly wearing absolutely nothing but her birthday suit!"

There were nosebleeds everywhere.

Mira smiled tilting her head, "Your on!"

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

* * *

"Sh-she's agreeing to that?!" Allen blushed.

Lavi was wiping his nose, "Damn…which one should I want to lose so I can see it?"

"Perverted rabbit." Kanda muttered.

* * *

Chapatti was sweating like a dog, **"Now…the final theme will be combat gear…"**

Jenny's body glowed yellow and she changed into a machine suit, "You really think you can handle my combat form?"

"Yeah I'm not too worried about it," Mira gave her a determined smile her body glowing red, "And since we're making a bet like everybody before us has. Why don't we continue another trend? And finish off this round with a battle of strength like they all did too?"

Jenny blinked, "Eh…?"

"Satan Sōru: Shutori (Satan Soul: Sitri)." Mira became taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gains a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those she wears in her standard Satan Soul form. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mirajane's groin from sight. Her feet were completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.

* * *

Allen and Lavi's eyes popped out of their heads, "EEEEHHHH?!"

Kanda felt Mugen shiver having sensed the demonic energy coming from her.

"Interesting," Link muttered, "So this is Satan Soul."

Lenalee smiled, "It's a fitting name."

* * *

"What in the heck is that?!" Lucy demanded.

"Its one Mira's She-Devil forms," Erza smirked, "It is known as "Sitri." Her ultimate Satan Soul."

* * *

"I agreed to the terms that you set," Mira said in a deep menacing voice, "So I would appreciate it if you would be a good sport and agree to mine."

Jenny leaned back eyes widened with fear, "Wait, are you serious?!"

Mira gave her a glare, "Yes…" she shot towards Jenny so fast that no one saw her move, and Jenny was knocked into the air.

Natsu and Gray gaped, Allen and Lavi gaped, and the Trimens gaped.

"AH!" Jenny cried.

 **"** **Just like that this beauty battle becomes a brawl!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **I suppose this is more keeping with…tradition."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **WHAT A CUTE BRUTE AND SO COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

Mira pumped her fist in the air as the crowd cheered.

 **"** **And Mirajane takes the big "W!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Yay!" Happy cheered.

"Way to go Mira!" Lisanna cheered.

"I'm okay with it." Macao told Wakaba.

"Definitely a win, win!" Wakaba agreed.

"I am so looking forward to next weeks issue!" they both said with hearts in their eyes.

"And that's how we do things in the Fairy Tail Guild!" Natsu declared.

"But wasn't this suppose to be a beauty contest? Gray questioned.

"Most of it was anyway," Erza commented, "And no one ever said they couldn't fight. Mirajane just found a way to bend the rules."

"That seems to happen quite a bit with this guild." Wendy said.

"You said it Wendy." Lucy agreed.

* * *

 **"** **That win adds another 10 points for Fairy Tail B, while Blue Pegasus earns zero points!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Holy cow man," Lavi grabbed his bandana, "She is definitely a scary one. Better stay on her good side."

Allen nodded.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Kagura vs. Yukino!**


	19. Dai Matō Enbu: Kagura vs Yukino!

Here it is! Kagura vs. Yukino! ^_^

* * *

 **"** **After an exciting day the final match of day two of the Dai Matō Enbu is about to take place! This one will test the skills of Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi against Sabertooth's Yukino Agria! Once more we're treated to two lovely ladies going head to head!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Frosch turned to Lector, "Who do you think is gonna win this one?"

Lector turned to him quickly, "Hm? Are you really that big of an idiot?! Obviously Yukino's gonna wipe the floor with this chick!"

Frosch turned back to the arena, "Then let's cheer her on!"

"We really gotta score some points on this one since _somebody_ screwed the pooch on the chariot game." Orga was referring to Sting.

Sting growled at him.

Rufus chuckled.

"I know, but Sting is not to blame for that," Yukino said, "The fact that the game involved vehicles was unfortunate."

"We can't change that now. I just hope you know what you've gotta do," Sting said, "We're counting on you."

Yukino walked down towards the arena, "Yes…I will not tarnish the name Sabertooth and I will achieve victory without fail."

* * *

"Do your best out there Kagura." The hooded figure encouraged.

"Go and fetch us a win!" Beth said.

"Sabertooth isn't the top ranked guild for nothing, so its gonna be tough." Risley added.

"She would never let us down." Araña told Risley.

Kagura walked forward, "Do not fear. I see the path…that my sword must travel." Her eyes then traveled towards Archangels stand and found Kanda looking down with his arms crossed, _'Watch me Kanda Yu. For I want to show you the power of my sword just as I expect to see the power of yours.'_

* * *

 **"** **Something tells me that this won't be another beauty contest."** Yajima commented sensing the tense atmosphere between the two females.

 **"Well personally if they want another one I am all for it."** Chapati admitted.

 **"** **Come on you guys, these chicks are way too cool for something that cheesy."** Jason stated.

* * *

Lavi was looking down nervously, that Yukino girl was skilled he could tell but that other girl Kagura was just as skilled as her, "Yuu…"

"You already know who's going to win," Kanda stated, "Don't even bother asking."

Lavi closed his one eye, "Yeah…"

Allen rested both arms on the stone pillar, "Kanda's right. I mean…not to sound mean or anything, but Kagura-san appears to be much stronger than her."

Lenalee nodded, "Allen-kun's right. That Yukino girl could lose this match."

Link nodded, "Kagura Mikazuchi is far more skilled than Yukino Agria. The winner of this match has already been decided."

* * *

"What's gonna happen?" Gray wondered.

"Pay close attention," Erza told them, "Sabertooth is the guild to beat this year."

"Your right." Wendy agreed.

"If anything, it feels more like Archangels will be beating them. Their still in first place, and we haven't even seen Kanda or Allen fight yet." Lucy pointed out.

"Yes well, we'll do our best to beat them as well." Erza told her, _'I'll have to see Jellal later on and discuss what kind of powers their using.'_

* * *

 **"** **Kagura's made quite a name for herself, not only is she considered the strongest member of Mermaid Heel, she's also named #2 Top Female Wizard of Sorcerer Weekly. On the other hand, not much is known about her opponent Yukino, however the simple fact that she has been chosen to represent the mighty Sabertooth in the games will lead us to believe she will be a force to be recognized with."** Chapati announced.

The gong went off.

 **"** **The gong has been struck! Let the battle begin!"** Chapati announced.

Yukino bowed her head politely, "It is an honor to cross swords with you."

Kagura was taken off guard by her politeness but closed her eyes responding in kind, "For me as well."

"So, shall we do the others before us and make a wager?" Yukino asked the woman.

"Silly bets do not interest me." Kagura said.

"Is it because you are afraid of losing?" Yukino asked in a slight mocking tone.

"Your mistaken if you believe that.," Kagura told her calmly, "I fear no such thing. But when I enter into an agreement, I guarantee it will enacted without fail. Therefore I never gamble for entertainment."

Yukino closed her eyes, "Nor do I. So lets raise the stakes," she opened them, "Let's wager…our lives."

Kagura opened her eyes slowly.

All around them people and other guilds gasped while Sting smirked. He looked over at Archangels and saw them shake their head with exasperation making him frown.

 _'_ _What the hell?'_ he thought.

* * *

"What a stupid woman," Kanda said calmly, "Just wasted her life for nothing."

"In gambling the one thing you never bet on is your life," Allen stated calmly, "Gambling your life away is nothing more but a foolish act amongst gamblers."

Lenalee looked Link, "Do you think Kagura will actually kill her?"

"No," Link said, "Kagura Mikazuchi is not the type of person to take someone's life in a serious gamble. I believe she will simply humor her."

Lavi looked down at the arena and sighed, "That was something stupid to bet."

* * *

"Bettin' their lives?" Natsu questioned, "Seriously?"

"That's crazy talk about raising the stakes." Gray commented.

"Why would they do something so extreme?" Lucy questioned.

* * *

"Way to go Yukino! That's the way a member of the Sabertooth guild makes a bet!" Lector bragged.

"You can fight Yukino, you can do it!" Frosch cheered.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting." Sting smirked looking below with his chin propped up on his hand and elbow on the pillar.

* * *

"I don't think that girl knows what she's getting herself into." The hooded figure from Mermaid Heel looked on nervously.

"I'm almost scared to watch." Beth said.

"She must be awfully confident in her skills to make a wager like that," Risley observed, "But she doesn't stand a chance against our Kagura."

* * *

Kagura closed her eyes, "If you truly intend to stand behind your wager, then I suppose I have no alternative but to accept," opening her eyes as the wind blew her hair slightly, "Very well…have at you."

"Their really gonna do it?!"

"Oh man, so the winner gets to kill the loser? That's brutal."

"Are they sure about this?"

 **"** **Well this is certainly an unexpected turn of events,"** Chapati said nervously, **"Today's match is full of surprises."**

 **"** **Hmmm."** Yajima said.

Jason stood up, **"No way! This is so** ** _unbelievably_** **not cool!"**

Yukino took out a golden gate key slowly, "Facing a member of Sabertooth in battle was quite an unfortunate fate."

* * *

"Is that what I think it is Lucy?" Wendy asked the blonde.

"Oh wow," Lucy said, "She's a Celestial Wizard?"

* * *

Allen saw the gold key, "So she has the same magic as Lucy-san then…"

"Yeah," Lavi grabbed his bandanna, "But I get the feeling her and Lucy are on a whole different level."

* * *

"What's that, a gold key?" Kagura questioned, "I presume its one of the zodiac keys."

"Gate of the Paired Fish, I open thee-" Yukino started.

* * *

"What the heck? Is she summoning or ordering dinner?" Happy questioned.

"I wonder what this ones gonna look like?" Wendy wondered.

"Me too." Lucy said.

* * *

Yukino raised the golden key in the air, "Come Pisces!" a green magic circle was present and two fish appeared one black and one white.

* * *

Allen drooled, "They look soo good~"

Kanda face palmed.

Lavi looked at him in horror, "Seriously?!"

Lenalee sighed, "Oh, Allen-kun."

* * *

Both fish charged at Kagura who calmly jumped in the air to avoid getting hit.

* * *

Beth covered her eyes with a groan.

"Awww, there's no need to worry." The hooded figure told her.

"Yeah our girl's gonna be just fine," Risley told her, "See?"

* * *

Kagura was jumping in the air with her eyes closed still avoiding Pisces attacks, jumping and running on them to doing back flips to avoid getting crushed.

* * *

"Check it out!" Natsu smiled, "This chick is awesome!"

"No kidding," Gray looked on impressed, "She's easily dodging their attacks even though she's barely moving."

"Hm." Erza said.

"If I were her I'd be scared if I was gonna get eaten." Wendy said.

"So that's Pisces." Lucy stared at the spirit.

* * *

"That Kagura chicks pretty bad ass." Lavi said watching her dodge like it was no big deal.

"Hmph." Kanda said.

"I get the feeling she's holding back though." Allen stated.

* * *

"Huh…not too bad." Sting complimented.

Lector shrugged, "Yeah but its not like she's that special either. All she's doing is running from them and dodging."

"She's not even fighting back." Frosch agreed with him.

* * *

Risley grinned, "Look at her keep her cool out there, just waiting for a chance to finally put an end to this thing."

* * *

 **"** **Look at that! Kagura is able to dodge the spirit Pisces attacks with the greatest of ease!"** Chapati announced impressed.

 **"** **Impressive."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **COOOL~!"** Jason yelled.

Yukino took out another gold key, "If all your going to do is run away, then I suppose I'll have to stop you in your tracks."

* * *

"Look." Erza saw the other bring out the other key.

"She's opening another gate key? Pretty impressive." Lucy complimented.

They all gave her a look, _'You did the same thing in your match with Flare y'know.'_ They all thought.

* * *

"Gold and shiny!" Frosch smiled.

"You bet they are! That's because their zodiac keys!" Lector said.

* * *

"Gate of the Heavenly Scales, I open thee, Libra!" Yukino swiped the key across from her a green magic circle appeared and a thin woman carrying scales on both hands and a green shirt and skirt appeared.

 **"** **That is one hot spirit! Makes me wanna become Celestial Wizard myself!"** Chapati blushed.

 **"** **Well she's definitely a feast for the eyes."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **COOOL~!"**

* * *

"Opening another gate just like Lucy-san." Allen observed.

"She said heavenly scales…like gravity?" Lenalee guessed.

"Maybe," Lavi said seriously, "We're about to find out."

* * *

"Alter the targets field of gravity." Yukino ordered.

"As you wish." Libra said moving her scales around and stopped Kagura from moving.

* * *

"Dang it, Kagura got trapped!" Beth cried.

"That celestial spirit uses the same magic as I do! But with fancy scales!" Risley frowned.

"She's using gravity to weigh down Kagura's body." Araña theorized with a scowl.

* * *

"Go Pisces." Yukino ordered.

The two fish charged at Kagura but she jumped high in the air avoiding their attack taking Yukino and Libra off guard.

"Impossible." Libra said.

* * *

"She escaped Libra's gravity attack!" Lector said.

"But how?" Frosch wondered.

* * *

"Holy crap she's amazing!" Natsu cried.

"Right? That was one hell of a jump." Gray said impressed.

"Calm down, keep watching." Erza told them.

* * *

"Libra, rotate the targets center of gravity sideways." Yukino ordered.

"As you wish." Libra said bringing her arm up and smashing Kagura into one of the stone statues pinning her there.

* * *

 **"** **That's gotta hurt! After an impressive escape from Libra's gravity changing magic, Kagura finds herself helplessly pinned down! It looks like she's in real trouble now!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Gravity is so freaking COOOL~!"**

* * *

"Attack her!" Yukino ordered Pisces as they shot out of the ground.

"Oh, now we're talking!" Lector said waving his arms, "That's the power of opening two spirit gates at once!"

"She's awesome!" Frosch cheered.

Sting smirked, "We can go ahead and call it a win for our team. Cause here comes the death blow."

* * *

Kanda sighed at everyone's stupidity, "Bunch of morons. That Kagura woman's won."

His teammates agreed.

* * *

Kagura's gaze sharpened as she looked at Pisces making it stop in its tracks and stumble down a little.

* * *

"Why did the fish stop attacking?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't know, did she run out of magic power?" Gray wondered.

"No not at all," Erza said looking down, "Look down there."

They all looked down.

* * *

Libra felt a force of gravity pin her to the ground, "I can't move!"

"Interesting." Yukino said.

* * *

"No fair! She can use gravity magic too?!" Lector exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Frosch said.

* * *

"Ha! Kagura taught me practically everything I know about gravity changing magic," Risley grinned, "There's a reason that she's our number one gal."

"You said it." The hooded figure agreed.

"She's got this." Araña smiled.

"Show 'em whose boss!" Beth cheered.

"This is your chance! Hurry and finish them off!" Risley told her.

* * *

Kagura straightened up and added more pressure making Pisces land on top of Libra then jumped down.

 **"** **Look at her go! Its gonna take more than two celestial spirits to faze Kagura! She's incredible, don't you think so Yajima-san?"** Chapati asked.

 **"** **She's showing us a lot of heart. Its obvious she has a strong sense of inner fortitude."** Yajima agreed.

 **"** **This has gotta be one of the most exciting matches I've ever seen I mean seriously this is so ridiculously cool man! COOOL~!"** Jason rambled on.

* * *

"Ugh…so heavy!" Libra complained.

"Pisces and Libra you may both return now." Yukino told them as they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Kagura came down from the stone pillar and they both stared each other down.

* * *

"Geez, call it a draw. Cause this match is just gonna keep dragging on forever." Orga complained.

"Poor Yukino." Frosch stared down.

"Don't worry you guys, I just know our girl is gonna pull through! She's gonna win ain't she Sting?" Lector asked.

"Yeah no doubt, I'm sure Yukino's got a lot more than that in her bag of tricks." Sting agreed.

* * *

"I'm afraid you leave me with no choice," Yukino said, "I'll have to open the thirteenth gate."

Kagura's eyes widened a little before going back to normal.

* * *

Lucy's eyes stayed wide, "Hold on, did I hear that right? Did she just say thirteenth gate?"

"Yes that's what she said," Wendy confirmed, "Is there something wrong?"

"I was always told that there were only twelve Zodiac keys in existence," Lucy told her, "There are rumors about a thirteenth gate, but most of us thought it was just a rumor! Apparently that key belongs to a Celestial Spirit that's stronger than all of the twelve zodiacs."

* * *

"Thirteenth gate, huh?" Link stared at the girl, "Interesting."

"That doesn't mean she's going to win." Kanda stated.

Lavi nodded in agreement, as much as he wanted her too, he knew that Yukino couldn't win against her.

* * *

"This gate is one that's rarely opened," Yukino explained taking out a key that was gold with a black snake curled around it, "It is an omen of very bad luck for you."

"I don't believe in luck," Kagura said, "I have never in my life trusted in such a thing," she charged at her ignoring the dark mist that was starting to surround them, "Whatever happens is the result of my own choice."

Yukino pointed the key at her, "Gate of the Snake Charmer, I open thee,-"

"My future is shaped by my decisions alone, not by fate." Kagura said.

Yukino raised the key in the air, "Ophiuchus!" a black magic circle appeared and so did a monstrous purple snake with glowing red eyes as purple mist surrounded the arena. It towered over the whole arena.

* * *

"Check it out! What kind of creepy spirit is that?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Its huge!" Natsu yelled.

"She said snake charmer! But that looks like an actual snake!" Gray yelled eyes popping out of his head.

"Whatever it is its scary." Wendy said.

"It does exist," Lucy stared in awe, "Ophiuchus."

* * *

Kagura closed her eyes as Ophiuchus lunged at her, "Grudge sword Archenemy-" she started her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Erza gasped.

Kanda just stared.

* * *

"-Sheathed Long Sword Technique." She finished swiping at the spirit then charged at Yukino as the snake spirit was sliced in four sending it back to the spirit world along with the purple mist.

Yukino couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that Ophiuchus was defeated.

* * *

Lector and Frosch gasped.

"How did she do that?!" Sting demanded.

* * *

"But she didn't even draw her sword." Erza's eyes widened.

* * *

The hooded figure grinned, "Kagura wouldn't unsheathe her sword just to win a silly game like this."

* * *

Yukino froze as Kagura appeared right in front of her, _'Is this the end?'_

"Your bet was I'll considered." Kagura told her.

* * *

There was a sound and Sabertooth and Fairy Tail watched with their mouths wide opened as Yukino was on the ground defeated.

"Sometimes a mermaid…feasts on a tiger," Kagura stated holding her sword out in front of her and eyes closed behind Yukino as the girl was sprawled out on the ground.

Yukino looked up at the sky with wide eyes.

* * *

Sting gasped.

Lucy gasped.

Chapati's wig fell off as he leaned backwards, as did Yajima, and Jason.

* * *

It was silent for a while before Chapati finally spoke, **"It looks like…that's the match folks. And the winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi!"** he said as Kagura walked away.

* * *

"I wasn't worried for a second." The hooded figure said.

"Bet they'll never underestimate her again." Risley grinned.

"I must admit that Celestial Wizard was quite impressive," Araña complimented, "She would have done well against someone else."

* * *

 **"** **This is crazy! Team Sabertooth wasn't able to score a single point on day two!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **I'll bet their master's not happy about that."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **WOW THAT WAS SO FREAKING COOL! OHH YEAH~!"** Jason yelled.

* * *

"I'm having a hard time figuring out what just happened down there," Gray admitted confused, "Was the Sabertooth girl too weak or the other too strong?"

"The latter I think," Erza replied her eyes narrowing, _'I had no idea there was someone like her.'_

* * *

Yukino's eyes watered as she stayed in the same position, "I've been…defeated. I've let Sabertooth down." She said as tears streamed down from her eyes.

* * *

"How awful." Frosch said his own eyes beginning to water.

Sting put a dent in the stone pillar because he was clenching his fist too tightly.

"Calm down buddy." Lector told him.

Sting growled glaring down below at the arena.

* * *

Kagura stopped, "One last thing. As per our bet your life is in my hands. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am…I understand completely." Yukino said.

Kagura looked up at the Archangels stand, her eyes meeting Kanda's for the first time. They stared at each other before he nodded his head in acknowledgement and she did the same before walking away.

* * *

Lavi looked over at him, "What was all that about?"

"None of your business." Kanda said.

Lenalee looked down sadly at Yukino, "I feel bad for her. She really did her best."

Allen nodded in agreement, "She did. That thirteenth gate she used was very impressive."

Link tapped Lavi on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear making his eyes widen then he frowned, "Thanks for telling me that."

Link nodded.

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen that wraps day two of the games! And here are the rankings for day two!"** Chapati announced.

 **Second Day Ranking**

 **1** **st** **ARCHANGELS 40P**

 **2** **nd** **FAIRY TAIL TEAM A & B 32P**

 **3** **rd** **BLUE PEGASUS 26P**

 **4** **th** **MERMAID HEEL 21P**

 **5** **th** **LAMIA SCALE 19P**

 **6** **th** **RAVEN TAIL 18P**

 **7** **th** **SABERTOOTH 16P**

 **8** **th** **QUATRO PUPPIES 14P**

"Looks like Sabertooth's no longer in third place. Dropped right down to seventh place." Lavi observed.

Kanda scoffed, "That's their problem, not ours. Let's go."

"Yeah…" Lavi thought back to what Link said.

* * *

 _"_ _According to my information, Sabertooth doesn't take kindly to losses. So there's a strong possibility that Yukino Agria will be kicked out of the guild."_

* * *

Lavi clenched his fist, _'Guess, I've got no choice.'_

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Dai Matō Enbu: Pandemonium & MPF!**


	20. Dai Matō Enbu: Pandemonium & MPF!

Timothy's turn to do an Event! Also, do you want Yukino to rejoin Sabertooth or stay with Archangels?

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, and Link were headed towards Bar Sun to meet up with Natsu and Lucy. Lavi said he had to be somewhere else and Kanda went off with Marie and Miranda, so it was just them.

"I wonder what sort of business Lavi had to take care of." Lenalee wondered.

"I'm sure whatever it is it must be important," Allen said remembering his face after they got back to their inn, "He looked so serious."

Link thought back to the conversation he had with Lavi before he left.

* * *

 _"_ _Your going then?" Link stared at Lavi's retreating back._

 _Lavi didn't turn to look at him, "Yeah…she's too much like Allen for me not to do anything."_

* * *

Link gave Allen a side-glance, _'I understand what you mean Lavi Bookman Jr. however its obvious you feel another way towards that Celestial Wizard.'_

* * *

"You haven't sensed anything yet?" Erza asked.

"No not yet, we usually detect a power reminiscent of Zeref at the games, but for some reason…we've yet to sense it this year." Jellal told her.

"Why do you think that is?" Erza asked.

He looked down, "I believe it has something to do with Archangels, but I have no proof of that claim."

"So your saying…they really are involved?" Erza wanted to make sure.

"If they are then it has something to do with their strange powers," Jellal told her, "Whatever kind of power their using might be preventing the Zeref like power from showing itself."

"Then they really do have a connection," Erza kept her gaze on him, "Do you have anything on their abilities? Anything at all?"

He shook his head, "From what I've seen their powers take on a variety of forms, for example that Lavi fellow's hammer was surrounded in that foreign aura as was that Lenalee girl and her dark boots as she called it. From what I sense from Link he doesn't have that foreign power, and as for the white haired and blue haired boy I'm not sure. I need to actually see their abilities to determine how they activate them."

Erza looked down thoughtfully, "There was that word they kept using…"Innocence."

"Innocence…can't say I've ever heard of it before. It might be new magic that's unique only to them," Jellal then sensed something, "Looks like one of them just used their powers nearby."

"What?" she gasped.

Jellal walked away, "I'll see what their intentions are, from what we've seen they don't appear to be hostile but tonight seems different than usual."

Erza narrowed her eyes at his retreating back, _'Looks like I wasn't wrong to suspect them. I'll have to keep a closer eye on them by investigating their activities from now on.'_

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, and Link were at Bar Sun hanging out with Natsu and the others having a great time. Lenalee was conversing with Lucy and Wendy talking to them about what sort of things they like to do meanwhile Allen and Natsu were having and eating contest with the winner being ultimately Allen much to everyone's surprise, and Link was having a nice conversation with Carla not minding the fact that he was talking to a cat or exceed as she called herself.

Bacchus was also there for some reason, "That wasn't half bad you guys! But lets try it one more time, your soul will always be…"

"WILD!" Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Plue, and Happy shouted.

Link simply shook his head, "What a loud bunch."

"That they are." Carla agreed.

"That's the spirit! You kids really know how to party don't ya?" Bacchus grinned.

"Your one to talk," Happy said, "You are the party."

"Its getting pretty late," Rocker said, "We should probably start heading back to our hotel soon."

"What in the hell is keeping Erza?" Bacchus complained.

"Yeah she's been gone a long time." Natsu agreed.

"She said she had to take care of something whatever that means." Gray added.

"Lavi said the same thing to us before we left to come here," Lenalee said, "He looked so serious, and almost angry."

"That would be a first, especially for him," Allen stated, "I've never seen him get angry about anything."

Link said nothing knowing what this important business Lavi had to take care of was really about, _'Just don't cause too much destruction.'_

"But seriously little lady that was some wild battle," Bacchus grinned at Lenalee, "You're a hell of a lot stronger than you look."

Lenalee smiled, "Thanks for the compliment. No one was able to beat me back home, so I thought I could find a nice sparring partner here. Looks like that's you."

Allen gave her a nervous look; "You do realize that Komui-san still wants to drill a hole on his manhood for making that bet with you right? I don't think that wise."

Lenalee pouted.

Natsu, Gray, and Rocker all held their family jewels while Lucy and Wendy sweat-dropped.

Link merely shook his head, _'Maybe I should have gone with Lavi Bookman Jr.'_

"Hey! You guys got some visitors!" Rocker looked towards the door as did the rest of them and saw it was Lyon and Sherria.

Gray paled when they walked in.

"Lyon, and…ain't that Sherry's cousin?" Natsu wondered.

"What are they doing here?" Lucy wondered still holding Timcanpy in her arms.

Sherria went straight over to Link who greeted her properly, "Hello Sherria-san, did you come here to relax as well?"

Sherria nodded, "I heard you were here and wanted to come and see you."

"I see, well it is a pleasure to have you then." Link smiled politely.

Lenalee swooned, "Awww, that's so cute~ Sherria's got a crush on Link~"

Allen sweat-dropped, "Um, I'm still trying to figure out why though."

* * *

Meanwhile Lavi was observing the inn where Sabertooth was. So far nothing was happening to Yukino yet but that didn't mean it wasn't going to either. He still had big hammer, little hammer active and ready to use it the second he heard something unpleasant. There was a soft breeze in the air but Lavi knew it was something else, "Can I help you with something…Mystogan?"

Jellal was standing right behind him observing him, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lavi countered, "What's a wanted criminal doing with Fairy Tail?"

Jellal was surprised he knew that, "Where did you get that information?"

Lavi grinned, "Curiosity. Its none my business anyways so I won't bother to ask you anything."

"You still didn't answer my question," Jellal grew impatient, "Why are you here?"

Lavi turned to him, "Shhh, if you keep talking I won't be able to hear anything." He turned his back to him again. He was far enough to able to hear the conversation going on in there and so far their master was getting in their asses about ranking in seventh place which wasn't what he was interested in at all.

Jellal said nothing as he was still observing him, _'What is he planning?'_

Lavi's head perked up when he heard Yukino speak from inside the building, then he heard something an object of some sort that was thrown at her making him grip his hammer tightly which didn't go unnoticed by Jellal.

 _'_ _His grip…its almost as if he's angry.'_

Lavi then heard something that made him snap.

 _"_ _Then you will throw it all away."_

He grit his teeth and made his hammer grow taking Jellal by surprise, "What are you-" he got his answer when he smashed his hammer into the side of their inn, "What are you doing?!" Lavi ignored him again and made his hammer extend towards their inn, but Jellal followed right behind him.

 _'_ _Is he trying to start a war with Sabertooth?!'_

* * *

Everyone in the Sabertooth inn felt something smack into the side of their inn and there was a lot of smoke, so no one could see.

Yukino was trying to see what was happening when someone snaked their arm around her making her look up but she still couldn't see because of the smoke. Before she could say anything she was whisked away from the inn and outside where the sky was clear and full of stars. She finally looked up and saw the face of the person who took her away and gasped, "Lavi-sama!"

He grinned, "Yo! Looks like I'll be taking you away for awhile!" he said using his hammer to jump from building to building still followed closely by Jellal.

* * *

Back at the Sabertooth inn the smoke finally cleared up and they could see again.

Sting finally stopped coughing, "Wh-what the hell was that?!"

Rogue looked around and noticed Yukino wasn't here anymore and was relived.

 _'_ _Whoever you are…thank you…'_

* * *

Lavi had set Yukino down on the ground gently making his hammer shorten before putting it back in his pant leg holder, "Sorry about that…but I didn't wanna listen to that any longer."

Yukino looked at him wide eyed, "You were listening?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…you remember my teammate Link right? He told me that your guild didn't take kindly to losses so I went there to check up on you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You mean…you did all that…because you were worried about me?"

Lavi gave her an honest gentle smile, "Yeah."

Yukino couldn't take it anymore and cried her eyes out covering them with her hands. Lavi put a hand on her head and smiled, "For what its worth…I think you were great out there today. I'm really proud of you Yukino."

She embraced him tightly taking him off guard but he returned it in kind not at all complaining, letting her cry her heart out, "If its alright with you why don't you stay with us for awhile, okay?"

Yukino nodded still not leaving his warm embrace. Jellal saw this and understood why Lavi had been watching their inn and told him to be quiet. He was listening to what was going on inside the inn and something must have set him off to make him attack it and take the girl away from there.

 _'_ _So that's why he attacked the inn…because of Sabertooth's mistreatment.'_ Jellal thought.

Lavi grinned, "Now that it's settled! Lets head back to my inn! Everybody will be glad to meet you!"

Yukino wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yes…I would like that very much, but first," She removed her guild mark taking him by surprise, but she simply smiled, "I'm no longer a Sabertooth mage anymore."

Lavi smiled back then looked at Jellal, "Sorry about the disturbance dude!"

"Its fine. Just make sure you get her back to your in safe and sound." Jellal told him.

"Will do!" Lavi grinned, "Let's get going!"

She nodded, "Yes." The two of them walked off to the inn and luckily Lavi had brought them close enough where they could just walk there.

Jellal stared at their retreating backs, "Lavi Bookman Jr…he's a strange one."

* * *

Kanda was eating soba at a restaurant with Marie and Miranda. Seriously why do these two always have to drag him whenever they go out? It's so annoying.

"Stop frowning Kanda," Marie told him with his own frown, "We invited you to so you could get some fresh air."

Kanda sighed not even denying he could use it. After what happened today he could use some fresh air.

"Are you thinking about Kagura?" Miranda asked.

Kanda looked at her, "How did you know?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, "It just seemed that way…to be honest I'm a little worried about that Yukino girl."

"Kagura won't kill her if that's what your thinking. In my opinion she was only humoring the girl, I really doubt she'd kill her." Marie assured her.

"I-I see." Miranda breathed a sigh with relief.

Kanda snorted, "She still made a foolish bet."

"Then would you have killed her if you had fought her today?" Marie already knew the answer.

"Like hell I would," Kanda responded, "I'm not humoring some suicidal idiot."

Marie smiled, _'I think he and Kagura may be more alike than they realize.'_ His golem then went off in his jacket making him take it out, "This is Marie."

 _"_ _Yo Marie! I brought us a new recruit so you should bring Yuu here with you! I'll contact Lenalee next."_ Lavi's voice sounded happy.

Marie's eyebrow rose, "All right, we're on our way." He cut the golem off.

"What did Lavi-kun mean by that?" Miranda wondered.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling I know what its about." Marie told her.

Kanda finished his soba and stood up, "Let's get out of here." He walked out followed by Marie and Miranda.

* * *

Back at Bar Sun Allen, Lenalee, and Link were still there conversing with Fairy Tail. Lyon and Sherria had already left, and Erza came back not too long ago. She was surprised to see the three of them there but kept her cool not to draw any unnecessary attention to herself, but she kept a close eye on them especially Allen and Lenalee.

Lenalee didn't notice her stare at all and felt her golem go off. Taking it out of her pocket she listened to it, "Yes? Lavi? Where are you right now? Eh, at the inn? You brought a new recruit? Who is it?" her eyes grew big something that didn't go unnoticed by Erza at all, "I-I see…is Kanda there too?" she heard someone swear and say Baka-Usagi. "Never mind that just answered my question. We'll be right there." She cut it off and stood up with a sigh, "Allen-kun! Link! We need to get going!"

Allen stopped his conversation with Natsu and Lucy turning to her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, Lavi just wants us to go back to the inn, says he has a surprise for us." Lenalee said.

Allen nodded and stood up, "We'll be going then, Tim make sure you keep them safe, okay?"

Tim nodded and nipped Allen's ear in assurance before flying back over to Lucy's shoulder.

Link walked over, "Let us head back then." He walked out the door followed by Allen and Lenalee who bowed politely as they left.

Link knew that Erza was staring at them, or more like Allen and Lenalee. The question is why?

* * *

As soon as they arrived back to the inn they saw two things. One Yukino Agria was there sitting on the bed looking nervous, and two Kanda had Mugen pointed at Lavi's throat making them sigh and shake their heads.

"Explain this, Baka-Usagi." Kanda growled.

Lavi was frantically waving his hands around, "Wait-! Calm down Yuu! I didn't kidnap her I swear!"

Link approached, "Relax Kanda Yu, instead of thinking of it as a kidnapping think of it as a rescue operation, which he completed perfectly."

"Wait you planned this?!" Allen and Lenalee exclaimed.

"Sabertooth doesn't take kindly to losses so I passed this information onto Lavi Bookman Jr. he merely went there to rescue her from being humiliated badly in front of her former guild mates." Link told them with a frown.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Allen frowned himself and Kanda sheathed Mugen wanting to hear this.

Yukino fidgeted and spoke, "Um…I'm no longer apart of the Sabertooth guild. They kicked me out because of one loss, and Master Jiemma told me to…to…to…throw it all away…"

Miranda put her hands up to her mouth, while Allen looked disgusted. He knew what her former master meant by that.

"That's horrible…" Miranda said sadly.

"But!" she said getting their attention, "Lavi-sama appeared just in time before anything could happen."

They all looked at Lavi giving him a deadpanned look, "Lavi-sama?" they all stared at him making him flinch.

"Er…well…" he started.

"Don't get arrogant, Baka-Usagi." Kanda told him.

"I didn't ask her to call me that!" Lavi protested.

Yukino couldn't help but giggle at the nickname Kanda gave the redhead, she felt the bed dip next to her and saw it was Lenalee, "So I guess this means you'll be staying here with us then, right?"

Yukino nodded, "Yes, if that's okay?"

Lenalee hugged her, "Of course its okay! Glad to have you with us Yukino-chan!"

Miranda smiled as well, "We're happy to have you."

Allen gave her a gentle smile and offered his hand, "Welcome to our guild! Yukino-san!"

Yukino felt tears swell in her eyes and took the hand, "You as well…Allen-sama."

Allen blinked pointing to himself, "Me too?"

Lavi grinned, "Do Yuu!"

Yukino looked at the scowling samurai, "Um...Kanda-sama?"

Kanda looked at her then smirked, "She stays."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lavi and Allen yelled.

Yukino laughed right along with Lenalee, yeah she wouldn't mind staying here. Why wouldn't she? She felt right at home.

* * *

 **"** **Welcome to day three of the Dai Matō Enbu! That puts us at the half way point!"** Chapati commented.

 **"** **How are we ever going to top the dramatic fights and eye candy the last two days?"** Yajima smiled.

 **"** **I personally will be on my best behavior around today's guest,"** Chapati looked over, **"Its Marshal Lahar."**

Yajima smiled at the boy, **"It's been quiet awhile."**

Lahar smiled at him, **"Thank you for having me here."**

 **"** **As chief Marshal of the custody enforcement unit your job is catching the bad guys is that right?"** Chapati asked.

Lahar nodded, **"Yes, and let me remind any would be cheaters that I'm watching you."**

 **"** **That's right, he's got eyes in the back of his head and he never sleeps, so no funny stuff."** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Let's kick off this third day of this games that's sure to be exciting, one that we like to call PANDEMONIUM!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd cheered eager to see what it was all about.

* * *

"Pandemonium…" Lavi said thoughtfully.

"Should be interesting." Link commented.

* * *

 **"** **As usual we will have just one member from each team competing, so please choose wisely."** Chapati told them.

* * *

Natsu grinned, "I've got this one!"

"You did yesterday's round, so its not your turn!" Gray told him.

"Yeah Natsu let someone else go." Lucy scolded with Timcanpy on her shoulder.

"Right…so I'll play then," Erza turned to them, "I'm certain this should be a very entertaining event."

"All right!" Wendy cheered.

"Go and fetch us a win!" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah you've got this!" Wendy told her.

"This is so unfair, I called this one!" Natsu complained.

"The decisions already been made so would you shut up?" Gray sighed.

* * *

Cana smirked, "I think I should be the one to go in for our team."

"Well I think I should," Gajeel told her, "I gotta redeem myself after yesterday."

"Why are you here anyway Cana, I thought you were a reserve member?" Mira asked.

Laxus looked to his right, "Yeah, what happened to Mystogan?"

"I know he's shy but no ones seen him at all today." Juvia noticed.

Cana leaned in Mira's ear, "The guest announcer guy is the same guy who arrested him, so he decided to sit this one out today."

Mira smiled, "Makes sense to me."

* * *

Milliana looked over at her team, "Hey if Erza's gonna be going in for her team I wanna play against her."

"Fine I'll allow it." Kagura gave her permission.

* * *

Timothy bounced up and down eagerly, "Can I do this one please?"

Allen smiled and rubbed his head, "Sure go ahead, but be careful okay?"

"I will!" he jumped down from the stands and ran over there with a huge grin on his face.

Lenalee smiled, "Well someone's excited."

Lavi grinned turning behind him, "That uniform suits you, y'know."

Yukino had walked up from behind in her own red and black uniform with a soft smile on her face, "Thank you."

"Why don't you watch with us? Timothy's going this time." Lavi told her.

Yukino nodded and walked up standing next to Lavi.

* * *

Lucy noticed something, "Hey guys, look over there."

They all looked over to the Archangels stand and saw that Yukino Agria was with them now.

"Isn't she Sabertooth's celestial wizard Yukino?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah you're right, but what's she doing over there with Allen and Lavi?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm not sure, but she's smiling at Lavi." Wendy pointed out.

"I'm kinda interested to know why they sent out that Timothy kid." Gray wondered.

"He must be one of their reserved members," Lucy theorized, "I wonder what his magic is?"

Natsu grinned, "Whatever it is it's sure to be awesome!"

* * *

"The councils is watching, so be careful not to draw any attention Obra." The ironed figure from Raven Tail warned.

* * *

Hibiki did a pose, "I should go, for my fans."

* * *

"I said I was gonna take this one from last night," Orga clenched his fist tightly, "I'll give them all a taste of my black lightning they'll never forget."

"Try not to get ahead of yourself we don't even know what this game entails." The woman next to him said.

Rufus chuckled in amusement.

Sting glared down at the arena, _'It doesn't matter to me, if Natsu-san's not competing then I don't really care who goes.'_

Rogue saw that Yukino was over by Archangels and knew that they would take good care of her, "Archangels sent out a child?"

"How interesting," the woman smirked, "So that's Archangels then?"

"Their members have very unique abilities," Rufus stated, "This child must have a unique ability as well."

Sting glared over by the Archangels stand and Kanda once again made eye contact and brushed him off pissing him off.

* * *

"What's that Sting guys problem?" Lenalee frowned.

"Ignore him." Link told her.

* * *

"Jura's gonna play in this round?" Sherria questioned.

"Its what the hag wanted." Lyon told her.

Toby was still crying about his sock, "My poor sock…"

"Just by a new one dummy." Yuka sighed.

Jura smiled, "Victory is mine."

* * *

 **"** **All of the competitors have been chosen! From Archangels Timothy Hearst! From Sabertooth Orga! From Lamia Scale Jura Neekis! From Blue Pegasus Hibiki Lates! From Raven Tail Obra! From Mermaid Heel Milliana! From Quatro Puppy Novali! From Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet! From Fairy Tail B Cana Alberona! Let's all give them a big round of applause folks!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd cheered for the competitors and Doranbolt was sitting in the audience trying to ignore the hateful glare the white cat Carla was giving him.

* * *

Erza was surprised to see Timothy here, "They sent you to participate?"

Timothy shook his head, "I volunteered! Nice to see you again Erza-nee! Cana-nee!"

Cana rubbed his head, "Nice to see you too kid."

Erza eyed him, _'Every member of Archangels has a unique ability…so what's his?'_

She didn't think about for too long as a black magic circle appeared from the sky and a tower slowly descended.

Erza stared at it, "What is this?"

"I don't know." Milliana replied.

Timothy grinned, "It looks awesome!"

Cana looked at him like he was crazy, "Seriously kid?"

Hibiki was looking for information using his Archive magic, "I'll see what Archive brings up."

Novali looked disturbed.

Mato appeared, "Before you stand a castle filled with vicious monsters! That's Pandemonium!"

Cana looked up at it, "Holy crap…"

Jura looked at Mato, "I take it we're to do battle with these monsters?"

"Yes! You are correct sir! 100 terrifying beasts are lurking within the castle walls! But don't panic! There's no danger of them escaping and attacking the crowd! Their magical projections we created solely for this game! They are classified by their degree of difficulty! We have five classes! D, C, B, A and S! The distribution breakdown is here!" Mato explained.

 **Monster Rankings**

 **S X 1**

 **A X 4**

 **B X 15**

 **C X 30**

 **D X 50**

"To give you an example! Let me show how strong a D class monster is! Their the weakest remember?" he pointed his finger upward and a screen appeared showing one of the D-class monster freaking the crowd out, "The Pandemonium castle is filled to the brim with these vile creatures and many more of them that are far stronger! 100 monsters awaits you!" Mato announced.

* * *

"These events just get more and more twisted." Lavi commented.

"Will Timothy-sama be alright?" Yukino asked.

Kanda snorted, "He'll be fine. The brats not that weak."

Allen smiled, "Let's believe in Timothy."

Yukino nodded with a smile then turned back to the field, _'That's right…their not like Sabertooth. They believe in their comrades.'_

* * *

"Monsters of a higher class are two times stronger than the ones beneath them, so if you think that D-Class guy looked nasty, you'll lose your mind when the S-Class rears its ugly head! I'm not even sure that a Wizard Saint could beat one of those!" Mato told them.

Jura narrowed his eyes at this.

"You will all take turns in choosing the number of monsters that you wish to fight in each round! We call this one, the competitors right to challenge!" Mato explained.

"So we make the choice?" Erza asked to be sure.

"That is correct! So for instance say you wanna fight three monsters then there will be three waiting inside for you! You will go in alone of course! If you successfully vanquish those three creatures you will then be awarded three points!" Mato explained, "The next competitor in the rotation will choose a number out of the 97th that still remain to challenge! And then the process repeats! The game will end when either all the monsters have been cleared or the point where everyone runs out of magic power, whichever comes first!"

Milliana leaned forward, "So there's some math involved huh?"

"Yes, to a degree! After the first round choosing your numbers wisely will become a bit more important! But you do well to remember, that not all of these monsters are created equal! Whether you choose to test your skills against five monsters or only one, they will be chosen completely at random!" Mato said.

Hibiki smiled nervously, "So that means we'll have to strategize and use our heads to try and avoid going against the S-Class guys in there."

Timothy just smiled, "This sounds like fun! Its basically just a monster hunt!"

"You've got a weird definition of fun, don't ya?" Cana said.

Orga turned to Hibiki, "He just told us that their gonna be chosen at random, so how the hell can you use any kind of strategy?"

Hibiki smirked at him, " _You_ can't, but I can. I know all about probability. And my archive magic will come in handy."

"All the higher ranked creatures are more difficult. Points are determined solely by the number of monster you can defeat. Once you enter the castle you will not be allowed to leave until you've successfully completed your challenge." He told them.

Cana had her arms crossed, "So what happens if you don't beat all of them and get knocked out inside?"

"You'll keep all the points you've accumulated in the previous rounds, but you'll also be out of the games. No points will be awarded if you beat less than the number you've challenged that round." He said a box appearing in his hands, "Now to decide in which order you'll go in, I'd like everyone to please draw a straw."

Erza drew one, "I'm going first."

Cana smiled, "Man your lucky, and I'd be willing to bet that means you'll also get the most amount of turns. Meanwhile I'll be stuck back at number 8."

Timothy got the number 7, so that means he'll be going after Jura and smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

"Interesting. I had assumed victory in this event relied entirely on the luck of the draw." Erza said.

"Its far more than that you have to consider pacing your opponents strength, the likelihood of getting a really nasty monster, the list goes on and on. It is quiet a complex game when you think about it." Mato said.

"No," She smiled with determination, "In fact this is no longer even a game," she walked forward, "Inside this castle lay 100 monsters. I choose to challenge…all of them."

Everyone behind her gasped and looked at her like she was crazy, even the participating guilds.

"SAY WHAT?!" Mato yelled.

Timothy laughed, his hands behind his head, "Erza-nee's awesome!"

* * *

Kanda sighed.

"I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." Lavi sighed.

Allen, Lenalee, and Link agreed with him.

* * *

Natsu and Gray laughed merely knowing that Erza will always be Erza.

* * *

Mato gave her a nervous look, "Uh…you don't seriously challenge all of the monsters at once do you? We decided this event be completed by multiple wizards!"

Erza turned towards him, "I don't care." She walked forward towards the menacing castle.

* * *

"She'll be taking on all of those monsters by herself," Lenalee smiled, "Fairy Tail is truly an amazing guild."

Allen smiled himself, "Yeah, I think so too.

* * *

Erza requiped into her Heaven Wheel's Armor and hacked and slashed already taking out the first half of D-Class monsters. Requiping again she was now in her Black Wing Armor slashing through the half of the D-Class monsters, a fire blast was then sent her way and she requiped into her Flame Empress Armor except she was holding the Water Empress Armor's sword in her hand using it to take down the C-Class monsters next. She then added a fire sword to go along with her water sword causing more damage.

* * *

Lucy smiled, "She's doing great so far."

Wendy nodded, "She doesn't even look tired yet."

Natsu grinned, "Erza's got this totally covered!"

Gray smirked, "No doubt about that."

* * *

Erza was then in her Lightning Empress Armor electrocuting the rest of the D & C-class monsters making Cana smile.

"That's our girl."

Having requiped into her Giant Armor she summoned her Purgatory sword and cleaved her way through some more monsters, leaving her with only four monsters left to take care of.

Erza saw a red monsters come at her and she requiped into her Clear Heart Clothing Armor slashing at it with her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura sword killing it instantly, before the bridge from outside crumbled ad she descended towards the ground where two monsters were there waiting for her. One of them took tried to swipe her but she jumped over it effortlessly slashing it just like she did with the other one leaving only the S-Class monster left.

When she turned she saw it was a small creature with only one eye, "Just as I suspected. It was you."

* * *

Lavi sweat-dropped, "She's kidding right? _That's_ the S-Class monster?"

"Don't let its appearance fool you," Link warned him, "It probably uses that form to take its enemies off guard."

Allen was staring at it, "Let's see what kind of S-Class monster it really is."

* * *

Natsu and Gray couldn't believe it them selves, "That's the S-Class monster?" they said in unison.

Wendy smiled, "Its really cute."

Lucy wasn't so sure, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

They saw her fight off the S-Class monster, and no matter how many times it kept on smacking her around she came right back at it hacking and slashing off different parts of its body.

Levy smiled, "Pandemonium…I'll never forget what happened on this day. Despite her countless injuries, the Fairy that should have fallen soared. Titania triumphed and out spirits were born anew. Like a scarlet rose, blooming in full glory, sword in hand."

Erza raised her sword high in the air keeping her head held high.

* * *

 **"** **THAT. WAS. UNBELEIVABLE! Erza Scarlet has single handedly defeated all 100 monsters! Fairy Team A swept today's contest in an absolute undisputed victory! Let it be known we just witnessed history! The strongest guild from seven years ago has returned from the grave!"** Chapati announced.

The tower disappeared and Erza was back on the field again as the crowd went wild for her victory.

"She's Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"They call her Queen of the Fairies!"

"Well hail to the queen baby!"

 **"** **The crowd is going banana's over that inspiring performance!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **I thought the suspense was going to kill me!"** Yajima sighed leaning back into his chair.

 **"** **I must say that was breathtaking!"** Lahar commented.

From the seats Doranbolt started to cry, _'It took me awhile but…I can finally see it. The strength behind your recklessness.'_

Erza watched as her team came down to the field saying nothing but praises about her victory over the Pandemonium event making her smile.

Cana grinned, "That girl is in a league of her own."

Milliana smiled, "Yeah, Erzzy might be the strongest in Fiore! She's pumped up to the max!"

Timothy grinned, "Erza-nee's so badass!"

Hibiki smiled, "Ichiya-sensei's girlfriend is magnificent. I wouldn't give to make her mine."

Next to him Novali looked at him like he was crazy, "If you think your wild enough to make a pass at that beast you go right ahead pretty boy."

Jura smiled, "Indeed."

Orga frowned, "This was a huge waste of time."

Timothy gave him a calm smile having been possessed by Tsukikami, "Jealous are we?"

Orga looked down at the kid sensing his voice had changed.

Timothy kept his calm smile, "You would do well to be careful, jealousy is very unbecoming." He walked over by the Fairy Tail bunch ignoring Orga's gaze all the while.

 _'_ _Did I imagine it, or did the kids voice just change?'_ He thought.

 **"** **Fairy Tail Team A dominates Pandemonium! Earning 10 points for their team!"** Chapati announced.

Fairy Tail and the crowd cheered their heads off for that. All hail the Queen of the Fairies Erza Scarlet!

Mato then approached the other competitors, "Okay, after some deliberation we decided the 8 remaining teams still need to be ranked! So we're having another contest!" something appeared right next to him, "This game might be a little on the boring side compared to Pandemonium, but I think it'll suffice!"

"What is that thing?" Novali asked.

"The Magic Power Finder, or MPF for short. Pretty snazzy, eh?" Mato said.

"In other words it measures a wizards magic power?" Jura guessed.

"Right-O! if you cast a spell on this device, it'll display your magic power in numerical form!" Mato explained, "I'll use this number to decide the rankings for the remaining teams! Cricket easy!"

Hibiki was thinking, "Is this strictly a contest of strength? I wonder if there's some way I can work around it?" he then smiled at Cana, "But the real question is are you free later tonight?"

Cana gave him a smirk, "Well I could be, but then I wouldn't have more room for another barrel."

"You might have a problem." Hibiki told her.

"Might?! How is she not dead yet?!" Novali exclaimed.

* * *

"Jesus, that's a lot of barrels!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Damn drunkard." Kanda frowned.

"Only Cana-san can drink that much and still be fine." Allen smiled nervously.

* * *

"Let's begin shall we? Since you all drew straws earlier, we'll continue in that order!" Mato said.

Milliana took off her cape, "Guess it's finally my turn now! Here goes!"

 **"** **Oh my looks like the cape is off and the sexiness returns!"** Chapati announced.

A pink magic circle appeared before her, "Kitoun Burasuto (Kitten Blast)!" she sent a spiral pink tube at the MPF and it tallied her score.

 **365**

 **"** **Milliana scores 365!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd was confused. Was that good? Bad?

 **"** **That being said, since we didn't set a bench mark for comparison I'm not sure whether that's a good number or not."** Chapati said.

Yajima nodded.

 **"** **Maybe I can help,"** Lahar spoke, **"** **We Rune Knights use MPF's in training fairly often. She actually did very well. that score would qualify her squad captain."**

 **"** **Wow! What an impressive start!"** Chapati announced.

Milliana jumped up and down, "I am one pumped up kitty!"

Novali was next and it tallied his score.

 **124**

 **"** **Walking in at 124 is Novali of Quatro Puppy…a bit on the low side wouldn't you say?"** Chapati asked.

Hibiki went next, "Guess its my turn to shine." And hit the MPF as it tallied his score.

 **95**

 **"** **Hibiki of Blue Pegasus scores a measly 95 points."** Chapati announced.

"Out of the three digits? Man…" Hibiki cried and hugged Cana who rubbed his head.

"Aw come on cute stuff don't be like that, I can cheer you up tonight if you still want?" Cana offered.

"I don't think I can wait that long I need comforting now!" Hibiki cried.

Mato sweat-dropped, "Excuse me…"

 **"** **Next up is Obra from Raven Tail!"**

Obra then took a step forward.

* * *

Fairy Tail was instantly on alert, "He's the one." Lily said.

"The guy that tried to attack Wendy and Carla!" Happy growled.

"That scoundrel!" Carla said.

"That's the one Timcanpy attacked during my fight with Flare." Lucy felt the yellow golem hiss down at Obra.

"I wonder what kind of magic he'll use?" Wendy wondered.

* * *

Obra opened his cloak and a little creature shot towards the MPF.

 **4**

 **"Obra clocks in at…4 points?"** Chapati announced in confusion.

* * *

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gray growled.

"Anyone buy that?" Lucy asked.

"No." Erza said from next to her.

"I know you wanna watch, but you should really be in bed." Lucy told her.

* * *

Kanda narrowed his eyes, "He wasn't serious."

"No kidding, guys just messing around." Lavi frowned.

* * *

"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid we can't do any do-overs." Mato told him as his hat was taken off his head.

Cana was dancing with his hat.

"Okay Milliana of Mermaid Heel's currently in the lead with 365 points!" Mato said.

Milliana smiled.

"I'm about to change that." Orga stepped up.

 **"** **And the crowd goes wild for Orga, part of one of Sabertooth's strongest pair!"** Chapati announced.

"120mm Kokuraihou (120mm Black Lightning Cannon)!" Orga shot black and yellow lightning beam at the MPF.

 **3825**

 **"** **Whoa! Its almost 4,000!"** Chapati announced.

"No way! He's ten times stronger me?!" Milliana exclaimed.

* * *

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That number can't be right!" Gray's eyes bulged out of his head.

Lucy looked at the score, "Crazy."

* * *

"I'm not impressed." Kanda said.

"Its pretty high I'll give him that but that Jura guy needs to go next and so does the kid." Lavi said.

Allen smiled, "Timothy should show us something interesting. He said he had worked on a new technique that he wanted to show during the games."

"Wonder what it is?" Lenalee wondered.

* * *

 **"** **It's really heating up out there! Can the Wizard Saint Jura surpass that score or has Orga set the bar?!"** Chapati announced.

Jura was completely calm, "Do you mind if I give it my all?"

"That's the game isn't it?" Mato said.

Jura clasped his hands together almost as though he was praying, "Meidō Fugaku (Rumbling Mt. Fuji)!" a bright blue light engulfed the MPF.

 **8544**

 **"** **8544 that is absolutely mind blowing!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"No way!" Natsu yelled.

"He sure packs a wallop for someone his age!" Gray yelled.

* * *

Orga was taken back, "What the?!"

* * *

Erza smirked, "And here I thought it would be a little higher."

* * *

 **"** **Outstanding! This is a new MPF record! Proven that the title of Wizard Saint should never be taken lightly!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Next up is Timothy Hearst from Archangels!"**

The crowd went wild when the boy stepped forward eager to see what he can do.

* * *

"That boy from Archangels is going next," Mavis observed, "What was his name again?"

"Timothy Hearst I believe, wonder what this boys power is?" Makarov wondered.

* * *

Erza narrowed her eyes, "I wonder what sort of power he has for someone his age."

"He's the same age as Wendy isn't he?" Lucy questioned.

"From what we've seen everyone in Archangels are total bad asses, so he's probably no different." Gray commented.

Natsu grinned, "I can't wait to see it!"

* * *

Timothy grinned, "Looks like its finally my turn," he removed his head band that was covering his forehead making the people around him murmur, "Here I go!" he said, "Tsukikami (Divine Possession)!" his forehead glowed channeling some power to it making everything around him shake.

 **"** **Wh-what's going on! Are we having another earthquake?!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **This is the same magic energy Jura Neekis produced, but stronger!"** Lahar commented.

Timothy's whole body glowed blue as he closed his eyes concentrating before his eyes snapped open, "Kami no Kemono (Divine Beast)!" his soul left his body and morphed into a giant blue beast with horns on its head surrounded by blue fire. It made a mighty roar before it shot at the MPF causing an explosion that sent the people behind him nearly flying. It's a good thing Jura grabbed the boys body before it was swept away and used his cloak to shield him from the debris.

* * *

Team Natsu had to cover their eyes, "Dammit, I can't see anything!" Gray complained.

"The light is so bright!" Wendy yelled.

"Damn! Hey gramps what's the score I can't see anything!" Natsu yelled.

The light finally died down and everyone gasped with sweat pouring down their faces as they saw the score.

Natsu looked around confused, "What?! What's wrong?! What's the score?!"

He looked at his team and saw they had the same looks on their faces and turned to see the score. Needless to say, he can see why they were acting they way they acted.

* * *

The MPF had cracks on it but it was still standing and tallied Timothy's score.

 **10000**

Timothy opened his eyes and saw that Jura was holding him and grinned, "Thanks for taking care of my body!"

Jura stared down at the boy in disbelief as the boy jumped out of the mans arms.

Timothy looked at his score and grinned, "Whoa! That's so cool! Hey hey, that's my score right?!" he turned to a speechless Mato.

Mato snapped out of it, "Y-yes that's correct…"

Timothy jumped high in the air, "Awesome!"

* * *

"N-no way…" Sherria was shaking in place.

"His score…it's higher than Jura's!" Lyon exclaimed.

"These guys are monsters! Monsters I tell you!" Toby screeched.

Yuka blinked, "No kidding…that Lavi guy let me off easy."

* * *

The members of Sabertooth looked at the score in disbelief.

"My god…and he's just a child." Rufus stared down in horror.

The woman who is named Minerva couldn't help but look down in horror herself, "Archangels…what monsters they are."

Sting couldn't say anything. He couldn't bring himself to anything. These guys had some real power to them, and he couldn't even deny it anymore.

Rogue was staring wide eyes himself.

 _'_ _Just what sort of guild did Yukino join?'_ he thought.

* * *

Lucy was shaking herself, "I don't believe it….I can understand Allen, Lenalee-chan or Lavi getting that high of a score…but he's just a child."

Gray couldn't believe his eyes so he wiped them a few times, "He beat Jura's score like it was no big deal…"

Wendy stared down at Timothy, "Wow…Timothy's really strong."

Natsu couldn't help but grin, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

* * *

The crowd snapped out of it and cheered loudly for the boy who looked around confused for a moment but then grinned and gave them the peace sign.

 **"** **THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! In all my years I've never seen anything like this!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima nodded his head slowly, **"That was Wizard Saint level…and the boy is only S-Class."**

Lahar was in too much of a shock to speak, _'I've never seen a score that high before in all of my life!'_

* * *

Jura looked down at the boy, "Young man, did I hear that right? Are you really S-Class?"

Timothy grinned up at Jura, "Uh-huh!" he then ran over to stand next to Cana who gave him a drunken grin.

"Not bad kid." Cana complimented.

Timothy grinned, "Thanks Cana-nee!"

Hibiki stared at the boy with disbelief, "I don't believe it…there was someone like him in Archangels?"

"Dude…that kid's wild." Novali said slowly.

Orga said nothing and just looked at the kid.

* * *

Makarov looked down sweat pouring down his face, "I knew they were strong, but I had no idea they were _that_ strong."

"That was very impressive," Mavis stared down at the boy then smiled, "But let's not forget that we have someone down there that has Gildarts blood running through their veins."

* * *

Kanda blinked actually impressed, "Hmph, so that's the brat's new ability."

"That was amazing!" Yukino complimented.

Allen smiled, "Timothy's just full of surprises isn't he?"

Lenalee giggled.

* * *

 **"** **The final challenger is Fairy Tail Team B's Cana Alberona!"** Chapati announced.

Cana stepped up to the MPF, "You're so sweet saving the best for last."

"All right do your best pumpkin." Mato encouraged.

Timothy grinned, "Show us what you've got Cana-nee!"

She waved at the kid, "Will do," She then took off her jacked showing off a red tattoo on her arm, "Now the grand finally!"

* * *

Makarov instantly recognized it, "Um…First Master…?"

Mavis smiled, "I lent to her that for this special occasion. Now she's sure to win!"

He paled at that. Knowing just how strong that spell is.

* * *

Cana raised her arm in the air her whole body glowing yellow as she said the incantation:

Gather!

O river of light that's guided by the fairies!

Shine!

In order to perish the fangs of evil!

 **Fairy Glitter!**

A huge yellow circle appeared in the sky and shot down towards the MPF destroying it and sending debris everywhere that nearly sent Cana flying.

 **9999**

 **"** **OH MY GOODNESS! I can't believe it ladies and gentlemen the MPF is history! Her power is off the charts! This guild is beyond incredible! Fairy Tail has taken today's events by storm! Is this their true strength?! Can anyone stop them now?!"** Chapati yelled.

Cana raised both arms above her head, "There's no stopping us! We've just started to rock your world! Fairy Tail will be number one again!"

The crowd cheered loudly for her, as did Fairy Tail and Archangels. All in all both Fairy Tail and Archangels proved to be stronger than Sabertooth.

 **"** **Here are the scores for today's event!"**

 **Rankings**

 **1** **st ****ARCHANGELS-10000**

 **2** **nd ****FAIRY TAIL TEAM A & B-9999**

 **3** **rd ****LAMIA SCALE-8544**

 **4** **th ****SABERTOOTH-3825**

 **5** **th ****MERMAID HEEL-365**

 **6** **th ****QUATRO PUPPY-124**

 **7** **th ****BLUE PEGASUS-95**

 **8** **th ****RAVEN TAIL-4**

* * *

Nulpudding handed something to Alexei the yellow armored figure, "Here's the battle line up boss, I gotta feeling you'll find it very interesting."

"Yes, this one in particular. It would appear there are some true connoisseurs among the event management. Its about time we got started…Raven Tail's true objective is almost within reach."

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Kanda vs. Nulpudding!**


	21. Dai Matō Enbu: Kanda vs Nulpudding!

Kanda's turn now, and Yukino will be staying with Archangels! ^_^

* * *

Timothy trotted over back towards his team with a huge grin on his face, "I'm back! Did you see me nii-chan?!"

Allen smiled, "I saw, that was amazing Timothy."

"You must've worked hard on that one." Lenalee rubbed his head with a smile.

"That was pretty impressive kid," Lavi complimented, "I don't think anyone was expecting that."

"You were amazing out there Timothy-sama." Yukino smiled.

"Thank you Lavi-nii-chan, Yukino-nee-chan!" he grinned.

Link smiled himself, "Timothy has improved quite a bit since we've arrived here don't you agree?"

Bookman nodded next to him, "I believe so, it would appear that coming here was a sign of good faith for once."

Tiedoll smiled fondly, "I believe so as well."

"The booze here ain't so bad either." Cross smirked.

Komui sweat-dropped, "You…"

"I still say Erza was the best out there today when she did Pandemonium! Did you see her?! She beat all those monsters even with all those injuries!" Lenalee smiled with admiration.

Timothy nodded in agreement, "Erza-nee-chan was so badass! She was like slash! Boom, and whack!"

Alice giggled next to him.

"Cana was amazing herself," Allen complimented, "That spell she used was so strong she blew up the whole MPF."

"I know right?!" Timothy grinned.

Lavi grinned at Yukino, "Its much more fun being over here with us isn't it?"

Yukino smiled gently at him, "Yes!"

* * *

 **"** **All right then, after that amazing event its time to get to the battle portion for day three! The first battle will take place between Archangels Kanda Yu versus Raven Tail's Nulpudding!"**

* * *

Fairy Tail looked at the boy with concern but they saw he merely scowled not at all intimidated or worried.

"That's not a coincidence," Erza frowned, "Ivan planned this."

"What's he hoping to accomplish by trying to go against Allen and Lenalee-chan's guild? Its obvious they're stronger than them." Lucy wondered.

Gray frowned, "Something tells me that Kanda guys not gonna go easy on him," he looked down to see the samurai's calm face that looked absolutely bored, "I mean look at him. He looks bored out of his mind."

Wendy was feeling concerned for him, "Kanda-san…"

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about him Wendy. That guy won't lose, trust me!"

Tim was on top of the girl's head giving her assurance making her smile, "Thank you Timcanpy."

* * *

Makarov frowned, "Ivan…if you do anything to that boy we will not show mercy."

Mavis frowned down at Nulpudding's grinning face, "Nulpudding…I remember him from the Hidden event. He was the one that kept trying to attack Gray and Juvia had it not been for Link going after him all the time."

"I'm kinda worried for him," Levy looked worried, "You think he'll be okay?"

Mavis smiled, "I have faith in Kanda Yu. He may look like he doesn't care but when he helped up Wendy when she tripped and didn't scowl at her it shows he has a soft side that he rarely shows to others. He will win."

They all looked at her in astonishment, she got all that just from looking at him when he came into bar sun.

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "Samurai kids turn now, huh?"

Laxus smirked, "Its obvious he's not gonna lose to that purple skinned clown."

Mira smiled, "Kanda looks a little bored doesn't he?"

"Yes he certainly does, but I guess that's because he's not that worried about this match." Juvia theorized.

Cana chugged down some alcohol, "Samurai boys got this covered."

* * *

Minerva smirked down at Kanda, "Kanda Yu. He's strong."

Orga crossed his arms, "He looks freaking intimidating, even though he's just a kid."

Rufus didn't put his fingers up and simply watched, "A sword user. How interesting."

Sting scowled down at Kanda, "Let's see if he's as good as he looks."

Rogue said nothing feeling something dark coming form his sword.

* * *

Kagura was instantly next to Milliana much to her surprise, "Kagura-chan?"

"He's finally fighting." She said.

"Your interested in him?" Milliana asked just to be sure.

"I am."

The girls behind her gasped and huddled together.

"You don't think she?" Beth whispered.

"Oh I know she is," Risley smirked, "Just look at that face. She's soo into him, definitely."

"Our Kagura's finally all grown up." Araña smiled with pride.

* * *

Down below of the arena Nulpudding was grinning from ear to ear like a maniac while Kanda looked at him with bored expression not at all pleased to be fighting Nulpudding because he wanted to fight the other one. The one called Obra…after all he was the one that tried to attack the blue haired girl in the first place.

"Y'know, I wanted to fight the blonde haired two dot guy but I guess you'll do." Nulpudding grinned.

"Tch, out of all the Ravens I get stuck with the weakest one." Kanda scowled.

"The hell was that?!" Nulpudding growled.

"I rather slice up the one with the creature, not some fucking purple skinned goblin." Kanda stated.

A tick mark appeared on Nulpudding's head, "You must really wanna die don't ya?!"

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he took Mugen out of the purple sash tossing it to the ground, "I'll slice you up first and throw your head back over to the rest of the Ravens."

 **"** **W-whoa…talk about scary! Archangels Kanda Yu isn't someone you wanna make angry."** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That's obvious, the boys emitting some murderous aura down there."** Yajima said feeling uneasy about this match.

Lahar nodded, **"I must admit…I'm feeling a little intimidated myself."**

* * *

Lavi sweat-dropped, "Yu…he's going to kill that guy for sure."

Allen nodded, "It almost makes me feel a little sorry for Nulpudding…almost."

Lenalee smiled nervously, "Kanda's not going to show mercy on him at all."

They both nodded while Yukino looked nervous herself.

* * *

 **"** **Kanda Yu's no pushover ladies and gentlemen that I assure you. He is S-Class and considered the strongest of his guild second only to Allen Walker who is the first strongest. According to Sorcerer's Weekly he's taken down S-Class mages without having to use his sword, only using hand-to-hand combat most of the time. Speaking of his sword, its named "Mugen," also known as "Rokugen: Six Illusions."** Chapati announced with a shudder.

 **"** **Six Illusions?"** Yajima looked at him questionably.

Chapati coughed into his hand, **"It is said that his sword Mugen is able to use six illusions from hell."**

Lahar looked at him sharply, **"F-from hell?!"**

 **"** **That is correct. Kanda Yu has stated himself that he has only used five out of six illusions, so it should be interesting to see what five out of six of them are like."** Chapati told him.

* * *

Lucy looked a little scared now, "His sword uses illusions from hell?"

"That's kinda scary…" Wendy commented.

"Sounds cool to me!" Natsu grinned.

"More like scary as hell." Gray commented.

"His swords name is more menacing than Kagura's." Erza stated.

* * *

Kanda was getting impatient, "Oi, can we get this started already?" he growled at Mato who shivered in fear at the boys hard gaze.

"Well you both know the rules of the battles! Remember your time limit is 30 minutes!" Mato reminded getting off the field quickly.

The gong sounded.

 **"** **Let the first match of day three…BEGIN!"** Chapati announced.

Nulpudding attacked first jumping in the air sending a fist right at Kanda only for the man to bring his sword up blocking it with a bored expression on his face. The purple skinned man tried to break it while it was still sheathed but it wouldn't budge, "The hell…?"

Kanda said nothing as he moved his arm back completely making Nulpudding fall forward and kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the wall of the arena cracking it.

 **"** **Ouch that's gotta hurt! Kanda Yu has just kicked Nulpudding into the stadium wall like it was nothing!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **The boys completely calm too, he's not at all fazed by Nulpudding at all."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Quite the impressive counter attack if I do say so myself,"** Lahar complimented, **"He would do well serving as captain."**

* * *

Natsu grinned, "That's how you do it! Kick to the gut!"

"Talk about one hell of a kick." Gray commented.

"Pretty amazing…" Lucy said.

Wendy smiled, "Kanda-san's really strong!"

Erza nodded in agreement, _'He hasn't sheathed his sword yet.'_

* * *

Kagura was staring down intently at Kanda seeing his bored expression, _'He's waiting for the right moment to unsheathe his blade.'_

* * *

Nulpudding detached himself from the wall glaring at the samurai who still had that bored look on his face, "Bastard!" he charged at him again only for Kanda to dodge while barely moving continuously making the purple skinned man even more pissed off.

"Quit dodging and hold still already!" he growled.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and punched him in the gut making Nulpudding keel over giving Kanda the opportunity to send another kick but to the face this time sending the purple skinned man back away from him.

Kanda sighed, "This is boring."

Nulpudding coughed a few times before glaring at the blue haired samurai, "Bastard…play times over!" he growled. His whole body changed into needles taking people off guard.

 **"** **Would you look at that ladies and gentlemen! Nulpudding's whole body is now covered in purple needles! What will Kanda Yu do now?!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Wendy gripped the stone pillar slightly in concern, "Kanda-san…"

* * *

Kanda just stared at Nulpudding, "Ugly."

A tick mark appeared on Nulpudding's head.

* * *

Natsu and Gray laughed their asses off.

Lucy giggled, "Leave it to Kanda to speak his mind. That actually made me feel better."

Wendy giggled herself.

Erza had to crack a smile herself, "It seems the previous tension caused by Nulpudding's transformation just became non existent."

* * *

The rest of Fairy Tail laughed their heads off themselves.

"Looks like I was worried for nothing." Makarov grinned.

Mavis giggled swinging her legs, "You see? He'll do just fine."

* * *

"Let's see you dodge this!" Nulpudding charged at him again sending punch after punch but Kanda merely blocked it using Mugen not even moving from his spot. Kanda then twisted his body sending a kick to Nulpudding's head again making him stumble but he managed to catch his footing at the last minute. Kanda then charged at Nulpudding whacking him upside the head with his sheathed Mugen not having drawn it yet, kicking him again in the gut sending him backwards.

 **"** **This is amazing! Kanda Yu is sending hit after hit at Nulpudding and he hasn't even drawn his sword yet! Meanwhile Nulpudding's using his magic and is still getting beaten!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Its obvious Kanda Yu is far more skilled than Nulpudding."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Very impressive."** Lahar smiled.

Nulpudding was getting madder and madder by the minute, not liking that this brat was beating so easily.

Kanda looked at Nulpudding and sighed, "Pain in the ass," he moved his other hand towards the handle and slowly pulled his sword out, "Since you won't go down…I'll _put_ you down," he stated, "Mugen." He called out to his sword that instantly glowed red and came to life just begging to cut something down, and that something just happened to be Nulpudding.

 **"** **Would you look at that blade?! All he did was say the name and it activated! Not to mention the blade is completely red!"** Chapati commented with excitement.

Yajima nodded, **"This is certainly turning out to be interesting."**

Lahar felt a shiver go down his spine, **"Such a frightening sword."**

* * *

Archenemy reacted to Mugen more violently than it did the first time she saw him in town when they first arrived here. Kagura looked down at her blade, "Archenemy…"

Milliana looked down at the blade herself, "Kagura-chan your sword! It's shaking!"

Kagura turned her attention back on Kanda, "Yes…it is."

* * *

"Look at the sword…its red." Lucy stared at the red blade.

"Wow…" Wendy stared in awe.

"Damn that looks awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm getting a chill running through my spine just looking at the damn thing." Gray shuddered.

Erza was feeling something coming off from the blade. It felt so strange.

* * *

Kanda stared at Nulpudding seeing him flinch as soon as Mugen was activated, "Well? Not going to attack?"

Nulpudding glared, "Don't get cocky!" he yelled, "Niidoru Burasuto (Needle Blast)!" thrusting his arm forward he aimed right at Kanda who blocked it with Mugen and the blade didn't even move. Nulpudding noticed that his arm was shaking and the blade was completely still and felt as hard as iron making Nulpudding back off and got back a few steps.

 **"** **Hm? What happened? Nulpudding backed off?"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Not sure."** Yajima wasn't sure what was going on either.

* * *

"You see that?" Lucy turned to Erza who nodded.

"He backed off as soon as he made contact with the sword." Erza noticed.

"But why? What happened?" Gray wondered.

* * *

Nulpudding couldn't believe what he was resorting to backing off from an opponent! Seriously what the hell?

Kanda still stared at Nulpudding, "Ravens…" he spoken, "Strong fliers that hover in place, and soar like a hawk," he stared hard at Nulpudding, "Your nothing but a fallen raven who's had its wings clipped off becoming nothing more than food that will be devoured by larger prey," he brought his sword in front of him, "Kaichū: Ichigen (First Illusion: Netherworld Insects)." swinging his blade forward a swarm of supernatural insects shot forward straight at Nulpudding.

Nulpudding tried to punch them but they came too quickly biting his arms, then his legs, then his face, then his torso making him cry out in pain, "Wh-what the hell are these?!"

Kanda simply stared at him like he was an idiot, "Insects from hell."

The insects kept on biting Nulpudding making him cry out in pain even though he was covered in needles making the crowd cringe at his screaming, some even covering their ears.

* * *

Wendy had to cover her own ears, "Make it stop!"

* * *

Kanda must've heard her because he made the insects stop torturing Nulpudding making him fall to his knees panting from exhaustion having screamed his head off.

"Pathetic," Kanda said making the purple skinned man glare at him, "Moyashi and Baka-Usagi took those head on and didn't scream like you did. They actually took the pain."

* * *

"What'd he say?! He used those things on Allen and Lavi?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Erza wondered.

"They were actually sparring when he did that." Timothy grinned having popped up out of nowhere scaring them to death.

"T-Timothy! You scared us!" Lucy put a hand to her chest to calm her fast beating heart.

He grinned, "My bad! But Kanda-nii-chan, was sparring with Allen-nii-chan, and Lavi-nii-chan one day and Lavi-nii-chan admitted he was the one that ate Kanda-nii-chan's soba, so Kanda-nii-chan sent those cool insects at him! It was soo funny! They always bit him in the butt!"

They sweat-dropped.

"That…actually makes sense." Lucy said slowly.

Erza nodded, "You should never eat someone's food without permission. I can agree to that."

Gray and Natsu flinched, _'Yeah…you would.'_

"What about Allen-san?" Wendy asked.

"Oh! Allen-nii-chan and Kanda-nii-chan don't like each other very much so they fight all the time." Timothy shrugged.

"We know." They deadpanned.

* * *

Allen and Lavi shuddered remembering the horror they had to endure when Kanda sent those insects at them. It was the worst.

"Remembering it makes me pissed off!" Lavi was shaking his fist.

"I know," Allen glared down at Kanda, "Sending those insects at us just because he felt like it!"

They both glared at Kanda now making Yukino wonder what could have happened?

Lenalee put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Their all idiots."

The white haired girl sweat-dropped at this.

* * *

Kanda watched as Nulpudding pushed himself up from the ground, "Heh…don't think you've won yet!" he jumped high in the air looking down only to see that Kanda was no longer in the same spot as before.

 **"** **Kanda's disappeared! Where did he go?!"** Chapati announced looking around.

 **"** **He might be closer than we think."** Yajima stated.

Nulpudding was still looking around trying to find him until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hakka Tourou (Eight Flower Mantis)." Nulpudding turned around just in time only to see Kanda there for a split second then he was behind him and landed on the ground with his back to him, meanwhile Nulpudding coughed up blood as the attack Kanda used got him eight times in a split second sending him hurling to the ground.

 **"** **Wh-what just happened?! Kanda Yu was right behind Nulpudding then he wasn't! Then Nulpudding falls to the ground!"** Chapati announced in confusion.

Yajima nodded, **"I didn't even see the boy move, let alone swing at Nulpudding."**

 **"** **That caught me off guard."** Lahar admitted.

* * *

Orga blinked a few times, "What the hell just happened? What did I miss?"

Rufus blinked as well, "I think I missed it as well…my memory couldn't keep up."

Minerva smirked, "Such an intriguing man."

"The hell is this guy? Some kind of monster?" Sting muttered in slight fear.

"His sword skills are truly frightening." Rogue stated.

* * *

Kagura was just as surprised, _'His skill…it surpasses mine.'_

"That was scary," Milliana stared, "I didn't even see him move."

"Me neither." Beth commented.

"This guys sword skills can probably match Kagura's." Risley said.

* * *

"No way…" Lucy stared down at the arena.

"Whoa…" Natsu said.

"That guys something else," Gray said, "I didn't even see him move or attack."

"I didn't either…" Erza said, _'Just what kind of attack was that?'_

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "Not bad."

"He's beating him down like its nothing. Guys a lot stronger than he looks." Laxus commented.

Mira nodded, "He's really strong."

"Juvia thinks so too." Juvia agreed.

* * *

Nulpudding stood up slowly still coughing up some blood from his mouth.

 **"** **Looks like Nulpudding's not done yet folks! He's getting right back up after that amazing attack! But will he be able to land a hit on the sword wielding mage?!"** Chapati announced.

Nulpudding charged at Kanda who still had his back turned to him.

 **"** **And Nulpudding goes in for the attack! Kanda Yu's just standing there! Does he have a plan?!"** Chapati wondered.

Kanda sighed, "Mugen Hassou: Hasu no Hana (Mugen Sword Style: Lotus Flower)." The area around Kanda became dark blue before many lotus flowers could be seen blooming from the river below him. As soon as Nulpudding was close enough, the blue haired samurai was already behind him once again, his blade resting at his side like he hadn't even moved it. Nulpudding was frozen until he felt his whole body twitch in pain making him cry out and fall to the ground withering in pain, his veins showing almost as if he could feel something growing from his body but tits only an illusion making him think there was something going on.

 **"** **What's going on?! I don't know what just happened but Nulpudding is on the ground!"** Chapati got up from his seat.

 **"** **It would seem that Kanda Yu has just used another deadly attack that's sent Nulpudding to the ground."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **His sword skills are truly frightening."** Lahar stared in horror.

* * *

"What the heck just happened?!" Natsu and Gray demanded.

Lucy had both hands on her mouth, "My god…"

Erza was a little disturbed himself.

Wendy was a little scared, but Timothy grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze smiling at her, "Don't worry! Its just an illusion!"

"An illusion?" Erza looked at him.

He nodded, "Kanda-nii-chan used an illusion attack just now. That Nulpudding guy only thinks its real."

"So that's what's happening…" Lucy said.

Makarov looked down at the arena slightly concerned. True, Nulpudding tried to hurt Gray and Juvia but even he didn't deserve this.

"Its alright," Mavis said next to him, "Kanda Yu only used an illusion. Nulpudding only thinks there's something there."

"An illusion?" Levy questioned.

Mavis nodded, "I can feel it. Nulpudding thinks there are lotus flowers trying to grow out of his body, when in reality its nothing more of an illusion making him think that's what's happening."

"Lotus flowers?" Romeo looked at her.

"I heard him call out the attack, "Lotus Flower." Mavis said.

"Are you certain that he won't kill Nulpudding?" Makarov asked.

She smiled, "He won't. After all, he stopped the insects after hearing Wendy's voice. That tells me he won't take it that far. I believe he is showing Raven Tail what will happen if they continue trying to harm us."

Makarov took her word for it and watched the battle closely.

* * *

"Holy cow…that was some sword attack." Lavi commented.

"That was a little frightening," Allen commented, "More frightening than his other attacks."

Lenalee nodded, "I wonder if Kanda's doing this because Raven Tail is targeting Fairy Tail?"

"That's a possibility." Link stated.

Yukino was worried, "You don't think Kanda-sama will kill that man do you?"

Allen and Lavi looked at each other then at her, "Doubt it."

"I-I see."

* * *

Kagura couldn't believe her eyes, this mans way of the sword is more sharper than hers.

Beth covered her eyes, "Is it over?"

Milliana put a hand on her shoulder, "Its okay…I think."

* * *

Nulpudding managed to still stand after going through that illusion, "You…what the hell was that?"

Kanda gave him a side-glance, "Lotus Flower. You saw an illusion of several Lotus Flowers trying to grow from within your body."

"Th-that was illusion…?" Nulpudding stared at him.

Kanda went over to his discarded scabbard and sheathed his sword half way, "Time for the Raven to fall prey to the demon." He said getting into a stance.

* * *

Allen and Lavi's eyes grew wide.

"He's going to use that?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Seriously?! Won't that kill him?!" Lavi yelled.

"I don't think Kanda will go that far…maybe." Lenalee said unsurely.

Yukino looked confused until Link put a hand on her shoulder, "Just watch and you'll see."

* * *

"What's going on, what's about to happen?" Lucy wondered seeing him get into a stance.

Natsu grinned, "I don't know but its about to be awesome!"

* * *

Kanda closed his eyes, "Sangenshiki: Bakuhakuzan (Forbidden Spell: Triple Illusion: Exploding Spirit Cut)." Snapping his eye open slashing at Nulpudding that no one was able to see not even Erza or Kagura, he created an explosion that sent Nulpudding flying through the air before slamming into the stadium wall covered in blood but was still breathing, completely unconscious.

Kanda stood up straight wrapping the purple sash back around his sword with a sigh, "Ravens should fear two things. First, they should fear the demon that holds the illusion from hell. Second…"

Everyone leaned in to the listen to the second thing he was about to say including Fairy Tail.

Kanda turned his head to the side glaring at Nulpudding slightly, "They should fear the Fairies that hold the light that can destroy the dark." And with that Kanda walked away as the crowd exploded into cheers as did Fairy Tail.

 **"** **SIMPLY AMAZING! Kanda Yu completely dominated Nulpudding finishing the match using an extraordinary attack! Archangels are full of strong fighters! Archangels Kanda Yu earns 10 points, while Raven Tail earns 0 points! Can anyone hope to match up to** **them** **?!"** Chapati announced with excitement.

Yajima smiled at the boy's declaration to both him and Fairy Tail. The boy may be frightening, but he puts it to good use, **"Kanda has shown his true inner strength, and I must say it was quite something to see."**

Lahar nodded, **"That was a truly frightening match, but all in all I'd say it was worth watching."**

* * *

Kagura was speechless. So this is the true power of his sword…Mugen.

* * *

Sting was speechless himself, that guy Kanda just showed how strong he really is.

Rufus felt a shiver run down his spine, "Such a devastating attack…truly frightening."

"No shit. There's no way in hell I'm going up against that guy." Orga stated.

Minerva wasn't smirking but her eyes stayed trained on Kanda.

Rogue couldn't help but feel fear, "Controlling illusions from hell…what a frightening ability."

* * *

Team Natsu met up with Kanda at the tunnel making his stop walking, "What?"

Natsu got in his face stars in his eyes, "That was awesome! What was that last move you just used?! You gotta fight me!"

Kanda gave him an unamused glare getting ready to smack him when Wendy came into his sights and fidgeted, "Um, Kanda-san?"

His glare softened somewhat making eye contact with her, not speaking but letting her know he was listening.

She gave him an honest smile, "Thank you."

He could have sworn he saw Alma standing in her place when she gave him that smile. He began to take off the red string that kept his ponytail in place and moved behind Wendy tying her hair in a long ponytail taking her and the others by surprise. Kanda then took out a spare one he always keeps in his pocket and tied his hair back up.

Wendy touched the red string that held her new ponytail in wonder, "Um, Kanda-san?"

"I don't need it, keep it," he told her walking away not seeing the smiles on all their faces including Wendy's. Kanda stopped walking, "…Your welcome." He mumbled before walking away again.

Lucy giggled, "He's such a softie."

Wendy touched the red string again and smiled cheerfully, "I think it suits me!"

Erza smiled down at her, "I think so too."

"I get the feeling he slaughtered Nulpudding to help us try and get some payback for trying to get at us when me and Juvia did the Hidden Event." Gray smirked.

Natsu grinned, "I definitely wanna fight that guy! But I wanna fight Allen first!"

Lucy giggled.

* * *

Makarov smiled at the boy as he returned to his team as did the rest of Fairy Tail, "You were right First…that boy basically told Ivan not to mess with his team or us."

Mavis smiled cheerfully, "I told you! The boys heart is in the right place, he just has an interesting personality."

"I'll say, I actually thought he was gonna kill Nulpudding there for a second especially with that last move he used." Levy smiled.

"It was awesome!" Jet and Droy grinned.

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "Gihihi, I wanna fight that guy as soon as the tournaments over."

Laxus crossed his arms with a smirk, "Get in line."

Mira giggled at them both while Juvia sighed.

Cana chugged down some liquor.

* * *

"Welcome back Yu!" Lavi grinned.

"Don't call me Yu Baka-Usagi, I'll slice you!" Kanda glared.

Lavi hid behind Yukino who smiled nervously, "Um, congratulations on your victory Kanda-sama."

Kanda sighed, "That weak Raven. What a waste of time."

Allen looked over at Raven Tail and saw the yellow armored figure grip his staff tightly making him narrow his eyes, _'Something's not right about him.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Milliana vs. Semmes!**


	22. Dai Matō Enbu: Milliana vs Semmes!

Guess who Allen's going to fight...Its Rufus!

* * *

Ivan wasn't happy. Oh he wasn't happy at all! He went out of his way to set up the match between Nulpudding and that Archangels brat, only for him to nearly kill his soldier with little to no effort at all! He glared at Archangels from behind his mask, ever since day one they had been interfering with his plans to humiliate Fairy Tail and he was sick and tired of it, but every time he tried to deal with them they would retaliate showing him that their strength is not to be underestimated. He'd get them back during the games. Not now but soon!

* * *

 **"** **That was an exciting battle if I do say so myself! The crowds still going wild for Kanda Yu's performance out there! And now its time to move onto the second match! We'll be having six matches for today ladies and gentlemen so look forward to seeing more exciting battles! Now, fighting second on day three will be against the kitten with major claws Mermaid Heel's Milliana! Against Quatro Puppies towering giant Semmes!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Y'know you've got this one in the bag cause we're…WILD!" Rocker and the rest yelled.

* * *

 **"** **Let's get this match started!"** Chapati announced.

The gong sounded.

Milliana took off her cloak and got into a battle stance, while Semmes just stood there.

Semmes attacked first, "First strike! Certain victory!" his face was covered by a mask, "Wairudo Supin (Wild Spin)!" he spun around the arena aiming for Milliana who dodged out of the way just in time.

 **"** **Look at that speed! I never would have pegged him as the fast and furious type!** Chapati announced.

"Hmph, guess I'll just have to tie you up!" Milliana stated. She tried to restrain him but it bounced right off and he managed to land a hit on her sending her flying through the air.

* * *

"Milliana no!" the Mermaid Heel trio exclaimed in worry.

* * *

"That's it!" Warcry grinned.

"That's what you get for messing with us cause we're…WILD!" Rocker, Yeager, and Novali yelled.

* * *

Milliana came down landing on her feet and glared at the spinning Semmes.

* * *

Allen thought back to what Chapati said earlier, "Six matches for today. That's kinda strange."

Lenalee nodded, "They must be trying to get in everyone they can before tomorrow's tag battle."

Lavi poked Kanda, "Nee, Yu?"

Kanda didn't answer him.

"Why are you using your spare red string to tie your hair with?" Lavi wondered.

They wondered the same thing but didn't comment on it, but leave it to Lavi to say something ahead of everyone else.

"None of your business Baka-Usagi." Kanda growled looking away.

Lavi sweat-dropped.

Allen looked over at Fairy Tail spotting Natsu and his team and saw Wendy's hair was in a high ponytail telling him that Kanda had given it to her making him smile at the scowling samurai.

Lenalee looked down at Milliana, "But still Milliana's doing pretty good against that Semmes guy."

"Dudes spinning around all over the place." Lavi watched.

"I've never seen magic like that before." Yukino said.

"I believe it is called "Spin Magic," Lamia Scale's master also has such an ability if I'm not mistaken." Link stated.

"…Really?" Lavi responded.

"What is it?" Link questioned.

"Spinning magic…now I've seen everything." Allen said.

"That's actually not so bad," Lenalee defended, "I wouldn't mind spinning Nii-san around just to get him to behave."

"I'm not even gonna go there…" Lavi shivered.

Yukino wondered what she meant by that.

* * *

Team Natsu was also discussing about the battle.

"She's not giving up, but she's taking major damage." Natsu stated.

"I'm worried." Lucy said.

"She's going to fine," Erza assured them, "Won't be that easy to defeat a warrior like Milliana."

Wendy was fingering the red string keeping her hair tied up with a smile. She still couldn't believe Kanda was nice enough to give her his red string to tie her hair with.

Lucy noticed this and smiled, "That was really sweet of him wasn't it?

Wendy nodded cheerfully.

"Make sure you don't lose that Wendy," Erza told her, "I have a feeling he gave you that because he sees something in you."

"Maybe Wendy reminds him of someone special to him." Lucy thought.

"You think so?" Wendy questioned.

Lucy nodded with a smile.

The blue haired girl wondered who she reminds him of?

* * *

Milliana and Semmes were still going at it down in the arena with the cat girl dodging everytime he came at her.

 _'_ _He's tougher than I thought! But I won't give up!'_ she thought, "Kitoun Burasuto (Kitten Blast)!" a pink magic circle appeared before her and a pink tube shot out heading towards Semmes but it bounced off again and she had to get out of the way to avoid getting hit again.

"Whew! Your pretty tough!" Milliana complimented.

Semmes was still spinning around, "Cause I'm wild!"

* * *

Beth was starting to get nervous, "Will she really be alright down there?"

"She'll be fine," Risley assured her, "Milliana's just as tough as he is! She ain't gonna lose."

Beth looked unsure, "If you say so."

Kagura knew Milliana wouldn't lose so she wasn't worried about it. Besides she had other things on her mind anyway, like a certain samurai for example. She was still mesmerized by his way of the sword, even the name intrigued her. "Mugen," better known as "Rokugen." Her blade Archenemy was strong enough to cause a natural disaster, but his blade was just as strong. The face that it could use illusions from hell was a prime example of that.

The more she thought about him the more she felt herself becoming more drawn to him. Their swords were already calling out to each other anyway. Maybe its time she made contact herself.

* * *

 **"** **Look at them go! Milliana and Semmes are both going at it neither one of them is giving up!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Milliana's showing us that she's no pushover and can hold her own in a fight."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **This is quite an exciting match."** Lahar complimented.

* * *

Milliana grinned at Semmes, "I think its time I started getting serious," a pink magic circle appeared, "Nekōsoku Chūbu (Nekōsoku Tube)!" an orange tube swirled around and wrapped itself around Semmes who was still spinning around making Milliana slid towards him until they crashed into each other covering them with smoke. When the smoke disappeared Milliana was sitting on top of Semmes who has his arms and legs tied up, with a grinning Milliana grinning all the while.

"I'm down but still…wild." Semmes groaned.

"Meow." Milliana grinned.

* * *

"Man their ain't nothing wild about losing." Rocker and the rest groaned.

* * *

"I'm feeling pretty pumped up!" Milliana grinned.

 **"** **Milliana treating the arena like her own cat box and she's got something big to burry!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd cheered for Milliana's victory over Semmes.

 **"** **That was one of the best battles I've seen in awhile."** Yajima smiled.

 **"** **There are so many varieties of magic that have been used in the games so far, its quite fascinating."** Lahar stated with a smile.

* * *

Erza smiled down at her friends, "She's come a long way. I'm proud of her."

Lucy turned to her, "Her score on the MPF was enough to convince me that she's strong, but she's downright scary with those tubes."

"Yeah, no kidding. Real scary." Wendy agreed.

"Gotta admit, even I had a hard time against her back in the day." Natsu admitted.

 _"_ _I have never stopped hating Jellal."_ Erza still couldn't get Milliana's words out of her head.

* * *

"That was impressive," Link complimented, "I must admit I wasn't expecting her to win."

"Same here, but she proved us wrong big time." Lavi grinned.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Allen smiled.

Lenalee giggled.

"They did say there was going to be seven battles today," Yukino reminded, "I wonder who's going to fight next?"

Kanda gave Allen a side glance, _'Moyashi's the last one of us to fight.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Allen vs. Rufus!**


	23. Dai Matō Enbu: Allen vs Rufus!

Its finally Allen's turn to fight, and its against Rufus! Next Week I won't be working on any stories because of Final Exams but as soon as I head home for Winter break I'll get right back to it! By the way NatsuHaru14th Happy early Finland Independence Day! ^_^

* * *

 **"** **Okay moving onto the third match of the battle segment! Let's hear it for the minstrel who sings to the red moon! Sabertooth's Rufus Lore! He'll be facing against Archangels Allen Walker!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd went wild excited to see the match against the two mages

* * *

Allen smiled, "Looks like its my turn finally, and its against Yukino-san's former guild mate. What a coincidence."

"Allen…why are you smiling?" Lavi questioned afraid of the answer.

"No reason." Allen kept on smiling.

"Don't hurt him too badly Allen-kun." Lenalee warned.

Allen walked away still smiling, "No promises."

Yukino was worried for Allen, so far only Link was able to get the drop on Rufus and defeat him like it was nothing, but she wasn't so sure about Allen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Lavi, "Don't worry about Allen. He's strong, he can handle it."

Looking around she saw the rest weren't so worried and decided to trust Lavi's words.

 _'_ _Do your best, Allen-sama!'_

* * *

Natsu was leaning on the stone pillar, "Awesome! Its Allen's turn now, and its against those Sabertooth guys!"

"Think he'll be okay? Rufus looks strong." Lucy observed.

"That Chapati guy said Allen's the strongest in his guild, so he should be fine." Gray commented.

Wendy leaned on the pillar so she could see, "Allen-san's smiling."

"Yes, he certainly is." Erza observed.

* * *

"To be going up against one of the Archangels…" Rogue stared at Allen.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Allen, "That boy…has he participated in any event?"

"Nah, it was his other team mates," Orga told her, "The rest of them are a bunch of beasts but we haven't seen him fight yet."

Sting scoffed, "Doesn't matter. Rufus isn't gonna lose to him. He doesn't even look that strong."

"Yeah, and besides he doesn't look all that impressive anyway." Lector agreed.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch said.

Rogue wasn't so sure about that. Kanda Yu had been holding back against Nulpudding, not to mention that Chapati announced that he was only the second strongest in the guild.

* * *

Allen and Rufus were both staring each other down, both were smiling but Allen's smile proved to be not so sweet.

 **"** **This might be one of the most exciting matches of the day folks! Allen Walker is S-Class like the rest of his competing team and the strongest of his guild! His magic is very unique and beautiful to look at, not to mention he's no slouch when it comes to hand to hand combat so this should be a very exciting battle!"** Chapati couldn't contain his excitement.

 **"** **I'm interested to see what sort of magic he uses myself. I hear its very interesting."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **I'm eager to see it myself."** Lahar said.

Rufus smiled calmly not believing he would lose, and was completely calm. Allen was calm himself having a smile on his face, but since this is Allen we're talking about there's no telling what could be going on in that sneaky little head of his.

"I must admit your guild is quite powerful." Rufus said honestly.

Allen smiled gratefully, "I appreciate your kind words, Rufus-san."

"My my, your quite polite aren't you?" Rufus complimented.

"That's because I was raised by a _responsible_ adult." Allen emphasized towards a certain red head in the audience.

* * *

Cross got out Judgment and aimed it right at the boys head, "I'll kill him."

Bak and Komui freaked out trying to wrestle it from his hand, "You can't do that General Cross!" Bak exclaimed holding the mans arm.

"That's right!" Komui agreed, "Besides Allen-kun's got a point! Your not exactly the responsible type!"

"Hmph! I gave him presents y'know!" Cross huffed.

"Debts don't count!" they yelled.

Tiedoll chuckled, "They look like their having fun."

Johnny didn't even respond to that and just watched the arena.

* * *

"Sabertooth's not so bad either, you, Orga-san, and Yukino-san are pretty strong yourselves." Allen said honestly.

Rufus chuckled, "I appreciate your kind words, but I'm afraid you made a slight error."

"Hm?"

"Orga, me, Sting, Rogue, and Milady are the elites of the guild," Rufus told him with a smile, "Yukino wasn't strong enough to begin with, she was merely a substitute for the original team. She holds no real value to Sabertooth what so ever. Sting stated it himself…She was too weak to stay with Sabertooth, and we don't need weaklings."

Allen's smile stayed on his face, but he was angry on the inside, "Is that so…?"

* * *

Yukino was holding it together somehow thanks to Lavi staying by her side giving the mage a frown, "Bastard."

Lenalee was glaring at Sting, "I'll bash his face in."

"Let me posses him first!" Timothy frowned.

"To trash talk their former guild member in such a way," Link was frowning himself, "How detestable."

"Hmph, nothing but a weak tiger pretending to be strong." Kanda stated.

* * *

"Is he serious? That's just wrong." Gray frowned.

Natsu was seething with anger and dented the stone pillar, "Bastard! I hope Allen beats him down!"

"Yeah I'm with you on that one, right Timcanpy?" Lucy turned to the yellow golem.

Timcanpy hissed in Sting's direction.

Erza was frowning in their direction, "So that's how Sabertooth works."

"That's horrible." Wendy felt bad for Yukino.

* * *

 **"** **Would you look at those two down there? You can practically sense the energy coming off from them."** Chapati announced.

Yajima nodded with a hum.

 **"** **I'm eager to see how this match plays out."** Lahar smiled.

The gong sounded.

 **"** **The gong has been sounded! Let the third match…BEGIN!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Rufus smiled, "Why not you take the initiative? I must admit I'm quite eager to see your magic first hand."

Allen closed his eyes before opening them slowly his smile growing dark raising his left hand slowly, "I don't mind at all," he slowly took off his left glove, "After all, I'd hate to disappoint everyone here." Having taken it off fully everyone saw his red hand and black fingernails and cringed.

 **"** **Oh my! That looks like an awful burn on his hand, but what does that have to do with his magic?"** Chapati wondered.

Yajima stared at the boy's hand, **"I wonder…"**

* * *

Lucy covered her mouth with both hands, "That's looks horrible…was he burned?"

Tim got off her shoulder flying in front of them shaking his head saying, "No."

"Eh? He wasn't burned?" Lucy questioned.

Tim shook his head.

"Was he born with it?" Erza asked.

Tim nodded getting back on the blondes shoulder.

"I see…so it's a deformity." Erza concluded.

"Did Allen have someone to accept him?" Natsu asked taking them off guard.

Tim opened his mouth and a name appeared.

 **MANA**

"Mana…is that his dad?" Natsu asked.

Tim nodded.

Natsu grinned, "Then! Allen was never alone then! He had Mana by his side!"

The others smiled and looked back down towards the arena.

* * *

"Inosensu Hatsudou: Kuraun Kuraun (Innocence Activate: Crown Clown)." There was a burst of green light when it died down everyone saw a white cloak and mask around Allen his hair standing up with spikes at the tips and his right hand turned into a black clawed hand. When Allen opened his eyes they saw that his left eye was glowing red.

"Now then…shall we?" Allen smiled handsomely making the females in the crowd to swoon while also angering Lenalee who had to be calmed down by both Lavi and Yukino.

 **"** **And there it is folks! Allen Walkers Crown Clown magic! Look how beautiful that cloak looks!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Very interesting. I've never seen magic quite like that before."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Its beautiful to look at."** Lahar smiled.

* * *

"So pretty!" Lucy and Wendy stared in awe.

"Allen looks awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"You gotta admit he looks pretty badass wearing that." Gray complimented.

"Very interesting…" Erza stared at the boy.

* * *

Allen attacked first appearing before Rufus quickly taking him by surprise swiping his claw down he created a giant crater where Rufus used to be making him stand up straight completely calm, "What you struck was merely a memory of me." Rufus smiled standing right behind him.

Allen turned his head giving him a side way smile, "Saved yourself at the last minute did you? Impressive…but."

Rufus felt something wrap around both of his legs immobilizing him. Looking down he saw it was white string that grabbed his legs, "Strings? No these are from his cloak!" he was lifted up from the ground before slammed down mercilessly by the white silk, before it repeated the same process, but instead of lifting him in the air it tossed him to the side like he was nothing but the mage managed to get back on his feet.

Allen smiled, "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to go easy on you."

Rufus glared at him.

 **"** **Did you see that?! Allen's cloak stretched out and tossed Rufus around like a play thing!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Yes I saw it. That was something else."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **Truly amazing!"** Lahar smiled.

* * *

"He can move it?!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed.

"Pretty amazing." Lucy smiled.

"Allen-san's amazing!" Wendy smiled cheerfully.

"Yes I believe so too." Erza agreed.

* * *

Frosch saw how injured Rufus was and felt sad, "Rufus…"

"Don't worry, Frosch! Rufus won't lose to that guy right Sting?" Lector asked his best friend.

"Yeah that's right," Sting agreed, "There's no way Rufus would lose."

Rogue stared at Allen, "So he's able to control his cloak…"

Minerva smirked, "I'd say Rufus has his work cut out for him."

Orga grinned.

* * *

Allen came at Rufus again, but once again Rufus counterattacked creating a false memory but Allen simply took a swipe at it. The memory was of Cross after all and Allen was all too eager to attack it without mercy.

"Seems you've been fooled by your own memory." Rufus was behind him about to hit him from behind when the same white silk latched onto his arm halting such movement, "What?!"

"And you let yourself be captured again it seems." Allen gave him a side glance making it throw Rufus away from him, but the mage twisted his body and landed gracefully on the ground.

Rufus had his mask on so no one was able to see the frustrated look on his face, _'Whenever I send an attack his cloak activates and stops me at every turn! In that case!'_ he put two fingers to the side of his head using a familiar attack, "Memorī-Meiku: Hoshi Furu Yoru ni (Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars)!" yellow projectiles were sent at Allen who stood there calmly.

Allen put his clawed hand up, "Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)." A white cross appeared before him taking the attack head on preventing it from hurting Allen taking Rufus by surprise.

"A shield in the shape of a cross?!" Rufus stared as his attack was no more.

"Your open." A voice said from behind him.

As soon as Rufus looked behind him a hand knocked him to the other side of the field making him roll around until he finally came to a stop, he got up just in time to avoid another attack from Allen only for the boy to send a kick to his chin, then to his torso sending him back a few feet.

 **"** **This amazing! Rufus isn't able to get in a single hit, meanwhile Allen Walker from Archangels is moving with such grace around the arena almost as if this was a performance!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **This is quite something isn't it?"** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Yes it certainly is."** Lahar agreed.

Rufus stood up putting two fingers on each side of his head again, "Memorī-Meiku: Moyuru Daichi no Gō (Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land)!" with a mere touch of his hand on the ground the ground beneath them the ground was set ablaze but Allen wasn't worried.

Allen covered himself with Crown Clown as the attack hit creating smoke around them. When the smoke cleared the audience saw Allen was covered in his white cloak still standing, as the cloak dispersed they saw he was completely unharmed, "That was a pretty powerful spell, Rufus-san."

Rufus was shocked, "You! Impossible!"

Allen smiled, "Crown Clown is very resilient. I'm afraid it'll take a lot than that to defeat us."

Rufus grit his teeth.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Right? I didn't think he could use that cloak as a shield let alone use it to fight with." Gray blinked.

"Its clear this is a one–sided battle," Erza crossed her arms, "Rufus and Allen are on completely different levels and it shows."

Lucy nodded, "Rufus only used one attack during the hidden event, but the attack was very strong so I assumed no one could beat him. But Link and Allen are now proving me wrong."

Erza nodded her head in agreement.

Mavis stared down at Rufus, "Long forgotten magic…its an ancient spell."

Makarov gave her a side glance, "I'm not quite sure what you mean First Master. Are you telling me there's more to it that meets the eye?"

Mavis then smiled, "He uses maker magic, but a different version of it. However its not perfect, so it does has its weakness."

"I see," Makarov looked down at Allen's smiling face, "I must admit that boy is something else. I was worried for him at first but I keep forgetting that like his team mates he won't go down so easily."

Mavis nodded with a smile, "He has Rufus completely at his mercy."

* * *

 **"** **I'm at the edge of my seat here! This match is so exciting and amazing that I can't sit still!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That boy is showing a lot of spirit down there."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Such an exciting match! I can't turn my eyes away!"** Lahar smiled.

Rufus was contemplating on what to do next. Two of his most powerful spells didn't work on his opponent so he'd have to do something else, _'I have no choice but to use that spell!'_ Rufus brought both hands up as ice and black lightning appeared in both, _'Let's see how he handles this!'_ he thought, "Memorī-Meiku: Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi (Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning)!" creating several bolts of black lightning that drop into the intended target.

Allen had just the move to counteract this, "Kuraun Ejji (Crown Edge)." He unleashed a barrage of crown-shaped rings from his clawed fingers sending it at the attack as they cancelled each other out nearly causing an explosion as the arena was covered with smoke.

* * *

Gray growled, "That bastards using my Ice-Make magic?!"

"He can take other people's magic and turn them into his own memory, therefore using the attack into his own creation? That's insane." Lucy stared down as the smoke was starting to clear up.

"Is Allen-san okay?" Wendy wondered with worry.

Natsu grinned, "Allen won't go down that easily!"

* * *

Yukino was nervous, "Allen-sama…"

"Its okay," Lavi grinned, "Trust me Allen's fine"

Lenalee smiled, "That's right. Just believe in him Yukino-chan."

Yukino took their words to heart looking back down at the arena, "I will!"

* * *

The smoke finally cleared up and the crowd saw that both combatants were still standing.

 **"** **Would you look at that folks?! After using a powerful spell like that Allen Walker is still standing!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **He really is something isn't he?"** Yajima commented.

 **"** **I say he is."** Lahar agreed.

Rufus stared in shock, "Impossible! How were you able to counteract that spell?!"

Allen brought up his claw, "I just counteracted your spell with another powerful move of my own. Now then, I think its my turn now right?"

Rufus let his guard down for a minute and found himself caught by the white silk again, this time it wrapped around him and threw him in the air but he re-adjusted himself so he was looking down at the arena and saw Allen wasn't down there anymore, "Where are you looking Rufus-san?" turning around he saw Allen was right in his face smiling a creepy smile that promised pain.

 **"** **What in the world?! Somehow Allen Walker managed to get behind Rufus while he's still in the air!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That's some speed."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Indeed."** Lahar agreed.

"This was a fun match Rufus-san," Allen told him, "I had fun."

Rufus could only stare in horror, "That's…impossible!"

Allen grabbed his collar with his right hand bringing his face closer to him, "I've seen enough of your abilities, so I'll be putting an end to this. Ejji…Endo (Edge…End)." With a swipe of his claw a green energy blast was seen as every heard Rufus cry out in pain from the attack.

Allen landed gracefully to the ground deactivating Crown Clown and Rufus fell down to the ground hard. The white haired boy turned and walked over to the fallen Rufus and took his hat, "This is a nice hat, I think I'll give it to Timothy. By the way, your Memory-Make magic was good, but I think Gray-san's is better and more prettier. Oh and you don't have to worry about Yukino-san…because we're taking care of her now." And with that he walked away from the fallen Sabertooth mage as the crowd cheered for him wildly.

 **"** **THAT. WAS. INCREDIBLE! Allen Walker walks away with a clean victory! Archangels Allen Walker earns 10 points! Sabertooth's Rufus Lore earns 3 points! Allen Walker's not their strongest mage for nothing!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **This match was simply amazing. I'm actually disappointed it had to end."** Yajima smiled.

Lahar was smiling, **"I feel the same way. This match had my heart pounding to the very end."**

* * *

Sabertooth wasn't so happy that Rufus lost.

"I don't believe this…Rufus lost to him?" Sting couldn't believe his eyes. That guy looked completely weak but he took Rufus down like it was nothing.

Lector and Frosch were sad that Rufus lost.

Minerva frowned, "I'll admit that was quite impressive to say the least."

"Damn…can't believe he lost to that kid." Orga grunted with his arms crossed.

Rogue won't admit it out loud but he was starting to fear Archangels.

* * *

Eve sighed.

"What is it?" Hibiki looked at him.

"I was hoping that I would be going up against Rufus so I could get some payback for the Hidden Event, but I guess that guy from Archangels got it for me." Eve smiled.

Ren smirked, "Yeah, took him down with style."

Ichiya did a pose, "I agree."

* * *

Allen was walking down the tunnel when Team Natsu met up with him half way, "Oh, Natsu-san, everyone."

"Allen that was awesome! You gotta teach me that last move!" Natsu grinned.

Allen sweat-dropped, "I don't know if I can…"

Gray put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks."

Allen blinked in confusion, "For what?"

"What you said about my magic," Gray scratched the back of his head, "That meant a lot…so thanks."

"Your welcome." Allen smiled.

"You did great out there," Erza complimented, "Nice work."

Wendy smiled, "You were amazing out there Allen-san!"

Lucy smiled, "Nice job out there."

Allen smiled but it soon faded as he felt a searing pain run through his head making him stumble and lean against the wall.

"Allen, you okay?" Natsu asked.

Allen was sweating his eyes feeling heavy, "I'm…fine." He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Allen!" Natsu was about to pick him up when Kanda appeared out of nowhere and put him on his back.

"Damn Moyashi." Kanda said but in a more gentler tone.

"Kanda-san!" Wendy was worried about Allen.

Kanda walked away heading towards their infirmary when he heard footsteps behind him, "What?"

"Come on man ain't it obvious? We're going with you!" Natsu told him not taking "no" for an answer. The rest of the team was right behind him with Wendy holding onto the Memory-Make mages hat since the white haired boy was going to give it to Timothy.

Kanda sighed with annoyance and walked away, "Do whatever you want."

Natsu grinned following right after him along with his team, but they wondered what was wrong with Allen.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Laxus vs. Alexei!**


	24. Dai Matō Enbu: Laxus vs Alexei!

The weekend is the only time I can take a break from all the studying. i'm going to busy uploading a lot of chapters and new stories so look forward to them!

* * *

 _"_ _Nea…do you hate me?"_

Allen opened his eyes and found himself in the same field he dreamed of before, "I'm here again?" looking around he felt someone was behind him making him turn around. He saw it was a man with long red hair and glasses smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

The man just kept on smiling, "Your role is very important…so keep fighting…Allen."

There was a burst of white light that blinded him erasing everything around him including the strange man.

Allen's breath hitched and he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling making him wonder where the was, "Where…?"

"Your awake! Thank goodness!" looking to his right he saw it was Lucy with Timcanpy on her shoulder giving him a worried look.

"Lucy-san? Tim?" Allen questioned sitting up. As soon as he sat up Tim flew over to him bumping his forehead with his masters making the white haired boy smile and hold the yellow golem with both hands, "I'm okay."

"You had us all worried there for a second there man." Natsu grinned from his other side making Allen jump. Was he here the entire time?

"Are you feeling better?" Wendy asked popping up from Lucy's right.

"I'm fine. I just had a headache that's all, I get them all the time." Allen smiled.

"Seriously? You sure you don't need to see someone about that? Getting headaches don't sound normal to me." Gray piped in Natsu's side.

Allen nodded, "I'll probably go and see Johnny when the days over and take something. His stuff usually makes me feel better."

"Well in any case we're glad to see your feeling better." Erza smiled.

Before Allen could ask who brought him here the door opened revealing Kanda and Link both saw the boy was awake prompting the samurai to scowl and Link to frown.

"Dumbass Moyashi." Kanda scowled.

"Its Allen, BaKanda." Allen growled.

"He just woke up and that's the first thing you say?" Lucy sweat-dropped.

Wendy smiled nervously.

Link went over to Allen grabbing the boys face and peering at his eyes, "Your eyes are normal, and I don't feel anything abnormal either."

Kanda crossed his arms, "Figures."

Allen gave them a knowing smile, "I'm still here…and I'm still me."

Link showed a small smile, "Yes it would seem that way, since your better can you muster up the energy to see the next match?"

Allen nodded and tossed the covers off of him and stretched his arms above his head, "Who's fighting next?"

Natsu grinned, "Its Laxus this time!"

"Oh Laxus-san is going up next? Against who?" Allen wondered.

Gray frowned, "That weirdo from Raven Tail. Alexei."

"Yes, the one with the golden armor." Link remembered him, "His chi is quite dark which tells me he has dark intentions."

Kanda snorted, "Like that's anything new with those Ravens. You should have let me kill that purple skinned goblin."

"Out of the question." Link deadpanned ignoring the looks Team Natsu was giving the samurai as he scowled.

Allen laughed nervously, "A-anyway, we should all go and see the match. I'm sure Laxus-san won't lose."

Natsu grinned, "Hell yeah he won't lose to that guy!"

Allen smiled but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that Laxus's match might not be what it would appear to be.

* * *

"And now it's time for the fourth match of the day!" Mato announced.

 **"** **Bringing the lightning is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered for him, **"Going up against the mysterious man in the metal mask Raven Tail's Alexei!"**

* * *

Allen had returned to the others and saw the yellow armored figure going up against Laxus, "There's something about him…"

"Yeah, it makes you feel something sinister about the guy. By the way, you feeling better?" Lavi asked.

"I'm okay, just a little tired," Allen took out Rufus's hat and put it on Timothy's head, "That's for you."

"Thank you Allen-nii-chan!" he grinned.

"Your welcome."

Kanda and Link noticed that Sting over at Sabertooth was glaring hard at Allen but the white haired boy wasn't even paying attention to him. Kanda was starting to get annoyed with the blonde and wanted to slice him up, but knew Komui and the others wouldn't let him.

* * *

Team Natsu just got back and saw the two combatants down in the arena.

"Kick his butt!" Natsu grinned.

Erza frowned, "Of course its someone from Ivan's guild."

Mira smiled cheerfully, "Good luck! You can do it Laxus!"

"I have no doubt that we're gonna win this one." Gajeel stated.

Cana grinned over at Juvia, "It is Laxus after all."

Juvia wasn't so sure, "Yes…but still. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **"** **Last time we saw these guilds go head to head the outcome was pretty brutal for Raven Tail."** Chapati commented remembering how Lucy completely destroyed Flare.

Yajima hummed nodding his head before whispering something to Lahar, "Excuse me Lahar, did you happen to bring any men here with you?"

Lahar looked over at him, "Yes sir, a few. As per regulations."

"I want you to keep a close eye on Raven Tail, okay? If you see anything suspicious let me know and I'll have them stop the match." Yajima told him.

"Right." Lahar nodded.

* * *

Makarov scowled, "Warren. Get in contact with Archangels Marie."

"I'm on it sir." Warren told him pointing two fingers to his head.

* * *

Marie was sitting next to Miranda when he felt his headphones ring making him jump and put a hand on one wondering what was going on until he heard a voice, **_"Hey Marie, sorry for the sudden intrusion but we kinda need a favor from you."_**

Marie asked just to be sure, "Fairy Tail?"

Miranda looked at him, "Is there something wrong?"

Marie stood up and walked over to the edge of the booth so he could see Fairy Tail clearly and saw Makarov looking right at him.

 _'_ _So its Telepathy then, that explains it. Let's see...'_ Marie thought before putting a hand on his headphone, **_"What is it that I can help you with?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Master wants you to keep an eye on the Raven Tail booth and report anything suspicious."_** Warren told him.

 ** _"_** ** _I understand. I'll help in any way I can."_** Marie told him.

* * *

Warren nodded at Makarov who told him to get in contact with Bisca and the Thunder Legion.

 ** _"_** ** _This is HQ, do you read me Bisca?"_** Warren asked.

* * *

"Yeah, but what's with the lame HQ stuff?" Bisca questioned, "No activity from Master Ivan yet. Over."

 ** _"_** ** _Roger that. Now let's hear from Team Thunder Legion and Lisanna. You see anything?"_** Warren questioned.

* * *

"Team Thunder Legion and Lisanna reporting. We haven't spotted any unusual activity from Raven Tail," Lisanna lowered the binoculars, "They may have tried to get at us on day one when we let our guards down, but not this time."

"Let it be known that if you dare to dishonor Laxus…the Thunder Legion will pounce. You scoundrels will be lucky if you make it out alive." Freed stated.

"Hey Master, Ever's been whining about wanting to be by Elfman's side," Bixlow grinned, "So would you give her permission? Over."

"I HAVE NOT YOU LIAR!" Evergreen blew up at him.

* * *

"Ivan. My children and I will not put up with anymore of your trickery." Makarov stated.

Mavis smiled at him then looked over at Archangels seeing Marie had a hand on his headphone, "But still…I find it fascinating that he's able to hear a persons heartbeat."

Makarov looked at her then at Marie, "Ah yes, I find it interesting as well. He never said how he lost his sight, but said that it gave him the advantage to listen to the heartbeat of others. He will be a great asset in helping us deal with Ivan. He'll be able to hear his every move."

Mavis smiled, "Yes I believe so as well."

* * *

 **"** **Competitors, step forward. Let the battle…BEGIN!"** Chapati announced.

The gong was struck.

"A mysterious member of my old man's guild," Laxus spoke walking forward, "Nice mask, wanna tell me who you really are?" his eyes widened as Alexei charged at him and almost got him in the face but blocked it just in time, just like he blocked the roundhouse kick.

 _'_ _The hell? This guy's fast!'_ He thought.

* * *

Natsu stood there flabbergasted, "Is this for real?"

"He's making beating up Laxus look easy." Lucy observed.

"Yeah that Alexei guy is scary." Wendy said.

"That mask freak! Who in the hell is he?!" Gray frowned.

"Hmph." They looked behind them and saw it was Kanda who had scowl on his face.

"Kanda-san!" Wendy was happy to see him because she calmed down a little.

"Do you know what's going on down there?" Gray questioned.

"Tch, Marie." Kanda turned to his companion who nodded.

Marie put a hand up to his headphone, **_"Whoever this is relay this message to Master Makarov. There are a total of five heartbeats down there in the arena. What we are currently seeing is an illusion."_**

Kanda looked back down, "That Raven…he's an illusion."

"What?!" Natsu gasped.

"An illusion?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hmph, Ivan is down there along with the rest of the Ravens." Kanda told them.

"Are you serious? That's against the rules isn't it?" Gray questioned.

"Should we tell someone?" Wendy asked.

Kanda gave them a side glance, "You really think he's that weak?"

"Of course not! Laxus would never lose to that guy!" Natsu growled.

Kanda gave him "are you stupid" look before Natsu finally got it and grinned.

"Oh I get it!" Natsu grinned.

"Get what?" Lucy questioned.

"Just watch." Natsu told them.

* * *

Warren got Marie's message and passed it on to the others. Makarov was not happy.

"Five heartbeats down there with him," Makarov frowned, "Meaning Ivan is not the only one down there with him."

"But why can't we see it?" Macao questioned.

"Its an illusion," Mavis said seriously getting their attention, "Ivan has created an illusion fooling us into believing that he has Laxus backed into a corner. Kanda Yu is over there with Fairy Tail Team A along with Marie. He must've felt it."

Makarov looked down at the arena, "Laxus…"

* * *

Allen couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Are we really the only ones able to see what's really going on down there?"

Link nodded, "No one else can see it but us I'm afraid. There is an illusion around the arena but so far only we can see it."

"Should we tell the organizers?" Yukino gave Lavi a worried look.

"Nah, I doubt it would do us much good anyway, besides that Laxus guy's not the type to go down that easily anyway." Lavi grinned.

Lenalee smiled, "I agree with Lavi. He'll beat him."

* * *

Down in the arena where the real Laxus was he was frowning at Alexei, "Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Illusionary magic," Alexei spoke, "It's the only way we can have a private conversation. Those around us cannot see or hear us, even though we're standing right in front of them. Their watching an illusion of the two of us fighting."

Laxus looked up and saw that Kanda was scowling down here and looked murderous, "Heh, looks like Kanda can see us just fine. He looks like he's about ready to come down here and kill you."

"Archangels have been nothing but nuisances since the very beginning." Alexei growled, "We'll deal with them soon enough."

"You really think you stand a chance against those guys? Your even dumber than you look." Laxus smirked, "And besides using an illusion? Can you even call it a win?"

"Obviously winning is not our ultimate goal," Alexei told him, "The purpose of the illusion is to distract those around us."

"Oh?"

"And if I control the illusion. I control the outcome of the match as well." Alexei told him.

Laxus took off his coat, "I don't give a damn what your plan is. I just can't wait to get my hands on the real you so I can defeat you right here and now."

"That's not going to happen." Flare's voice said eerily behind Alexei and Nulpudding appeared as well.

"Reality can be pretty harsh sometimes." Nulpudding said with bandages all over him.

Laxus smirked, "So your still alive and kicking? I thought you'd be smart and stay out of the games but I guess your really a dumb purple skinned goblin."

Nulpudding glared at him.

"Your power is impressive, but not even the strongest wizards can defeat all of Raven Tail at once." Alexei laughed.

"Obviously you guys aren't that strong, Fairy Tail and Archangels proved that already." Laxus reminded.

Alexei was frowning under his mask not hat Laxus could see it, "There's one more thing to consider," he said taking his mask off, "I'm sure your aware of just how powerful I am. Don't you my boy?" it was revealed to be Ivan.

Laxus rolled his eyes not impressed, "Y'know I had a feeling you were behind that mask," he glared, "A deadbeat dad."

"Makarov would rather die than reveal the secret," Ivan grinned, "On the other hand you're a different story. Surely I can depend on my son, now tell me where Lumen Histoire is."

"Sorry, never heard of it." Laxus told him.

"Don't try to play dumb with me." Ivan said.

"I'm not." Laxus told him.

"If Makarov was to tell anyone it would be his beloved grandson." Ivan insisted.

"Guess not. Cause I don't know what you're talking about." Laxus stated.

"He must've told you something about it." Ivan kept on insisting.

"Nope. But even if the old geezer had its not like I'd ever tell you." Laxus told him bluntly.

"Come now, I'm offering you the opportunity to emerge victorious from what is obviously an utter hopelessly situation. If you dare to refuse my terms…your illusion won't be only thing getting a thrashing." Ivan smirked.

Laxus scoffed, "Are you serious? You really think I'm intimidated by you? Its no wonder the old man gave up on you." He body was incased in lightning, "Come at me…I'll take down all of you."

"I think its time I tell you the real reason Raven Tail was created…to take down Fairy Tail." Ivan grinned.

"So you created Raven Tail just to take us down, huh?" Laxus glared.

"Isn't he brilliant?" Flare mocked.

Laxus smirked making Ivan raise a brow, "The old mans been doing his homework as well."

Ivan growled, "The little troll spied on us?!"

"You got it pops," Laxus said, "Everything from Raven Tail's ranks, to locations, to its operating over the past seven years…he knows it all."

"What?!" Ivan yelled.

"It must've been Gajeel! I knew he would betray us Master!" Flare scowled.

"Yeah I always had a feeling that despicable iron chopping creep couldn't be trusted." Nulpudding frowned.

"To think he was a double agent the whole time!" Ivan grit his teeth.

"He never really struck me as being all that clever but it appears I misjudged him." Kurohebi stated.

"Does this seem strange to anyone else?" Flare voiced her thoughts.

"If Makarov knew our secret why didn't he act on it when he had the chance?" Nulpudding wondered.

"Cause the stubborn old fool has a real knack for holding back when he shouldn't." Laxus told them.

Ivan's eyes grew wide.

"Hurts huh? After everything you've done the old geezer managed to have a little faith in you," Laxus told them, "Cause you're his son."

"SILENCE!" Ivan sent Shikigami dolls at Laxus who merely lit his body up with lightning to prevent them from doing any damage.

"Every waking moment I've lived in the shadows to prepare for this day! All to finally have the Lumen Histoire within my grasp! Did he think I was being passive out of the goodness of my heart?! Of course I wasn't! Cause I knew your guilds pathetic leftovers wouldn't know anything about what I wanted! The guildhall, Magnolia, even Tenrou Island itself! But I still never found it! Tell me where Lumen Histoire is Laxus! Stop hiding it! Your my son aren't you?! Where's your loyalty to your family?!" Ivan shouted.

Laxus stood there unharmed as Ivan sent a large purple ball at him and it exploded leaving not a scratch on him.

"I was wondering why you were standing still, you were testing the limits of my magic power weren't you? Good to know that some things will never change, or is it something else? Can't bring yourself to strike your father? What a good by you are my sweet little Laxus." Ivan mocked.

"Laxus."

The lightning mage looked behind him to see Makarov give him the symbol making him smile.

"Do it now Obra! Drain his magic! Its time to show this ungrateful wretch the true power of our hatred for Fairy Tail!" Ivan ordered.

Before he could do anything Laxus was right in front of him, "The next time you try to pick on a little girl you better make sure I don't hear about it!" he kicked him in the face knocking him out.

Flare and Nulpudding attacked next, "Akai Kami (Red Hair)!" she sent her crimson hair at Laxus who evaded it easily. Nulpudding tried to get at him but Laxus dodged it with no problem.

"And as for you, this is for trying to attack Gray!" Laxus shoved him into the ground.

Flare's hair wrapped around him arm, "I gotcha now blondie!"

Laxus merely turned to her, "Think so? Think again!" he sent a lightning roar at her making her cry out in pain sending her flying in the air before she fell to the ground.

Ivan took a step back, "No way!"

Kurohebi appeared behind him making Laxus scoff at him, "Man you are a creep." He sent a lighting strike at him knocking him out cold, "Get lost loser!"

"My elite squad's been taken out!" Ivan was sweating.

Laxus turned to him making him flinch, "I don't know what your goal is and frankly I don't care! There's only one thing you're getting from me! Pain!"

"No wait! I'm still your father! Don't you have any respect?! Laxus I'm your own flesh and blood!" Ivan pleaded pathetically.

"Fairy Tail is my only family now!" Laxus told him.

"Then share in their doom you ungrateful ingrate! Begone!" Ivan sent more Shikigami at him.

Laxus destroyed them and appeared before Ivan quickly, "Anyone who threatens them! Has to take it up with me!" he sent Ivan flying breaking the illusion and sending him crashing into the arena wall.

The audiences could now see that each member of Raven Tail had been defeated by Laxus.

* * *

Kanda smirked, "Took him long enough."

Marie nodded with a smile, "And he's not badly hurt either."

* * *

 **"** **WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED DOWN THERE?!"** Chapati yelled.

* * *

"Since when does Laxus have a twin brother?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Geez don't be such a moron. Didn't you hear what Kanda said? The whole fight was just one giant illusion." Gray looked around and saw Kanda was no longer standing next to him.

"So…it was him." Mavis stared.

"Ivan!" Makarov scowled.

"All of their members are down there!" Happy observed.

"But if that's the case, who are they?" Pantherlily frowned.

Carla whirled around and saw the illusion of the Raven Tail members disappear one by one, "Nothing but projections!"

* * *

 **"** **I'm at a complete loss here folks! This is crazy!"** Chapati announced.

Mato got a good look at Alexei and gasped, "I know that face…he's their guild master! Holy molly Alexei was actually Master Ivan the whole time!"

The crowd couldn't believe it!

 **"** **Apparently the battle we were watching was just an illusion! Laxus personally defeated the entire Raven Tail guild! Fairy Tail Team B's Laxus Dreyar earns 10 points!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima frowned, **"Not only did five of their members and leader participate in a** ** _one on one_** **match, but their guild master participated in the games as well.**

 **"** **This is a breach of the tournament rules."** Chapati announced.

"He wiped out the entire Raven Tail team by himself?!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"First Erza, then Cana, now this guy?!"

"There ain't no messing with Fairy Tail this year! Their killing it!"

* * *

Orga smirked eager to test his lightning abilities against Laxus.

* * *

"Geez first Kanda now Laxus got back at those Raven Tail creeps." Gray sighed.

"That jerk! He couldn't save a couple for us?! I don't wanna owe that glory hog a favor!" Natsu cried out.

"I'm glad they were caught and I hope Flare isn't abused by her master anymore." Lucy gave Flare a worried look.

Erza smiled at her, "You truly are a kind and gentle soul Lucy."

Makarov frowned at his son, "Ivan...this is what your dirty tricks brought you. Disgrace."

Mavis looked down at the arena and gave Ivan a hard piercing glare.

* * *

Ivan tried to get up but a needle was embedded in his neck paralyzing him, "Wh-what…?"

Bookman appeared before him as did Komui, "I believe that's enough out of you. You've caused enough trouble here for one day, Ivan Dreyar."

Komui frowned, "We've been investigating your activities and have already informed Lahar about how to deal with you. Don't bother trying to move because you've been paralyzed."

Ivan growled at them, "Damn you! I'll get you back for this!"

Laxus approached, "So you guys were investigating them too huh?"

"It's the only reason we entered the games in the first place," Bookman told the boy honestly, "To prevent Raven Tail from harming Fairy Tail."

Laxus snorted, "Gramps will be happy to hear that."

"Laxus…I admit I lost, but there's something you should know." Ivan grunted, "Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkest secret of all. Someday your going to learn that first hand, then you'll know what your family really is."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Whatever it is I know its nothing dark that's for damn sure."

"Indeed. I believe its time for you to go now." Bookman said seeing the soldiers take him away, as they did with the rest of Raven Tail but Komui stopped them from taking away Flare.

"Its okay, we can take her from here." Komui told the man gently.

The soldier nodded, "Very well."

Komui gave her a kind and gentle look, "Your name is Flare yes?"

Flare nodded.

"Why don't we get those bruises taken care of, then we'll have a nice long talk." Komui smiled.

Flare nodded slowly allowing him to take hold of both of her shoulders and walk her out of the arena. Meanwhile the little creature jumped off Obra and was about to make a break for it when Kanda grabbed it squeezing it slightly.

"So the dark aura was coming from you, huh?" Kanda glared at the creature that struggled in his grip, "If you don't stop struggling I'll slice you in half with Mugen." He threatened. The little creature stopped moving and Kanda walked away to report this to Komui.

 **"** **After some deliberation, Raven Tail has been officially disqualified. And are hereby banned from the Dai Matō Enbu for the next three years!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Good riddance."** Yajima agreed.

* * *

 **Next Time:** **Dai Matō Enbu: Eve vs. Lyon!**


	25. Dai Matō Enbu: Eve vs Lyon

Someone asked me in the reviews if I'll be doing the Pool OVA. And the answer is...YES! I definitely will! ^_^

* * *

Mato was able to get over the shock that it was Ivan pretending to be one of their members and got the crown to calm down somehow, "Sorry about that folks! What do you say we just put all that behind us and move onto match five!"

 **"** **Blue Pegasus's Eve Tilm will be going up against Lamia Scales Lyon Vastia!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd went wild when both combatants took to the field.

* * *

Team Allen saw both contestants take to the arena with a look of confusion.

"I'm confused," Allen confessed, "Doesn't Eve-san use Snow Magic?"

"He does." Link stated.

"Then how are they supposed to fight then?" Lenalee asked, "Lyon uses Ice-Make magic, and said he was raised in the cold."

"Yeah, I mean the snow didn't work on Lyon before so why would it now?" Lavi questioned.

"The match could end in a draw actually," Link told them, "Both of them are very talented, so this match could very well end in a tie."

"I wouldn't be surprised. By the way, where's Kanda?" Allen wondered.

"Now that you mention it, he left right after he went down to the field after Raven Tail got arrested." Lenalee just noticed Kanda wasn't with them.

"Yuu's probably with Komui right now, I saw Miranda, Krory, and Marie leave towards the infirmary not too long ago." Lavi informed them.

"I see." Link gave the entrance a side-glance, _'They must be discussing about that strange creature Kanda caught during Raven Tail's arrest.'_

* * *

Komui and Johnny stared at the motionless creature in Kanda's grip. Komui had to admit that he didn't notice the little creature at all.

"So, this creature is the real Obra?" Komui questioned.

Kanda merely tossed it at Bookman who caught it with no problem. The old man examined the creature, "Its chi feels demonic. I think it's a demon."

"A demon?!" Johnny squeaked.

"Yes," Bookman said poking the demon in the back with one of his needles paralyzing it so it couldn't move, "Komui, you should contain this little creature carefully. It could provide us with some useful information in the near future."

Komui nodded, "Right." He took the little creature in his hand before putting it in one of the container seals Link made.

"By the way, for what purpose did you bring that young lady to our infirmary?" Bookman questioned.

Komui smiled sadly, "Timcanpy showed me a recording of some bruises she had acquired from Ivan Dreyar."

Kanda scowled, remembering a time when Leverrier had used physical abuse on Lenalee trying to force her to activate her innocence, but she wouldn't do it.

Komui clenched his fists, "She…reminds me of the time Lenalee was taken away from me by the Black Order. When I finally got there, she was tied to the bed like some animal. I can only assume that Leverrier was responsible for it."

Johnny looked down sadly seeing the man's cold-hearted face made him shiver.

Bookman sighed, "That man…what he does in the world of the living will come back to him full force when his time of reckoning comes. He will be forced to face the sins he committed when he was alive."

"Hmph, serves him right." Kanda snorted.

"Um, where is Flare now?" Johnny asked.

Komui smiled, "In the infirmary with Miranda, Marie, and Krory."

* * *

Meanwhile Miranda was in the infirmary healing Flare's injuries she got while battling Laxus and was happy to see them disappear, "Your all healed now. How do you feel?"

Flare blushed, "I-I'm okay. T-thank you."

Miranda smiled, "Your welcome," she stood up, "I'll be going now, try to at least get some rest okay?"

Flare nodded, "Okay."

Marie smiled at the girl, "You don't have to worry about anyone coming in here. Krory will be with you the entire time, he won't let anyone hurt you."

Flare looked at the silent man who gave her a small smile making her blush slightly.

"We'll leave the rest to you, Krory." Marie said to the man.

Krory nodded, "I'll keep her safe."

Marie and Miranda left the room leaving Flare and Krory alone together. She fidgeted in place stealing glances at Krory, she had to admit that he was quite handsome and very tall too.

"Hm? Is there something wrong Flare-san?" Krory asked.

"Ah, no!" she shook her head, "But…um, why are you all being so nice to me?" she looked down in shame, "I…did something unforgivable." She felt a hand rub her head making her look up.

"We all do something unforgivable at some point in our lives Flare-san," Krory told her, "Its what you do to make up for it is what matters the most. You can be forgiven, for I could tell that you only did what you did out of fear, and fear is a powerful but negative motivator."

Flare had tears in her eyes but found the will to smile, "Thank you."

Krory smiled, "Your quite welcome, now why don't you get some rest. I'll watch over you in the meantime."

Flare nodded with a smile on her face, "Un."

* * *

The match between Lyon and Eve had already started and both of them were at a stand still. Eve's magic had no effect on Lyon what so ever because the boy was raised within the cold climate since he was very young and Eve is quite nimble with a few tricks of his own.

"Howaito Fangu (White Fang)!" Eve swung his arm forward in a claw like manner creating snow that was about to wrap around Lyon.

"That won't work!" Lyon stated, "Burizādo (Blizzard)!" sticking his arm out a magic circle appeared and he created a large blizzard that clashed with Eve's attack.

 **"** **Look at that ladies and gentlemen! Both Eve and Lyon are clashing with snow! Neither one of them intends to lose this fight!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Yes, it would seem Eve and Lyon are on equal footing."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Well, Eve used to be with the Rune Knights before he joined Blue Pegasus,"** Lahar commented, **"But I must admit that he's gotten much better since joining the guild."**

 **"** **I agree, Eve appears to be in top form."** Yajima agreed.

* * *

"Eve-san is doing really well." Allen smiled.

"This match really could end in a tie." Lenalee observed.

"Snow vs. Ice," Lavi grinned, "You've gotta admit that it's a pretty funny combination, and their going up against each other."

"I think your right Lavi-sama." Yukino agreed.

Link looked behind him and saw Kanda had come back, "I take it you took care of that creature?"

"Annoying thing's been contained." Kanda told him.

"Flare's okay right?" Lenalee asked in concern.

"Tch, the womans fine. That vampire is looking after her." Kanda stated.

Lenalee giggled, "He'll take good care of her."

Allen and Lavi didn't get it tilting their heads in confusion.

* * *

"Eve and Lyon are both strong, but I wonder if this match will end in a tie." Lucy wondered, "I mean they both use snow based magic abilities so either one of them could win."

"Hmmm," Erza thought about it, "Something tells me this match will be a draw for sure, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"I'd be surprised if Lyon lost to Eve." Gray admitted.

"Yeah, but like Lucy said it could end up in a tie." Natsu reminded.

"I'm nervous to see who'll win." Wendy looked down.

* * *

Eve smiled with determination, "As expected. I'm gonna have to go all out against you."

Lyon smirked, "We'll see about that," he said, "Aisu-Meiku: Eipu (Ice-Make: Ape)!" a giant ape made from his ice appeared and was about to hit Eve until he jumped out of the way in time.

"Howaito Ikari (White Fury)!" Eve sent snow towards the ape destroying it before landing back on the ground.

"I'm impressed." Lyon smirked.

"Thanks." Eve smiled.

"But," Lyon said, "I'm not done yet!" he did a pose, "Aisu-Meiku: Sunō Taigā (Ice-Make: Snow Tiger)!" he created a giant ice tiger that immediately charged at Eve who just barely made it out of the way in time, but the tiger wasn't done and charged for him again making Eve jump around the arena to avoid getting hit by the thing.

 **"** **Incredible! Eve is able to dodge one of Lyon's creations with ease!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Very impressive, I can see why he was with the Rune Knights for a while."** Yajima complimented.

 **"** **Eve never ceases to amaze me."** Lahar commented with a smile.

Eve jumped high in the air, "Guess I better start getting serious," he muttered, "Sunō Bomu (Snow Bomb)!" he sent giant snowballs at the creation shattering it to pieces.

* * *

Natsu was starting to get bored, "Awww man…this match is gonna take forever."

"Yeah, neither one of them has managed to land a hit on each other." Lucy commented.

"They might as well call this match a draw." Gray sighed.

* * *

Eve and Lyon stared each other down. None of them have managed to land a hit on each other, only dodging, evading, and matching each other's attacks.

"I think its time we put an end to this." Lyon stated.

"Just what I was thinking." Eve agreed.

Both of them got ready to put an end this match once and for all, not at all backing down.

"Aisu-Meiku: Mizuchi (Ice-Make: Water Serpent)!" Lyon created a large spiraling serpent made of ice that was sent at Eve.

"Howaito Auto (White Out)!" Eve created a large snowstorm blinding the audience and the competitive guilds making the close their eyes and some were freezing.

The gong was then sounded.

 **"** **TIMES UP!"** Chapati yelled.

The snowstorm finally cleared up and everyone saw that both Eve and Lyon were still standing, but their clothes were a little messed up. The crowd went wild for both mages.

 **"** **And it's a draw! Both mages are still standing, which means Blue Pegasus's Eve Tilm and Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia both earn 5 points!"** Chapati announced.

Yajima nodded with a hum, **"That was an interesting match. Both of them did very well."**

 **"** **I agree, I wasn't expecting a draw but it just proves that both mages are very skilled."** Lahar commented.

* * *

"A draw, just like two-dots said." Lavi smiled.

"I kinda figured it would be," Allen admitted, "But both of them did very well."

"Still an amazing match though right?" Lenalee looked at Yukino.

Yukino smiled, "Yes, it most certainly was."

* * *

"Looks like it ended in a draw after all." Lucy observed.

"The match was still enjoyable." Erza commented.

Gray smirked, "Getting a draw huh? I'm never gonna let him live this one down."

"But, Eve-san was still surprising." Wendy said.

"Yeah, didn't think he was that strong until today. Can't wait to fight him!" Natsu grinned.

They all groaned, _'Seriously?'_ they thought.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Wendy vs. Sherria!**


	26. Dai Matō Enbu: Wendy vs Sherria!

It's Wendy's turn to fight now, both the pool and Naval Battle with appear in the next chapter! ^_^

* * *

The fifth match of the Dai Matō Enbu between Eve and Lyon was surprising to say the least. No one was expecting the match to be a draw, but since both wizards were popular in the world of magic no one complained. There was only one more match left before the third day came to a close.

* * *

"I'm still surprised those two had a draw." Lucy admitted.

"Yeah, I thought for sure Lyon would beat that Eve guy up." Natsu agreed.

Gray smirked, "Well, at least I can make fun of Lyon for this."

 **"** **And now ladies and gentlemen lets get ready for the sixth match of day three! It's the last fight of the day, and it's sure to be an exciting one!"** Mato said getting the crowd all excited.

 **"** **Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell versus Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy!"** Chapati announced with excitement.

Wendy stood there with a determined look on her face, "I finally get a turn!"

"Go tear 'em up kid!" Natsu and Gray encouraged.

* * *

 _'_ _Wendy…'_ Doranbolt thought.

* * *

Sherria waved to the crowd, "Do you feel it? The love?"

Lyon smirked, "No one here realizes, just how strong Sherria's magic truly is. I can already imagine the look on Gray's face." He imagined Juvia instead.

"Gray's not the one you were thinking of." Yuka stated with a sigh.

"My joy! My sock can rest in peace knowing its been avenged! I'm so happy!" Toby cried, but everyone ignored him.

"You can't hold a man's thoughts against him." Lyon smirked with a blush.

"Go give it your all and make us proud." Jura encouraged.

"I will!" Sherria cheered.

"Lose and I will spin your head off, now quit standing around!" Oba told the girl spinning her finger.

* * *

"Heh, so Wendy's going this time." Lavi grinned.

"Wendy will do her best out there I just know it." Allen smiled.

"Do your best Wendy-chan!" Lenalee cheered.

Link hummed in thought, "Both of them use similar magic styles."

"What do you mean?" Allen looked at him.

"Sherria Blendy uses Sky God Slayer magic, while Wendy uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Link informed them.

"Sherria's a god slayer too?!" Allen exclaimed.

"That's right." Link said.

Lavi grinned, "This match is gonna be interesting."

* * *

 **"** **All right competitors come on down to the arena! Its time to get this party started!"** Mato announced.

Sherria ran out towards the field only to trip over a tiny rock and fall down flat on her face.

Wendy ran over to help her, "Oh, my goodness! Your not injured are you?!" she fell down the same way Sherria did flat on her face.

* * *

Lavi and Allen face palmed, "This is impossible…"

"Don't say that!" Lenalee frowned at them.

Yukino looked around, "Oh my, Link-sama and Kanda-sama aren't here anymore."

"Eh?" Both boys said.

 **"** **Hm? What's this? It looks like both Link and Kanda from Archangels have gone down to the field."** Chapati announced making everyone look down.

* * *

Sherria felt someone pick her up and set her down gently on the ground, looking up she saw it was Link, "Link!" she smiled.

"You should be more careful Sherria-san," Link told her, "One of these days you could seriously get yourself injured. Please try to be more careful."

"I will!" Sherria blushed with a smile.

Wendy felt someone pick her up by the back of her collar setting her back down on the ground, looking up she saw it was Kanda, "Kanda-san!" she smiled.

"Didn't I tell you watch your step before?" Kanda said almost like he was scolding her.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Wendy bowed in apology making Kanda sigh.

"Just be careful next time." He fixed her hair making her smile.

"I will!" Wendy smiled.

 **"** **How adorable! Link and Kanda from Archangels are showing brotherly love towards Wendy and Sherria!"** Chapati announced and the females in the crowd swooned by the interaction.

 **"** **It is adorable in its own way."** Yajima smiled.

 **"** **A real show of brotherly kindness."** Lahar smiled himself.

* * *

Lavi and Allen snickered making Lenalee roll her eyes at them, while Yukino smiled nervously.

"Yuu being a big brother? I'd love to see that! She'll probably call him Yuu-nii-chan!" Lavi snickered.

"I think it suits him." Allen snickered.

"Allen-kun, Lavi, leave him alone." Lenalee chided them both.

Yukino merely smiled.

* * *

Link smiled at Sherria, "I'll take my leave then, good luck with your match."

"Thanks! I'll give it my all!" Sherria promised him.

Kanda gave Wendy a stern but gentle look, "Don't lose."

Wendy smiled giving him a determined look, "Hai!"

Both men left the arena leaving the fight to the girls, and hopefully they won't fall down again.

Wendy and Sherria turned towards each other.

Wendy greeted herself first, "Hi, I'm Wendy it's nice to meet you."

Sherria greeted back, "Yeah, same to you."

* * *

Doranbolt looked down at the arena, _'Incredible. Even from here, its clear to see that Wendy's improved by leaps and bounds.'_

* * *

Mavis stared down at the pink haired girl, "There's something odd about Sherria's magic power."

* * *

 **"** **Awww, this is gonna be the cutest little battle in Dai Matō Enbu history! You girls have fun and give it your very best out there okay?!"** Chapati told them with hearts in his eyes waving his butt around.

Lahar gave him a deadpanned look, **"Sit down."**

 **"** **And stop waving your rump at me."** Yajima commented.

They felt a murderous aura coming from Archangels and saw it was Kanda. He was glaring right at Chapati making him sweat bullets and sat down without another word making Lahar and Yajima chuckle. Serves him right.

* * *

Elsewhere Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear felt that strange Zeref like presence, "Feel that? We've struck gold!" Meredy said.

Ultear blinked with a shocked expression on her face, "Its him…"

 ** _"_** ** _Jellal! Did you sense it too?!"_** Meredy asked via telepathy.

 ** _"_** ** _It's coming from the coliseum! I'm heading there now! Stand down!"_** Jellal ordered.

 ** _"_** ** _Understood!"_** Meredy said.

 ** _"_** ** _Please be careful out there."_** Ultear told him.

Jellal was running towards the coliseum in thought, _'The presence finally shows itself, but why now? And more importantly, why do I sense a faint presence of one of the Archangels mixed in with it? Could they be involved after all?'_

* * *

 **"** **We're all set for the final match of day three!"** Chapati announced.

The gong sounded.

"And…BEGIN!" Mato said from the arena quickly getting away.

Both girls stared at each other.

* * *

 _'_ _Good luck Wendy. I have faith in you.'_ Doranbolt smiled down at the arena.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Gray's reaction to Sherria, he'll freak." Lyon smirked.

* * *

"I wish I could see Lyon's face when Wendy wins the match." Gray smirked.

"Look at the expression on Wendy's face," Lucy observed the girl's expression and it reminded her of someone, "Its gone completely serious but it looks like she picked it up from someone."

"I think your right," Erza looked over at Archangels, "I think I might know who."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked.

* * *

 **"** **These little wizards are just too adorable for words! You could overdose on their cuteness!"** Chapati smiled.

 **"** **Is this young lady a newer member of the Fairy Tail guild?"** Yajima asked Lahar.

 **"** **Yes, I've only met her briefly. But I'll say this, she's an exceptionally brave wizard."** Lahar complimented.

* * *

Wendy closed her eyes, _'This is what I've been training for! I have to give it all I've got! I also promised Kanda-san that I wouldn't lose! I have to give it my all in this fight, so I don't let him down!'_ she thought, "Ready?!"

Sherria nodded.

"Enchantment!" Wendy said her body started glowing and she began to say the incantation:

O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!

 **Banīa (VERNIER)!**

She was engulfed in blue magic aura as she said the incantation impressing Sherria:

O strength of arms to cleave the heavens!

 **Āmuzu (ARMS)!**

She boosted up her offensive power:

 **Āmā (ARMOR)!**

"Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" generating a large whirlwind with her arms which twists and rotates towards Sherria.

Sherria managed to dodge it but Wendy didn't falter or freak out, she had to stay calm.

Sherria was in the air, "Tenjin no Boreasu (Sky God's Boreas)!" gathering two spiraling black currents which generate together in her open hands she sent it at Wendy, the attack taking the shape of a massive whirlwind.

* * *

"Black wind?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wendy!" Carla cried out.

"Dammit I can't see anything!" Gray grit his teeth.

* * *

Thanks to her enchantments Wendy managed to bypass the large whirlwind and appear before Sherria taking her by surprise, "Tenryū no Saiga (Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang)!" cloaking her hand in a whirlwind of wind she slashed Sherria across the stomach shredding her clothes making the girl stumble backwards to get some distance.

 _'_ _That was amazing! I didn't even see her move until she was right in front of me.'_ Sherria thought preparing for another attack, "Tenjin no Dogō (Sky God's Bellow)!" she sent a torrent of black wind from her mouth towards Wendy.

Wendy narrowed her eyes, _'I can do that too!'_ she thought, "Tenryū no Hōkō (Sky Dragon's Roar)! She sent a torrent of wind towards the black breath attack. At first it appeared to be cancelling it out until it pushed forward overriding it, slamming into Sherria.

Sherria managed to recompose herself, "Not bad, let's see how you like this?" she smiled, "Tenjin no Mai (Sky God's Dance)!" she got close enough to Wendy rotating her torso, while extending her arms outwards sending a massive spiraling current of black wind that lifted Wendy in the air.

Wendy remained calm though, _'This might be the right time to use my new technique, here it goes!'_ she thought, "Tenryū no Tatsumaki (Sky Dragon's Tornado)!" generating wind from both arms she shot them downward capturing Sherria lifting her in the air catching her off guard.

"What is this?!" Sherria yelled then cried out as the whirlwind shredded some of her clothes and cutting her slightly.

Wendy was still in the air and went for another attack, "Tenryū no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw)!" generating a large wind from her feet she kicked Sherria in the stomach making her crash into the ground.

* * *

Lyon paled visibly, "No way! Impossible! The Sky's ultimate magic…and she's getting tossed aside like some kind of rag doll! Just how powerful is that girl?!"

* * *

Team Natsu smirked at Wendy's progress.

"She's gotten much more stronger, I'm proud of her." Erza complimented.

"Yeah she's totally kicking butt out there!" Natsu grinned.

Gray smirked, "Knew the kid would be fine."

Lucy smiled.

* * *

"You can do it Wendy-chan!" Lenalee cheered.

"They're both really strong, but I didn't think Wendy was _this_ strong." Allen watched how Wendy sent that kick towards the girl.

Link nodded, "Sherria is no slouch that I assure you, but it appears Wendy is no pushover either."

"Obviously." Kanda said with a hint of pride in his voice.

* * *

 **"** **This is insane! Wendy Marvell is showing no mercy at all folks!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Both of them are equally strong, but it appears young Wendy here isn't holding back."** Yajima complimented.

Lahar smiled, **"Very impressive."**

* * *

Sherria stood up shaking a little, "Lyon told me about you…he said there was someone in Fairy Tail with magic similar to my own."

Wendy looked a little worried for her, "Maybe I'm overdoing it, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," As if to prove her point she started healing herself, "By the way, I can sense that your holding back a little. You'll never beat me if you do that."

Wendy smiled, "Your holding back too, your Sky God Slayer magic is very strong and should be able to resist my own slayer magic. Maybe we should both stop holding back?"

"Just what I was thinking," Sherria smirked, "Tenjin no Boreasu (Sky God's Boreas)!" she sent black wind towards Wendy.

"Tenryū no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!" Wendy sent her on sky attack canceling out Sherria's previous one taking her by surprise.

 _'_ _No way! I used that attack at full power! How did she cancel it out?!'_ Sherria thought.

Wendy took a deep breath the wind around her gathering as well as the same foreign energy coming off from Allen and the others taking them by surprise.

* * *

"Is that…" Lavi trailed off not believing his eyes.

"Innocence?! But how?!" Allen exclaimed.

Link had a thought, "It would appear she absorbed some of the innocence coming off from all of you. Since the wizards here can absorb the Ethernano in the atmosphere it shouldn't be all that surprising they can absorb foreign energy as well just like we've been doing since we got here."

"Does that mean that we've been giving the members of Fairy Tail some of out innocence by accident?" Lenalee questioned.

"That appears to be the case," Link frowned, "I am all too glad that Leverrier is not here, he wouldn't hesitate to try and experiment on Wendy or the other wizards here."

They all frowned knowing he was right.

* * *

"You see that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"No way! Since when did Wendy learn to do that?!" Natsu cried.

"I'm…not sure…" Lucy wondered that herself.

Erza's eyes grew wide, _'It's the same foreign energy coming from Archangels! Did she absorb some of their foreign energy?!'_

* * *

Wendy's eyes were still closed calling forth the strange foreign like energy that wanted to be released, _'I can feel it! This energy belongs to Kanda-san!'_ her eyes snapped open, _'I'll be borrowing some of your energy, Kanda-san!'_

"Tenjin no Dogō (Sky God's Bellow)!" Sherria sent a black torrent of wind towards Wendy.

"Inosensuryuu no Hōkō (Innocence Sky Dragon's Roar)!" Wendy shot out a blast of green and wind tornado from her mouth that broke through Sherria's roar completely, crashing into the girl making her cry out in pain as she went flying.

* * *

"Sherria!" Lyon cried out.

"This is no longer considered just a friendly match" Jura frowned watching the girl get beaten down mercilessly, "This has now become a full blown battle."

* * *

Sherria stood up slowly, _'My fatigue is showing…guess I'll have to use that to end the match.'_ She thought, "Metsujin Ōgi: Amatsu no Murakumo (God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds)!" extending her arms outward with her palms open with black air gathering and spiraling around her, she lifted her hands towards the sky, gathering more around her. Four heavenly wings composed of black air sprouted from the part focused on her body while the feathers scattered, around her and went towards Wendy.

Wendy took a deep breath spreading her arms out, _'If she's going all out then so will I!'_ she thought. The wind around Wendy changed as a magic circle appeared below her as well as some of the wind she gathered began to slowly disperse Sherria's attack.

Sherria looked around, "What's going on?"

Wendy trapped Sherria in her own wind barrier preventing her from escaping, "Metsuryū Ōgi: Shōha Innosensusen (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light: Innocence Drill)!" moving her arm counter-clockwise the wind barrier around them contract inwards around Sherria sending her flying upwards and into the air as she cried out then came crashing back down to the ground.

Sherria tried to get up but couldn't and just lay there on the ground defeated.

There was a tense silence for awhile before the crowd went wild with cheers as did Fairy Tail.

 **"** **INCREDIBLE! Wendy Marvell ends the match with a devastating finishing move! The winner is Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell earning 10 points! Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy earns 3 points!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That was an amazing match,"** Yajima complimented, **"I'm proud to see to see such young wizards reach their full potential."**

 **"** **Its obvious young Wendy Marvell's really improved since the last time I saw her."** Lahar smiled.

Wendy walked over to Sherria and extended a hand out towards her, "Are you okay?"

Sherria smiled weakly "Yeah, I'm okay…" she took the girls hand as she helped her stand up.

"That was a fun match!" Wendy smiled.

Sherria smiled, "Yeah it really was."

"Would you like to be riends?" Wendy asked suddenly.

"Sure!" Sherria's eyes lightened with happiness and the girls laughed.

 **"** **What a show of good sportsmanship!"** Chapati commented.

* * *

"All right, Wendy won!" Timothy grinned.

Lenalee smiled, "That was amazing! Did you see that final move she did?!"

"She's amazing isn't she?" Allen smiled.

"Fairy Tail's full of amazing people." Lavi grinned.

Kanda smirked, "Not bad."

Link smiled, "Sherria-san did her best as well, I'm proud of her."

* * *

Sherry blinked, "I cant believe she actually lost."

"Me neither." Yuka admitted.

Oba wasn't happy, "How dare you lose! I'll spin you!"

"I still can't believe Sherria was so easily defeated." Lyon still couldn't believe it.

"I admit I'm surprised myself but she did well." Jura complimented.

* * *

"That's how we do things in Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned.

"Wendy's really gotten better at battling hasn't she?" Lucy smiled.

"No doubt about that." Gray smirked.

Erza was still wondering how she was able to absorb that foreign energy and looked over at Archangel's, _'Did they somehow infect her with this foreign energy of theirs?'_

* * *

 **"** **And with that the third day of the games is over with! Tomorrow is a day off so the competitors can relax tomorrow! Don't forget to check the score boards!"** Chapati announced.

 **Third Day Ranking**

 **1** **st ****ARCHANGELS 70P**

 **2** **nd ****FAIRY TAIL TEAM A & B 60P**

 **3** **rd ****MERMAID HEEL 34P**

 **4** **th ****LAMIA SCALE 33P**

 **5** **th ****BLUE PEGASUS 32P**

 **6** **th ****SABERTOOTH 23P**

 **7** **th ****QUATRO PUPPIES 16P**

 **RAVEN TAIL DISQUALIFIED**

"Sabertooth's in sixth place now." Lavi observed.

"Who cares." Kanda said uninterested.

Yukino didn't voice it but she thought the same thing. She gave Lavi a gentle look then grabbed his hand squeezing it slightly, _'If Lavi-sama hadn't come when he did…'_ she didn't even wanna think about it.

Lavi felt her squeeze his hand and he returned the gesture in kind.

Allen was on his way over to his team when he felt someone pull on his coat making him turn around. The person was wearing a black cloak and hood that covered their face but he could tell it was a woman.

"Um, I'm sorry but can I help you?" Allen asked.

The woman said nothing and instead took something out from underneath her cloak and handed it to him much to his confusion, "You want me to take this?"

She nodded.

Allen took it and noticed that it was a brown journal, "Is this-eh? She's gone?" he looked around but she was nowhere to be found, "Where did she go?"

"Oi Allen, hurry up!" Lavi yelled getting his attention.

Allen snapped his head in his teams direction, "Ah, yes I'm coming!" he ran over to them not seeing that Jellal saw the whole interaction between him and the mysterious woman.

"I see…so that's how it is." Jellal said.

* * *

Meanwhile the hooded figure was walking down the streets of Crocus going straight into the alley to get away from the crowd. Sitting down on some crate boxes the woman sighed but felt something nib her cheek making her smile a little. Looking closely the thing that nipped her cheek was a black golem similar to Timcanpy. She rubbed its head making it purr in delight, "I'm okay…Ur-Campy."

The black golem rubbed up against her cheek then settled on her shoulder making her show a small smile, "I gave him the journal…now all we have to do is wait for the right moment. I won't fail them…I will ensure we protect their future," she stood up, "Let's go, Ur-Campy." And with that she walked away into the shadows.

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Naval Battle Event!**


	27. Dai Matō Enbu: Naval Battle Event!

Miranda's turn to do an Event now! And don't mess with Archangels!

* * *

Lenalee sighed in content as she finished her strawberry lemonade drink, "So good~!"

Yukino giggled, "Was it good, Lenalee-sama?"

"Un!" Lenalee beamed, "I just love how this tastes!"

"That's obvious," Lavi grinned, "By the way, that uniform looks good on you Flare."

Flare blushed in her seat wearing the Archangels uniform for females, "Thank you for allowing me into your guild."

"Your welcome," Lenalee smiled, "We're just glad to have you here."

Krory smiled, "She's right, we're your family now and we take care of our family members."

Flare blushed at that but smiled anyway.

Lenalee saw the interaction between the two and giggled along with Yukino much to Lavi's confusion.

"Oi, Baka-Usagi," Kanda called out to the red head, "Where's Moyashi?"

"He's upstairs in the room, something about wanting to be alone for awhile." Lavi told him.

Kanda was suspicious but decided to leave him alone.

* * *

Allen was upstairs reading from the journal the woman gave him, "The Eclipse Project…Dragon King Festival. I feel like this has significance somehow otherwise she wouldn't have given it to me," he kept on reading and found something interesting, "Th-this is!"

* * *

Lavi turned his head, "Yo Allen, you done?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Allen smiled.

"What should we do now? It's a little hot outside, so maybe we should go to a pool?" Lenalee suggested.

"Pool?" Yukino questioned.

"According to the information I gathered from the people of the city, there is a summer resort nearby know as Ryuuzetsu Land. Its close by actually." Link told them.

"Seriously?! We gotta go!" Lavi grinned.

"It'll be fun!" Allen smiled, "I'm sure Timothy and Alice will love it!"

"Why do I have to go?" Kanda growled.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, "Because you have no choice, nor a say in the matter."

Kanda couldn't even say anything to that and just sulked.

"I think that's a great idea, it'll give us some time to relax and enjoy ourselves." Krory smiled.

"I'd like to go too." Flare spoke up.

"Then I guess we're all going! I'll get the swimsuits! I have the perfect one for Yukino-chan and Flare-chan!" Lenalee smiled.

"You do?!" Yukino and Flare exclaimed.

Allen couldn't help but feel nervous for them, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?"

"Your not the only one dude." Lavi agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bar Sun where Fairy Tail was they were busy celebrating both Laxus and Wendy's victory when Levy mentioned something that made Lucy, Wendy, and Erza lean in close.

"A pool?" Erza questioned getting excited.

"Wow…" Wendy smiled.

"Is there one nearby?" Lucy asked.

Levy smiled, "It's a summer resort known all throughout Fiore: Ryuuzetsu Land!"

"We gotta go for sure!" Natsu grinned.

"Since its so damn hot!" Gray agreed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Ryuuzetsu Land? Sounds nice." Max commented.

"It's a good opportunity, so lets all go together!" Warren suggested.

"Since we're going to the pool, won't we need swimsuits?" Kinana questioned.

"Well, of course! Who would go in their underwear?" Laki responded.

"But is it okay to not tell Master where we're going?" Lucy asked.

"Master took Laxus with him to someplace." Erza told her.

"Just Laxus and Master? Together?" Lucy gasped in shock.

"That's quite rare." Wendy commented.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Erza wondered.

Unknown to them outside was the same figure that gave Allen the brown journal standing just outside their bar, the woman's lips were trembling but a gentle nip on the cheek by Ur-Campy stopped the tears from coming, "Let's go." She walked away from the bar followed by her most trusted companion.

* * *

The gang finally arrived at Ryuuzetsu Land where there were water slides everywhere.

"We're here!" Lucy smiled widely wearing a pink two piece bathing suit with yellow stars on them.

"Its so spacious!" Wendy smiled wearing a two piece swimsuit with green and white patterns on it.

Erza stretched her tense muscles with a sigh on content, "This feels great!"

"Amazing! Even though it's nighttime, there are so many people here." Lucy observed.

"This place seems to be famous all over Fiore." Erza said.

"They've managed to build quite an awesome place in those seven years!" Wendy smiled.

Mira and Lisanna watched them walk by them, "Erza, have your wounds healed already?" Lisanna asked.

"Well, that's Erza for you." Mira smiled at her sister.

* * *

"Check it out! A water train!" Natsu grinned riding a water train on the pool water until he suddenly collapsed on it due to motion sickness.

"Why the hell did you get on?" Droy exclaimed.

"Please don't get that glittery stuff in the water." Jet told him.

Natsu was too busy suffering from motion sickness to comment but someone pulled his arm helping him up, "You don't look so good Natsu-san."

Natsu looked and grinned, "Yo Allen! Lavi!" he greeted as he was settled down on the edge of the pool.

Allen was wearing black swim trunks, his hair tied in a low ponytail and he had his arm and hand covered up, Lavi was wearing red swim trunks still having his eye patch on.

"Hey, so you guys came here too huh?" Lavi grinned.

"Yeah, this place is awesome! Glad you guys came!" Natsu smiled cheerfully.

"We thought it'd be best to come here and relax after such an exhausting day," Allen smiled, "Wendy and Laxus-san were amazing out there today."

"Hell yeah! So were you and that Kanda guy! Seriously you gotta let me fight you guys sometime!" Natsu grinned.

Allen smiled nervously, "Maybe some other time."

Lavi saw some girls walk by and had hearts in his eyes, "STRIKE~!"

"Seriously?" Allen groaned.

Natsu cackled.

* * *

Gray stared at them, "Looks like Archangels are here too," he then noticed Juvia and sweat-dropped, "Juvia, about that swimsuit…"

Juvia blushed, "Y-yes?"

"The price tag is still attached." Gray told her looking at the back of her swimsuit.

Juvia gasped then fell to her knees, _'Juvia needs more training.'_ Meanwhile Gray proceeded to walk away having lost his boxers at some point.

* * *

"Hey, there's an aquarium over that way!" Happy pointed, "Let's go."

"If you insist." Carla said.

Lily was sipping on some kiwi juice, "The kiwi juice here is great."

"Shall we go, too?" Levy looked at Gajeel with hopeful eyes.

"Huh? You've gotta be kidding. I can't stand those kinds of places." Gajeel scoffed.

Levy looked down disappointed, "Thought so."

He saw the look on her face and grumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aw, I should've brought a swimsuit." Cana whined holding some alcohol in her hand.

"Underwear? That's not allowed!" Macao looked at her in disbelief.

"Your regular clothes look like swimsuits anyway!" Wakaba commented.

"Dad, aren't you gonna swim?" Romeo asked.

Macao and Wakaba were too busy having nosebleeds, "This kinda stuff isn't so bad once in a while, huh?" Wakaba smiled lecherously.

* * *

"We should've asked Elf-nii-chan to come along." Lisanna said.

"You're right. I feel sorry for leaving him out." Mira smiled sadly.

Behind a rock not too far from them was Elfman himself along with Evergreen.

"I'd rather die than have them see the two of us together." Elfman said.

"We'll be in for it big time if we get caught." Evergreen moved back a little.

Elfman looked at her, "What? _You're_ the one who suggested we come here!"

"Don't be silly. We're just here for a change in atmosphere. I didn't have ulterior motives!" Evergreen pouted.

"Ulterior motives?! What does that mean?" Elfman questioned.

"Nothing, you moron!"

Freed and Bixlow watched them from above with smirks on their faces, "Would you look at that?"

"They're in looove!" Bixlow grinned with his tongue hanging out.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Lets ride that Love-Love Slide together!" Juvia suggested.

Gray sweat-dropped, "What's up with that naming sense?"

"Apparently, you slide down while hugging your partner." Juvia blushed with a silly grin on her face.

"No way I'm riding that!" Gray exclaimed.

"In that case…" Lyon popped up out of nowhere having Juvia in his arms, "Allow me to escort you."

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia gasped.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Gray growled.

* * *

"Look at this," Happy said sticking his head in of those things you find in the amusement park, "Does it suit me?"

"Not too bad, I must say." Lily did the same thing.

"What kind of fish is this?" Gajeel frowned.

Levy and Carla laughed at them. They then went inside the aquarium and looked at all the fish inside.

"That's quite the sight." Lily observed.

"Why? They're just fish floating in the water." Gajeel grunted.

Levy smiled nervously, "That's kinda obvious for an aquarium, don't you think?"

Carla looked over at Happy, "Hey Happy, you've been silent for a while now-" she then saw drool coming out of his mouth.

"They all look so tasty…" Happy drooled waging his tail around.

"He's only thinking of eating them with that gaze." Carla looked at the blue cat.

Lily sweat-dropped, _'Is this what they mean when they say hunger triumph sex appeal?'_ he thought.

Levy was staring at the fish and Gajeel was standing next to her, "Look, that fish is so pretty!"

"You think so?" Gajeel didn't look convinced.

* * *

"Wendy!" the blue haired girl turned to see Sherria running towards her.

"You guys came too, Sherria?" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah! Today's fight was great." Sherria smiled.

"It was, are your injuries okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yep! I'm all healed up!" Sherria grinned.

"That's good," Wendy then spotted two familiar faces, "Ah! Kanda-san! Link-san!"

Sherria instantly turned her head in the same position as Wendy and saw both Link and Kanda talking but soon both males were walking towards them. Link was wearing dark green swim trunks with patterns on them, and Kanda was wearing swim trunks with a koi fish pattern on them.

"Sherria-san, Wendy-san, nice to see you here." Link smiled at the two girls.

Kanda wasn't scowling anymore but he looked bored out of his mind, "Why the hell did I have to come here?"

"Give it up already," Link sighed, "Your already here so you might as well enjoy yourself."

"Tch."

"Link your chest!" Sherria noticed the injured spot on his chest.

Link gave her a reassuring smile, "I assure you that this is merely an old injury of mine. There's no need for you to make a fuss over me."

Kanda looked away, "Kanda-san, are you okay?" Wendy looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine. Your battle was impressive." Kanda told her honestly.

Wendy smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you very much!"

Sherria grabbed Link's hand, "Come over and spend time with us!"

"I don't see why not?" Link said.

"I'd rather be with them than Moyashi and Baka-Usagi." Kanda stated.

Wendy giggled at the nicknames for Allen and Lavi and walked next to Kanda as they headed for one of the smaller pools.

* * *

"Men are always wild! Four!" the members of Quatro Cerberus yelled.

Bacchus smirked, "Hey, you bastards! The age of ordinary men is over, now the real ones with honor shall shine!" he said while wearing a floater, "Speaking of men with honor, there was this guy I knew named Geese."

"He was using your name without permission and robbing people, right?" a member said.

"We're tired of hearing that story." Another member groaned.

* * *

Lucy and Erza were walking around the place just looking around, "We could get lost in a place this big."

"Don't worry about it. Just take it one ride at a time and enjoy it." Erza told her.

Lucy turned her head and saw some familiar faces, "Ah, Lenalee-chan, Miranda-san, and Yukino!"

Yukino smiled nervously around the blonde seeing as how the girl's her idol and all, "U-um, its nice to finally get the chance to speak with you Lucy-sama."

Lenalee grinned, "Yukino's been a big fan of yours for a really long time Lucy-chan!"

"Eh, really?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Miranda smiled gently, "She really wanted to see you, so we brought her here."

Yukino gave Lucy a gentle smile, "I'm glad I finally get the chance to talk to you."

Lucy smiled at her, "You as well," she then looked sad, "I'm sorry about happened between you and Sabertooth."

Erza frowned, "Their behavior today was absolutely despicable."

Yukino smiled sadly, "Yes, I was kicked out because of one loss, all of my memories of being in the guild were shattered in an instant. But, thanks to Lavi-sama I can makes new memories with my new family."

Lenalee hugged the girl, "You are just so cute~!"

"L-Lenalee-chan…" Miranda smiled nervously.

Lucy and Erza smiled at them knowing that she was in good hands.

"Um, we also brought someone else." Miranda shifted her eyes nervously at them.

Lucy saw how nervous Miranda was as well as Lenalee and Yukino and couldn't help but wonder just what they were so nervous about.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Lucy asked.

Lenalee turned her head behind her, "Its okay, you can come out now."

Lucy and Erza looked at each other before they saw a familiar face pop her head out from behind Lenalee looking really shy, "B-Blondie."

"You!" Lucy exclaimed.

Erza glared at the girl, "Raven Tail!" she was about to requip when Miranda and Yukino intervened.

"Please wait!" Yukino pleaded, "Flare-sama came here to apologize for what happened on the first day of the games!"

Miranda nodded, "That's right! Flare would always get beaten by Ivan while the rest of her team did nothing to help her, and was afraid! She really didn't want to do what she did, but fear took over and clouded her judgment!"

Lucy felt a pang in her chest when she heard that, _'So, Ivan really was beating her.'_

Flare looked at Lenalee who smiled in return gesturing for her to go ahead. She took a deep breath and came out of hiding from behind Lenalee and faced Lucy, "I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I've done, but please allow me to apologize." She bowed before Lucy making the blonde a little uncomfortable but soon smiled grabbing Flare's shoulders and sitting her up.

"Its okay, I forgive you. Also you can just call me Lucy." She grinned.

Flare blushed and smiled shyly, "Lucy."

The blonde giggled as did Flare.

Lenalee sighed with relief as did Miranda, "Looks like everything worked out."

"Yes." Miranda smiled.

Yukino looked at Erza, "Flare's under our protective custody just in case Ivan tries something. She's an official member of Archangels now."

Erza nodded her head in approval, "That's fine, but I wonder how she ended up in their guild? She's too kindhearted."

"We're not sure ourselves but she'll tell us when she's ready." Lenalee smiled.

"But still, everyone's so nice when you meet them outside the arena. Its kinda strange." Lucy commented.

Erza smiled, "Its fine like this, isn't it? It's a day off after all."

"She's right," Lenalee smiled, "But its still fun."

Lucy then sweat-dropped looking behind her, "Wait…"

"Ah, this is heaven." Aquarius was lounging around in the water next to Virgo.

"This is fun!" Virgo commented.

"Hey, you two! Who said you could come here?" Lucy deadpanned.

Aquarius got in her face scaring her, "Oh? Who do you think your mouthing off to, little girl?"

Lucy was shaking, "I-I'm sorry."

"It looked like fun, so I joined after Aquarius-san invited me. Are you going to punish me, hime?" Virgo did a pose.

"Who are you looking at?" Lucy wondered.

Lenalee looked at the spirits in awe, "Wow~ these are your spirits Lucy? Their both gorgeous!"

"I've never seen a mermaid before," Miranda smiled, "She's so beautiful."

Yukino smiled, "Seeing Aquarius-sama and Virgo-sama up close and personal is such a great experience for me."

Flare smiled herself, "So pretty."

Aquarius blushed at the compliments the girls were giving her and grinned, "Heh, naturally."

"Aquarius-san you use water right? Could you show me please?" Lenalee asked politely.

Aquarius got a dangerous glint in her eyes and grinned, "All right! I'll make the best slide and pool ever!" she brought her urn back and shot it forward aiming at Lucy sending her spinning around before she was sent flying away.

"You have great form, hime." Virgo complimented.

"I-is she okay?" Miranda wondered.

Erza smiled, "Its fine like this, isn't it? It _is_ our day off."

"Something feels wrong about what your saying.' Lenalee commented.

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen were sneaking around quietly trying not to be seen, "What's going on? Everyone's here!" Elfman said cautiously.

Evergreen moved him back, "Hey, hide properly! Your body really stands out."

Elfman stuck his head out from behind the rock him and Evergreen were hiding behind and spotted his two sisters, "Nee-san! Lisanna!" he then noticed Jenny sneaking up behind Mira.

Jenny stripped off Mira's bikini top making her squeal with embarrassment and cover them up.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried.

"Its payback for yesterday. Thanks to you, I was really embarrassed out there, you know?" Jenny smiled at Mira.

Mira smiled back with a mischievous smile, "Now you've done it, Jenny. My turn!" she took down Jenny's bikini bottom.

"Ah! Not my bottoms!" Jenny cried.

Macao and Wakaba had nosebleeds at this point much to Romeo's embarrassment and Risley's amusement.

"Dad!" Romeo blushed.

Risley merely laughed and patted his back.

Elfman had lecherous look on his face making Evergreen mad, "What's with that perverted look? So gross."

Elfman whirled on her, "I wasn't looking at _that_!"

"I saw you do it!" she looked away from him.

"You're wrong!" Elfman protested.

* * *

Levy, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, and Lily were busy helping out the aquarium people spreading out the food for this fish. Happy had convinced the people he could do it and somehow roped Levy and Gajeel into doing it with him.

"I didn't expect such a large audience." Lily observed.

"Why am I also in this?" Carla complained.

"This is crazy. What the hell am I doing in a place like this?" Gajeel growled.

Levy smiled, "Oh, come on! This is fun!"

"This is convenient." Lily commented.

"Say, Happy, you-Hey!" Carla saw him trying to gather the fish towards him using the fish food.

"Come get your food! Come on, come on!" Happy drooled.

 **"** **Look! So many fish have gathered!"** the commenter commented.

"That cat wasn't joking."

"Aren't' there too many of them?" Lily wondered.

"Does that idiot plan on eating all of them?" Gajeel questioned.

"While the audience is watching?" Levy said.

"You can't do that!" Carla told him.

Before Happy could even try to devour them more fish appeared ad looked like they were about to eat him.

"Watch out!" Levy yelled.

"Run away, blue cat!" Gajeel yelled.

They all ran away from the fish swimming around the pool to avoid getting eaten, when Gajeel had had enough and decided to just straight out attack the fish but that wasn't a good idea for a much larger fish with a scar on its face appeared.

"Its here!" they all yelled as the giant fish began to suck them in.

"This is remarkable!" Lily said with his arms crossed.

"I've had enough!" Carla yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Gajeel yelled while holding onto Levy. If he ever gets out of this he'll beat the living hell out of Happy.

* * *

"By the way, Lucy…" Erza spoke up from the arm chair.

"What is it, Erza?" Lucy responded.

They soon found themselves surrounded by the trimens just like Lenalee, Miranda, Yukino, and Flare.

"These guys are in the way." Erza stated.

"Try telling that to _them_ instead." Lucy said.

Lenalee sighed, "These guys are persistent."

"I have to agree…" Miranda agreed.

Yukino felt very uncomfortable, "They're scaring me."

"Me too." Flare said.

"I thought I caught a whiff of some exquisite parfum." Ichiya sniffed Erza.

Hibiki leaned down next to Erza's head, "You're even prettier than usual, Erza-san."

Lenalee and Lucy sweat-dropped, "Hey, don't mess with me. How can you be so good looking?"

"If you have me, I'd like to be your pet." Eve said.

"Right! Ichiya is…!" Ichiya started.

"Ichiya is…!" the Trimens saluted.

"Parfum!" Ichiya finished.

"Parfum!" The Trimens repeated.

"All hail the parfum!" Ichiya stated.

"Parfum, hail!" The Trimens declared.

"All hail the parfum!" Ichiya repeated.

"Parfum!" The Trimens repeated.

"All hail-" Erza grabbed his face.

"Hold on!" Erza had a dangerous look in her eyes.

She whirled on Hibiki, "What was with that MPF score today? Try harder!"

"Eh!" Hibiki grunted.

She whirled on Ren, "And you already have Sherry!"

"Guh!" Ren grunted.

She whirled on Eve, "You may have gotten a draw, but don't let that go to your head!"

"Mm!" Eve grunted.

She whirled on Ichiya who looked excited to be scolded but she simply turned away from him with a deadpanned, "Let's go, girls."

"Eeeehhh?" he grabbed onto her swimsuit, "Please tell me off too!"

"Hey! Don't pull on it!" Erza blushed then kicked him away from her, "This is a legendary swimsuit!"

"Legendary?" Lenalee and Lucy questioned.

"I always carry it with me, just in case. It looks great, has a glossy finish, and stays that way even if I happen to get into a fight. A great piece of work!" Erza explained.

"Really?" Lucy saw some string, _'It may be legendary, but it's fraying.'_

"Legendary…!" Ichiya came back.

"Legendary…!" The Trimens repeated.

"Parfum!" Ichiya said.

"Parfum!" The Trimens repeated.

Ichiya spun around in place, "Legendary Parfum: Sparkling Bright!"

Lenalee had had enough of their nonsense and so did Erza so they kicked them all away together, "Buzz off!" they yelled in unison.

Lucy and the other girls sweat-dropped.

* * *

The girls then proceeded to walk around until Lucy looked down at the pool and saw Mavis underwater.

"Yay! The pool's so much fun!" Mavis cheered when she came back up with Makarov and Laxus watching over her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked slowly.

"What," you say?" Makarov said.

"Just what it looks like." Laxus grunted.

"We're keeping her company." Makarov told her.

"Right…" Lucy said.

"She looked like she's having fun though, so that's good." Lenalee smiled.

"That's right." Miranda agreed.

Yukino and Flare didn't understand what they were talking about at all.

"Oh no! I'd forgotten something important!" Mavis said suddenly and started doing stretches, "We need to warm up before swimming! Come, on everyone! Let's do it together!"

"Why me?" Laxus complained.

Makarov was doing the stretches with Mavis, "Shut up and do it, Laxus. It's the Firsts order!"

Laxus made a sound but didn't protest.

Bixlow and Freed came walking over to them, "Laxus, you're gonna swim too?"

"The Thunder Legion will also-" Freed started but stopped when he saw what they were doing.

"What the hell are they doing?" Bixlow looked confused.

"That pose…They're warming up! As expected of Laxus." Freed observed.

"Let's join them!" Bixlow suggested.

"Here goes! One, two, three, floor." Mavis counted first.

"Five, six, seven, eight." They counted the rest.

"Two, two, three, four!" Mavis counted again.

"Five, six, seven, eight." They counted again.

Erza gave a certain some a deadpanned look, "What are you doing over there?"

"Sorry. I was following a trail of magic, and ended up here." Jellal disguised as Mystogan told her.

"You're standing out, its better if you stop." She sad unimpressed.

Jellal eyed Lenalee and Miranda who were standing near Lucy making a mental note to tell Erza what he witnessed after the third day of the games ended.

* * *

Natsu, Lavi, and Allen were walking around the pool just enjoying themselves when Lavi spotted something that made his gag, "What the hell is that?!"

What Lavi saw was Ichiya's rear end, a couple of kids were poking his bottom with sticks but Ichiya busted out of the rocks, "Sparkling!" he yelled making the children run away.

"Oh, if it isn't Natsu-kun and the young men from Archangels? Fancy meeting you here." Ichiya did a pose.

Allen and Lavi shuddered, "Y-you as well…" Allen smiled nervously.

"Seriously, this guy is just too damn creepy." Lavi shuddered.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Ichiya's stomach growled and he jumped out of the rocks, "Oh, the parfum of hunger!"

"Its not a smell, it's a sound!" Natsu said confused.

Lavi whispered to Allen, "Seriously this guy's just too damn creepy."

Allen nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sherria and Wendy were playing in the pool being watched over by both Link and Kanda.

Sherria waved at Link, "Link, are you going to swim?"

"No thank you, I'm fine here." Link smiled.

One look from Kanda told Wendy that he wasn't interested in swimming at all.

"This is still fun, Sherria!" Wendy smiled.

"It is!" Sherria said.

Just then Carla appeared pouting being carried by Lily in his battle form as was Happy.

"Hmm? What happened, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I had the most embarrassing moment a girl can have!" Carla said.

"Sorry, Carla. This all happened because I couldn't control my hunger." Happy had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, look…" Carla sighed.

Lily looked mortified, "No, I haven't trained enough. Being taken down by mere fish. What a disgrace! No!"

Link blinked, "It would appear they've been through quite the experience."

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this place?" Kanda said.

Wendy and Sherria just looked on in confusion, "I wonder what that's about…"

"It's gotta be love!" Sherria smiled.

* * *

"Hey, there. Great day for a swim, huh?" Hibiki flirted.

Kinana was just getting out of the pool, "It's night, actually."

"Glasses with your swimsuit? It looks so damn good." Ren flirted.

"I'll dye the pool red with your nosebleed, got it? With this daring swimsuit!" Laki sipped her drink.

"So you admit its daring!" Kinana stated.

"Maybe I should make it snow. Look, its beautiful. Just like you two!" Eve said making it snow.

Laki pushed Kinana away from them, "We'll catch a cold! Let's go!"

The Trimens chased after them, "Wait for us!"

* * *

"Wild…Four!" Cana cheered with Quatro Cerberus in the pool, "You guys sure know how to party!"

"Hey, isn't that underwear?" Rocker observed with a small blush.

"It's a swimsuit, I tell you. A swimsuit!" Cana insisted.

Bacchus grinned, "It doesn't matter either way! The fun sets trembling!"

"I knew you're an understanding man!" Cana grinned.

"Men are wild!" he winked.

They hollered in agreement.

* * *

Natsu and Ichiya were having a race with each other seeing as how Allen and Lavi wanted to go find Lenalee and Yukino.

"This is awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"This is the parfum of youth!" Ichiya yelled.

Alzack looked over at them, "Natsu, stop running around. Its dangerous."

"Ichiya-san, you're too old for that." Bisca told him.

Asuka smiled, "The hunky old man!"

"This is nothi-" he slipped on some water smashing into Natsu sending the boy flying while he went spinning in the pool.

"I told you so." Alzack commented.

Asuka waved, "Bye bye!"

"M-My head is spinning!" Ichiya said.

Erza and Jellal turned to the voice.

"Ah, Erza-san, stop the spinning!" Ichiya pleaded.

"What is that?" Erza wondered.

"A monster? Watch out!" Jellal tackled her out of the way.

Ichiya smashed into the rocks behind them then fell in the pool.

Erza opened her eyes to find her breasts being fondled by Jellal who blushed deep crimson red and got off her, "I'm sorry!"

Erza covered her breasts blushing slightly, "No, its fine. Um, well…" before she could say anything Natsu crashed into them sending Jellal into falling into the pool.

Erza kicked him away, "Wh-what are you doing?"

* * *

"Let's ride the Love-Love Slide, Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Leave this guy alone and ride it with me instead, Juvia." Lyon insisted.

"With Juvia! With Juvia!" Juvia kept on insisting.

"With me!" Lyon insisted.

Gray looked annoyed.

All three turned to see Natsu coming right at them, "Outta the way!" he slammed into both Gray and Lyon making them lean back into the slide.

"Why you?!" Lyon said.

"No…stop-" Gray said.

Natsu hit the Love-Love-Slide sign.

Both Gray and Lyon slide down the slide, "Gray-sama!"

"What?!" Gray and Lyon hugged each other.

Juvia blushed.

"Why do I have to ride this with you?!" Gray yelled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Lyon yelled back.

* * *

Lucy and the other girls looked up to see someone on the slide, "What's that?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm not sure." Yukino said.

"Must be some attraction or something." Lenalee shrugged.

"Lenalee!" the girls looked over to see both Allen and Lavi walking over to them.

"Allen-kun! Lavi!" Lenalee smiled.

"You guys having fun?" Lavi grinned.

Yukino smiled, "Yes."

Allen looked over to the slide, "Hm? Is that a slide?"

"I think so." Lenalee said.

* * *

 _"_ _Oh, you idiot, don't get so close." Gray whispered._

 _"_ _Show that smile only to me." Lyon whispered into his ear seductively._

Juvia had both hands on her mouth, "C-Could this be…the "Boys Love," I've heard about?!"

Lucy looked at her, "Hang on, what are you doing?"

Juvia fidgeted in place, "I just…wanted to see what happens next. Just kidding…"

Both girls saw that the sign Natsu was embedded in started moving making him slide down the slide.

"Natsu-san is…!" Juvia said running after him along with Lucy.

"He's destroying stuff again!" Lucy said.

* * *

"Its kinds noisy." Happy said.

"This is no different from the guild." Carla stated.

"Well, actually, the guild is more relaxing." Lily said.

Levy and Gajeel were behind them talking.

"Huh? I thought I heard Natsu's screaming…" Happy said walking a little away from them as the Love-Love Slide sign Natsu was on got Carla, Lily, Levy, and Gajeel, "Am I imagining things? By the way, the aquarium earlier, I definitely should've-Huh? There's no one here? Why?"

Lily and Carla were on the slide, "What?!" Carla yelled.

"What's going on?" Lily demanded.

"What the hell is that?!" Happy exclaimed in horror.

Gajeel was currently holding Levy in his arms as they were sliding down the slide, "Hey, don't stick to me."

Levy took a peak at his face and had a small blush.

* * *

Erza was currently helping Jellal walk, "What's wrong? It's not like you."

"That…was too much stimulation-" Jellal told her as the sign got them too.

Jellal held Erza in his arms with a huge blush on his face, "W-What's this?"

"The attraction is out of control!" Erza observed then growled when she saw Natsu, "So you caused this?"

"Its not my fault!" Natsu gurgled.

* * *

"Eh? What's that?" Miranda pointed.

Allen and Lenalee and Lavi and Yukino looked up and saw a giant pink heart sign headed right for them.

"Is that-" Allen started but was captured by the slide just like Lenalee, Lavi, and Yukino were.

"Allen-kun! Lenalee-chan! Lavi! Yukino-chan!" Miranda yelled.

"They've been captured by the slide." Flare stared.

Allen held Lenalee in his arms, "Wh-what is this?" Allen blushed.

"I-I'm not sure!" Lenalee blushed not at all bothered by the fact that Allen was holding her in such a way.

Lavi was in the same predicament, "What the hell?!" he held Yukino.

Yukino was blushing deep red to comment, but didn't hate the fact that she was being held by Lavi.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia were sliding the slide, "We're caught up in it too!" Lucy yelled.

"Love rival!" Juvia said.

"Juvia, calm down!" Lucy exclaimed then looked over to see two familiar faces on the slide.

Evergreen looked over in horror, "Lucy saw us!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Elfman questioned.

She took off her glasses and looked at him, "I'll do this!"

"Eh? Hey!" Elfman said.

* * *

"W-We became a pair, huh?" Erza commented.

"I-I guess." Jellal said. Then felt the fabric of her bikini and looked down seeing it was slowly disintegrating making him blush with steam coming out of his head.

"What? What's wrong?" Erza questioned.

* * *

"I wonder when Elfman and Ever got here." Lucy wondered.

"Let go, Love rival!" Juvia growled.

Lucy smiled nervously, "If I could've, I would have already!"

"This is just a rock! No one will suspect me of going on a date with a rock! You guys didn't see anything!" Evergreen denied.

Lucy gave Elfman a smile full of pity, "Poor Elfman."

"It'd be better if you just disappear, love rival!" Juvia growled.

"Poor me, too!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

Natsu was gangling from the sign, "Someone…save me!"

"Natsu…I'm kinda here to save you…" Happy said in a dejected tone.

"Kinda?" Natsu said weakly.

Happy looked over once he heard Carla's scream, "How long is this ride?" she demanded.

Lily responded, "Don't worry. It'll come to an end sooner or later. I think!"

Happy watched the interaction in horror, "Love rival…" he said floating down.

"Hey, keep it together!" Natsu yelled.

* * *

"Things have gotten quite out of hand, huh? You wouldn't want the others to see us like this, right? I don't really care if anyone sees us…" Levy smiled nervously.

Gajeel pulled her closer much to her surprise, "Hey. I…feel sick!"

"Motion sickness?!" Levy gaped.

* * *

Erza still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Jellal, "Seriously, what's wrong?" she looked down and saw the state of her swimsuit, "My legendary swimsuit! Hey, don't move. It'll-" she looked down to the lower half, "Down there too?"

Jellal promptly had a nosebleed right there, "Hey, stay conscious!" Erza yelled.

* * *

"Freeze!" Lyon growled.

"You freeze!" Gray growled back.

"You wanna go?" Lyon snarled.

"Oh, you bet!" Gray replied in kind both of them using their ice magic to freeze the entire slide.

* * *

Mavis started to shiver, "It's getting cold for some reason."

Laxus brought out a towel for her, "You've been in the water too long. Come on out. Even ghosts feel cold-What's that?" he turned his head and saw a blue light. The whole pool froze with Wendy and Sherria still in there but before it could reach them both Link and Kanda pulled them from the pool.

"Honestly, so much for relaxation." Link sighed still holding Sherria not seeing her blush.

Kanda scowled holding Wendy, "What dumbass is responsible for this?"

* * *

Allen had activated Crown Clown holding Lenalee in his arms as he got them off the slide to prevent being frozen, just like Lavi got off with Yukino.

"Heh, never a dull moment with these guys, right?" Lavi grinned still holding Yukino who was blushing madly.

"Your right about that." Allen agreed still holding Lenalee who absolutely loved it.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia weren't so lucky as they were frozen in the ice as was everything else.

Natsu final got off the sign, "Gray! What the hell are you doing? Y-You idiot! Don't freeze the damn pool!" he jumped in the air his fist incased in fire.

"Natsu! Don't do that!" Lucy yelled. Unfortunately he didn't hear her and an explosion went off.

Natsu stood there cackling, "See that? I won!"

The members of Archangels who weren't caught up in the blast just sighed.

"That boy…" Link sighed having set Sherria down.

"One of these days I'm gonna slice him up." Kanda swore making Wendy laugh nervously.

"I can't believe Natsu-san caused so much destruction." Allen looked around as everyone around them were in some…compromising positions.

"That's just how he is." Lenalee sighed.

Lavi grinned, while Yukino smiled nervously as Miranda and Flare ran over to them.

Happy flew above them and sighed, "He's really done it now. Big time."

Laxus held onto the two trouble makers, "First…Gramps…I made it so they cant run away."

"I'm sorry." Gray and Natsu groaned painfully.

Security was talking to Makarov, "Fairy Tail will take care of the repairs, got it?"

Mavis and Makarov cried but Allen came in to save the day, "Um excuse me, Archangels will pay for the repairs if that's okay?"

"Oh, you sure?" the man questioned.

"Yes." Allen nodded.

Mavis and Makarov hugged him, "You're a saint!"

He sweat-dropped.

Lucy covered her breasts with a sigh, "I knew this was going to happen."

Well…That's Fairy Tail for ya.

* * *

 **"** **It's a sunny day for magic and mayhem! We're ready to kick off day four's contest with a bang! Today's game is called "Naval Battle," that's right folks strapped yourself in for an exciting battle in the sea! The battle field is a large ball of water! If you get pushed out you lose the match! The last contestant will be declared the winner! However when only two competitors remain inside the battlefield a special rule will come into play! We call it the five minute rule! In this instance if one of the remaining challengers exit the ring within the first five minutes of the final showdown then they will get last place!"** Chapati explained the rules.

 **"** **So the game essentially becomes an underwater sumo match."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **This will be spectacular. Thank you for having me here."** A new judge commented.

 **"** **Todays guest is the head of the Scheherazade's Acting Troupe, Mr. Rabian."** Chapati introduced.

 **"** **Looks like the challengers are chosen! From Lamia Scale its Sherria!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"I won't settle for a drought today. I'm winning this!" Sherria declared.

* * *

 **"** **Jenny from Blue Pegasus hits the wave!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"You'll try, but I'll succeed." Jenny smiled.

* * *

 **"** **From Mermaid Heel its Risley!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Underestimate me and you'll lose it all." Risley grinned.

* * *

 **"** **Also joining the fray is Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Water and I go hand in hand. No one will beat me while Gray is watching." Juvia declared.

Someone else hit the water, "Minerva of Sabertooth, at your service."

The crowd went wild.

 **"** **Just listen to that crowd! Sounds like we've gotta fan favorite here!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **With this change Sabertooth's team now consists of its five strongest."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Next is the Celestial Wizard Lucy from Fairy Tail Team A!"** Chapati announced.

"Nothing personal." Lucy smiled.

 **"** **Lastly is Time Stopper Miranda!"** Chapati announced.

Miranda looked on shyly in her bikini but smiled anyway, "Hello, thank you for having me."

The crowd went wild for her more than they did for Minerva.

 **"** **Wow! Miranda's getting more cheers than Minerva! Looks like we have two fan favorites here!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **She's a real sweetheart that Miranda, but I've heard that its not a good idea to make her mad."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **What a beautiful woman!"** Rabian smiled.

"Hold up! What about me man?! I'm here too!" Rocker complained.

Rabian glared at him, **"Who cares?"**

"Oh come on that's harsh!" Rocker exclaimed.

 **"** **It's a deep sea rumble! Try and stay in the water as long as you can! I hope your ready ladies because the Naval Battle is about to begin!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"This is your chance Lucy, go get 'em!" Natsu grinned.

"If she uses Aquarius she can take them all out at once." Gray smirked.

"Let's cheer for her as hard as we can." Erza smiled.

Wendy nodded, "Right," she then looked at Miranda, "I wonder what Miranda-san's ability is?"

"That Chapati guy said "Time Stopper," so its gotta related to time magic." Gray guessed.

"I kinda wanna see it!" Natsu grinned.

Erza looked over at Archangels staring at Allen who was cheering for his teammate remembering what Jellal told her.

 _"_ _The person related to the Zeref like magic came into contact with Archangels Allen Walker then disappeared. I suspect that persons goal was to come into contact with him when he was alone."_ Jellal told her.

 _'_ _If that's true then…only Allen is somehow involved in all this.'_ Erza thought narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

Allen looked over at Marie, "Are you sure she wanted to participate?"

Marie nodded, "She said she wanted to go for this one. She said she had a bad feeling and insisted on participating."

"Miranda's intuition is never wrong, so I think its best that we allow her to do what she wants." Link stated.

Yukino looked on in worry, Minerva was considered the strongest person in Sabertooth.

"Miranda's ability is related to time," Lavi told her sensing she was uncomfortable, "She won't let that Minerva chick take her down without a fight and if she tries something to Lucy or Juvia she'll do what she can to help them."

Yukino smiled and nodded, "Yes, your right."

Flare gave Lucy a worried look, "Lucy…"

Krory put a hand on her head, "She'll be fine. Miranda's a kind and gentle soul, but if her friends are in danger she'll retaliate without mercy."

Flare took those words to heart and smiled, "Un."

Kanda had his eyes on the field his had on Mugen just waiting for that Minerva woman to make a mistake.

* * *

The gong sounded.

 **"** **There's the gong! Let the Naval Battle…begin!"** Chapati announced.

Lucy smiled with determination, "Guess I'm gonna get the party started this round!" she took out a gold key, "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!"

Out came the mermaid spirit, "Hmph." She smirked.

"What the?" Sherria stared.

"A spirit?" Jenny said.

"Hmph." Minerva said.

Miranda smiled, "Its Aquarius-san!"

"A fellow mermaid, huh? This is getting interesting." Risley grinned.

Aquarius roared holding her urn above her head, "This is my domain you brazen bimbo's!" sending a water tornado capturing Sherria, Jenny, Risley, and Rocker.

Miranda had already summoned her innocence and created a shield preventing the water from hitting her.

"My turn!" Juvia declared, "Wōtā Saikuron (Water Cyclone)!" she sent her own water tornado.

"Its been awhile hasn't it Aquarius?" Juvia greeted.

Aquarius smiled, "Don't think I'll hold back just because we're acquaintances."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Juvia smiled back.

* * *

Natsu smiled, "Man, Aquarius is kicking all sorts of butt! She can even hold her own against Juvia's power!"

Wendy smiled, "I was just thinking…the most impressive thing to me is that Juvia's standing up to Aquarius's power."

"Don't be so quick to put out that Miranda chick," Gray noticed that Miranda still had her shield activated, "She's not out of the game yet just like that Minerva chick."

Erza was staring at Minerva, that woman gave her a bad feeling.

* * *

"We're even?!" Aquarius gasped.

"I wont lose here! My darling is watching! I couldn't live with myself if I failed!" Juvia declared.

The rest of the competitors backed off seeing this was getting scary.

"They are really going at it." Risley said.

"Their way too busy to deal with anybody else, which means this is my chance." Jenny swam over to Rocker and kicked him out of the bubble, "No boys allowed!"

"That's not wild!" Rocker yelled.

 **"** **Quatro Puppy is out of the game! Jenny took Rocker completely off guard! The crowd seems to be happy about his elimination because they get what they wanted all along! An all girl bikini battle!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Thank you very much! Thank you very much! Oh sweet heavens thank you very much!"** Rabian thanked over and over.

"Man, nobody loves wild…" Rocker groaned.

* * *

Jenny smirked seeing Rocker was out but it didn't last long, "What?! I can't move?!" she felt something hit her hard in the back sending her flying out of the water sphere when she looked up she saw it was Miranda.

Miranda smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The male crowd went wild for her.

 **"** **And Blue Pegasus is put of the game as well with a surprise attack from Miranda! That was certainly a surprise!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Miranda used Jenny's distraction to her advantage and immediately took her out of the ring. Clever."** Yajima complimented.

* * *

Allen smiled, "I'm surprised but glad Miranda got someone out."

"Didn't think she had it in her." Lavi grinned.

Marie smiled, "She trained really hard to improve herself both physically and mentally. I'm proud of her."

* * *

"I better kick things up a notch!" Sherria declared going for Risley but the woman used Gravity Change Magic to slim down so she wouldn't get hit.

"Never underestimate chubby power, kid." Risley winked.

Aquarius was starting to get frustrated, "Okay, this is taking way too long. I gotta get out of here."

"But! I need you! What could possibly be more important than helping me win this?!" Lucy demanded.

Aquarius gave her a sympathetic smile, "My man." And with that she disappeared.

"Again?!" Lucy exclaimed she soon found herself above someone and saw it was Virgo, "Virgo where did you?!"

"I sensed you needed me so I came, hime." Virgo said having Lucy raised above her.

"I'm here too! I'm sorry!" Aries apologized.

Juvia sent another water cyclone at her, "Stay strong you two, she's incredibly powerful." Lucy warned.

"This would be much easier if we were in solid ground, but my hime's will is my command!" Virgo floated Lucy out of danger while Aries covered them.

"I'll try my best too!" Aries said using her wool to block her attack.

"I'll take you all out in one fell swoop! With this! My newest and most powerful technique unleashed by my Second Origin!" Juvia raised her arm above her head, "Todoke! Ai no Tsubasa! Gurei-sama rabu! (Go Forth! Wings of Love! Gray-sama Love!)!" she sent a whirlpool of water filled with hearts at all of the competitors.

* * *

"Don't use me!" Gray blushed.

* * *

Risley and Sherria were knocked out of the water except for Minerva, Miranda, and Lucy who all managed to stay in.

 **"** **Look at her go! Juvia's pushed two opponents out simultaneously! If she keeps this up she's sure to be the queen of the Naval Battle!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Sherria was disappointed, "Oh man, I thought I could hold my own in a water fight, but instead I ended up all wet."

* * *

"Its fine you did your best!" Wendy encouraged.

* * *

"You did very well!" Link also encouraged.

Lavi was snickering, "The name she gave the attack..."

"I feel bad for Gray-san…" Allen gave the ice mage a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Juvia looked over at Gray, _'That was perfect! He has to have fallen for me after seeing my love in action!'_

* * *

Gray was completely white as a sheet his mouth wide open the rest of Team Natsu was looking at him.

* * *

Juvia wasn't expecting that reaction, _'Why does he look sick?'_ she then found herself outside, "Uh-oh!"

Lucy blinked, "Juvia!"

 **"** **After a valiantly fought battle Juvia ends up outside the ring! She finishes in fourth place earning 4 points for her team!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Gajeel scowled, "What a klutz."

"Love will do that to ya." Cana commented.

"Come now, she was doing great for a bit." Mira smiled.

* * *

Kanda was keeping a close eye on Minerva, _'That woman's up to something.'_

* * *

"Milady sure is mischievous, she could've won right off the start. But she let them take each other out, so she could conserve her magic." Sting smirked.

"That Archangels and Fairy Tail chick don't stand a chance." Lector smirked.

"Don't be so sure about that." Rogue stared.

They all looked at him.

* * *

 **"** **Now its just Minerva, Miranda, and Lucy! Which of these beauties will win the Event?!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Minerva smirked, "Finally…its just the three of us."

Miranda suddenly got a bad feeling, _'She planned this! But!'_

"With my magic I could easily throw you two out but I have something else in mind…lets see how long you can last Archangels, Fairy Tail." She smirked making the water near both woman explode making Lucy cry out but Miranda made no sound. When the smoke cleared a green shield surrounded her.

Miranda had both hands in front of her, "Taimu Auto (Time Out)."

 **"** **Whoa! Look at that ladies and gentlemen! Looks like Miranda created a shield protecting her from Minerva's blast!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Very impressive."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **She's such a sweetie!"** Rabian declared.

Miranda showed no fear, "I'm not interested in playing your game. Please just fight me normally."

Minerva scoffed, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you its not. I've already stopped your attack." Miranda told her seriously.

Minerva sent more of those concentrated water explosions at Miranda and Lucy. Miranda moved out of the way trying to get close to Lucy who had no sort of defense, when she was close enough she protected both her and Lucy. The blonde sending her a grateful look, "Thanks…"

"You don't look so good, are you okay?" Miranda asked.

Lucy smiled, "I've been through worse, trust me." She reached for her keys but found they weren't there like her whip, "Where's my…?"

"I can only assume she has it," Miranda told her, "Don't worry I'll get it back for you."

Minerva let up her assault and saw Miranda and Lucy were unharmed and scowled.

 **"** **Look at that folks! Miranda and Lucy are both unharmed that shield of Miranda's is something else, wouldn't you agree?"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Team Natsu breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm actually glad they sent that Miranda girl out there." Gray said.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Minerva, "What is she planning?"

* * *

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Minerva, "My turn, right?" she raised her hand towards Minerva, "Ribāsu (Reverse)."

Minerva smirked, "It didn't even do anything."

Miranda smiled at her making Minerva raise a brow, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Minerva tried to move but found she couldn't, "What?! I can't move?!"

* * *

"That's what happened to me!" Jenny yelled.

* * *

"What happened?! Why can't she move?!" Sting demanded.

"It must be her," Rogue was staring at Miranda, "She must've stopped time for her."

"What?!" Sting said.

* * *

Miranda saw the confused look on Minerva's face, "I stopped your time, you can't move until I let you." She said.

"What?!" Minerva glared.

Lucy blinked, _'I didn't know she could do that!'_

* * *

"She can stop other people's time?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Seriously? She's more dangerous than that Minerva chick." Gray said.

"Wow…" Wendy stared.

* * *

Miranda used Minerva's immobility to her advantage and swam over towards her before stopping in front of her and bowed her head slightly, "I will apologize in advance for this." And with that she elbowed Minerva in the gut hard making her recoil when Miranda allowed her to move and grabbed Lucy's keys quickly tossing them over to her, the blonde grabbing them.

Lucy smiled at the brunette who returned it swimming back away from Minerva a little bit.

Minerva glared, "How dare you!" she sent more of those water bombs at them, and Luckily Aries came back out and protected Lucy from them, while Miranda once again summoned her shield.

Miranda noticed that Minerva wasn't in the same spot anymore and was behind Lucy who didn't notice and kicked the girl in the head hard sending her down a little.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Is she trying to kill her?!" Gray growled.

Erza scowled.

* * *

Minerva was about to attack her again but found she couldn't move again and felt someone kick her hard in the back sending her far away from Lucy, Miranda went over by Lucy and saw her head was bleeding a little, _'Her head! She could have a concussion! I need to end this!'_

"Lucy-chan, do you remember that spell you used in your fight with Flare-chan?" Miranda asked.

Lucy looked at her weakly and nodded slowly her head pounding.

Miranda smiled, "I'll hold her off while you use it, okay? Just hang in there a little while longer."

Lucy smiled weakly, "Okay…"

Miranda frowned at Minerva who growled, "You!"

Miranda raised her arm in the air, "Taimu Zōn (Time Zone)!" yellow time clocks appeared all around the water sphere.

Minerva looked around, "What is this?!"

* * *

 **"** **Would you look at that?! Miranda has a bunch to time clocks everywhere!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **It looks like Miranda's not playing around anymore."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Go Miranda!"** Rabian cheered.

* * *

Minerva sent an attack towards Miranda who just floated there, "Riwaindo (Rewind)!" the attack Minerva sent went right back at her making her cry out in pain having felt the full force of her attack.

"You…what did you do?!" Minerva glared.

"I sent your attack back at you," Miranda said having both hands out, "Riwaindo (Rewind)!" the time clocks used Minerva's attack and sent it at her again, she moved out of the way but on got her in the back making her cry out in pain again.

"I'm afraid its no use trying to escape, even if you dodge one you'll just get hit with another one from a different angle." Miranda explained as Minerva got hit again with another one of her attacks.

* * *

"Milady!" Sting yelled.

"Are you kidding me? She's beating up Milady like its nothing." Orga stared.

"But how?" Rufus couldn't believe his eyes.

Rogue couldn't believe it himself.

* * *

"Is it just me or does anyone else feel a little scared of Miranda right now?" Lavi asked.

They all gave him a deadpanned look making him sweat-drop.

"But still…this is the first time I've seen Miranda like this." Allen stared.

Link noticed something, "Something's wrong with Lucy Heartfilia."

They all looked as she summoned Gemini who seemed to be fretting over her and noticed Lucy was holding her head a little, "Did she get seriously hurt?" Lenalee looked worried.

"Remember when Minerva kicked her hard in the head?" Marie frowned.

"She might have a concussion, and Miranda cant heal those." Allen looked down sadly.

Kanda sighed making Lavi look at him.

* * *

"Lucy-san, doesn't look so good. I think she may have a serious head wound." Wendy looked on with worry.

"I think she might as well, but there's nothing we can do right now. Let's just be fortunate that Miranda is only focusing on Minerva and holding her back." Erza scowled at the Sabertooth mage.

Natsu was controlling his anger well, but Lucy was seriously hurt and needed medical attention and quick.

* * *

Minerva glared weakly at Miranda, "You…how dare you! I will not lose to some second class mage!"

Miranda looked at her sadly recognizing those eyes of hers. They held so much pain and sadness, "You poor thing…"

"What?!" Minerva growled.

Miranda held her hand out, "Ribāsu (Reverse)." Minerva couldn't move again.

"Damn you!" she snarled.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine."

Minerva's eyes widened seeing herself surrounded by planets, "W-What is this?!"

"Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate."

"Answer me!" Minerva yelled at Miranda who just gave her a sad look.

"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

 **Urano Metria!** "

Yellow spheres moved from behind Miranda and towards Minerva who had no choice but to take the full brunt of the attack since she still couldn't move because of Miranda. When Miranda saw her get hit with the attack she stopped using "Reverse," and saw the Sabertooth mage go flying out of the water sphere and sent crashing to the ground rolling a few times before she finally stopped. Minerva was twitching on the ground.

 **"** **Unbelievable! Minerva of Sabertooth has been taken out by Lucy Heartfilia! She ranks in third place earning 6 points for her team!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered for Lucy.

 **"** **That spell she used is certainly more powerful than it was the first time she used it."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **Simply magnificent."** Rabian complimented.

Miranda sighed with relief and left the sphere on her own not caring what she ranked as long as Lucy was okay.

 **"** **And Miranda is out, ranking in second place with 8 points! That means the winner of the Naval Battle Event is Fairy Tail Team A's Lucy earning 10 points!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered for Lucy who's eyes finally closed and she fell quickly from the water much the crowds horror, but Miranda caught her just in time and saw the state of her head.

"Oh no!" Miranda gasped.

"Hey!" she looked behind her and saw Sting glaring at her, "What the hell did you do to Milady?!"

Miranda frowned at him and went back to check up on Lucy.

"Why you!" Sting was about to send an attack at her but red hair came out of nowhere hitting the ground in front of him preventing him from taking another step forward. Team Sabertooth was surprised to see Yukino and Flare from Raven Tail standing there wearing the Archangels uniforms.

Yukino already had Libra's key in her hand, "That's as far you go Sting of Sabertooth," she glared, "Take another step and we will be forced to retaliate."

Flare gave him a creepy grin, "Blondie!"

Sting took a step back, "Yukino?"

She kept her glare in place, "Do not call my name as if we're acquainted, because we're not."

Flare grinned, "Can I strangle him?"

Lavi put a hand on Yukino's head and grinned, "I got this, go help Miranda with Lucy okay?"

"Yes, Lavi-sama." Yukino nodded.

Krory nodded towards Flare with a smile the red head returned it in kind going over to check on Lucy along with Yukino. Team A & B of Fairy Tail were already down there checking to see how Lucy was.

"Man, you guys can be some sore losers can't ya?" Lavi sighed brandishing his hammer, while Krory brandish his fangs his face more monster like.

"I haven't tasted dragon blood before, but I'd like to try." Krory grinned.

Sting glared at them, "What was that?!" he felt sword to his throat and saw it was Kanda.

"Pick. Your head or your arms?" Kanda said coldly.

Rogue was about to intervene when he felt Lenalee have her foot near inches from his face, "Don't even think about it." She glared.

Allen was behind Rufus his claw at his throat, while Link had his seals already to take Orga down. None of the members of Sabertooth moved a muscle. They just stood there, and the audience looked on holding their breaths.

 **"** **W-What a tense atmosphere."** Chapati said.

Yajima looked down with worry.

Wendy and Sherria were trying to heal Lucy's head injury, "I'm sorry but I can't be of any help." Sherria said sadly.

Wendy looked like she was about to cry, "Me neither."

Marie was down there with them, "It looks like she has a serious head injury, Minerva kicked her in the head too hard."

Natsu picked Lucy up slowly his bangs covering his face, which was a good thing because he was absolutely pissed! He sent Sting a murderous glare just like Erza and Gray were doing, both boys walked away followed closely by the others but Erza stayed, "I don't care if your strongest guild! You just pissed off the wrong guild!"

Kanda sheathed his blade, "Let's go." The rest of Archangel's walked away not even saying a word to Team Sabertooth.

 **"** **W-Well that was certainly uncomfortable."** Chapati said.

 **"** **I agree."** Yajima agreed.

 **"** **Well here are the rankings for the event."** Chapati said.

 **Rankings**

 **1** **st** **FAIRY TAIL TEAM A**

 **2** **nd** **ARCHANGELS**

 **3** **rd** **SABERTOOTH**

 **4** **th** **FAIRY TAIL TEAM B**

 **5** **th** **LAMIA SCALE**

 **5** **th** **MERMAID HEEL**

 **6** **th ****BLUE PEGASUS**

 **7** **th** **QUATRO PUPPIES**

* * *

Both Fairy Tail and Archangels were in the infirmary with Porlyusica the old woman scowled, "She has a serious head wound just like the young man said."

Natsu clenched his fists, "Those bastards are gonna pay!"

"Yeah." Gajeel said slowly.

"Can't you do something?" Erza asked the old healer.

The old woman looked over at Miranda who was looking really sad, "Young lady."

"Um, yes?" Miranda responded.

"You use time magic correct?" the old woman asked.

Miranda looked at her team who nodded, "I can use it to heal serious life threatening wounds, but not head injuries…I'm really sorry." She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Erza smiling at her.

"Don't apologize, you were a great help to Lucy out there. She would have been much worse if you hadn't helped her." Erza smiled.

Miranda smiled a little, "Thank you…"

Marie looked over at Kanda, "What?"

They all looked between him and Kanda, "As I recall, you said Johnny had a serious head wound before and you…"

"Marie, you!" Kanda growled.

"I know! But, if we don't do something she might…" Marie stopped.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Natsu demanded.

Allen took a deep breath getting their attention, "Kanda's body is different from ours…he has healing properties and can heal other people with it even if you have a serious injury."

"Seriously?! Then you can help us!" Natsu's eyes held hope.

Kanda looked away not liking the idea, "Forget it."

"Why the hell not?! You're the only one that can save Lucy!" Gray frowned at him.

"Kanda, I don't think it'll do anything bad to her if that's what your worried about," Lenalee said gently, "Marie's fine and so is Johnny. They haven't changed."

Kanda looked her right in the eye, after hearing his healing ability was restored he didn't want to use it on anyone else, not knowing what it would do to them. He felt someone grab his coat and saw it was Wendy looking at him with pleading eyes, "Please…please, save Lucy-san…"

Kanda stared at her, those eyes. He's seen those eyes before.

 _"_ _Yu!" Alma smiled._

The samurai sighed running his hand through his bangs, "Fine…just stop giving me that look."

Wendy smiled and hugged him making him freeze not expecting it, "Thank you!"

Kanda was still frozen in place but Lavi snickered, "This is just too cute."

Yukino sighed, "Lavi-sama."

Kanda glared at him murderously, "Would you like a serious head injury?"

"I'll pass on that, thanks!" Lavi held up his hands in surrender.

"Hmph," Kanda walked over to the unconscious Lucy, "Move." He said to the old woman who scowled muttering 'impolite brat,' as she moved out of the way.

Kanda took off his jacket and unsheathed Mugen much to everyone's confusion.

"The hell's he doing?" Gajeel wondered.

"Just watch." Marie said.

Kanda sliced the palm of his hand making them gasp.

"What are you doing?!" Erza demanded.

Lenalee put a hand on her shoulder, "This is part of the healing. Just watch and wait. Marie and Johnny had to go through the same thing and their both fine."

Everyone looked over at Marie who smiled.

Kanda lifted her head slowly minding the fact that she has a serious head wound, tipping her mouth open slightly and putting some of his blood in her mouth just like he did with Johnny watching it go inside her mouth and down her throat, then gently laid her head back down. Lucy's head gave off steam making them all jump but when they saw her eyes slowly open her eyes they all smiled.

"Everyone…?" Lucy looked around then winced, "My head…!"

Kanda scoffed, "You had a head injury, so naturally you'll have a slight headache."

"Eh?" Lucy blinked then looked over at everyone, "What happened? The event!"

"Don't worry about that," Allen smiled, "You got first place. Congratulations, Lucy-san."

Miranda smiled, "Yes, congratulations."

Lucy blinked, "I did? I really got us first place?"

Erza smiled, "You did."

Cana smiled at her, "You kicked that Sabertooth chicks ass! She didn't stand a chance against you! She got third place!"

Lucy smiled softly, "I see…oh, my key!"

"Right here!" Happy showed them to her.

She took them and cradled them to her chest then smiled at Miranda, "Thank you, Miranda."

"Why are you thanking me Lucy-chan?" Miranda asked.

"Because you got them back for me just like you said you would. They mean the world to me, so thank you." She smiled.

Miranda blushed, "Y-Your welcome."

"Ah, here you all are," Makarov walked in and saw Lucy was okay, "Lucy dear, how are you feeling?"

"I feel much better thanks to Kanda." Lucy smiled at the samurai who looked away.

"Thank you young man for saving my child." Makarov thanked.

Kanda bowed his head slightly at the old man, "So, what are you gonna do?"

Makarov sighed, "The administrators were kind enough to hold off on the battles wanting to see how Lucy's condition was, but that's all up. The Tag battles are about to start and I've merged the teams."

"Merge?" Erza questioned.

"With Raven Tail disqualified it's down to eight but we can't have two teams anymore so we'll just be one team. I've chosen, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu," Makarov announced, "We can however keep Team A's point ranking so we're still in second place."

"That's some good news," Lavi said, "If the Tag Battles are starting we'll leave you guys alone to get ready for it then."

The rest of the Archangels team left making Makarov sigh, "We owe them a lot."

"No kidding, but we're not gonna lose!" Natsu declared.

"Of course." Makarov grinned.

* * *

 **"** **Okay, folks I've been told that Lucy from Fairy Tail is in stable condition, which is good news! Now lets get on with the Tag Battle! The match-ups have been decided!"** Chapati announced.

 **Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Puppies**

 **Lamia Scale vs. Mermaid Heel**

 **Archangels vs. Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth**

"Eh?!" Allen yelled.

"They paired us up with both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Somehow I knew this would happen…" Lenalee sighed.

"Tch." Kanda scowled.

* * *

 **N ext Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Parfum vs. Puppy!**


	28. Dai Matō Enbu: Parfum vs Puppy!

The ones who will be fighting in the Tag Team battle will be Allen and Kanda! Look forward to it! ^_^

* * *

Allen slumped against the railing, "I don't believe this…why did they have to put us up against Natsu-san's guild?"

Lavi patted his back, "Maa maa, there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm more curious to know which one of us will be called?"

"I'm kinda curious myself, but I hope its me. I would love to take Sabertooth down!" Lenalee frowned.

Lavi sweat-dropped, "I'm sure you would but you might kill one of them."

"So what if she does?" Kanda scowled.

"Yuu…" Lavi sighed.

Miranda looked behind her and saw it was Flare and Yukino, "Is there something wrong?"

Yukino shook her head with a smile, "No, nothing's wrong. We were just thinking about staying with Lucy-sama in the infirmary."

"I'm worried…" Flare admitted.

"That might be a good idea," Marie spoke up, "I have a feeling Sabertooth might try something since Miranda did help Lucy defeat one of their strongest members."

Miranda looked down but she didn't look sad, "I'm sorry…but I did what I had to."

"We know, and it's okay Miranda-sama." Yukino smiled.

"That woman…she will pay…!" Flare growled.

"I don't doubt that Fairy Tail will get back at her for what she did, and if they try to target us well…I'm afraid it won't end very well." Marie stated.

Yukino smiled, "I know. We'll be going now."

"We'll be watching in the infirmary." Flare smiled then followed Yukino to the infirmary.

Miranda looked worried but Marie put a hand on her shoulder, "They'll be fine."

"Your right." Miranda smiled.

* * *

 **"** **All right people, are you ready for a magic battle?! First up, Blue Pegasus's Ichiya & Rabbit vs. Quatro Puppies Bacchus & Rocker!" ** Chapati announced.

* * *

All four of them walked down to the arena facing each other.

Bacchus hiccuped.

"Watch out! We're…" Rocker trailed off.

* * *

"WILD!" The rest of his team finished.

* * *

"Now, let's show these fancy boys what that really means! We gotta get some points too…" Rocker mumbled.

Bacchus smirked, "It's cool…all I want is to get my spirits shaken and stirring." He said then looked at Ichiya who was still sparkling.

Rocker backed away from the rabbit, slightly disturbed, "Uh…"

"Gentlemen." Ichiya stuck his hand out.

Bacchus and Rocker didn't know what to say so they just shook their hands.

 **"** **Wow! After all the animosity of today's Naval Battle, these fine gentlemen are putting civility on display."** Chapati announced.

 **"** **What a beautiful gesture, thank you very much."** Rabian sniffled.

* * *

"Dude, seriously who's in the bunny costume? It's really bothering me." Lavi groaned.

"I must admit I'm quite bothered myself." Link admitted.

Lenalee shivered, "I really hope it's not another Ichiya."

"God, I don't need a nightmare like that. I already had one about the old hag." Lavi shuddered.

"Idiot." Kanda muttered.

* * *

Down below in the arena Rocker looked flabbergasted, "Did I just shake hands with a bunny?"

"No, that guys smells pretty damn good." Bacchus complimented.

Ichiya and Bunny walked away then turned to face them, "Now…the time has come to share your handsome face to the world."

Bunny nodded.

* * *

"Seriously?" Lily stared.

"We're finally gonna find out who he is?" Happy leaned down in anticipation.

The crowd was curious to know definitely and saw as Bunny took off the head slowly.

* * *

"It's so strange, but all the suspense is killing me." Ren leaned down, "Who's in there?"

Hibiki and Jenny were too busy making out to comment.

"Would you two stop for just a second!" Ren yelled.

"Ichiya's just about to show us who's in the bunny suit!" Eve pointed.

* * *

"Obscure yourself no more," Ichiya told Bunny, "Unmask your true glory!"

Bunny fully took off his head and revealed a yellow skinned Ichiya look alike that looked like a cat.

* * *

The crowd's jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

The judge's jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

Fairy Tail paled seeing another Ichiya look alike and worst of all Team Natsu including Gajeel knew who he was, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Bacchus and Rocker just stared in disbelief, then yelled, "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Ichiya and Double Ichiya jumped in the air.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Natsu stared.

"That cat from Extalia!" Gray exclaimed.

* * *

Both of them landed on the ground and did a pose while sparkling, "Ready? Double stud muffin attack!" they said in unison.

* * *

Kanda had Mugen already out, "That thing dies…NOW!"

Link closed his eyes, "What I have seen can never be unseen..."

Lenalee was shivering, "T-There's two of them?! Why?!"

Allen had his hand over his mouth, "I don't feel so good…" he groaned.

Lavi passed out right then and there.

"Lavi-nii-chan!" Timothy yelled.

Marie felt the crowd's reaction, "I get the feeling it was another Ichiya under there."

Miranda buried her face in his chest, "S-Scary…!"

Krory shivered, "I would never want to drink his blood even if I was a real vampire."

Komui, Bak, and Johnny felt their souls leave their bodies, while Cross looked disgusted and Tiedoll simply smiled.

* * *

"It's Nichiya!" Lily exclaimed.

"Waaahhh…" Happy said.

* * *

"Sensual…" Ichiya said.

"…Yet deadly parfum." Nichiya said.

* * *

The members of Blue Pegasus looked sick having smelt their…parfum.

* * *

The crowd didn't look so good either.

* * *

Erza looked down right frightened, "Can it be true…? I don't feel so good…" she fell backwards and Gajeel had to catch her.

"Pull yourself together!" Gajeel told her.

* * *

"That is so totally not WILD!" Rocker pointed, "I mean is that crazy looking cat dude even really a member of Blue Pegasus?!"

Ichiya laughed, "Behold!" he showed then Nichiya's back.

Bacchus wasted no time and attacked the yellow cat sending it far away.

"NOOOOO~!" Ichiya wailed.

* * *

"What happened?! Can the cat even fight?!" Ren yelled.

* * *

"Of course he can! The feline and I are one in the same!" Ichiya stated.

Nichiya fell down but got right back up.

"Which means…we should both share the same abilities!" Ichiya said.

They stared at each other for awhile before Nichiya passed out.

* * *

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Kanda yelled.

The others were too busy trying to wake Lavi up to comment.

* * *

"MEN~!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"Wild…" Bacchus and Rocker crept up on him.

"Victory couldn't have come at a better time. We gotta get some points on the board." Rocker grinned.

* * *

 **"** **It looks like its rabbit season here in Domus Flau."** Chapati announced.

 **"** **It's two against one now."** Yajima commented.

 **"** **So tragic and yet so thrilling! Thank you very much!"** Rabian smiled.

* * *

Lavi finally woke up, "What happened? What I miss?"

"You appear to be in luck because the cat has been rendered unconscious thanks to Bacchus." Link informed.

Lavi stood right up and saw that the cat really was unconscious much to his relief, "Thank god…"

"I agree." Allen said.

"But will Ichiya do now? It's two against one." Lenalee pointed out.

"He'll figure something out." Link said.

* * *

They saw Ichiya get beaten to a pulp by both Bacchus and Rocker and just when they thought they won Ichiya got right back up all muscled up.

"What the hell is this? How did he get so wild?" Bacchus questioned.

"Maybe…its power potion?" Rocker guessed.

"To my dear friend…I dedicate the parfum of victory!" Ichiya declared.

* * *

"Go get 'em!" Team Blue Pegasus cheered.

* * *

Buffed Ichiya approached them and Mato grinned, _'This is great, I never expected this fight to be so emotional.'_

"Let's get wild!" Bacchus and Rocker grinned charging at him.

"Give it your all…but your attacks will melt! Against my beautiful dreamer…smile." Ichiya gave them a smile that made them stop in their tracks and allowing him to send them flying with a single punch.

The crowd couldn't believe that Bacchus and Rocker lost and Team Quatro Puppies couldn't believe it either.

 **"** **And after that devastating turn of events! Quatro Puppy is down! The winner is Blue Pegasus!"** Chapati announced.

The crowd cheered for Ichiya as he did a pose.

* * *

"He actually took down Bacchus?" Erza couldn't believe it.

"Both him and his buddy…man." Gajeel added.

"Guess he's not just an idiot." Gray commented.

"He's totally awesome!" Natsu complimented.

* * *

Allen couldn't believe it, "Lenalee or somebody else I can believe but…Ichiya?"

Lavi had his mouth wide open.

"Well…I guess he was stronger than he let on." Lenalee complimented.

"Tch." Kanda clicked his tongue.

* * *

 **"** **That was an amazing match don't you think?"** Chapati asked Yajima.

 **"** **Yeah…if you say so…"** Yajima commented.

 **"** **The ending was far too sappy for my taste, thank you very much!"** Rabian complained.

 **"** **And now, straight into round two! Which pits Lamia Scale's Lyon & Yuka against Mermaid Heel's top dog Kagura and top cat Milliana!" **Chapati announced.

* * *

Both competitors were already down in the field waiting to fight it out.

* * *

Natsu looked down with interest, "Lyon and Kagura are fighting? This is gonna be a good one."

"Yeah…" Gajeel then looked over at Archangels making eye contact with Kanda who gave him a smirk.

"Gihihi, looks like samurai kid is eager to fight it out with us." Gajeel grinned.

Natsu looked over at Allen who smiled pumping up his fist making the pink haired dragon slayer grin, "I wanna teach those Sabertooth guy's a lesson, but I really wanna fight it out with Allen!"

"You'll get your chance as soon as the match starts," Erza told them, "Focus on Sabertooth for now, because I have a feeling that they will as well."

"That Kanda guy's been itching to take down one of Sabertooth's members, he might get a chance. He'll probably go right after Sting first if he gets chosen." Gray guessed.

They all nodded.

* * *

Sting saw the interaction between Natsu and Allen and started growling, _'Like I'd let you interfere!'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Mermaid vs. Lamia!**


	29. Dai Matō Enbu: Mermaid's vs Lamia's!

Kagura and Milliana's turn! ^_^

* * *

 **"** **All right, its time for the second match, Lamia Scale's Lyon & Yuka! And here come the lovely ladies of Mermaid Heel, give it up for Kagura and Milliana!" **Chapati announced.

* * *

"Are ya feeling pretty pumped?! You can cheer louder than that let me hear ya!" Milliana yelled to the crowd.

* * *

 **"** **So what do ya think Yajima-san? Who's going to come out on top?"** Chapati asked.

 **"** **Honestly, this one could go either way. I can assure you it's going to be an exciting match."** Yajima commented.

* * *

"Lyon and Yuka are formidable foes! Stay focused, okay Milliana?!" Erza yelled down.

Gajeel looked at her and grinned, "Heh well well, you're rooting for Mermaid Heel now are ya?"

Erza smiled, "Yeah, I've known Milliana a long time. I consider her a friend, can you blame me for supporting her."

Laxus looked over at Gray, "What about you? Your old buddy Lyon is about to go to battle for Lamia Scale, don't you wanna help him out a little?"

"Why should I?" Gray dismissed calmly, "Doesn't make sense to help another guild, not when our teams are rivals."

Erza chuckled then looked over at Natsu's solemn face, "What's the matter, Natsu?"

Natsu looked over at her, "It's just that Lucy, Elfman, and the others probably wished they could watch the matches too."

"Hm," Erza nodded her head in agreement before she smiled, "In that case, we'll just have to try and remember all of the details. That way we can tell them about it later."

"Yeah, great idea," he grinned, "Okay, lets do it!" he felt something land on his head and saw it was Timcanpy, "Hey there buddy, did you come watch the match for Lucy?" he held the golem.

Timcanpy nodded.

"Hold on, can't this little guy record things?" Gray questioned.

"Your right, he can." Erza remembered.

"Hey yeah, you can record stuff can't ya?" Natsu grinned.

Tim nodded.

"Think you can record the match for Lucy and the others to watch later?" Natsu asked.

The cross on Tim started glowing signaling he was recording the match.

"Thanks Tim, you're the best." Natsu rubbed his head.

"That little golem truly is something else isn't he?" a new voice spoke up making them all jump. Turning around they saw it was Bookman.

"Geez, you scared the hell out of us!" Gray had a hand to his heart as it started beating rapidly.

"My apologies, but Timcanpy took off all of a sudden and I was curious as to know why. Looks like he came to see all of you." Bookman approached Natsu and Erza standing between them.

"Yeah, he's probably worried about Lucy too." Natsu added.

"I don't doubt it, two of our members are currently guarding the infirmary making sure Sabertooth doesn't try anything." Bookman informed them.

"Who?" Gajeel asked.

"Young, Yukino and Flare." The old man said.

Erza smiled, "The two of them have come a long way, especially Flare."

"Yeah, didn't think she'd change from psycho to protective." Laxus stated crossing his arms.

"People do change, it's rare but it does happen." Bookman stated.

Natsu looked at Bookman and grinned, "Looks like we'll be fighting each other in the Tag Battles."

Bookman looked at the boy, "So it would seem. Make sure you give those Sabertooth punks a good thrashing."

Natsu's grin grew wider, "You bet, gramps!"

Bookman smirked.

"Why tell us this?" Erza questioned.

Bookman looked at the arena, "The battle between you and Sabertooth was destined to happen, we have no right to interfere and therefore we won't. like I told the young man behind me, we only entered the games to prevent Raven Tail from harming Fairy Tail."

Laxus smirked remembering him tell him that, the others were surprised though.

"You entered the games…because of that?" Erza said.

"Correct," Bookman said, "Komui wanted to repay you all somehow and felt like keeping an eye on Raven Tail was the way to do it. That's why we entered the games. But now, after this we will make an announcement to drop out."

"What?! Why?!" Gray exclaimed.

"We have achieved our goal, there's no reason for us to participate anymore." Bookman stated.

"Sorry gramps, but that's not gonna happen." Natsu told him.

"Hm?"

"You've gotta stay in the games…cause I wanna fight Allen!" Natsu declared.

"Do you now?"

Natsu looked over at Archangels seeing Allen get into it will Kanda, "The first time I saw him fight against that guy from Sabertooth I already decided I wanna fight him. Plus, Allen's my friend, and I wanna see us end the games together!"

Bookman felt a smirk creep to his face, "I will be sure to tell him that, you're an interesting one aren't you?"

"That he is." Erza agreed.

"More like stupid." Gray snorted.

"What was that, you underwear freak?!" Natsu growled.

"You heard me!"

Bookman sighed, "I don't know who's worse, Allen and Kanda or these two."

"Both." Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus commented.

* * *

Happy turned to Levy, "Just letting you know, that I'm gonna be rooting for Mermaid Heel. And that's only because I've known Milliana since the whole Tower of Heaven thing went down."

Levy smiled, "Well, I'm gonna be cheering for Lamia Scale. It's the least I can do since their always helping us."

Wakaba had lecherous grin plastered in his face, "You do that kid, meanwhile we're gonna be rooting for Mermaid Heel cause their hotties."

Levy gave them a deadpanned look and sighed then turned towards Juvia, "Let me guess, your gonna be cheering for Lyon aye Juvia?"

Mira and Cana sat on each side of her, "So, has he declared his undying feelings for you yet?"

"Oh, come on you can tell us. Our inquiring minds wanna know." Mira smiled.

Juvia looked down, "Well…kinda. I guess he did."

* * *

Lavi grinned, "Hey Yuu, Kagura's fighting."

"What of it?" Kanda growled.

"Aren't ya gonna cheer her on, after all…she liiiikkkkeess you~" Lavi teased.

Allen snickered his shoulder shaking as he was trying to hold in his laughter, "T-That was g-good…" he snorted.

Kanda gave Lavi the most murderous glare he could muster, "How about I just slice you to pieces and feed you Moyashi?" he growled.

"Hah?! As if I'd eat Lavi! He's inedible!" Allen yelled indigently.

"That's not what you should be yelling about!" Lavi exclaimed, "And what's wrong with eating me?!"

"Your eating habits are non-healthy!" Allen stated.

"Like you have room to talk!" Lavi shot back.

Lenalee, Marie and Link sighed, "Idiots." They muttered.

"Exactly." Kanda agreed.

* * *

"We're getting close, only one more match before Fairy Tail finally goes head to head with Archangels and Sabertooth." Makarov stated.

Mavis smiled at him, "Well I'm not worried because I believe in them. They'll be fine, and I'm sure Archangels will give them a good fight."

"Yes, but there's a chance they might go after Sabertooth themselves and completely ignore us." Makarov said.

Mavis giggled, "Something tells me that they'll let Fairy Tail handle Sabertooth. I believe in them."

Makarov smiled, "So do I."

* * *

Kagura noticed Milliana was in another world and called out to her, "Milliana, you need to focus."

"Kay, I swear I will." Milliana swore.

Kagura stared at her, "Tell you what, I'm going to let you take a shot at them first. I'll be standing by if you need me." She walked away.

"Hey wait, all alone?" Milliana looked at her.

"You need to gain more experience," Kagura stated, "This is your opportunity to show me what you can do. Don't treat it like a game, it's a serious fight. Don't let me down Milliana."

"I won't," Milliana looked back at Lyon and Yuka, "I'll beat them, you just watch."

Kagura made eye contact with Kanda who gave her a curt nod, which she returned, _'If you fight in the finals…then I want to be the one to fight you.'_

"We can't get lazy just because their girls, yea hear?" Yuka told Lyon, "Their tough, so we've got to give everything we've got in this battle."

"Especially is we want to beat Kagura," Lyon stated, "That's it!" he looked over at Fairy Tail and spotted Juvia, "If I can earn victory for Lamia Scale, then Juvia will fall in love with me!"

Yuka sweat-dropped, "Ah geez…get your priorities straight man."

* * *

"Hey you boys, you better kick some butt this round or I'll take you both for a spin!" Lamia Scale's master declared.

* * *

"Remember, you've only got 30 minutes to seal the deal. Now, let the match begin." Mato declared as the gong struck.

"If you snooze, you lose!" Milliana took off her cloak and jumped high in the air.

Yuka and Lyon got ready.

Holding out her hand a pink magic circle appeared, "Nekōsoku Chūbu (Nekōsoku Tube)!" an orange binding tube shot at them forcing both boys to dodge. As soon as she landed she came at them.

* * *

"Whoa, is Milliana really gonna fight them all by herself?" Beth wondered.

"I don't think she's ready to take Lamia Scale all on her own." Araña stated.

Risley grinned, "Well Kagura seems to think that she can handle it. Let's just hope she's right."

* * *

Lavi whistled, "Damn, that girl's scary with those things."

Allen nodded, "She's really skilled, but is she going to be okay against both Lyon ad Yuka?"

"Kagura's just standing off to the side, so she must think she can." Lenalee said.

Kanda said nothing and simply watched.

* * *

Milliana was swinging her tube around, "I don't need any help with these guys!" she declared swinging it again as they dodged out of the way.

* * *

"It's going to be embarrassing if she beats both of them." Sherry said.

"We'll be the laughing stock of the tournament." Sherria stated.

"I don't know what your up to Mermaid Heel, but we're not gonna let you get away with it! Go get 'em Lyon and Yuka! Show those hussies what happens when you mess with Lamia Scale!" Lamia Scale's master yelled spinning in place.

* * *

Lyon and Yuka grit their teeth, "Hey, why's Kagura just standing there?!" Yuka demanded.

"Good question, bet I can get her to fight." Lyon got in an ice-make pose, "Aisu-Meiku: Īguru (Ice-Make: Eagle)!" he sent ice eagles at Kagura who just stood there but Milliana shattered them all using her tube.

"I'm your opponent, not her!" Milliana declared.

"Hadō (Wave)!" Yuka sent wave projectiles at Milliana who dodged them all by jumping around like a cat, then jumped high in the air.

"Holy!" Yuka looked up.

"Kitoun Burasuto (Kitten Blast)!" Milliana sent pink tubes at Yuka but it only glowed.

"What?! That was just a fake out?!" Yuka covered his eyes with his arm.

"I've got you now!" Milliana wrapped her legs around Yuka's neck and started punching him in the face.

* * *

 **"** **Man that's gotta hurt! Who would have thought that such a cute little cat girl could be so incredibly vicious!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Whoa, that's one hardcore kitty!" Happy yelled.

* * *

Lavi couldn't help but laugh his ass off at Yuka's plight.

Allen sighed, "Stop laughing at him Lavi."

"Milliana's a lot tougher than she looks, isn't she?" Lenalee said.

"Indeed." Link agreed.

* * *

"She's definitely not holding back in this fight. She must feel more confident knowing that Kagura's there if she needs her." Erza smiled.

* * *

Milliana jumped off Yuka and smirked, "What's the matter boys? Your not scared are you? Then again, maybe you should be case I've been training with Kagura daily," she took off her gloves revealing red claws, "Himitsu no buki: Sukuratchi Kōgeki (Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack)!" she scratched both of their faces.

"Awww, what's the mater? Did I give you a boo boo?" Milliana taunted.

Both males glared at her.

* * *

 **"** **I certainly didn't see this coming, Milliana is actually holding her own against those two. And their a couple of Lamia Scale's strongest."** Chapati commented.

 **"** **I think its those nimble cat like moves of hers, the way she bounces around in battle would throw anyone off."** Yajima stated.

* * *

"Stupid cat girl," Yuka growled, "I'm gonna rip out those claws of hers."

"If we wanna win this round we'll have to step up our game." Lyon got into position.

Million sent another tube at them.

Yuka grinned, "Here we go!" using his wave as a shield, "It's useless! My waves can nullify any magic attack!"

"Oh yeah?! Then nullify this!" Milliana sent seven tubes at him taking Yuka by surprise.

"You can throw more than one of them at a time?!" Yuka was taken back.

Milliana grinned, "I can show you just how many if you really want me to!"

Yuka made a bigger shield but one of the tubes got his wrist latching onto it.

"Aisu-Meiku: Īguru (Ice-Make: Eagle)!" Lyon sent an ice shaped eagle at Yuka's restraint wrist freeing him.

"She's throwing some more!" Lyon warned.

"That's right! Just try and stop me!" Milliana grinned.

Lyon and Yuka did their best to dodge them but both ended up getting caught in her binds.

"Well boys, are you ready to surrender yet?" Milliana smirked.

"Now what'll we do? At this rate…I'll never be able to impress Juvia!" Lyon said.

Yuka sweat-dropped at him, "You have gotta be kidding me, get a grip."

"Its not over yet," Lyon moved his one free hand, "I've got more than skill I have intelligence," he clenched his fist, "You may be faster, but I'm much smarter! Aisu-Meiku: Nezumi (Ice-Make: Mouse)!" an ice shaped mouse landed before Milliana.

The mouse began to move around making Milliana look at it, she began to chase the mouse all over the field, "It's a mousey, yay! Hey, wait up!" she then stopped chasing it glaring at Lyon, "That was a dirty trick, jerk face!"

Lyon smirked, "You need to chill out kitty!" making the field become a whole blizzard.

Milliana shivered, "It's freezing…cat's hate being stuck out in the cold…" she then spotted a kotatsu an ran right to it, "Oh, that looks warm! Cat's love snuggling up to the heaters its so nice and toasty~ I can stay here forever~" she then pushed it away, "Cut it out ice freak, or I'm gonna scratch out your eye balls!"

* * *

Lavi was cackling like a madman, "Th-this guys a genius…."

Allen couldn't help but sigh, "Milliana-san is too predictable."

Lenalee nodded.

* * *

Risley clicked her tongue, "Ugh, talk about playing dirty! How dare he torment Milliana like that!"

Araña frowned, "Well that Lyon has quite the reputation. He's deviously cunning."

Beth deadpanned, "Uhhh…don't you think you might be giving him too much credit?"

* * *

"Did you see that Juvia? Were you impressed by my clever strategy?" Lyon smiled up at her.

* * *

Juvia edged away from him slowly.

* * *

 _'_ _That's not the reaction I expected!'_ Lyon looked disheartened.

Kagura stood there observing them, _'Lyon has a reputation as a skilled wizard, but has yet to land a single attack on Milliana.'_

Yuka frowned, "We need to hurry, it feels like we've been fighting them for a while. We're running out of time."

Lyon narrowed his eyes, "Well in that case, I was saving this spell for our battle with Kagura but…Aisu-Meiku: Sunō Taigā (Ice-Make: Snow Tiger)!" a created a large snow tiger that rushed towards Milliana making her jump away from it.

Milliana ran away, "I like kitty cats, but tigers not so much!" she didn't watch where she was going and ended up running into a wall sliding down, "I'm so sorry…Kagura."

Kagura walked forward, "Unfortunately it seems I'm gonna have to fight after all." She eyed them both.

"We're so glad you could join us, lets go!" Lyon declared.

"Less talking more fighting! Hadō (Wave)!" Yuka sent a wave at Kagura who just stood there waiting as it passed her.

"An attack that nullifies an opponents magic? Impressive," Kagura complimented as he sent another one but Kagura split it in half with her sword still sheathed, "But against me…its pointless." She stated charging at him.

* * *

 **"** **This match is getting intense folks! Kagura doesn't even have to draw her sword to lay the smack down on her opponents! Heck, she's not even using her magic!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Yuka got some distance between them, "Hadō (Wave)!" before the attack could go near her she was already behind him much to his shock.

"Too slow." She sent a strike at his back sending him down for the count.

The crowd cheered for Kagura.

* * *

 **"** **Poor Yuka couldn't even get in a single hit before he was knocked out cold! Lamia Scale's in trouble now! Looks like it's gonna be Kagura vs. Lyon in a one on one battle!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Kagura looked over at the Archangel's booth and made eye contact with Kanda who gave her a slight nod. She returned it and looked back at Lyon, ' _Since it's you watching me, then I must ensure not to fail.'_

* * *

"She defeated Yuka without drawing her sword," Laxus observed, "She's more powerful than I thought."

"Kagura Mikazuchi…its clear that she's a skilled fighter." Erza stated.

"She's not bad, but I bet she wouldn't last a second against my iron dragon sword, Gihihi." Gajeel grinned.

Gray didn't comment.

* * *

Kagura spoke first, "I've heard a lot about you, apparently you once called yourself the cold emperor and you preformed a dangerous ritual in hopes of fighting the demon Deliora."

"That was a long time ago, now I'm just Lyon Vastia. A wizard with Lamia Scale, nothing more nothing less," Lyon stated, "You know something? You remind me a lot of myself years ago, but that's not a compliment because I was consumed by bitterness and hatred back then."

She closed her eyes, "I have a question for you. I noticed that you never attacked Milliana directly, were you holding back just because she's a girl. Or were you worried that in doing so you might reveal your secrets to me?"

Lyon smirked, "Good question. Maybe you'll find out the answer during our battle! Aisu-Meiku: Tonbo (Ice-Make: Dragonfly)!" he sent ice dragonfly's at Kagura.

She opened her eyes and charged at him dodging the ice dragonfly's as she came at him.

"Aisu-Meiku: Īguru (Ice-Make: Eagle)!" she swing her sword at him before he could send out the eagles to attack her knocking him to the ground but he got right back up.

"Are you going to attack? Because I thought we came here to fight?! I'm losing my patience!" Kagura yelled.

"Me too, so let's hurry and get this over with!" Lyon agreed getting into an ice-make pose, "Aisu-Meiku: Sunō Taigā (Ice-Make: Snow Tiger)!" the ice tiger appeared at his side, "And now, Aisu-Meiku: Sunō Eipu (Ice-Make: Snow Ape)!" an ice ape appeared on his other side, "Aisu-Meiku: Sunō Doragon (Ice-Make: Snow Dragon)!" an ice dragon appeared behind him, "I doubt that even you are capable of avoiding three of them!"

* * *

"Look at all those ice creations! He's amazing!" Lenalee complimented.

Allen nodded, "Something tells me Kagura-san will take them down."

Kanda said nothing as he watched the battle.

* * *

All three creations came at her but she jumped high in the air avoiding them, one managed to get a hit on her though but she landed on the ground safely staring up at them, "Do you honestly think this is going to be enough to defeat me? Your wrong!" her sword glowed blood red and a huge red magic circle appeared in the sky lifting all three creation above her including Lyon.

* * *

"Holy!" Lavi's eyes bulged out of his head, "She's a hell of a lot stronger than I thought!"

"She's amazing…" Allen stared.

Kanda simply watched on.

* * *

"Wow…she's so powerful!" Lyon observed in the air.

Kagura launched herself in the air shattering all three creations then came back around, "Your done for!"

The gong sounded.

Kagura stopped her sheathed sword inches from his face.

"You know what that bell means, I'm afraid your time is up! I declare this match a draw!" Mato announced.

* * *

 **"** **You heard the man ladies and gentlemen! Looks like we've got yet another draw on our hands!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Damn…that Lyon guy got lucky." Lavi said.

"He did." Allen agreed.

Kanda watched as Kagura walked away from Lyon.

* * *

 **"** **The crowd is still going wild over our last match, but the next one is sure to be just as exhilarating!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Mavis leaned forward, "That means it's our turn now!"

"Yep, we're up." Macao smiled.

"It's about damn time." Wakaba grinned.

* * *

 **"** **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The last round of the day will be Archangel's Allen & Kanda against Fairy Tail's very own dragon slayers Natsu & Gajeel against Sabertooth's dragon slayers Sting & Rogue!"** Chapati announced as the crowd went wild.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel grinned seeing they were going to get the chance to battle Allen and Kanda.

Bookman blinked, "Well now, looks like you'll be getting your wish in fighting Allen."

"Hell ya!" Natsu cheered.

"Gihihi, samurai kid huh?" Gajeel grinned.

* * *

Allen sighed, "Oh well, might as well accept it. But why do I have to be paired with you?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Moyashi." Kanda sighed himself.

"Knock it off, you two and get down there already." Lenalee scolded.

Both boys grumbled under their breaths and walked away.

Lavi grinned, "This should be good. Yuu might go after Sabertooth first."

"You know he will, but he'll probably let Natsu and Gajeel handle them." Lenalee smiled.

Link smiled himself, "I agree."

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Archangels vs. Dragons!**


	30. Dai Matō Enbu: Archangel's vs Dragons!

I had fun writing this battle! ^_^

* * *

Mavis giggled, "So Allen and Kanda were chosen. Excellent choice if I do say so myself!"

Makarov hummed in agreement, "Those boys are both skilled fighters and their magic is just as impressive."

"Yes."

* * *

Natsu was in the infirmary with Lucy who held Timcanpy in her arms, "So…your going up against Allen and Kanda?"

"Yep. I'm all fired up about it!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy giggled.

"By the way, how are ya feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Much better, I need to thank Kanda later." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna win the match for sure." Natsu told her.

"I have no doubt that you will." Lucy smiled.

Tim flapped his wings making them both laugh, "You ready to see me kick Sabertooth's ass?"

Tim nodded enthusiastically.

Natsu rubbed Tim's head, "Take care of Lucy for me?"

Tim nodded baring his fangs.

Yukino opened the door with a smile, "Natsu-sama, Lucy-sama has visitors."

Wendy and Carla came in, "Sorry to barge in like this but we wanted to check up on you."

Natsu smiled walking towards the door, "Thanks for checking in on her."

"Sure. Good luck with your match and tell Allen-san and Kanda-san I wish them luck too!" Wendy smiled.

Flare nodded at Natsu as did Yukino. They'll protect the infirmary.

He walked away and met up with Gajeel who was waiting for him, "You ready to rock?"

"All set. Let's go win this thing and make Fairy Tail proud!" Natsu grinned.

Gajeel smirked.

* * *

Both of them walked towards the arena and saw Sting and Rogue were already there waiting for them, the blonde had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face but Natsu kept a calm face then looked around, "Allen's not here yet?"

"Samurai kid ain't here either," Gajeel looked around himself, "The hell are they doing?"

"Moyashi!"

"Ba-Kanda!"

Gajeel sighed, "Nevermind."

Natsu looked behind him and saw Allen and Kanda were at each other's throats growling again, "Heh, they look fired up."

"More like annoyed." Gajeel grunted.

Allen and Kanda soon approached them still scowling at each other, "Yo Allen!" Natsu called out.

Allen looked over a Natsu giving him a sheepish smile, "Hi Natsu-san…looks like we'll be fighting each other after all."

Natsu grinned, "Come on man, look more excited. I've been dying to fight you since you went up against that Rufus guy. You were holding back when you fought him, so I want you to take the battle between us seriously."

Allen flinched, "So you knew?"

"Well, yeah." Natsu shrugged.

Kanda clicked his tongue, "Dumbass Moyashi."

"You have no room to talk, Kanda. You held back against Nulpudding. Make sure you take this seriously." Allen mocked pissing Kanda off.

"What was that?!" he growled.

"Any problems?" Allen smiled innocently.

"Why would I go all out on some pathetic poor excuse for a bird?" Kanda scoffed.

Allen sighed, "Honestly, with a personality like that it's no wonder people are scared of you."

"How badly do you wanna be sliced?" Kanda snarled.

"Hoh? In that case how would you like to be chopped up and served to Lavi? But then again you don't have any healthy eating habits either." Allen snickered.

"I'll be damned if I'm fed to that Baka-Usagi," Kanda had Mugen pointed at him, "I'll slice you up and feed your remains to him instead."

"I refuse to let Lavi eat me." Allen huffed.

* * *

"Why me?!" Lavi wailed.

Lenalee patted his shoulder sympathetically, "There, there."

Link rubbed his temples, "Those two…they can't even work together without trying to kill each other."

Marie sighed, "That's how it's always been with those two. Nothing we can do about it."

* * *

Natsu cackled patting Allen's shoulder, "You guys get along great with each other don't ya?"

"No we don't." Allen deadpanned.

"As if." Kanda scoffed.

Gajeel grinned, "Gihihi, I'd rather fight you first samurai kid."

Kanda gave him a side glance then sighed, "At least your not as weak as the cubs standing in front of me."

Gajeel grinned, "Thanks for the compliment."

Natsu slung his arm around Allen's shoulder, "Hey Allen…I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to fight you, but can you guys let us handle Sabertooth?"

Allen blinked at Natsu then smiled, "I figured you'd want to," he activated crown clown, "Me and Kanda will let you guys handle them."

Kanda snorted, "Be my guest, I have no interest in weak willed opponents."

Allen sighed.

"Heh, you think you should be acting all high and mighty right now?" Sting smirked, "I mean, you really think you can take us on?"

"Say another word to me and I'll slice you up and feed your remains to that annoying cat of yours." Kanda stated coldly.

Sting was wide eyed.

Rogue looked horrified.

Allen also looked horrified but sighed anyway, "Me and Kanda are able to handle both of you because you lack something both Natsu-san and Gajeel-san don't, and that's why you're like this. Their all yours Natsu-san."

Natsu grinned, "Thanks man."

"Seriously? You'd feed him to his cat?" Gajeel looked at Kanda.

"Tch, I wanna know why the hell me and Moyashi are even down here in the first place." Kanda growled.

"Because of the popular votes-kabo," Mato said standing in between them, "You two are in more popular demand by the crowd to fight in the tag team battle-kabo."

Kanda released a murderous aura, "Say, "kabo" one more time and I'll slice you!" he growled.

Allen whacked him upside the head, "He won't lay a finger on you Mato-san, I'll make sure of that."

"T-thank you…" Mato thanked.

Allen gave Natsu a reassuring smile, which the pink haired dragon slayer returned before walking away.

Kanda gave a slight now towards Gajeel before following after Allen.

Gajeel grinned, "Let's see how this turns out."

"Yeah." Natsu said.

* * *

 **"** **This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Who will be triumphant? The angels, fairies, or sabers?"** Chapati announced.

Yajima hummed, **"Archangels have very skilled mages in their wake, but Fairy Tail is known to not go down very easily."**

Rabian smiled, **"The Archangels and Fairies are strong warriors, and now here they are fighting off against each other, what an exciting story."**

* * *

Allen and Kanda were standing off to the side intent on watching things for now.

"Hmph, those cubs aren't as powerful as they make themselves out to be." Kanda stated.

"That's true, but we can't interfere just yet. We'll watch for now." Allen told him.

"Like I care." Kanda scoffed.

Allen smiled then looked back over to Natsu and Gajeel, _'We leave them to you. You can do it, Natsu-san, Gajeel-san.'_

"Everyone's dying to find out who's gonna win this round! No pressure remember you've got 30 minutes! Let the match begin!" Mato announced.

The gong sounded.

Before Sting and Rogue could charged at them, Natsu and Gajeel were already before them punching them both in the face.

* * *

Erza, Laxus and Gray grinned.

* * *

Minerva, Rufus and Orga were in shock.

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi, and Link smiled.

* * *

Allen and Kanda smirked.

"That didn't take long." Kanda smirked.

"Yep."

Natsu didn't let up and came at Sting again sending another punch at the blonde sending him skidding backwards.

"Hakuryū no Hōkō (White Dragon's Roar)!" Sting sent a white laser at Natsu who merely tilted his head.

"A laser, huh?" Natsu observed.

Sting moved the laser towards Gajeel who moved his body out of the way.

Rogue attacked this time, "Eiryū no Zangeki (Shadow Dragon's Slash)!"

Gajeel merely shaped his arm into an iron sword and blocked the attack much to Rogue's surprise. He grinned and tossed him aside sending him flying and crashing into the ground.

"Rogue!" Sting cried out he saw Natsu had Rogue by the face and smashed him into Sting lighting his hand on fire.

"Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" he sent them both flying through the air.

* * *

 **"** **Whoa! I can't believe what's happening right before our eyes! Sting and Rogue the Twin Dragons of Fiore's mightiest guild have been overwhelmed by Fairy Tail!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Sting and Rogue were panting, "You guys are tough that's for sure, makes it more fun." Sting smirked.

"Gajeel." Rogue muttered.

Allen looked over at Kanda who looked bored out of his mind, "Bored already?"

"Hmph."

"Tell me something, did you really defeat your dragons with that measly power of yours?" Natsu questioned.

Kanda snorted, "Obviously not."

"We didn't just defeat them, we killed our dragons with our bare hands!" Sting bragged.

"He's talking out of the side of his ass," Kanda commented getting their attention, "A weak willed cub can't kill anything."

"Samurai kid's got a point," Gajeel agreed, "That attack you sent was half-assed."

"You brag about killing them, meaning that you killed your parents without a second thought and cared nothing for them." Allen narrowed his eyes at them.

"You never once thought of them as your parents, did you?" Natsu questioned.

"That's none of your business, but if you losers wanna see our dragon slaying power so badly I'll show it to ya!" Sting smirked, "Howaito Doraibu (White Drive)." His whole body glowed white.

"Shadō Doraibu (Shadow Drive)." Rogue's whole body glowed black.

Natsu and Gajeel stood there unimpressed as was Allen and Kanda.

"I'm not impressed." Kanda simply said.

"It doesn't feel all that menacing, or even powerful." Allen commented.

* * *

Link was staring down at the two boys, "They appear to have doubled their reflexes

"Seriously?" Lavi looked over at him.

"Yes." Link nodded.

"I see, but Natsu and Gajeel can handle them." Lenalee smiled.

Marie smiled, "I have no doubt they will."

* * *

 **"** **This is intense! But I wonder why Allen and Kanda from Archangels aren't moving?"** Chapati announced as the crowd was wondering the same thing.

Yajima chuckled, **"Because they're trying to be respectful."**

The crowd didn't get it.

 **"** **You see, Sabertooth holds a grudge against Archangels for the defeat of two of their members, i.e. Rufus and Minerva."** Yajima explained.

Both wizards glared at him.

 **"** **However, Fairy Tail wants to have a go at Sabertooth without any interruptions so their letting Natsu and Gajeel have a go at Sting and Rogue and plans to fight the victor. They're standing by watching out of respect."** Yajima smiled.

Rabian sniffled, **"Such honor! Thank you very much!"**

* * *

Erza looked down at Bookman, "So that's why?"

Bookman nodded, "Allen is always respectful and Kanda can be too, if he feels like it. But they know this is important to you all and they won't interfere. Allen and Kanda may not see it, but I do. They are both alike more than they realize."

"They butt heads enough." Laxus crossed both arms.

"Hmph, indeed." Bookman smiled.

* * *

Makarov smiled, "I was wondering why the two of them hadn't moved an inch, so that's what they were doing."

Mavis giggled, "I told you, I'm actually excited to see them fight. Natsu said Allen was holding back in his fight against Rufus, so it should be interesting to see what he's like when he's serious."

"Hmmm, I agree." Makarov rubbed his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile back down in the arena Sting had attacked Natsu first punching him in the stomach creating a stigma making him unable to move then hit him again, while Rogue was moving around the arena making Gajeel unable to hit him because he was moving around like a shadow.

Kanda closed his eyes, "Wipe that worried look off your face, those two are playing around with them. Their about to attack."

Allen looked at him then smiled, "I see."

Gajeel had grabbed Rogue's wrist taking him by surprise, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Jet grinned.

"Show him Gajeel!" Droy cheered.

"So cool! I thought he wasn't gonna be able to get him but he did!" Levy smiled.

* * *

Sting came at Natsu who grinned throwing the blonde off, as soon as Sting was close enough Natsu sent a fire punch to his face sending him back, "You shouldn't be able to move!"

Natsu grinned, "Your not half back I'll give ya that, but you'll have to do better than that." He cracked his knuckles.

Sting growled.

* * *

"That's Natsu for ya, insane and brilliant at the same time." Gray grinned.

Erza smiled, "Yeah, you can say that again. He is one of a kind."

Bookman agreed with the red head.

* * *

"What happened, you were so cocky just a moment ago?" Gajeel taunted.

Rogue grunted.

Gajeel brought him forward then hit him in the face with his elbow, "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail."

Natsu sent a fire punch at Sting while Gajeel kicked Rogue sending them both crashing into the stadium wall behind them.

Allen smiled, "Their in top form, what do you think?"

"I could care less, as long as they hurry up and defeat those cubs I could care less what kind of mood their in." Kanda stated.

Allen sweat-dropped, _'He'll never change.'_

* * *

 **"** **And just like that, the tide of the battle has turned once again!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Sting stood up, "You guys are pretty awesome all right, no shock there," his whole body started glowing white, "Looks like we'll have to give you everything we've got. When we decide to go all out, there's no way fire and steel can stop us."

Natsu looked over at Allen who smiled, "Don't worry, we won't interfere."

"Hurry up and end this already!" Kanda said impatiently.

Allen sighed, "Your so impatient."

* * *

 **"** **I can barely see the arena! What's happening Yajima-san?!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That kid is focusing every ounce of his magic power all into one spot."** Yajima commented.

* * *

"Here it comes Natsu-san!" Sting grinned, "Metsuryū Ōgi: Hōrī Nova (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova)!" sending his fist forward a bright white light enveloped the arena. Smoke covered the arena.

 **"** **Did he? Wow! Fairy Tail's Natsu stopped that awesome attack with just one hand!"** Chapati announced.

Allen smiled, "As expected of Natsu-san."

"Hmph," Kanda smirked, "The look on the fools face shows just how outclassed he is."

* * *

"No way…that's crazy…" Lector stared.

"He's strong." Frosch said sadly.

"No way." Orga stared at the arena.

"I don't recall anyone blocking that move before." Rufus commented.

Minerva smirked, "Very interesting, but still he should go after those two boys from Archangel's."

Orga crossed his arms, "Their just standing there watching, makes things a lot more boring."

* * *

Sting had a dumb look on his face while Natsu just stood there calmly.

* * *

 **"** **Any comments? I'm not sure what to make of this."** Chapati turned to Yajima.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Rogue came at him from behind.

Gajeel saw him coming and punched him in the face sending him backwards.

Both Natsu and Gajeel proceeded to come at them mercilessly sending punches and kicks like no tomorrow not giving Sting and Rogue the chance to fight back.

* * *

 **"** **Their on a whole different level now."** Yajima commented.

* * *

Lenalee smiled, "Their amazing! Even though that jerk Sting used that powerful move Natsu grabbed his fist like it was nothing."

Lavi grinned, "Damn I love these guys!"

"Both of them are very impressive, watching this match has me dare I say, excited?" Link smirked.

* * *

Allen watched as Natsu and Gajeel sent both Sting and Rogue to the ground. Both males having a hard time getting back on their feet, "But still…their amazing, Natsu-san and Gajeel-san."

"Those cubs should just call it quits already." Kanda closed his eyes already bored with the fight.

"Even if you say that, Sting and Rogue aren't the types to just give up. They'll keep coming at Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, besides I get the feeling that those two have another trick up their sleeves." Allen stared.

"We'll see." Kanda said.

 **"** **If I wasn't watching it with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe it! Sabertooth's Twin Dragon's are completely at the mercy of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers! Will the match end with Sabertooth faced down in the dirt?!"** Chapati announced.

Rogue stood up slowly, "We're not finished yet."

Kanda snorted, "Could've fooled me."

Allen said nothing but agreed with him.

"He's right," Sting stood up slowly himself, "It's not like we expected this to be easy y'know? Give us some credit." His whole body glowed white while Rogue's glowed black.

Kanda sighed, "What are these idiots trying to do now?"

"I'm not sure, but it might be another one of those tricks I mentioned earlier." Allen stared at Sting and Rogue.

Gajeel stared at them, "Looks like they finally stopped playing around."

"Yeah, looks like it." Natsu agreed.

* * *

Minerva smirked, "Let's see what the fools do now?"

* * *

Link stared at their glowing bodies, "Dragon Force, so they can manifest it at will then."

"I take it that's a big thing with dragon slayers right?" Lavi turned to him.

"Dragon slayers can use another form known as "Dragon Force," it gives them more power but let's see if it's enough to take down Natsu and Gajeel." Link observed.

* * *

Allen stared at Sting and Rogue, "Since their using that, it means their desperate to win."

"Like it'd help them anyway," Kanda opened his eyes, "Besides I'm not impressed."

Allen smiled, "To be completely honestly with you, I'm not all that impressed either. I get the feeling Natsu-san and Gajeel-san can handle it just fine."

"They better." Kanda said impatiently.

"Hang back Rogue I've go this," Sting said arrogantly, "I can handle these chumps by myself."

Natsu and Gajeel looked back at Allen and Kanda who were standing there.

Allen blinked then smiled, "We won't move from this spot, we promise."

"You have 5 minutes to end this, otherwise I'll slice the blonde cub myself." Kanda stated.

Allen sweat-dropped, "Like I said, we'll wait right here."

Natsu and Gajeel looked back towards Sting's arrogant face.

 **"** **This match has certainly been one heck of a roller coaster! Do we have a two vs. one on our hands?!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **You have to hand it to the boy, at least he has self-confidence."** Yajima commented.

"I think I'm insulted." Gajeel said.

"That'd be a first." Natsu commented.

Sting came at Natsu first sending a punch sending him back but he regained his footing and saw that Gajeel had been sent back too. Both of them came at Sting sending punches, which he blocked. Sting jumped high in the air, "Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu (White Dragon's Holy Breath)!" he sent a large white laser from his mouth that them creating a hole in the stadium ground sending Natsu and Gajeel down there.

Natsu composed himself and came at Sting, "Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!" his whole body was on fire and he charged at Sting smashing into his gut sending him upwards a little.

Gajeel was right behind him, "Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a gray roar at Sting sending him crashing to the ground.

Sting got right back up, "Hōrī Rei (Holy Ray)!" bringing both hand together he gathered a large amount of white light before sending it at Natsu and Gajeel engulfing them in the white light.

Sting got out of dragon force and smirked, "And that's that."

Rogue landed on the ground, "Sting."

"It's over." Sting smirked.

"Damn that hurt!"

Both boys turned to see Natsu and Gajeel were just fine much to their surprise.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "My head…"

Gajeel cracked his neck, "I'll be feeling that for a week."

 **"** **It's as if Sting's attack didn't even faze them."** Chapati announced.

Natsu grinned, "Not bad, but now I've seen all your little tricks."

"What?!" Sting exclaimed.

"No." Rogue stared.

* * *

Lector was wide eyed, "No way…how are they even standing…? This has gotta be some kind of nightmare…I'm dreaming right?"

"I don't…think so…" Frosch commented.

* * *

"I know the timing of your attacks, the way you stand when you defend, even the rhythm of your breathing." Natsu grinned.

"What the hell?! That's impossible, I used my dragon force! You shouldn't be standing!" Sting yelled.

"Yeah your definitely strong," Natsu moved his arm around, "I feel like a train ran over me."

Rogue looked over at Sting, "Keep your composure, he's just bluffing."

"Dumbass." They all looked over to see Allen and Kanda were standing a little away from them unharmed thanks to Allen using Crown Clown to cover them, "That moron can't bluff to save his life, he's too stupid. Everything he said just now wasn't a lie, you two fools didn't stand a chance to begin with."

Gajeel grinned at Natsu, "Samurai kid's got you figured out."

"I'm smart! Just watch! For example when you attack you pivot your foot to around 11 o'clock." Natsu grinned.

"No, its 10 o'clock dummy." Gajeel said.

"It's totally 11!" Natsu shot back.

They got in each other's faces, "Are you blind it was 10:30 at most! Were you even watching him?!" Gajeel yelled.

"I think you were hit too hard! It's twenty three o'clock!" Natsu yelled back.

"That's the same thing, moron!" Gajeel insulted.

"What the hell'd you call me?!" Natsu yelled.

The two of them proceeded to punch each other creating a cloud making Allen chuckle nervously and Kanda to unsheathe Mugen.

* * *

"Are those two numbskulls trying to embarrass the entire guild?" Makarov rubbed his temples.

Mavis smiled, "They sure have a lot excess energy though, I think they'll finally get serious down there."

* * *

White silk grabbed both Natsu and Gajeel pulling them apart, "What the?" Natsu said.

"The hell?" Gajeel stared at the silk.

"You two," Allen sighed, "Your not supposed to fight each other, please try to get along."

Natsu and Gajeel grumbled but didn't try to hit each other anymore much to Allen's delight so he set them both down on the ground.

Gajeel whacked Natsu on the back of the head, "What the hell was that for, ya jerk?!"

Gajeel gave him a serious look, "All yours." He walked away from Natsu who looked confused then grinned.

"Ya sure?" Natsu grinned.

Gajeel simply waved his hand and walked over by Kanda who stared at him, "Bored?"

The iron dragon slayer grinned, "You can say that, besides you look bored yourself."

Kanda smirked, "Mugen." The blade activated glowing red.

Gajeel grinned and turned his arm into an iron sword.

 **"** **What's this? It looks like Gajeel's decided to switch opponents by fighting Kanda instead of Rogue!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"Guess he got bored and decided to fight Yuu." Lavi grinned.

Lenalee sighed, "Those two will cause a lot of damage."

"Nothing we can do about it." Link stated.

* * *

"Gajeel's not fighting Rogue anymore?" Gray questioned.

"The hell's he doing?" Laxus crossed his arms.

Bookman chuckled, "I see, your friend believes that Natsu Dragneel can handle Sting and Rogue on his own. And I agree, Natsu Dragneel can handle them just fine."

Erza sighed, "If you say it's true, then who are we to doubt you."

Bookman simply smiled.

* * *

"So where do ya wanna do this? Here?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll be damn if I stay here with those two cubs any longer," Kanda scoffed, "Oi, Moyashi!"

"It's Allen, and I got it!" Allen huffed having the silk robe grab both Gajeel and Kanda moving them up towards the arena.

"Gajeel!" Rogue yelled.

Gajeel ignored him and simply looked up as he was brought all the way back up to the arena facing Kanda now.

"Gihihi." Gajeel grinned.

Kanda smirked.

 **"** **Well, it looks like Gajeel prefers to fight Kanda now ladies and gentlemen! Leaving only Natsu and Allen to face off against the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **I must admit, I'd rather see these two go at it in a one on one battle."** Yajima commented.

* * *

Mavis giggled, "So, Gajeel's going to fight Kanda now then? I'm looking forward to it."

Makarov rubbed his chin, "I'm a little on edge here, that boy held back against Nulpudding but he'll go all out against Gajeel."

"It should be fine, besides it's more fun this way." Mavis smiled.

* * *

Allen sighed, "Honestly."

Natsu slung his arm over Allen's shoulder, "It's fine, guess that just leaves you down here with me now, huh?"

"So it would seem," Allen sighed, "Oh well, I'll just go and sit over there and let you three fight it out."

Natsu grinned, "Don't forget, when I'm done with them I'll be coming right after you for a fight."

Allen said nothing but then smiled, "Mm! I'll be waiting!"

Natsu kept his grin.

Allen walked away and sat down over by the mine carts intent on watching and not interfering like last time.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Sting demanded at Allen.

"Return Gajeel now!" Rogue yelled.

Allen merely looked above him, "Kanda, don't destroy the field!"

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled.

Allen pouted.

Natsu grinned, "Gajeel's fighting Allen's friend this time, it's just us now. What? Did you think I forgot about that little insult from before? Heh, I can handle the two myself, come on."

 **"** **INSANITY! Natsu Dragneel has declared his own one on two battle against the Twin Dragon Slayers! We could be witnessing history!"** Chapati announced.

"You think you can take us on alone? That's a big mistake." Sting glared at him.

"I have no interest in fighting you, my only target is Gajeel." Rogue said.

"You beat me and you can take on whoever you want." Natsu grinned.

They both glowed white and black, "Did you forget we have control over dragon force?! There's nothing in the world stringer than a dragon, and both of us have their power!" Sting charged at him meeting his fist with Natsu's, "This is the true power of a dragon slayer! I should know, its how I killed Weisslogia!"

Natsu smiled, "Heh, is that so? Then I should use the same kind of power," his whole body was engulfed in flames, "That I use to fight for my friends." He sent a powerful flaming fist at Sting sending him hurling away from the fire dragon slayer.

Rogue attacked him next, "Eiryū no Hōkō (Shadow Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a black tornado at Natsu.

"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" Natsu sent a flame tornado at the roar overpowering it and slamming into Rogue creating an explosion.

Sting panted, "I'm not done with you!" he came at Natsu again.

Rogue came at him too.

* * *

"I think he's having fun, he's just grinning away like an idiot." Gray smiled.

"Natsu's one of a kind." Erza smiled seeing Natsu overwhelm both Sting and Rogue, "He can increase his power in response to his own opponents, he draws from them like an un-ending reservoir. So the stronger they are the stronger he performs."

Bookman hummed, "Very interesting, he's just like Allen and Kanda."

"What do you mean by that?" Laxus questioned.

"I have seen both of them draw power from within themselves to defeat opponents stronger than them, its impressive really." Bookman explained.

"I see." Erza smiled.

* * *

"What an amazing battle." Jura smiled.

"He's a strange one," Lyon smirked, "He seems so empty headed, but when he fights his mind moves at lightning speed."

* * *

Link smiled, "Natsu Dragneel is truly an enigma, but that's what makes him special."

"He kinda reminds me of Allen a little bit, except he's a lot more wild." Lenalee smiled.

"Then Gajeel's like Yuu then, huh?" Lavi grinned.

"I suppose." Link thought about that.

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "Not bad."

"Should have done that in the beginning." Kanda stated.

* * *

"What the hell's going on down there?" Orga watched as Natsu punched them both in the face then sent fireballs at them.

"This is quite peculiar, I have no memory of the dragon force overwhelmed in such a way." Rufus couldn't believe his eyes.

Minerva frowned, "Nor do I." she scoffed.

* * *

Natsu slammed them both into the wall, both of them stood up slowly panting.

Allen was still sitting there watching everything, _'It's about to end soon…'_

Rogue and Sting combined their powers together but Natsu stood there calmly waiting for it.

* * *

"Their attempting a Unison Raid!" Makarov stared.

"True, but I believe in Natsu." Mavis said.

* * *

Sting and Rogue combined both shadow and light together.

* * *

 **"** **Holy cow! What's going on?!"** Chapati wondered.

 **"** **It looks like a Unison Raid, it's what you might call fusion magic. It's generally considered to be such an advanced technique that you can spend your entire life training and never master."** Yajima commented.

* * *

Minerva smirked, _'The ultimate power of our Twin Dragon's…but.'_

* * *

"Seieiryū Senga (Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang)!" they sent the attack at Natsu who wasn't even worried about it.

* * *

Allen smiled and lifted his arm in the air getting Fairy Tail's attention.

* * *

"Is he…?" Makarov stared.

Mavis smiled, "He is!"

* * *

Allen made the Fairy Tail symbol "I will always be watching over you!" much to Fairy Tail's shock but they smiled.

* * *

Kanda scoffed and did the same thing right along with Gajeel who grinned.

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Miranda, Link, Timothy and everyone else in Archangel's did the same thing making Makarov almost burst into tears.

* * *

Bookman did it himself, "This symbol has meaning to you, and to us. For you are our comrades."

Erza smiled.

Gray grinned.

Laxus smirked.

* * *

Yukino and Flare did it from the Infirmary, while everyone else who was there did the same thing making Porlyusica smile.

* * *

Fairy Tail made the symbol themselves with a smile.

* * *

Natsu's body glowed orange and green, "Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Inosensu Bakuenjin (Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Innocence Flame Blade)!" he sent a innocence and flame mixture phoenix at the attack easily overpowering it and engulfing Sting and Rogue creating an explosion.

 **"** **Whoa momma! The fighter's have unleashed major techniques sending shockwaves all throughout the arena! It seems to have had an effect on the lacrima screen, just some technical difficulty folks! We should be back up soon!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"I don't sense any magic power." Wendy said.

"I think the fight might be over you guys." Elfman commented.

Yukino, Lucy, and Flare were quiet.

* * *

 **"** **All right! Ladies and gentlemen looks like we are back in business! Sorry for the delay but who could've seen that coming?!"** Chapati commented.

Rogue was the first to fall down, _'Natsu Dragneel…your power…knows no bounds…'_

Sting then fell, _'Sorry Lector…I failed…he's…too strong…'_

 **"** **Unbelievable…the last man standing is Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

"HELL YA!" Lavi shouted.

"He did it!" Lenalee cheered.

Link smiled, "Well done."

Marie hugged Miranda as she cried tears of joy.

Timothy was jumping high in the air cheering.

* * *

Bookman smiled, "Nice work. Those two hooligans will think twice about underestimating their opponents."

Gray grinned, "He kicked their ass."

"Yes, he certainly did." Erza smiled.

Laxus smirked.

* * *

Natsu raised his fist in the air, "Yeah!"

 **"** **Let's hear it for Natsu who singlehandedly took down Sabertooth's Twin Dragons!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Yukino and Flare hugged each other, while Lucy and Wendy hugged each other. Evergreen and Elfman did the same thing but she pushed him away making him grunt in pain.

* * *

Natsu cheered for a while then stopped looking serious as he turned his attention towards Allen who smiled and stood up.

Natsu and Allen had a stare down.

 **"** **This is it folks! The moment we've all been waiting to see! Fairy Tail and Archangel's will now be going head to head with each other at long last! And with Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue out of commission nothing can stand in their way!"** Chapati announced.

* * *

Gajeel and Kanda were also having a stare down.

* * *

"This is it…" Makarov stared with anxiety.

Mavis concentrated on them, "Allen and Kanda…both of them are very powerful."

"Gajeel looks so beat up…" Levy stared.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him." Lily assured her.

* * *

Jura looked serious, "All four of them are very powerful."

"You're right, there's no telling who will win this match." Lyon stared.

* * *

Kagura gripped Archenemy, _'Kanda...'_

* * *

 **"** **You feel that? Unlike with Sabertooth where there was so much tension and animosity it feels way more different."** Chapati announced sweating slightly.

 **"** **Yes, you might be right about that."** Yajima commented.

* * *

All four of them stood still making everyone tense up, down below with Natsu and Allen a rock fell to the ground signaling both of them to charge at each other, which they did. Natsu's fist made contact with Allen's claw sending a powerful shockwave that sent the unconscious forms of Sting and Rogue flying while also making the whole arena shake.

 **"** **WHOA! Did you feel that?!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **I felt it all right,"** Yajima commented, **"Almost blew me away."**

Natsu and Allen were going at it down below with Natsu sending fire punches left and right while Allen was using his claw to either block of retaliate, the two of them were going at it so fast that it put Sting's battle with Natsu to shame. Literally.

* * *

Gajeel and Kanda were also going at it meeting sword strike after sword strike, neither one of them giving in. Gajeel was grinning from ear to ear having way more fun that he did when he was fighting Rogue.

 **"** **I can't believe what I'm seeing! Even after battling against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Natsu and Gajeel are sill able to fight! Not to mention they don't even look tired at all!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **No kidding, I don't think I've ever seen a battle like this one before."** Yajima commented.

* * *

Lavi smiled, "Look at the look on Yuu's face, he's actually enjoying himself."

"That would be a first, especially for him." Link smirked.

Lenalee smiled, "I'm glad Kanda and Allen have bonded with Natsu and Gajeel."

"I don't know if Kanda has bonded with Gajeel, but it might be close enough to it." Marie said.

* * *

"They're neck and neck, but unlike with Sting and Rogue, they're equally matched in strength instead of this being a one-sided battle." Erza commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Gray observed all four of them match each other's blow for blow.

Laxus said nothing and just watched the match.

Bookman didn't comment himself and simply watched Natsu and Gajeel, _'Those two are this worlds Allen and Kanda.'_

* * *

Gajeel swung his sword arm at Kanda who ducked out of the way and got some distance between them, "Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Iron Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a gray roar at Kanda from his mouth.

Kanda got into position, "Hakka Tourou (Eight Flower Mantis)!" slashing at the roar eight times he split it into eight parts.

 **"** **INCREDIBLE! Kanda actually cut the roar and split it into eight parts! I've never sen anything like this before!"** Chapati yelled into the microphone.

 **"** **I wasn't expecting that either, this match surely is an exciting one."** Yajima commented.

Gajeel grinned, "Gihihi, not bad samurai kid."

Kanda smirked, "At least your not boring like those cubs down there."

"Thanks for the compliment, but your holding back on me samurai kid." Gajeel grinned.

Kanda closed his eyes smirk still in place, "Good point, I can go all out on you," he grabbed the scabbard much to the crowd's confusion, "Nigentou (Double Illusion Sword)." Both blade and scabbard glowed red.

The crowd went wild, even the guilds were impressed.

 **"** **I can't believe what I'm seeing right now! Kanda's sword and scabbard are glowing red! Was he truly holding back against Nulpudding and is about to show us something amazing?!"** Chapati yelled with excitement.

 **"** **Very interesting."** Yajima commented.

Kanda came at Gajeel with lightning speed much to Gajeel's shock as he quickly blocked the red blade with his very own but noticed that there were some cracks already on it. Kanda moved his red scabbard to slice Gajeel's front making him jump back.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy and Lily yelled.

"Holy crap! He really was holding back against that guy from Raven Tail! You see that blade?!" Jet exclaimed.

"Forget the blade, the damn scabbard is red and it actually cut him!" Droy stared with wide eyes.

"I had no idea the boy was that powerful…" Makarov stared.

Mavis giggled, "He certainly has some interesting sword techniques doesn't he?"

* * *

Bookman blinked, "Well now, he hasn't used that in awhile."

"Is that one of his illusion techniques?" Erza asked.

"It is, it makes both the blade and scabbard sharper than ever before." Bookman explained.

"Seriously?! He's not gonna kill Gajeel is he?" Gray questioned.

"He won't, I actually think the boy might have actually taken a liking to Gajeel." Bookman smiled.

"Really? How can you tell?" Laxus crossed his arms with interest.

"Because he's been smirking ever since the match started." Bookman stated the obvious.

They all blinked then realized he was right.

* * *

"Geez, good thing Gajeel backed off when he did. Yuu hadn't used that move in a while." Lavi winced as Gajeel got cut.

"Yes, that this sword illusion allows both blade and scabbard to be increasingly sharper. Gajeel must be very careful." Link stated.

"Is it just me, or is Kanda…smiling?" Lenalee stared at him.

They both looked more closely and realized she was right, "Well I'll be damn, he's actually smirking."

"How amusing." Link smiled.

Marie smiled, _'Nice to know you made a friend, Kanda.'_

* * *

Kagura was staring at the red blade and scabbard, _'Incredible…I can sense strong power coming off from the blade and scabbard.'_ It was then she realized that he really was holding back against Nulpudding and is now fighting seriously.

* * *

Gajeel grinned, "Damn, that actually hurt."

Kanda smirked, "That's not enough to take you down, now is it?"

"Damn right," Gajeel grinned, "Tetsuryū no Uroko (Iron Dragon's Scales)!" his whole body was coaxed in iron scales.

 **"** **Would you look at that! Gajeel's whole body became covered in iron scales!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That should certainly keep him safe from getting cut by the sword or scabbard."** Yajima commented.

* * *

Levy breathed a sigh of relief, "I forgot he could do that."

Lily nodded, "That should keep him safe from getting seriously injured by the blade or scabbard."

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu and Allen, they were still doing hand-to-hand combat until Natsu jumped back, "Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon's Roar)!" he sent a flaming tornado from his mouth at Allen.

"Kurosu Gureibu (Cross Grave)!" Allen created a cross shield before him blocking the roar from reaching him. When it died down it was Allen's turn to attack.

"Kuraun Ejji (Crown Edge)!" he sent a barrage of crown-shaped rings at Natsu who back flipped to avoid all of the projectiles.

Natsu grinned, "Like I thought, your really strong Allen."

Allen chuckled, "Your really strong yourself, Natsu-san."

"Thanks, but your still holding back. I can feel it, you've got something your hiding." Natsu grinned.

Allen blinked then smiled, "I guess you can say that…I didn't want to show it, but I promised you I wouldn't hold back," he brought up his left hand and moved his right towards his left wrist, "Then…let's fight for real, Natsu-san," his whole left arm started glowing as he pulled his left wrist summoning his trade mark sword, "Taimaken (Sword of Exorcism)." The whole blade glowed green.

Both the crowd and guilds couldn't contain their excitement when they saw what Allen did.

 **"** **DID YOU SEE THAT?! Allen pulled out a giant sword simply by pulling on his left arm! I've never seen anything like this before in all my years!"** Chapati yelled with excitement.

 **"** **That was certainly fascinating. Allen is certainly full of surprises."** Yajima commented.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jet and Droy yelled.

"He can make his entire left arm become a giant sword? That's amazing!" Levy stared.

Makarov couldn't believe his eyes, "I don't believe it…this boy is truly one of a kind."

Mavis could immense power coming off from the blade, it was an intense power she had never felt before, "Amazing…"

* * *

Erza blinked in astonishment, "Bookman-san…"

Bookman closed his eyes, "That is Allen's trademark sword…it repels demons, but it doesn't harm humans in any way. If anything it will put them out of commission for a little while."

"Repels demons?" Gray questioned.

Bookman hummed.

Laxus was staring at the blade, "He can hold that thing with one arm like it's no big deal? Kid's something else."

"Indeed." Bookman agreed.

* * *

Allen came at Natsu swinging the blade at him prompting Natsu to block it with both arms, but when the blade made contact a powerful electric shock went through Natsu making him cry out and send him backwards but he managed to remain standing.

 **"** **It looks like Allen's sword has sent some damage towards Natsu, but he's still standing!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **That was some electric shock, I'm surprised the boy can still stand."** Yajima commented.

Natsu grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about! That freaking hurt though!"

Allen smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but that's what happens when it comes into contact with humans. It didn't used to do that before but training will do that to you."

"I hear ya, I only trained for three days and still felt powered up!" Natsu grinned.

Allen chuckled.

Sting and Rogue woke up at some point but could no longer move and heard what he said.

 _'_ _He trained for three days…and still beat us?!'_ Rogue thought.

Sting said nothing. He thought nothing. All he could do was watch these two fight.

Natsu went on the offensive, "Karyū no Saiga (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang)!" with his hand lit on fire he swiped at Allen.

Allen blocked it with his sword and then the strangest thing happened. The sword actually absorbed Natsu's flame much to both their surprise because Allen had never seen it happen before.

 _'_ _That's never happened before!'_ Allen thought.

Natsu jumped back still grinning, "That's pretty neat Allen!"

"Yeah." Allen smiled nervously, _'What's going on?'_

* * *

Gajeel and Kanda were still going at it, Kanda's sharper blades were able chip off some of Gajeel's scales but they still remained intact. Kanda noticed that Mugen was absorbing some of Gajeel's dragon energy much but didn't comment on it.

Gajeel back up, "Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs)!" turning his arm into a large spearhead he sent a number of iron spears at Kanda.

 **"** **Whoa! Gajeel's sent a number of spears a Kanda! What will he do now?!"** Chapati yelled.

Kanda charged towards Gajeel, "Mugen Hassou: Hachisu no Hana (Mugen Sword Style: Lotus Blossom)!" swiping both blades forward blooming lotus's appeared striking at both the spears and Gajeel who cried out when the blades made contact.

 **"** **INCREDIBLE! Kanda simply charged forward and took down the spears while also taking a swipe at Gajeel! Simply amazing!"** Chapati yelled.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy cried.

Jet's eyes were shaking, "This Kanda guy's a real monster!"

"No kidding! I've never seen Gajeel like this before!" Droy had sweat pouting down his face.

Makarov was staring down with worry, "This boy's skills are nothing to laugh at…I just hope Gajeel will be able to handle him."

Mavis was still staring down at both Allen and Kanda, their swords had absorbed both Natsu and Gajeel's dragon energy while Natsu and Gajeel had absorbed their own foreign energy. She had never seen such a thing before and could only hope it was a good thing.

* * *

"That Kanda guys stronger than I thought," Gray was wide eyed, "He's making beating Gajeel look easy."

"Gajeel's taken worse hits." Laxus commented.

Erza looked over at Bookman, "What are your thoughts on this match?"

Bookman hummed, "Simply wait and see what happens."

Erza nodded and looked down at the arena.

* * *

Gajeel rubbed his chest before grinning, "Just when I think I've seen all your tricks you've got something else more interesting."

Kanda smirked, "Your not done yet either, you have something your hiding as well aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I do," Gajeel's body glowed green while Kanda's glowed blue, while Natsu was glowing orange and Allen was glowing white. They were intent on finishing this.

 **"** **Whoa…talk about intense! I can feel their magic energy from here!"** Chapati announced.

 **"** **Yes, it looks like they're about to do a big finish."** Yajima commented.

Gajeel attacked first, "Metsuryū Ōgi: Gōma Tetsujinken (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword)!" bringing both arms above his head he created a large iron sword and brought it down towards Kanda.

Kanda responded in kind, "Mugen Hassou: Shinku Hasu (Mugen Sword Style: Crimson Lotus)!" his blades glowed brighter and brought them up towards the large sword.

* * *

Natsu came at Allen, "Metsuryū Ōgi: Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade)!" his whole body glowed yellow and he came at Allen.

Allen retaliated, "Desu Bōru (Death Orb)!" the blade glowed green and he charged up a large explosion then sent it at Natsu.

The gong sounded.

"Times u-WHOA!" Mato was suddenly flown backwards as the shockwave nearly sent him flying as did everyone else.

 **"** **What happened?! Who won?!"** Chapati announced.

Everyone tensed up as the smoke cleared to reveal both Gajeel and Kanda were still standing even though their clothes were a mess, and the same could be said of Natsu and Allen. Both were still standing even though their clothes were in tatters.

 **"** **AMAZING! IT'S A DRAW!"** Chapati announced as the crowd cheered for the mages as did Fairy Tail and Archangels.

Kanda and Gajeel smirked and grinned at each other, while Allen sent his sword away reverting back to hi claw and sighed with relief but found himself smiling when Natsu slung his arm over his shoulder grinning like a madman.

 **"** **That was the most exciting match I've ever seen! This will certainly go down in history as the best match of the Dai Matō Enbu! Here are the points for day four!"** Chapati announced happily.

 **Fourth Day Ranking**

 **1** **st** **FAIRY TAIL 85P**

 **2** **nd ****ARCHANGEL'S 83P**

 **3** **rd ****BLUE PEGASUS 44P**

 **4** **th ****MERMAID HEEL 42P**

 **5** **th ****LAMIA SCALE 41P**

 **6** **th ****SABERTOOTH 29P**

 **7** **th ****QUATRO PUPPIES 17P**

Lenalee cheered, "Fairy Tail's in first place! They did it!"

Lavi grinned, "I'm happy for them come on let's go down there and check on Yuu and Allen."

Link smiled, "Yes, why don't we?"

* * *

Fairy Tail cheered their heads off for getting first place.

"WE'RE IN FIRST PLACE!" Jet and Droy cheered.

"They did it!" Levy smiled.

"Gajeel and Natsu did well in their battle." Lily smiled.

"Allen and Kanda were awesome too!" Happy grinned.

* * *

Yukino smiled, "Fairy Tail now has first place, congratulations Lucy-sama."

Flare was happy, "I'm glad."

Lucy smiled at them, "Thanks you guys, but your not upset about getting second place?"

"Not at all," Yukino told her honestly, "I have a feeling Allen-sama and Kanda-sama aren't bothered by it either."

Flare giggled, "Sabertooth is still in sixth place."

Yukino and Lucy sweat-dropped at her.

Wendy was smiling, "Kanda-san was amazing!"

Carla smiled, "Yes he most certainly was, and I have a feeling that those four are as happy as can be."

* * *

Allen and brought him and Natsu back up to where Gajeel and Kanda were smiling form ear to ear.

Allen got out of Crown Clown, "Whew, looks like the battle's over. And you guys are in first place now, I'm so glad!"

Kanda sheathed Mugen, "Hmph, the cubs are still in sixth place. How fitting."

"Gihihi, I like your style samurai kid." Gajeel grinned.

Kanda smirked.

"Oh man, Allen that last attack was awesome! You've gotta have a rematch with me some time!" Natsu grinned.

"Eh? You mean you really want to?" Allen questioned.

"You bet!" Natsu grinned, "See you in the finals!"

Allen smiled, "Yes!"

"Allen! Yuu!" they looked over to see Fairy Tail and Archangel's running towards them with happy faces.

Allen looked at Natsu, "Shall we?"

"Yeah!"

Lenalee shot towards Allen kissing him right on the lips much to everyone's shock and amusement. Naturally Komui wasn't happy and tried to get at Allen but Johnny and Bak held him back. Cross grinned and Tiedoll smiled.

Allen was frozen for awhile before smiling shyly at Lenalee who smiled at him.

Kanda was conversing with Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia the samurai for once smiling enjoying himself.

Makarov was standing next to Bookman, "Congratulations on getting first place." Bookman congratulated.

Makarov smiled, "You have some impressive children."

Bookman smiled, "Their something else that's for sure, and it appears Sabertooth isn't happy about their defeat but they have only themselves to blame for their behavior during the Naval Event. Maybe this will teach them some humility."

"Yes, let's hope," Makarov agreed, "No hard feelings when we win?"

"None at all." Bookman smiled.

Makarov grinned.

 **"** **Fairy Tail takes the number one spot! What an exciting way to end day four of the Dai Matō Enbu! We're giving the fighters a day to recuperate and then it's on to the grueling conclusion! It's all coming to one ultimate match! A game where every team member on the field get's to duke it out in a battle royal! Only one guild get's the title, so you won't want to miss it!"** Chapati yelled with excitement as did the crowd.

* * *

All of the competing guilds were thinking who to go after until they finally made their decision.

 _"_ _FAIRY TAIL AND ARCHANGEL'S IS GOING DOWN!"_

Lyon smirked, "Gray, I'm coming for you."

Jura smiled, "My target...is Laxus and young Timothy."

* * *

Kagura gripped Archenemy, "Titania…and Kanda."

* * *

Hibiki and Ren smirked, "Gajeel and Lavi Bookman Jr."

Ichiya smiled, "Natsu and Allen."

* * *

Lector and Frosh were crying at Sting and Rogue's loss.

Frosch looked sadly at Lector, "Don't cry…it'll be okay."

Orga leaned down, "I still can't believe they both got their asses handed to them by one dragon slayer."

Rufus smiled, "It was fascinating to behold. I've fully committed it to memory, now then I would like to go after Link Howard in the finals."

Orga grinned, "That Lenalee chick's my target, and I'm gonna have a lot of fun holding this over their heads for awhile."

Minerva said nothing and simply walked away.

* * *

Sting and Rogue stayed where they were in complete and utter defeat, _'Allen Walker…and Kanda Yuu…they both matched equally with them. Just how much have I've been overestimating myself?'_ Rogue thought bitterly.

Sting simply looked up saying nothing, he just now realizes…he never had a chance from the very start.

* * *

The hooded figure smiled watching Archangel's and Fairy Tail walk away together out of the arena, "Just as I remember…right?" the figure looked at the black golem who was perched on the left shoulder.

Ur-Campy growled having sensed someone following them.

She rubbed his head, "Yes, I know we're being followed. He's not doing anything so leave him alone for now."

Ur-Campy calmed down while the woman smiled, _'I won't stop…not until the future is secured.'_

* * *

Lucy smiled as everyone came into the infirmary, "Hey there."

Allen smiled, "How do you feel, Lucy-san?"

"Much better," she looked over at Kanda, "Thank you…"

Kanda simply sighed, "You still need rest, so stop talking already."

"I agree." Porlyusica said.

"Come on, Yuu let her thank you." Lavi grinned.

"Say my first name again and I'll cut you in half, Baka-Usagi." Kanda growled.

Lavi sweat-dropped as everyone around them laughed.

Lenalee smiled, "But still, I'm so glad you guys got first place, you should've seen the look on Sabertooth's face! Serves them right."

"Yeah!" Timothy agreed.

Erza smiled, "Yes, well don't forget there's still the finals but luckily we have a day off and can rest."

"You guys are gonna be number on again!" Timothy grinned.

Gray smirked, "Yeah, but there's still you guys to beat. And I get the feeling the other guilds will be gunning for you to."

"That's right, just because we're in second place doesn't mean we didn't attract some attention from the other guilds." Link stated, "That includes Sabertooth."

"Like I care." Kanda scoffed.

Lavi grinned, "Kagura will probably come after you first, cause she l-" he felt a sword to his throat.

"Your head or your arms?" Kanda growled.

Everyone laughed at them then Makarov jumped on the bed, "Let's win the 30 million jewels!"

"That's not why we're here!" Fairy Tail exclaimed.

Allen chuckled.

"Hey, Allen." Natsu called out.

"Yes?"

Natsu stuck his fist out, "We'll see each other at the finals!"

Allen smiled and fist bumped him, "Right!"

* * *

The hooded figure stopped to look up at the moon, "Would you look at that, Ur-Campy? Pretty isn't it?"

Ur-Campy nodded.

She continued walking forward, _'Allen…I hope you read the journal I gave you, because you're the reason why some of us are even still alive.'_

Jellal kept tailing her, _'What are you planning? For what reason did you make contact with Allen Walker from Archangel's?'_

The hooded figure continued walking then came across some stairs walking up and staring at the moon again, _'Allen…Levy…everyone…you have my word that I will fix our broken future.'_

"Stop right there! Reveal your identity, I've already revealed mine." Jellal walked towards her but stopped when Ur-Campy floated in the air and growled at him taking Jellal by surprise, "A golem?"

"Stop it, Ur-Campy." The woman chided.

Ur-Campy stopped then landed on her head.

"That voice…you can't be…!" Jellal gasped.

She slowly turned her head towards him, "It's been a long time…Jellal."

* * *

 **Next Time: Dai Matō Enbu: Battle Royale Part 1!**


End file.
